Plenilunio 1: Luna llena
by Lily Boom
Summary: Un nuevo personaje llega a Forks con una misión secreta, pero Bella casada con Edward sigue siendo humana. ¿Quién es y qué planes tiene en algo tan remoto y tranquilo como Forks? Por favor, no es un OCxEdward, "Dusk" ahora en castellano. Espero los reply
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La recién llegada

**Capítulo 1: La recién llegada.**

((Re-Editado, perdón por las molestias del bilingüismo, ya lo acabo de solucionar.))

Ha sido un día horrible para mí.

Desde que tuve que viajar de España a América las cosas no han sido fáciles para mí. Siendo un cazador como soy he tenido que superar mis peores temores y también los más privados sentimientos. Ahora estoy en una ciudad cerca de un lugar llamado Forks, conduciendo mi hermoso descapotable con mi moto viajando en un camión directamente a la oficina de correos de la ciudad para que me la entreguen en la casa de la familia ya que voy a estar viviendo con los Cullen.

Sin embargo, ser como yo no es fácil, sobre todo cuando te has pasado los últimos siglos cazando como yo lo he hecho. Conducía a lo largo de una calle oscura cuando casi choco contra alguien y tuve que parar mi coche para comprobar si la persona estaba bien.

Sí, lo estaba, y ahora yo me encontraba en problemas…

Te estarás preguntando ¿quién soy yo?

Nadie importante.

Es posible que te preguntes ¿qué estoy haciendo sola en el medio de una calle oscura rodeado de algunos seres…, que cualquiera consideraría monstruos?

Bueno, ese es mi trabajo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Oh, madre mía!" Le dijo Esme a Carlisle cuando le entregaron una motocicleta mientras ella lo estaba de visita en el hospital en el que trabajaba. "¡Una moto!. En un hospital!"

"Técnicamente no está 'dentro'" Él dijo. "Esta en las puertas delanteras. ¿Puedo saber quién ha enviado esto y por qué se me entrega aquí? "

"Lo sentimos, Carlisle, pero parece que… Miss Cullen le envía esto. ¡Ah!" Dijo el cartero buscando y sacando un sobre de su cartera. "También mandaba esto junto con la moto."

"Gracias". Carlisle dijo tras una lectura rápida de la nota y luego entregarla a Esme. "Está bien, ¿dónde hay que firmar?"

"Aquí". El hombre dijo. "Y también aquí".

"Estimado Carlisle:

Cuanto tiempo, espero que recibas noticias de los Vulturis antes de que yo llegue, de lo contrario las cosas serían más bien… un poco raras y tensas para todos nosotros, supongo.

Cuida de mi querida moto, yo estoy viajando en mi coche, pero me temo que podría necesitan mi moto de vez en cuando y no pude llevarlo en mi coche sin que parezca sospechosa.

Con cariño…

Isabella Alexandrine V. Cullen

PD: Estoy usando tu apellido, espero que no te importe, pero si utilizase el mío también sería un poco sospechoso. Saluda también a su hermosa esposa e hijos."

La carta fue más o menos clara, aunque los Vulturis no parecían haberse tomado aún la molestia de avisarles a Carlisle y su familia acerca de mi llegada.

"Voy a llamar Rosalie o Jasper para que se la lleven a casa." Le dijo Esme a Carlisle.

"Sí, será lo mejor". Carlisle dijo. "Esto llama demasiado la atención aquí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Tío…" Dije frotándome la cara y lamiendo la sangre que la manchaba con cuidado. "Estoy harta, cada vez que llego a un nuevo lugar, siempre es así…" Añado para recoger mi sombrero de la tierra de la acera próxima a mí en esa ciudad.

No me gusta matar en un lugar lleno de gente corriente. En cualquier caso, parece que mis acciones no han pasado inadvertidas. Mientras golpeaba mi sombrero para eliminar incluso la más mínima gota de polvo de él, me di cuenta de una pareja con una chica que me miraba.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Les pregunté a ellos amenazadoramente cuando capté sus olores. "¿Buscáis también pelea?"

"Bella, permanecer al margen, por favor." El varón dijo protegiendo a una niña que era el único olor "normal" en ese descampado.

"Edward, por favor, un poco de calma." Le dijo la hembra. "La he estado viendo a ratos…"

"No… ¿qué están haciendo con ella?" Les pregunté al macho y la hembra señalando a la chica oculta tras ellos. "¿Quiénes son ustedes que no conocen o no siguen las reglas?"

"La cuestión es quién demonios eres tú?" El varón me dijo. "¿Y qué le has hecho a ellos; mejor dicho, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para hacerles eso?"

"Edward, por favor." La niña protegida dijo suavemente. "Vámonos, por favor…"

"Edward Cullen y Bella Swan?" Le pregunté a un levantando de ceja. "¿Es así?"

"¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?" La hembra me preguntó.

"Phew…" Dije aliviada. "Pensaba que se trataba de darme más problemas…" Entonces me di cuenta de algo y olí el aire. "Edward, si yo fuera tú cogería a tu amiga y me iría. Se están acercando."

"¿Quién eres?" Me preguntó.

"Una amiga." Le dije. "Moveros, iros a lugar seguro. Prefiero no estar cerca de ella cuando comience a actuar aquí otra vez. "Añado señalando a los que acabo de vencer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Quién es esta mujer?" Rosalie pregunta cuando le enseñaron la carta. "¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros y por qué nos envía una moto?"

"¿Qué más da?" Emmeret dijo. "Sin duda tiene buen gusto para los vehículos. ¿Y decís que envió a la moto antes de llegar.?"

"Sí, pensaba que sería extraño si hubiera una moto en un coche con una señora de conductora." Dijo Esme. "Pero la verdad… Me pregunto por qué ha venido…"

Entonces escucharon a Edward llegar.

"Edward, ven aquí." Le llamó ella. "¿Sabéis algo sobre esto?" Preguntó mostrándole la carta.

"Lo siento, Esme." Dijo descargando y poniendo al frente a Bella. "Tengo que salir; Alice está en problemas de nuevo, gracias a una extranjera."

"¿Una recién llegada?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Bueno, si hay una lucha me parece que me apunto." Dijo Emmeret haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"No hay necesidad de ello." Dijo Edward entonces. "Alice ya está a punto de llega, y puedo sentir a la nueva también."

"¡Wow!" Dijo Alice. "¡¿Has visto que cosa preciosa en la puerta?!. ¡Qué moto tan preciosa!. ¿Quién la ha comprado? "

"Es de un invitado." Esme dijo.

"Sí, un invitado con un curioso sentido de la diversión." Afirmó Rosalie."Tengo que ir de caza, así que tal vez cuando vuelva me contáis algo sobre el visitante."

Entonces todos vieron a la chica de pie en silencio y a Alice de vuelta con algo de sangre en su cara.

"Perdón por la … entrada." Dijo educadamente haciendo una reverencia de cabeza a Esme. "Pensé que debía pasarme antes de ir de caza un poco."

"¿Quién diablos eres?" Dijo Rosalie mientras que los chicos miraban a la recién llegada como si estuviese a punto de iniciar una pelea.

"Isabella Alexandrine V." Respondió ella volviendo a reverenciar suavemente con la cabeza. "Disculpadme, pero ¿dónde está Carlisle?"

"Oh, ¡madre mía!" Dijo Esme cubriéndose boca antes de abrazarme haciendo crujir mis huesos. "¡No has cambiado en absoluto en todo este tiempo!"

"Gracias, pero me gustaría recordarte que no estoy tan fuerte." Le sugerí suavemente.

"Lo siento, casi olvidado." Se disculpó ella suavemente.

"Disculpadme, pero debo insistir." Afirmé mirando a Bella y luego de nuevo a Esme. "Tengo que ir de caza, he hecho un largo viaje y no he bebido nada en días, me temo que aún no he conseguido dejar de tomar sangre a pesar del hecho de que suela comer también algo de alimentos normales."

"No te atrevas a tocar a ningún humano de por aquí." Edward me aconsejó.

"Gracias por el consejo, pero no acostumbro a beber sangre humana." Dije. "Tengo que salir." Añadí lamiendo la sangre en mis dedos y la sensación de que si yo seguía estando cerca de esa chica, Bella, acabaría por usarla para satisfacer mi sed.

"Espera un segundo." Me dijeron Alice y el chico fuerte. "Vamos contigo."

"Yo también tengo que cazar y no sabes las reglas de por aquí". Me dijo Emmeret, el chico fuerte.

"Claro." Dije. "No sé nada de las normas aquí".

"¿Tienes algún tipo de sangre preferida aparte del de las víctimas que asesinas?" Edward me preguntó con intención de reírse de mí o herir.

"Sí, los linces, pero supongo que no hay mucho de esos por aquí." Respondí. "De todos modos, no tengas miedo, no estoy aquí para cazar a nadie de vosotros o los humanos a menos que me deis razones." Añadí mientras que los otros dos salían fuera de la casa precediéndome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Los Cullen.**

"Lo siento Carlisle." Dije con el brazo apoyado en la mesa de la cocina mientras él me curaba el brazo mordido y los zarpazos en el costado. "No sabía que los osos de esta zona eran tan agresivos."

"No pasa nada." Me dijo. "No tenías por qué saberlo. De todas formas Emmeret debería haberte avisado."

"Creo que lo hizo, pero después de que ahogase al oso que me estaba atacando con mis propias manos." Le dije. "Siento daros tantos problemas, pero... desde que tu querida nuera humana me tocó parece como si mis poderes se hubiesen esfumado. No me había pasado con ningún humano tanto tiempo antes. Normalmente me suele durar como medio día, no... dos días."

"Bella tiene unas características especiales a pesar de ser humana." Me explicó Carlisle. "Ningún tipo de ataque que esté relacionado con la mente puede afectarle."

"Ah, mira, eso es raro." Dije yo. "Es la segunda persona que me encuentro así, la primera siendo humana."

"En fin, me alegro de que vinieses, pero aún no nos ha dicho nadie a qué has venido." Me dijo presionando sin querer la venda más de la cuenta.

"Creo que estáis equivocados." Dije yo. "Mi primera tarea aquí es investigar unas desapariciones a lo largo de esta costa con centro una playa cerca de este pueblo, para los Vulturis, sí. Después, una segunda tarea para ellos sería meter un poco la nariz en cierto asunto que ha llegado a sus oídos de ciertas... disputas que ha habido entre unos nativos y tu familia."

"No ha sido nuestra familia." Me dijo él. "Hace poco llegaron una pareja itinerante y cazaron en sus territorios, así que ellos acabaron con uno y el otro se ha puesto a pelearse con ellos. Íbamos a ayudar pero nos dijeron que no nos metiésemos."

"Vale, vosotros no podéis, pero yo sí." Dije.

"Así que has venido siguiendo ordenes de los Vulturis." Me dijo él.

"Sí, un encargo por cada uno de los tres jefes." Dije yo flexionando un poco el brazo para comprobar los vendajes.

"¿Uno para cada uno?" Me dijo. "Solo son dos tareas."

"La tercera es para Aro, echar un ojo al asunto Bella y avisarle a él exclusivamente." Le dije. "Entonces esperar ordenes."

"Luego has venido a matar a Bella." Me dijo.

"Sabes que no es mi estilo." Dije yo volviendo a ponerme mi camisa rasgada. "Necesito más ropa..." Murmuré antes de volver a dirigirme a él. "No, solo tengo que echarle un ojo, enterarme de todo lo que pueda y hacer un informe. Aro sabe cómo trabajo y la mayoría de mis bases, no creo que tomase una decisión a la ligera."

"No, y yo conozco tus informes." Me dijo. "Hormigón armado, contemplas hasta el más diminuto detalle sobre el trasfondo del conflicto, con un solo informe tuyo es imposible no tener una idea completa del conflicto."

"Y con un poco de suerte podríais ganar algo más de tiempo puesto que tampoco se leen en una tarde." Dije. "Además, hay algún... pequeño conflicto... con más prioridad que este caso y ya sabes cómo va eso."

Entonces él sonrió casi riéndose.

"Sí, sí." Dijo él. "Que igual pueden pasar veinte años antes de que decidan cualquier cosa."

"Exacto." Dije yo. "Y también sabes que no son tontos, acabarán por saber la verdad."

"No tienes peligro." Me dijo. "Edward le puso unas condiciones y ella las ha cumplido, tan solo esperamos a que acabe un cierto asunto y la convertirá él puesto que ella así lo quiso."

"Genial." Dije yo. "Me tomaré un poco de tiempo con las otras tareas, pero que sepas que voy a tener que ir informando por oral de algunas cosillas."

"Tómate un descanso de vez en cuando." Me dijo sonriendo. "Forks y sus alrededores tienen un buen atractivo turístico."

"Carlisle, viejo amigo..." Dije sonriendo. "Que me ha tocado hacer ya de todo... submarinismo en el caribe y en la Antártica, paracaidismo por todo el mundo... incluso he tenido que hacer snowboard por el Himalaya y incluso me he pasado semanas en el desierto del Sahara intentando rastrear a unos vampiros de África que se escondieron allí. Por suerte maté a uno de esos antes de ese momento y pude sobrevivir a las altas temperaturas diurnas."

"Increíble, tantos años de vida y cuando pensaba que ya no podía ver nada nuevo en nuestra raza me cuentas eso." Me dijo divertido.

"Me gusta pensar que puedo pasar por humana si me lo propongo." Afirmé. "Por cierto ¿crees que hay alguna forma de arreglar una forma de comunicación con la banda de hombres lobo esos de la zona?"

"Pues no." Me dijo Carlisle. "Bueno, sí. Bella podría conseguir llamarles y..."

"Preferiría no arriesgar la vida de una chica humana." Dije yo. "¿Alguna otra?"

"Sí, que entres en sus territorios." Me dijo Jasper. "Lo siento, pero se os oye desde el pasillo."

"¿Entrar en sus territorios?" Dije yo. "Eso tal y como están las cosas creo que sería arriesgado."

"Bueno, sí, pero seguro que te encontraban ellos a ti en un momento." Afirmó Jasper. "Sería un plan."

"Y rompería el tratado." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Además, no quiero hablar con cualquiera, necesito hacerlo con el jefe." Dije yo.

"Primero... yo que tú me informaba un poco." Me dijo Jasper. "Creo que el actual jefe de la manada no... se lleva muy bien con los de nuestro genero. Te olerán a un kilómetro de distancia."

"Ah, sí, claro." Dije yo un poco distraída. "Sí, a veces canto un poco, pero creo que no en el sentido que vosotros creéis. Hasta ahora no se ha quejado nadie de mi olor."

"Bueno, entonces prueba con Bella." Me dijo Carlisle.

"No, pero me acaba de surgir una idea." Dije mientras me surgía una. "¿Conocéis algún apellido de alguno de ellos?"

"Sí, pero ahora lo llevan los pequeños." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Déjame pensar..." Dije yo. "Ephraim Black creo que se llamaba... sí, es posible que eso sirva." Dije recordando con dificultad el nombre de un viejo conocido. "Gracias." Añadí sonriendo. "Me habéis ayudado mucho. Ya volveré cuando pueda."

"Eh, torbellino." Me dijo Emmeret cuando nos estrellamos en la puerta cuando yo salía y él entraba. "¿Y esas prisas?"

"Me voy, tengo algo que hacer." Dije cediéndole el paso. "Intentaré volver antes de dos días."

"Esta chica..." Dijo Carlisle. "Siempre con prisas. Hasta se ha olvidado de decirnos a dónde va."

"¿La conocías ya?" Le preguntó Jasper.

"De hace algún tiempo." Dijo Carlisle. "Es... un poco antigua en esto de nuestra raza. Lleva años trabajando para los Vulturis, y también lleva años como último recurso de esa familia para casos extremos."

"Entonces habrá que tener cuidado de mantenerla alejada de Bella." Dijo Emmeret. "Edward se va a poner echo una furia."

"No ha venido aquí por ella." Dijo Carlisle. "Tiene otras dos tareas con más preferencia. Y cuando le toque el caso de Bella ha dicho que va a redactar un informe completo."

"Suena mal." Dijo Emmeret.

"Suena a que sus informes completos tienen un montón de datos, gráficas, aspectos de todo tipo... y cuestan un montón leerlos y eso poniendo interés." Afirmó Carlisle. "Una vez me mandó uno, 'siento que sea tan corto' me dijo. Pues resulta que 'tan corto' significaban 493 páginas y media. Y eso de letras, que los gráficos y mapas estaban aparte en otros treinta-y-tantos folios."

"Bueno, entonces parece que no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto." Dijo Emmeret.

"Solo de que pierda el control y quiera beber la sangre de Bella." Dijo Jasper.

"En cuanto a eso..." Dijo Carlisle. "Siento deciros que es vegetariana, como nosotros."

"Va a ser divertido provocarla." Le dijo Emmeret a Jasper cuando Carlisle se fue.

"Y peligroso." Dijo este. "No parece una cualquiera, podría ser peligroso provocarla hasta que pierda el control."

"No hasta que pierda el control, solo hasta ver si es cierto que solo bebe sangre animal." Dijo Emmeret para luego añadir divertido. "Seguro que pinchándola un poco aguanta como una semana."

"Yo diría algo más." Dijo Jasper. "Pero dejémoslo hasta que la conozcamos un poco más o no será muy justo apostar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Estaba de vigilancia mientras abrían el edificio de depósito de cadáveres mientras leía el listín telefónico que había tomado prestado en el bar donde estaba.

El plan era hacerme pasar por policía para intentar reconocer los cadáveres para un caso, pero para ello debía esperar pacientemente a que abriesen las puertas.

"Perdone" Le dije al camarero.

"Dime reina." Me dijo dejándolo todo y viniendo e intentando ligar con una sonrisa seductora.

"¿Es este el único listín telefónico que hay de la zona de Forks?" Le pregunté mostrándole el listín en mi mano.

"Sí, pero si quieres puedo dejarte el de la comarca." Me dijo. "Igual la persona a la que busca no es del mismo Forks pero sí de los alrededores." Afirmó dejándome un listín mucho más gordo en la barra frente a mí.

"Muchas gracias." Le dije sonriendo.

"Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa... lo que sea, ya sabes." Me dijo señalando a la barra.

"Gracias, muy amable." Dije fingiendo una sonrisa comercial.

Sabía que con el tipo de cualquier mujer de mi especie, cualquier hombre en el que pusiéramos los ojos y fuese humano comenzaría a segregar babas a mansalva; y si debo decir la verdad, yo solía aprovecharme de eso para mi trabajo.

"¿ Una sonrisa comercial?" Me dijo un anciano medio ciego cogiéndome unos segundos del hombro antes de sentarse de espaldas a mí en una mesa con otro hombre más joven ambos demasiado altos.

"Tío." Dijo el joven serio. "Creo que sería mejor irnos a otro sitio."

"Tranquilo, Seth." Le dijo el anciano. "Necesito un descanso. La señorita no parece un gangster."

"No, pero..." Dijo el tal Seth. "Parece una macarra..."

"Perdona pero esas no son formas de tratar a una dama." Le dije volviéndome.

"Perdone, mi sobrino Seth es un poco... maleducado." Dijo el hombre.

"Controle a su mascota, por favor." Añadí al darme cuenta por el olor que tenía el chico que le acompañaba. "Es peligroso dejar a un chico tan impulsivo como él suelto, podría meterse con alguien con menos paciencia."

"Seth, ya vale." Le dijo el anciano antes de que él pudiese decir nada. "Si quiere sentarse señorita."

"Deje, tengo que hacer una llamada." Dije yo antes de volver a llamar al camarero para pedir otra. "Perdone, ¿está seguro de que esto cubre todo?"

"Sí, cubre hasta las reservas indígenas, si es que tienen un teléfono." Dijo el camarero.

"A ver..." Dije yo. "Necesito encontrar a una persona, pero es que aquí hay como cincuenta Black y ninguno tiene el nombre que busco. No sé, tiene que ser un nombre más indio."

"Black qué más." Dijo el chico Seth de pronto.

"Eh, que ya habíamos quedado en que no fastidiases." Le dije yo.

"No, no." Dijo el anciano. "Seth quiere decir que cómo se llama, nosotros somos de una reserva y conocemos a dos Black."

"¿Sois de la reserva que hay cerca del mar?" Les dije un poco esperanzada.

"Sí." Dijo el anciano. "Bueno, no del mismo borde del mar pero..."

"¿Podríais decirme como contactar con Ephraim Black?" Dije.

"Ephraim... Ephraim..." Dijo el anciano. "No tenemos a ningún Ephraim en el pueblo desde hace... buf, generaciones."

"Sé que suena tonto, pero tendrá más de 300." Dije yo. "Es... un viejo amigo de la familia."

"Esto..." Dijo el anciano. "Será mejor que salgamos a dar una vuelta. Aquí dentro hace demasiado... el ambiente está cargado." Dijo abanicándose la cara.

"Está bien." Dije yo. "Pero no puedo alejarme demasiado, tengo... que ir aquí cerca dentro de un cuarto de hora."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Quién eres?" Me dijo el anciano mientras nos parábamos en un banco del parque. "¿Qué quieres de nosotros?"

"¿Nosotros?" Pregunté yo. "Perdone, pero aquí el único diferente es su nieto. ¿Cuántos tiene ya 17, 18?"

"17." Dijo él un poco secamente. "Bueno, ¿nos dices ya quién narices eres? Porque lo de que eres normal no cuela, nunca nadie me echa menos de los vente-y-tantos años."

"Se dice veintitantos, y vale, no soy muy normal." Dije yo. "Necesito hablar con Ephraim Black ¿le conocéis o no?"

"No, pero conocemos a Billie Black y a Jacob Black." Me dijo el anciano. "Les preguntaremos. Igual es un familiar lejano o algo así."

"Bien, si sabéis algo contactar conmigo, a ver..." Dije sacando el móvil para darles el número. "Por favor, es muy importante que me ponga en contacto con Ephraim, es de vital importancia."

"Espera ¿a dónde vas ahora?" Me dijo el joven Seth.

"Tengo que hacer unos asuntos." Dije yo poniéndome las gafas de sol. "Así que lo siento pero tengo que irme."

"Esto..." Dijo Seth en cuanto yo hube desaparecido. "¿Ephraim no era aquel antepasado de Jacob que decían las leyendas?. ¿El que hizo aquel tratado con los Cullen hace tantos años?"

"Es cierto." Dijo el anciano. "Vaya, si es el mismo Ephraim esa chica debe tener mas de los 300 años."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Y dice que este cuerpo apareció ayer por la noche?" Dije mirando a una mujer medio desmembrada en una camilla del depósito.

"Sí, la encontraron unos borrachos y notificaron a las autoridades." Me dijo el hombre a cargo del depósito.

"Parece que la asesinaron de un modo normal." Dije yo.

"Es curioso, pero... el cadáver no tenía ni gota de sangre, y ya llevamos varios así. Bueno, sí tienen sangre, pero solo la que salió de sus heridas, muy poca y seca. Es como si el resto se hubiese esfumado."

"¿Y dice que hay más como ese?" Le pregunté mirándole el cuerpo en busca de alguna marca de la media luna tras un mordisco de los de mi género.

"Sí." Afirmó el hombre. "Últimamente están pasando cosas muy raras por estos contornos..."

"No se lo creerá, pero me apasionan estas cosas raras." Afirmé medio sonriendo al ver un mordisco justo en un costado de la muñeca haciéndolo pasar por un tatuaje. "Mi hobby son las historias de terror. Y me apasionan los crímenes extraños, cuanto más raros más me interesa la investigación."

"Bien, porque va a ver unos cadáveres un poco... extraños." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenos días Robert ¿no?" Dijo un señor vestido de policía al hombre mientras este me mostraba una fila de cadáveres de hacía días que tenía allí archivados.

"Ah, buenos días Jefe Swan." Le dijo el hombre. "Enseguida estoy con usted. Le presento a la agente... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?" Me preguntó a mí.

"Agente Crowlen, FBI." Le dije yo tendiéndole la mano y mirándole un momento. "Estoy encargada de investigar unos asuntos secretos. Ya sabe, nadie me ha visto y yo no he estado aquí."

"Ah, sí." Dijo el jefe Swan. "He oído rumores de algo así. Bueno, yo venía a una identificación de un cadáver."

"Por mi no se detengan." Dije yo. "Estaba echando un vistazo a otros casos similares."

"¿Es forense?" Me dijo él levantando una ceja.

"Forense, criminóloga, de estupefacientes... un poco de todo." Afirmé. "Es fascinante..." Murmuré metiéndome en el papel mientras seguía examinando cadáveres.

De pronto, llegué a uno concreto. No parecía muy reciente pero tampoco parecía obra de ningún vampiro.

"Perdone ¿podría decirme el historial de este?" Le pedí al señor mientras el jefe Swan estaba con una mujer mirando otro cadáver.

"Sí." Dijo él. "Bueno, el jefe Swan lo sabrá mejor; sus chicos lo encontraron."

"Lo sentimos, no era el hombre que buscábamos." Le dijo el Jefe Swan al hombre que estaba conmigo.

"Jefe Swan, tengo entendido que usted encontró a este hombre." Le dije yo. "Talvez sería tan amable de contarme su versión de los hechos. ¿Por qué un hombre estaría así?"

"La verdad es que lo encontramos por casualidad." Afirmó. "Ya se habían dado casos en otra ciudad más al sur, por lo que estábamos avisados. Al parecer hay una mafia moviéndose por toda la costa al sur de aquí. Todas las comisarías en un radio de 50 kilómetros de la ciudad inicial están avisadas que puede producirse algún altercado como este."

"Igual me meto donde no me llaman, pero tenía entendido que el radio de acción era mayor." Dije yo. "Además, el _modus operandi_ de la mafia no es este, no matan así a la gente."

"A ver, arroje un poco de luz." Me dijo el hombre.

"Para empezar ¿por qué rajar a un cadáver si ya está muerto? Con destrozar la cara para evitar un reconocimiento sería suficiente, no se meten en el resto del cuerpo. Y si lo hacen lo trocean bien pero no lo rajan así ni con tanta violencia."

"Vaya, para ser una agente tan joven y de la gran ciudad no parece tan desinformada." Me dijo el agente Swan sonriendo. "El caso es que no sabemos quién ha podido hacer algo así, pero seguimos tras la pista."

"Está bien..." Dije yo. "¿Podría prestarme un par de folios y un bolígrafo, por favor?"

"Sí, claro." Me dijo el trabajador saliendo a coger lo que le había pedido.

"¿En serio es policía del FBI?" Me preguntó el agente Swan.

"Aja." Afirmé cogiendo unas muestras de sangre para parecer más científica. "Alumna aventajada, además, no aparento la edad que tengo."

Vale, en lo de la edad no le mentía. Nunca nadie me echaría la edad real que tenía ¿o sí? Los únicos que podían echarme la edad que realmente tenía eran de mi propia especie o amigos de otras especies.

"Debe ser de la edad de mi hija." Me dijo. "¿Sabe que se casó cuando acabó el instituto? Me dio pena, desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver."

"Vaya." Dije yo. "Una pena. Últimamente la gente tarda más en casarse."

"Hubiese preferido que se lo pensase un poco más, pero..." Dijo él para sonreír tristemente. "Lo tenía muy claro, quería a ese Edward Cullen y a nadie más."

"¿Cullen?" Dije yo. "Vaya, así que Bella es su hija." Dije anotando unos datos en los folios que me había traído el encargado del depósito.

"¿Les conoces?" Me dijo. "Oh, no..." Dijo casi deprimido. "No me digas que mi cuñado tiene antecedentes penales."

"Ah, no." Dije yo. "Edward es un primo, primo segundo de hecho, o lejano, o algo así. Me llamo Isabella Alexandrine V. Cullen." Dije sacando una mano para dársela como presentación.

"Vaya, no sabía que Carlisle tenía un hermano." Me dijo el hombre estrechándome la mano. "Entonces mi Bella y tú sois..."

"Primas segundas o terceras." Dije yo. "La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro; pero para mí Edward y sus hermanos y hermanas son mis primos, así que ella sería mi prima, supongo."

"Vaya..." Dijo él. "Una prima que trabaja en el FBI."

"En secreta, encubierta siempre." Dije yo levantando un dedo. "Para la gente en general no soy más que una reportera, para explicar que esté en cualquier sitio con naturalidad."

"Ah, claro." Dijo él un poco desconcertado.

El pobre parecía tragarse todo eso porque yo era muy buena actriz, pero estaba segura de que no sabía qué era real y qué mentira. La verdad es que yo conocía ese puesto debido a que había tenido que informarme bien; hoy en día Internet es un arma poderosa al servicio de cualquiera con tiempo suficiente como para aprender a manejarla, yo tengo tiempo de sobra.

"En fin, creo que ya tengo todos los datos posibles de aquí." Dije recogiendo el boli y tendiéndoselo de nuevo al dueño. "Muchas gracias por el bolígrafo agente Swan."

"Llámame simplemente Charlie." Me dijo. "Todos me llaman así por Forks, y si eres familia de mi hija entonces prefiero que me llames así. Por cierto, con un nombre tan largo cómo debería llamarte."

"Hay gente que me llama Isa, otros Bella, Isabella... creo que incluso en un lugar me llaman Alex y Alexandrine por mi segundo nombre, pero deben de ser dos o tres personas." Dije yo. "Me puedes llamar como quieras, Charlie."

"¿Qué tal Bella?" Me dijo. "Es curioso, pero compartes nombre con mi hija, así que te llamaré como a ella." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Está bien." Dije. "Ha sido un placer conocerte Charlie, pero debo irme a visitar otro sitio antes de poder volver a mi casa."

"Espero verte de nuevo pronto." Me dijo.

"Ah, es posible." Dije. "Allí donde esté el crimen estaré yo."

"En eso coincidimos." Me dijo riéndose de lo que debía pensar era una broma mientras yo salía de allí.

Creo que debía querer algo más, pero cuando salió solo vio de mí el culo de mi coche mientras me alejaba a toda velocidad por la carretera al punto del mapa que el hombre de aquel depósito de cadáveres me había dicho que había habido más casos como los que había visto allí. Y desde luego, no todos eran causados por uno de mi clase.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 3: El encuentro. ¿Quién eres, extranjera?**

"Ephraim Black era un amigo mío." Añadí más tristemente. "Le conocí hace mucho tiempo, solo quiero volverle a ver."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era casi mediodía cuando Seth y el anciano ciego regresaron a la reserva tras hacer más compras.

"Eh ¿qué carazos os ha llevado tanto tiempo?" Les dijo Paul corriendo a ayudarles. "Se supone que ibais a regresar antes."

"Perdón, el anciano necesitaba descansar un poco y nos metimos en un bar." Le dijo Seth. "Y allí nos encontramos con una chica, parece que el viejo la conocía, pero era muy rara... ¡y muy borde!"

"Seth, a ti todas las chicas te parecen raras salvo tu hermana y Emily." Le dijo Jared.

"Seguro que era solo una motera." Dijo Paul recogiendo otro paquete pesado.

"Dijo que necesitaba hablar con un tal Ephraim Black, que ahora debía ser muy anciano o algo así."

"¿Ephraim Black?" Dijo Pared confuso. "¿No era ese el tatara-tatarabuelo de Jacob?"

"Eso sugerí yo, pero no es posible que una mujer viva tanto." Dijo Seth. "No sin ser una 'chupa-sangre' o una de los nuestros."

"¿Seguro que no era una de ninguno de los dos grupos?" Le dijo Paul. "No sé, igual te traicionó la vista."

"¡No!" Dijo Seth como ofendido. "La hubiese olido e identificado al momento. No, olía diferente."

"Entonces, si no es vampiro ni tampoco licántropo... ¿qué es esa mujer?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Otra vez aquí?" Me preguntó el señor del depósito de cadáveres cuando regresé justo cuando echaba el cierre.

"Lo siento, creo que me olvidé tomar una pequeña muestra más." Afirmé medio sonriendo y aparentando bochorno. "Mi jefe me pidió también una pequeña muestra de pelo de los cadáveres, y lo necesito para mañana..."

"Yo... ya estaba cerrando..." Me dijo.

"Será solo un rato." Le dije. "Si no mi jefe me va a despedir y aún tengo que pagar el piso, y como no pague este mes... mi casero me echa y a ver dónde vivo..."

"Vale, vale." Me dijo un poco asustado. "Media hora solo ¿vale? Que si me pillan que sigo aquí al que van a despedir es a mí."

"Gracias." Dije yo.

Es que no fallaba, una chica poniendo cara de víctima y todos los chicos se caían a los pies de una. Si es que... era divertido verles comiendo de mi mano con una de mis actuaciones, y yo llevaba ya siglos perfeccionándolo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Ephraim Black decís?" Le dijo Billy al anciano ciego mientras este estaba con él y con Jacob en el salón de su casa. "El último fue pariente nuestro."

"Pero es imposible que sea nadie vivo ahora, salvo los Cullen le conozcan." Afirmó Jacob. "Y si fuese de ellos lo sabríamos."

"Así que quiere hablar con nuestro antepasado ¿no?" Dijo Billy. "¿Tienes los datos de esa misteriosa visitante?"

"El número de teléfono." Dijo el anciano levantando el papel con mi número.

"A ver, déjame verlo." Dijo Billy.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno..." Dije cogiendo un poco de pelo del cadáver con cortes tan profundos. "Esto ya..."

De pronto el móvil comenzó a sonarme en el bolsillo y lo saqué deprisa.

"¿Diga?" Pregunté al ver que era un número desconocido.

"Esto... ¿señorita?" Dijo una voz ronca de chico joven al otro lado.

Como fuese otra llamada de broma se iban a enterar. Odiaba ese tipo de llamadas.

"Sí ¿perdone a quién llamaba?" Dije yo.

"Quita, chico." Dijo una voz al otro lado que me hizo pensar que le quitaban el teléfono al quien quiera que fuese el joven. "Perdone a mi chico." Me dijo ya con voz fuerte una voz de hombre y ya entrado en años. "Quisiéramos hablar con una chica que quería hablar con Ephraim Black."

"Ah, sí." Dije yo. "¿Está por ahí?"

"Mire, soy Billy Black, si quiere puede hablar con nosotros." Dijo. "Tan solo díganos dónde y listo."

"No soy de aquí, pero me gustaría que fuese una zona entre la de los Cullen y la de los licántropos."

"¿Quién es usted?" Me dijo de pronto un poco asustado. "¿Cómo sabe usted...?"

"¿Lo de las áreas?" Dije con ironía. "Digamos que soy... alguien intermedio."

"Está bien, nos encontraremos en un punto medio." Dijo al otro lado el anciano tras un momento de tapar el teléfono por lo que solo distinguí que hablaba con alguien. "Si conoce la zona, en el parque natural del oeste, justo en el borde entre los territorios de los Cullen y los de los Quileutes."

"Ah, sí." Afirmé. "Creo que era ahí donde usan el logotipo del lobo ¿no? Un buen sitio para pescar, sí señor."

"Sí." Dijo él. "Sin armas."

"Las dejaré sobre la mesa, a la vista." Afirmé. "¿Qué hora?"

"¿Qué hora estaría bien para ti?" Me dijo el anciano.

"Cualquiera estará bien, ahora iré a ocuparme de una cosa y después iré a ese sitio." Afirmé viendo a un crío fumando y quitándole el cigarrillo para darle una calada y remostarlo mientras el niño se quedaba cortado. "Os veré allí." Afirmé antes de colgar y dirigirme al niño. "Un niño no debería fumar. Está prohibido por ley y es malísimo para los pulmones."

Vale a veces se me pasaba por alto que a ojos de todos, yo solo parecía tener 19-20 años, parecía una motera, una chica punk de esas que van por ahí peleando con tipos duros, una bandarra "yankee" japonesa… pero nunca, ni con mucho una madre.

Tras varios siglos andando por esta tierra, mi sentido maternal no era muy fuerte, pero sí que sabía pegar broncas a niños y jovenzuelos maleducados o que se saltaban leyes y se ponían en peligro ellos mismos o a otros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿En serio Billy telefoneó a alguien?" Preguntó Embry.

"Sí, y acabó cortándole ella a él, dejó al pobre Billy con la palabra de despedida en la boca." Dijo Jacob acabando de preparar el coche para el viaje.

"Os dije que era una maleducada." Dijo Seth.

"Ya vale Seth." Le dijo Sam abriendo la puerta y dejando a Jared y Paul montar en la trasera de su coche. "Si Billy dice que es importante entonces hay que ir. No creo que nos pidiese ir a tantos si no tuviese sus dudas."

"Yo hablé con ella." Añadió Jacob. "Y te aseguro que por la voz no era muy mayor tampoco. No creo que una niña sea un problema grande."

"Claro, tampoco creías que Bella fuese a casarse con aquel vampiro." Le dijo Leah para llevarse un coro de gruñidos.

"De todas formas a qué hora quedasteis en que apareceríamos por allí." Preguntó Jared mientras Billy empujaba su silla con ayuda del anciano Quil mientras el joven Quil llevaba sus cosas en unas bolsas.

"No sé, creo que Billy dijo que cuando llegásemos posiblemente estuviese allí ya." Afirmó Jacob. "Esperar que os ayude con eso." Les ofreció a los dos ancianos.

"Billy." Le dijo Sam mientras Jacob lo llevaba en brazos al coche. "¿Crees que puede ser peligroso?"

"No lo sé." Dijo él. "Si es cierto que conocía a nuestro antepasado entonces no creo que sea precisamente una girl-scout. Pero tampoco creo que le haga mucha gracia encontrarse con diez lobos por allí."

"¿Lo veis?" Dijo Leah. "Si es una chica y puede ser peligrosa entonces me toca a mí ir."

"He dicho que no." Le dijo Sam. "Iremos solo Quil, Billy, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil y yo; el resto os quedáis aquí y punto. Con nosotros para por si las cosas se ponen feas es suficiente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado." Dijo Quil Jr. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora vamos a ir solo Quil Sr. Billy, Jacob y yo para no asustarla, como jefes de la manda y la tribu. El resto será mejor que os quedéis por los alrededores por si acaso. Vigilar pero con disimulo."

"¿Dónde vamos a encontrar a una sola persona aquí?" Dijo Quil Sr. entonces. "Esto es enorme, podría estar en cualquier sitio."

"Dijo que ya estaría por aquí." Dijo Billie. "Lo que no dijo es dónde."

"Deberíamos haber traído a Seth, él la vio, la podría haber reconocido." Afirmó Paul.

"Bueno, nosotros ya nos hemos desplazado." Dijo Jacob. "Ahora que nos busque ella. Voy de un momento a aparcar el coche, luego os encuentro."

De nuevo montó en coche y arrancó para ir a aparcarlo a algún lugar.

"Propongo ir a sentarnos a algún sitio y esperar allí." Dijo Quil Sr. "A un sitio donde podamos sentarnos tranquilos."

"Apoyo la idea." Dijo Sam. "Que nos busque ella. Nos pondremos en un sitio claro y visible."

"Vale." Dijo Billie. "Vale, vamos a buscar ese sitio. Tiene que ser tranquilo para hablar libremente pero visible para que nos vea y evitar altercados."

"Esto... no es por fastidiar, pero allí hay una persona que no para de mirarnos." Dijo Paul. "¿Nos encargamos?"

"Tranquilo Paul." Le dijo Quil Sr. "No queremos llamar la atención. Además, buscamos a una chica, no a un... niño, adolescente."

Yo por mi parte hacía ya un poco que había llegado, estaba sentada en un poste entre la arboleda vigilando la entrada suponiendo que llegarían por allí, como gente civilizada.

Y además, me moría por volver a ver a Ephraim, la primera persona que conocí allí después de Marianne, claro que ella era del sur, una vampiresa, y Ephraim era más bien un opuesto, un licántropo. Ambos habíamos prometido guardar el secreto del otro fuera de nuestros círculos.

De pronto capté un olor diferente, provenía de un grupo de hombres que acababa de llegar y estaba yendo a sentarse, pero también de unos tres hombres jóvenes más que se estaban disgregando por los alrededores de los otros.

"Genial." Dije yo. "Tipos en busca de problemas..."

Con un salto descendí, uno de los integrantes del grupo que iba a ir a sentarse iba en silla de ruegas, pero tenía algunos rasgos como los de Ephraim, mi amigo indígena.

Me moví tranquilamente y pasé junto al licántropo más joven, su cara me sonaba, pero no sabía de qué.

Al final, llegué a la mesa cerca de la de los otros, allí había un tipo con cara de malas pulgas, otro licántropo tumbado en la mesa todo lo largo que era con cara de ser más mayor que el otro con que me había topado.

"Ah, perdone." Me dijo al verme e intentando levantarse.

"Tranquilo, solo necesito sentarme un poco." Afirmé haciendo gestos de que se tranquilizase. "Enseguida me iré."

"Ah, ok." Dijo él bajando y tumbándose en el otro banquito. "¿De paseo?"

"Algo así." Dije intentando enterarme de lo que hablaban en la mesa de los otros. "¿Y tú?. ¿Aprovechando un poco el sol?"

"Algo así." Dijo.

De pronto oí un poco de la conversación de la otra mesa.

"Que raro que no haya aparecido." Dijo el joven más mayor. "¿Era este sitio?"

"Sí, la señorita dijo que era aquí." Afirmó el anciano de la silla de ruedas. "Está justo en territorio neutral, ni los de los Cullen ni los nuestros."

"Pues parece que ella no se va a presentar." Dijo el otro anciano. "Sería una pena, me gustaría que nos aclarase lo de Ephraim."

Ese fue el dato que necesitaba. Habría esperado solo a Ephraim, pero al parecer el tiempo había hecho que no acabase de fiarse de mí del todo.

"Bueno, yo voy a seguir mi camino." Dije.

"Ah, sí, vale." Me dijo.

"Por cierto, para vigilar aparte de aparentar normalidad hace falta estar atento." Le dije suavemente ya de espaldas a él mientras me iba. "Si hubiese estado de caza os hubiesen exterminado a todos vosotros en un segundo." Afirmé antes de irme.

Sabía que eso le había dejado confuso, pero seguro que al menos le serviría para estar más atento a lo que iba a pasar en la mesa siguiente.

Allí estaban los dos ancianos y un hombre joven que me miraron cuando me acerqué; la verdad es que me pareció hasta mono el joven.

"Buenos días." Dije yo.

"Buenos días." Me dijeron.

"¿Quería algo?" Me preguntó el joven.

"Digamos que sí." Dije yo. "Estuve hoy hablando con... ¿con usted?" Le pregunté al hombre de la silla de ruedas. "Por teléfono, pregunté por Ephraim Black."

"¿Es usted?" Me preguntaron los tres a la vez.

"No sé, me la imaginaba más..." Dijo Billy. "No tan joven."

Eso me hizo sonreír complacida. Nunca nadie me echaba mi edad. Y menos ahora que llevaba puesto un pantalón de cuero elástico, con la chupa de cuero encima, los guantes largos y una camiseta sin mangas bajo esta.

"Tranquilos caballeros." Dije abriendo los brazos divertida. "Aquí donde me ven nadie me echa mi edad real. En fin ¿y Ephraim?. ¿Dónde está? Estoy deseando verle."

"Me temo que Ephraim está..." Dijo el anciano.

"Eh, Billy, ya he aparcado el..." Dijo un chico joven.

"Hola Ephraim." Le dije sonriendo. "Vaya, parece que el tiempo no ha pasado para ti tampoco. Te conservas muy bien, chico, pero... has cambiado un poco de aspecto ¿no?"

"Perdona pero... es que yo soy Jacob Black." Me dijo el chico.

"¿Jacob?" Dije confusa. "Pero no... no es posible, eres igual que Ephraim."

"Eso es lo que intentaba decirle." Me dijo el anciano de la silla de ruedas. "Ephraim Black lleva mucho tiempo muerto, murió de anciano. Él es mi hijo Jacob Black, yo soy Billy Black."

Eso me dejó congelada. Ante mí tenía a un descendiente de Ephraim, Jacob se llamaba, era la viva imagen de su ancestro pero con alguna diferencia ligera.

"¿Está bien?" Me preguntó el otro anciano.

"Sí, es solo que... me ha sorprendido." Afirmé asintiendo y sentándome. "No sabía que ese chico había... envejecido hasta ese punto. Esperaba encontrarme con todo un adulto, un anciano igual, no con... una tumba. Perdón."

"Así que es cierto que conocía a nuestro antepasado." Me dijo el otro joven.

"Sí, hace mucho estuve por aquí." Dije. "Trabajando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, él era nada más que un niño aún, igual un cachorro."

"¿Cachorro?" Me dijo el otro anciano.

"Aja, como ellos dos pero con el gen latente." Dije dejándolos un poco confusos. "Apestan a su género a un kilómetro. Os localicé por ellos, pero no estaba muy segura. Por cierto, los vigías que tenéis..." Dije señalando en las direcciones de los otros tipos. "No servirán de nada, no pienso atacar, pero si hubiese querido hubiese acabado con ellos antes de lo que creeis. Uno a uno puesto que están separados."

"Fanfarrona..." Murmuró Jacob a mi derecha.

"Sí, vale." Dijo Sam. "Seth nos dijo que buscabas a Ephraim porque necesitabas hablar con él. ¿Qué querías de él?"

"Impacientes, como no." Murmuré yo divertida. "La paciencia es un don, señorito."

"A ver, calmemonos todos." Dijo Billy. "Señorita, este es Sam Uley, es el jefe de la actual manada; este es Quil Ateara Sr. que junto conmigo somos parte del consejo de nuestra aldea; y por último mi nieto Jacob."

"Encantada, yo soy Isabella Alexandrine." Dije yo haciendo una reverencia educada de cabeza. "Como es un nombre largo la gente suele llamarme Isa o Bella dependiendo de la cultura y lengua. Los más mayores a veces me llaman solo Isabella."

"Anda, Bella..." Dijo Jacob.

"Y bien Isabella." Me dijo Billy. "¿Estás aquí de paso o para quedarte un tiempo?"

"Eso depende de lo que me cueste atender los asuntos que me han traído aquí." Afirmé sonriendo divertida. "He venido a trabajar, y uno de mis trabajos aquí es informar sobre cierto conflicto que al parecer se ha dado en estas tierras."

"¿Y a alguien que no sea de los nuestros ni de ellos por qué iba a importarle esto?" Me dijo Jacob. "Son asuntos nuestros."

"Bueno, afectan en el momento en que se mezclan ciertas... dotes especiales de un genero u otro por medio, un humano podría descubriros." Afirmé yo calmada.

"¿Y tú de qué lado estás?" Me dijo Sam.

"Yo solo soy una observadora imparcial." Dije yo. "A pesar de mi... bueno, de mi especie, no está en mi naturaleza el defender a los de mi genero."

"¿Vampiro o licántropo?" Me preguntó entonces Sam.

"¿Algo aparte?" Pregunté bromeando. "¿Tú qué crees?" Pregunté bromeando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Está claro que no eres humana." Afirmó Quil Sr. "Pero tampoco hueles como una vampiro y no pareces de los nuestros."

"Soy algo único en mi especie." Dije con ironía.

"Esto no es para reirse." Dijo Sam golpeando la mesa.

"No me río." Dije poniéndome seria. "Y si hay algo que no soporto son los individuos violentos, menos aún si son especiales en uno u otro sentido."

"Tranquilos todos." Dijo Billy. "A ver, hemos venido aquí a ver qué querías de mi, nuestro antepasado."

"Quería hablar con él, necesitaba reunirme con la manda de La Push, pero es evidente que acabo de conseguirlo."

"Muy bien, buscabas a la manada de La Push y aquí la tienes." Dijo Jacob. "¿Y ahora qué?"


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 4: Trato con los Quileutes. Escenificando el crimen.**

"Muy bien, buscabas a la manada de La Push y aquí la tienes." Dijo Jacob. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora será mejor que hablemos, con calma y buen talante." Dije yo apoyando mano sobre mano. "Que esto no es algo sin importancia."

"A saber..." Dijo Sam.

"A saber que ha llegado a oídos de mis jefes y por tanto míos que aquí ha habido enfrentamientos con vampiros, y que los Cullen y vuestra manada ha entrado en algún tipo de conflicto bélico."

"Su culpa." Me dijo Jacob. "Ellos empezaron saltándose el tratado."

"Estaré encantada de oír vuestro punto de vista." Afirmé yo tranquilamente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que en resumen, un vampiro, que no estáis del todo seguros que fuese uno de los Cullen, entró en vuestros territorios y estuvo causando estragos en ellos ¿no?" Dije yo. "Y por otro lado está el hecho de que sospecháis que hayan mordido a una humana."

"Isabella Swan, sí." Dijo Billy.

"¿Y los miembros de vuestra manada?" Le dije yo. "¿Están todos bajo control?. ¿No han hecho nada para molestar a los Cullen?"

"¿Qué insinúas exactamente?" Me preguntó Sam molesto.

"Insinúo que he estado investigando unos asesinatos, pensaba que eran de un vampiro, pero resulta que no es solo uno, son más. El caso es que me encontré con esto..." Dije sacando las fotos de los cadáveres de los cortes y carne desgarradas. "Curiosas marcas ¿no? Son un poco grandes para un animal, y puedo aseguraros que los vampiros no matan así."

"Parece... parece hecho por un licántropo." Dijo Billy quedándose blanco como Quil Sr. y los dos jóvenes.

"Parece que hay por ahí un licántropo suelto que está descontrolado y sin bozal." Dije yo.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" Preguntó Sam. "Este estaba en el depósito de cadáveres de una ciudad cerca de Forks, estos tres son de Seattle, y este otro es de Port Angels. Fascinante ¿no?"

"No hemos sido ninguno de nosotros." Afirmó Sam devolviéndome las fotos casi con violencia y enfadado.

"¿No tenéis un miembro neonato?" Les pregunté. "Para un neonato podría ser..."

"Los chicos pueden ser jóvenes, pero todos saben la diferencia entre el bien y el mal." Afirmó Billy.

"Ya..." Dije yo. "Entonces esto es más grave de lo que pensaba."

"¿Y eso?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Si no es vuestro y tampoco es de la mini-comuna de la frontera de Méjico... entonces es que es un nuevo licántropo, neonato, inexperto y asustado. No va a ser fácil dar con él y tampoco atraparlo." Dije yo. "Siento haberos hecho enfadar con mi tono; en el fondo sabía que no podía ser vuestro, pero albergaba la esperanza de que lo fuese." Afirmé levantándome para irme. "Lo siento, tengo que ir a buscar unos datos; espero volver a veros pronto. Os aseguro que pronto volveré a aparecer para intentar hacer algo con lo de las tensiones entre Cullen-Manada."

"Espera un momento." Me dijo Jacob. "¿Dices que esto pasó cerca de Forks?"

"Así es." Le dije. "Pero tranquilo, sé que no han sido los Cullen, ni Bella Swan."

"¿La conoces?" Me dijo él asombrado.

"Aja, parece que ahora es parte de los Cullen, una parte humana." Dije intentando remarcarle el hecho de que aún era humana.

"Pero..." Dijo Jacob. "Se casó con esa sabandija chupasangre..."

"No sabes mucho de los vampiros ¿no?" Le dije yo. "Parece que lo único que os preocupa a los licántropos en general saber sobre los vampiros es cómo matarnos y nuestras debilidades."

"¿Eres un vampiro?" Me dijo alejándose de mí y dándose un golpe contra la mesa que le causó un ligero corte que le sangró un poquito.

Con cuidado me acerqué y le puse un cleenex contra la herida que seguramente se cerrase en cuestión de segundos, igual llegaba al minuto.

"¿Tanto problema supone eso?" Pregunté suavemente presionando en la herida. "No te preocupes, soy algo así como 'vegetariana'." Dije lamiendo una gota de su sangre que se me había quedado en el dedo con un rastro de sangre tras esta empapar el cleenex. "Bueno, 'ovo-vegetariana' más bien. Nunca bebo sangre humana propiamente dicha." Afirmé levantando el cleenex para comprobar que ya no había herida tal y como pensaba."Gran don para la regeneración." Afirmé haciendo una bola con el cleenex manchado. "Dudo que te quede cicatriz. En fin, os tengo que dejar."

"Espera." Me dijo Jacob sujetándome por la muñeca. "Eso que has dicho sobre un nuevo licántropo... me ha llamado la atención."

"¿Cómo podemos saber que dices la verdad?" Me preguntó Sam. "Sobre lo de que eres neutral."

"Podría haber acabado con los tres tipos que tienes escondidos vigilando todos nuestros movimientos y luego haber comenzado con vosotros dos." Dije yo. "Pero no os he tocado un pelo. Si confías o no en mí es cosa tuya. Mira bien dentro de ti ¿qué te dice tu corazón?"

"Que no puedo confiar en un chupasangre." Me dijo Sam.

"Y que dice la verdad." Saltó Jacob.

"¡Jacob!" Le riñó Sam.

"Ya tengo vuestro número de teléfono." Dije yo. "Me pondré en contacto pronto."

"Espera." Me dijo Jacob. "Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, es posible que pueda llevarte hasta la ciudad."

"Es muy amable, pero creo que no sería correcto." Dije yo. "Además, puedo correr deprisa."

"¿Has venido corriendo?" Me dijo Quil Sr.

"No, aunque soy posiblemente más rápida que cualquier coche correr a esa velocidad llamaría demasiado la atención." Dije. "Tengo mi moto aparcada a la entrada."

"Perfecto, Jared puede conducir mi coche." Dijo Jacob.

"Un segundo, voy a hablar un momento con Jacob." Dijo Sam tirando de él para separarse un poco de nosotros.

Supongo que esperaba que no les oyese, pero en mi raza está lo de tener un oído fino.

"¿Estás tonto o qué?" Le dijo Sam a Jacob. "Esa chica es un vampiro ¿quieres que te mate?"

"No, no lo hará." Contestó Jacob. "Algo me dice que no es como los otros."

"¿Te estás oyendo?" Le dijo Sam. "Los vampiros son nuestros enemigos mortales, no es que te diga algo ni nadie que no es como los otros, es que está en nuestra naturaleza ser enemigos."

"Lo sé." Dijo él dándole un golpe en la mano que tenía apoyada en su hombro sujetándolo y soltándose así. "Pero creo que podemos confiar en ella, al menos esta vez. Además, así podré ver qué es lo que hace por aquí." Afirmó antes de volverse y venir a buscarme. "¿Nos vamos? Creo que tenías prisa."

"Eh." Me dijo el tal Jared. "Jacob tiene que estar de vuelta en la reserva para la noche."

"Tranquilos, le llevaré a la ciudad y ya está." Les dije. "Yo tengo cosas serias que mirar, trabajo bastante serio."

"Tú trabaja y él que haga las cosas." Dijo Sam. "Separados." Añadió para el joven Jacob.

"Que sí pesado." Le dijo este. "Que sabemos a qué vamos."

Entonces ellos se montaron en dos coches mientras Jacob y yo seguíamos a pie hasta donde había aparcado mi moto.

"Igual hay un poco de problema de espacio, pero seguro que esto tira de maravilla con dos personas encima." Dije yo quitándole la cadena de antirrobo.

"¿Estás de coña?" Me dijo sorprendido y mirando a la moto como si fuese un ídolo. "Es una Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa, edición limitada..."

"Vaya... la conoces bien." Dije sonriendo.

"Pero si es un sueño de moto..." Dijo él para comenzar a parecer una revista de motos. "Es una edición limitada, la cara oscura de la motocicleta más rápida de la producción del mundo, con una mayor velocidad superior a 195mph y la capacidad de llegar a los 130 en el extremo de una recta de un cuarto de milla. Toma el nombre de un halcón japonés, el Hayabusa es el Suzuki más aerodinámico construido nunca. Tiene el motor de cuatro cilindros para moto deportiva más poderso del mercado." Afirmó mirándome embelesado por la moto. "La versión Edición Limitada tiene un acabado negro con carrocería brillante con el manillar negro. Y también lleva las llantas recubiertas de titanio. La salida de potencia máxima es 175bhp en 9800rpm. El peso en seco es de 215kg, así que se consigue una potencia impresionante de cargar la relación de potencia-peso de 0.81bhp/kg..."

"Exacto." Dije yo. "Y con una pequeña mejora para permitirme llevar a cabo mi trabajo."

"Vaya es..." Dijo.

"¡¿Es esa tu moto?!" Preguntó gritando un chico joven en la trasera de una ranchera con otro chico que no conocía y conducida por Sam.

"Sí ¿tú eres uno de los espías que estaba vigilándonos?" Dije yo.

"Embry." Me dijo Jacob. "Uno de mis mejores amigos."

"Esa moto no se encuentra por ahí." Me dijo el otro.

"Y ese es Paul." Me dijo Jacob. "Uno de los... veteranos de la manda, el más irascible." Añadió susurrándome la última parte.

"Por favor, conduce con cuidado." Me pidió Billie desde el otro coche.

"Tranquilo Billie." Le dije yo. "Siempre conduzco con cuidado cuando llevo paquetes."

"Pensaba que conducía yo." Me dijo Jacob.

"Ni de broma, esta es mi 'nena' y no la conduce cualquiera." Dije yo. "¿Subes? Siento no poder pasarte un casco pero no suelo llevarlo cuando conduzco y no sabía que llevaría a alguien hoy."

"Yo tampoco uso de eso." Me dijo sonriendo pícaramente montando tras de mí.

"Mal hecho, los accidentes ocurren, y por mucha regeneración que tengas no creo que te sirviese para reconstruirte a tiempo si tienes un accidente muy malo." Afirmé yo arrancando la moto.

"Ya, por eso tú no lo llevas." Añadió.

"A diferencia de ti, yo soy inmune a esos accidentes." Afirmé. "No puedo morir en uno, me haría mucho daño pero no moriría; cosa que tú sí podrías..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado." Dije aparcando frente a unos almacenes.

"Gracias por el paseo." Me dijo. "Esto... ¿ahora a dónde vas? Más que nada por... bueno, por encontrarnos luego para que me lleves a la reserva."

"Primero tengo que pasarme por el depósito de cadáveres, luego creo que iré a algunos hospitales y... ah, sí, para la hora de la comida es posible que vaya a investigar los lugares de los crímenes."

"¿Crímenes?" me dijo.

"Sí, supongo que estarías atento cuando lo comenté en el encuentro de antes." Le dije ladeando un poco la cabeza. "Estoy investigando unos crímenes que han sucedido cerca de aquí porque sospecho que haya algo 'no-humano' tras ellos, os dije que creo que hay un licántropo detrás de algunas de ellas ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, sí." Dijo él para al instante salir de su sorpresa y poner cara de diablillo de nuevo. "Así que eres una tía dura ¿eh? Está bien, ven a buscarme aquí a la hora de comer."

"Está bien." Dije yo. "¿Conoces la ciudad?"

"Claro, vengo aquí a veces, a comprar piezas." Me dijo.

"Genial, entonces ya estoy más tranquila." Dije volviendo a arrancar la moto. "Te veré a la hora de comer." Añadí como despedida.

La verdad es que me sentía más aliviada si ese chico, ese... 'cachorro' de hombre lobo conocía la ciudad; por lo poco que conozco de su especie, son dados a meterse en problemas con frecuencia, si al menos conocía el sitio eso le haría un punto a su favor al menos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Genial..." Murmuré al darme cuenta de la hora que era mientras observaba un pequeño registro de la policía tras colarme de improvisto con el pelo lleno de spray para el pelo que lo dejaba que parecía rubia y con este peinado en un gracioso recogido que me hacía parecer un poco mayor tras las gafas de ver con cristales semi-tintados y sin graduar. "Con permiso, creo que volveré otro día." Le dije al joven que estaba en la puerta. "Ahora tengo que recoger a un testigo. Ah, una cosa más antes de irme... Recuerdalo, esto es secreto ¿entendido? Yo no existo, no he estado aquí ni he entrado a comprobar los archivos."

"S... Sí." Dijo el muchacho.

Desde luego ese día había tenido mucha suerte, el vigilante no estaba cuando entré ni cuando salí, había dejado solo al chico recién salido de las prácticas.

Tan pronto salí de allí saqué mi móvil y llamé a Jacob a la extensión que le había metido en el bolsillo; como era de esperar le costó contestarme.

"¿Sí?" Me dijo.

"Jacob, oye acabo de salir de hacer mis cosas." Le dije. "¿Te importa si te acercas hasta la plaza principal? Yo aún estoy un poco lejos y me costará menos cogerte de allí."

"Claro." Me dijo él. "Por cierto ¿qué hacía esta cosa en mi bolsillo?"

" Perdona, pero 'esta cosa' se llama móvil." Le dije. "Y te lo metí en el bolsillo por si pasaba esto. Y ahora muévete que cojo una cosa más por el camino y te recojo."

En efecto, yo solo paré en una tienda a comprar un casco integral para que se pusiese, uno de diseño apetecible y un bonito acabado a juego con la moto que me colgué del brazo hasta llegar a la plaza.

Allí encontrar a Jacob no me llevó mucho, a él reconocerme unos segundos.

"¿Qué te has hecho en la cabeza?" Me dijo confuso.

"Me he disfrazado." Le dije. "A veces es mejor parecer un poco más madura y seria, a la vez que dura como para dar una buena tunda a quien se atreva a cortarme el paso a unos archivos."

"¿Archivos?" Me dijo mientras le ponía el caso sin que pareciese darse cuenta. "¡¿Qué estás haciéndome?!"

"Eh, deja de lloriquear." Le dije. "Es un casco, para que no te rompas la crisma si derrapo y nos estrellamos."

"¿Entonces por qué no te pones tú otro?" Me dijo molesto.

"Porque yo soy más resistente." Le dije. "Te queda genial, anda vamos."

Pude percibir cómo el tener que llevar un casco mientras yo no llevaba ninguno molestaba a Jacob hasta el punto que gruñó algo entre dientes mientras montaba tras de mí y se sujetaba bien.

Sonriendo arranqué y mientras nos acercábamos a las afueras del pueblo decidí darle a ese chico tan impulsivo y temperamental, lo cual debo decir que es bastante común en licántropos jóvenes, algo que le alegrase un poco.

"Jacob ¿te apetece sentir que vuelas?" le pregunté.

"¿Eh?" me contestó. "¿A qué viene eso ahora?"

"Agarrate bien." Le dije. "Por aquí no nos pasará nada si vamos un poco más deprisa. Pero no te chives a tu gente o me pondrás en apuros ¿vale?"

"Sí." Afirmó.

Lo primero que sentí de él fue un golpe con la visera del casco cuando aceleré de golpe y su cabeza se bamboleó adelante y atrás un segundo. Entonces se agarró con fuerza y en las curvas sentí cómo sin darse cuenta se agarraba con miedo.

Conducir a esa velocidad era casi como volar, me hacía sentir viva; pero también era muy peligroso, al menos hecho por alguien sin tantos reflejos ni agilidad mental como un vampiro. ¿Qué puedo decir? Nos gusta la velocidad; y además a mí me encanta liberar un poco de adrenalina de vez en cuando, me relaja un poco.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino tras dar una vuelta innecesaria pero que yo cogí para poder hacer al chico tras de mí sentir un poco mejor, como compensación a que tuviese que llevar un casco integral.

"¿Una reserva?" Me dijo Jacob un poco dudoso mientras encadenaba la moto a un poste.

"El escenario del primer y quinto a séptimo crímenes de la zona." Dije yo. "Si quieres puedes corretear un poco por ahí."

"No, voy contigo." Me dijo.

"Vale." Dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero si te aburres no me digas que no te lo avisé." Le dije volviendo a ponerme las gafas de chica seria y criminóloga de serie de tele.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Quién ha podido hacer esto?" Me dijo Jacob cuando paramos en el segundo escenario de uno de los cuatro crímenes en ese sitio. "¿Y por qué aquí?"

"Muy sencillo, este sitio es un buen sitio para venir a hacer una salida. Además, estos sitios parecen un poco apartados del resto de instalaciones." Le dije observando los huecos en la hierba que aún conservaban sangre y rastros esfumándose. "En cuanto a los surcos... no sé qué lo causó, pero tengo mis hipótesis."

"Que son..." Dijo invitándome a hablar.

"Jacob, ponte aquí." Le dije yo pisando una marca en el suelo. "Quiero comprobar una cosa..."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo poniéndose en el sitio exacto de mi marca.

"Bien, ahora... imagina que me estás atacando." Le dije. "Va, ataca."

Le vi dudar un poco, supongo que pensaría que era muy extraño que le pidiese eso, pero no dijo nada.

"Vamos Jacob, imaginate que me quieres hacer algo." Le dije. "Atacame, venga."

Vi que seguía dudando pero me vino a atacar.

"Bien... imagino que la chica se intentaría defender, así que... forcejearían, sí." Dije yo forcejeando sin fuerza con él para no hacernos daño.

"No entiendo nada." Me dijo Jacob.

"Estamos intentando escenificar qué pudo pasar ese día." Dije yo. "Sí, aquí parece que hubo marcas de forcejeo... pero alguien calló al suelo..."

Entonces hice un poco más de fuerza y eso hizo que él hiciese lo mismo pero yo quité toda mi fuerza a posta y me derribó.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Me dijo.

"Buen trabajo." Le dije yo sonriendo y levantándome. "No se calló, la empujaron. Mira la marca, es similar. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo el cadáver llegar tan lejos del sitio donde le derribaron, sin huellas ni..."

"Las personas no vuelan." Me dijo Jacob bromeando. "Igual dio un salto."

"¿Puedes darme un empujón fuerte?" Le dije yo. "Lanzarme por los aires pero hacia el frente."

"Es broma ¿no?" Me dijo Jacob confuso.

"No." Dije. "Me gustaría comprobar algo."

"Yo no pego a las chicas." Me dijo.

"Tranquilo, no me harás daño." Afirmé yo.

"Pero es que…" Dijo.

En condiciones normales no se lo hubiese pedido una segunda vez, le hubiese hecho rabiar hasta que me diese un empujón tal que me mandase lejos de él con fuerza; pero ahora era un licántropo y no un vampiro con el que trataba. Este chico, debido a la naturaleza de su raza, era peligroso si perdía los papeles y por tanto el control sobre si mismo y se enfurecía. Por nada del mundo quisiera que saliese nadie herido tan solo porque yo necesitaba comprobar si era posible que un licántropo joven pudiese mandar a su presa a tanta distancia.

"Jacob, por favor." Le pedí yo.

Vale, si era por no poner en peligro a gente inocente no me importaba tanto rebajarme a casi rogar a un chico licántropo y joven.

"Jacob… necesito que me des un empujón." Dije cogiéndole de las solapas. "Estábamos forcejeando y entonces tú me das un empujón."

Con un poco de tristeza me volvió a agarrar y comenzó a forcejear con desgana. Le pedí que pusiese un poco más de pasión y entonces fue cuando comencé a sentir que aunque a desgana lo hacía lo mejor que podía aún como con un cierto miedo o reparo.

"¡Ahora!" Le dije para que me empujase.

"No puedo empujarte." Afirmó sin parar de forcejear.

"No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta." Le pedí yo sin dejar de forcejear.

"Es que no puedo empujar a una chica a posta." Afirmó.

Fue un segundo solo, lo único que hice fue echar un momento para atrás la cabeza y mover mis lentillas para mostrarle mis ojos de un color un poco amarillentos puesto que no tenía sed, abrir la boca y sisear mientras hice un amago de acercarme a su cuello.

La respuesta suya fue inmediata, un solo golpe, directo y contundente pero que me alejó un buen tramo volando de él.

"Gran trabajo Jacob." Afirmé sonriendo al caer justo un poco más allá de la marca del cadáver y riendo para volver a colocarme las lentillas verdes en su sitio. "Siento haberte asustado."

"¡¿Estás loca?!" Me preguntó asustado. "¡Pensé que me ibas a atacar!"

"En eso consistía." Dije levantándome y comprobando las distancias. "Tenías que lanzarme lejos de ti y no lo hacías, así que pensé en darte un pequeño susto para provocarte."

Podía ver cómo temblaba de ira, entonces suspiré y me concentré bien en uno de mis dones mientras me quitaba los guantes que siempre llevaba salvo para luchar cuando las cosas iban mal o preveía que irían mal.

Vale, los licántropos son rápidos, pero un vampiro lo es más aún. Fue un visto y no visto y me tenía pegada a su espalda tapándole la frente con una mano mientras que él me apresaba la otra y me clavaba las uñas humanas un momento. Entonces los temblores de ira fueron disminuyendo y se quedó relajado.

"¿Sigues furioso?" Le pregunté sin soltar la mano de su frente.

"Sigo enfadado." Afirmó. "Pero por algún motivo ya no siento ira descontrolada."

"Bien, porque me estaba cansando de estar aquí atrás." Afirmé soltándole y separándome mientras volvía a ponerme los guantes y las heridas de la mano donde clavó sus uñas se me cicatrizaban solas gracias al regalo que acababa de tomar de él y que me duraría como dosis de recuerdo por medio día a uno entero si era tan fuerte su herencia como lo parecía él físicamente.

"¿Cómo crees que me puedo sentir después de que me pareciese que me ibas a atacar?" Me preguntó molesto.

"Entiendo tu furia, pero aquí no es seguro que te trasformes." Le dije yo. "Además, como ya os dije, soy 'ovo-vegetariana' y no tomo sangre humana."

"Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy…" Dijo.

"De tu género tampoco." Afirmé cortándole. "Además, vuestra sangre rara vez sabe buena, si siquiera cuando muerdo a alguno de los de tu tipo para matarlo."

"Pues espero que te haya servido." Me dijo. "¿Te he hecho mucho daño?"

"¿Bromeas?" Le dije divertida. "Tienes bastante fuerza, pero eso no es más que una caricia para mí. Y sí, me ha sido de gran utilidad, gracias. Y ahora… me he cansado de ser rubia. ¿Conoces algún lugar donde no vayan muchos humanos y que vendan bañadores?"

"¿Una playa?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, eso sería ideal." Afirmé yo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La playa

**Capítulo 5: La playa.**

"¿Terminas ya?" Me preguntó el chico, Embry, aporreando la puerta del retrete portátil de la playa donde me habían llevado.

"Sí, solo un segundo más." Afirmé. "Estoy teniendo problemas con un cordón."

"¿No viene o qué?" Preguntó el otro chico, Quil, cuando Embry llegó a donde estaban ellos.

"Ahora viene." Dijo este entonces.

"Pues ha sido ella la que quiso venir." Dijo Jacob. "Y de paso me hizo pasar por una tienda para comprar algo para bañarse…"

"¡¿En serio?!" Dijeron los otros dos. "¿Y ya la has visto?" Preguntó Embry.

"No." Contestó Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza. "Entro, tardó un poco y salió con una bolsa. Dijo que había cogido tres cosas."

"¿Y no las viste?" Preguntó Quil. "No sé… una miradita fugaz a la bolsa…"

"No está bien hacer eso con un bolso de una chica." Afirmó Jacob.

"Lo siento…" Dijeron los dos.

Entonces hubo un silencio donde solo se oyó el sonido del mar al romper en la orilla de la pequeña playa.

"Me pregunto cómo le sentará el color blanco a una piel tan pálida." Dijo entonces Jacob para que los otros dos chicos se quedasen asombrados y se echasen a reír.

Justo entonces yo salí del retrete portátil aquel y al verles reír mientras yo me ataba la coleta alta para luego enroscarla y hacerme un moño sonreí suavemente y comencé a andar tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Tan pronto llegué a poca distancia de ellos se giraron, bueno primero se giró la cabeza Quil que abrió los ojos como platos y sin decir nada le dio un golpe a Embry que tuvo la misma reacción y golpeó suavemente a Jacob en el pecho.

"¿Qué…?" Dijo Jacob a la que se giraba para verme.

También él tuvo la misma reacción.

"Eh ¿ocurre algo?" Les pregunté yo medio sonriendo divertida. "Pensé que os ibais a bañar."

"Estás…" Dijo Jacob.

"Guao…" Añadió Embry para luego sonreír con la misma sonrisa pícara. "A ti te queda cien veces mejor que a las modelos de las revistas de las chicas de clase."

"Gracias." Dije yo sonriendo. "Entonces… ¿vamos al agua?"

"Está muy fría." Afirmó Quil.

"Creo que eso no importa." Les dije susurrando antes de incorporarme tras dejar la bolsa de ropa con ellos. "En fin, yo me voy a bañar, a ver si consigo que se me vaya esta cosa del pelo."

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?" Me dijo Jacob. "Estamos en una playa."

Medio sonriendo con ironía señalé al agua.

"¡¿En el agua?!" Me dijeron confusos. "¡¿Piensas quitarte ese tinte en el agua sin más?!" Añadió Quil.

"No sin más." Dije. "Pero bueno, si no queréis bañaros…" Añadí andando lentamente hacia el agua.

Sabía que no me iban a seguir. Agua fría y 'perrillos' asustados no era una mezcla habitual. Cuando llegué al borde del agua estiré un poco, incluso a alguien de temperatura corporal varios grados por debajo de lo normal puede darle un tirón si se baña en agua muy fría; claro que yo me he bañado en el ártico y no me pasó nada, con que las aguas frescas de una playa de Forks no iban a ser un gran problema tampoco.

Entonces llegaron los chicos, bueno solo Embry, Jacob miraba desde donde habían estado sentados y Quil estaba tumbado tomando el sol sin que este hubiese salido de detrás de la nube donde estaba escondido.

"Al final parece que te has replanteado lo de nadar." Le dije divertida.

"No, pero me apetecía mojarme un poco los pies." Afirmó. "Como parece que te apetece a ti."

"Ah, no." Le dije continuando con los estiramientos. "Es que si no estiro luego me puede hacer daño el agua fría."

"Pensábamos que como eres una 'fría' no sentirías eso." Me dijo.

"¿Una qué?" Pregunté confusa, entonces recordé la otra vez que lo había oído y el significado que tenía. "¡Ah! Te refieres a que soy… bueno, a mi condición."

"Sí, las leyendas os llaman…" Me dijo para cortarse.

"Ya, también las leyendas dicen que somos seres sanguinarios que vamos por ahí matando para beber cosa de… ¿cada noche? El bueno de Braham Stroken o algo así, el padre de 'Dracula', nos ha dado muchos problemas, la verdad."

"Bueno, matáis gente para beber sangre." Me dijo. "Y nuestra labor es cazaros." Añadió hinchándose el pecho.

"Y la mía es cazaros a vosotros." Afirmé divertida. "Yo soy 'La Cazadora', me dedico a buscar y perseguir a vampiros y licántropos por igual, a los malos y peligrosos o a aquellos que aparecen en un área sin ningún vampiro viviendo allí fijo."

Finalmente sentí cómo mis músculos estaban listos para comenzar la acción y sonreí.

"¿Vienes a bañarte?" Le pregunté.

"Quita, quita." Dijo divertido. "El agua tiene que estar muy fría."

"Miedicas…" Le dije yo bromeando. "Con vuestra temperatura corporal apenas debéis sentir frío." Añadí antes de comenzar a correr hacia lo profundo y sintiendo poco a poco el agua creciendo hasta llegarme a las rodillas. Entonces di un salto no mayor a lo que la potencia humana permitiría y me sumergí con estilo para aparecer bastante más allá y saludar con la mano.

"Jo, esa tía es la leche." Dijo Embry regresando con los otros dos. "¿La habéis visto? Ha corrido al agua y a saltado a sumergirse sin más, ni meterse poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la temperatura ni nada."

"Embry, aquí estábamos discutiendo cosas importantes." Le dijo Quil.

"Solo discutías tú." Le contestó Jacob. "Te digo que no es cierto."

"Y yo te digo que sí." Le dijo Quil.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" Preguntó Embry.

"Nada." Dijo Jacob un poco cortante.

(Flash back de un momento antes)

"Jacob ¿qué te está ocurriendo?" Le dijo Quil. "Sam estaba preocupado por ti, dice que debes estar perdiendo el juicio, dice que…"

"¿Qué dice de mí?" Le dijo Jacob con curiosidad.

"Dice que… que tú es posible que te hayas… que te hayas improntado con un vampiro…"

"Eso es una memez." Dijo Jacob. "Yo no voy a improntarme nunca."

"Jacob, esto no es algo que lo puedas elegir, pasa y ya está." Le dijo Quil. "Mírame a mí con Claire. Ella tenía dos años cuando me pasó, la primera vez que la vi. Estoy improntado de una niña que ahora tiene 4 años…"

"Te repito que yo no estoy improntado." Le dijo Jacob.

"¿Entonces por qué te fuiste con ella a la ciudad?" Le dijo Quil mientras Embry y yo hablábamos en la orilla del mar.

"Necesitaba comprar unas piezas para el coche." Le dijo Jacob. "Como ella iba allí pensé que así podría aprovechar el tiempo."

"¿Y lo de pasar todo el día fuera con ella?" Le preguntó Quil. "¿Lo de traerla aquí? No has comido nada desde que te fuiste esta mañana de casa, y apuesto a que hoy tampoco cenarás porque te apetecerá correr por ahí."

"¿Y tú que sabes?" le dijo Jacob casi ladrando ya molesto por el tener que aguantar lo que él pensaba que eran un montón de tonterías.

"Lo sé porque yo le he sufrido, como Jared y como Sam." Afirmó Quil.

"¡Yo… no… estoy… improntado!" Siseó Jacob mientras Embry se les acercaba y no había ni rastro de la chica.

(Fin del flash back)

"Bueno, parece que la chica está frotándose las pulgas." Dijo Embry.

"¿Qué hace?" Preguntó Quil. "Parece… parece como si quisiera arrancarse el pelo…"

"Dijo que quería dejar de ser rubia." Dijo Jacob. "Será mejor que vaya alguien a ver si…"

"Ve tú." Dijo Quil. "Es lo que quieres ¿no?"

"No." Dijo Jacob. "No es lo que quiero."

Entonces yo me sumergí, ajena a todo lo que ellos estaban hablando en su sitio, yo continuaba frotándome el pelo para intentar que la pintura rubia se fuese de mi cabello; acababa de ver la fauna que había bajo el agua, y vi que allí cerca, junto al acantilado, había una especie de pequeño arrecife pero sin ser eso. Había un montón de rocas allí, incluso algunas ocultas. En ellas, bajo el agua, había vida.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Embry.

"No sé." Afirmó Quil. "Hace un poco que se sumergió y no ha salido de nuevo."

"¡Se va a ahogar!" Dijo Jacob asustado.

De pronto comenzó a quitarse ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior y corrió al agua, tanto que por unos metros parecía que corría sobre el agua hasta que le llegó a la cintura y comenzó a nadar a crawl a toda velocidad hasta llegar a donde yo había desaparecido. Mientras Quil y Embry nadaban hasta él, se sumergió y me buscó por el fondo del agua.

"No está." Dijo tras volver a salir a flote. "¡No está aquí abajo ni en los alrededores!"

"No puede haber desaparecido sin más." Afirmó Quil.

"Eh, mirad eso." Dijo Embry. "¿Es un rastro amarillo disipándose?"

"¡Su pelo!" Dijo Jacob entonces.

De nuevo comenzó a nadar con fuerza siguiendo el rastro y buceando intentando encontrar mi rastro guiándose por el rastro de tinte que había dejado a mi paso; hasta que al final llegaron a las proximidades del acantilado.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Preguntó Embry.

"No sé, vamos a buscarla bajo el agua." Dijo Jacob. "Tiene que estar por aquí…" Añadió antes de sumergirse.

Me buscó pero no me encontraron a la primera; al contrario, les costó un poco hasta que vieron una cortina de hebras negras con algún destello dorado solitario entre la negrura saliendo tras una enorme roca mayor.

Salieron a tomar un poco de aire fresco y volvieron a sumergirse para comprobar si detrás de esa cortina meciéndose suavemente en el agua estaba yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**Jacob Black**

"¡Tiene que estar ahí!" Dije jadeando cuando Quil, Embry y yo salimos a tomar aire para respirar profundo antes de tener que volver a sumergirnos.

"Jacob, podría ser solo un montón de algas." Afirmó Quil. "O incluso un trozo de tela que se enganchó entre dos rocas y que el tiempo ha deshilachado."

"O podría ser ella." Afirmé yo desesperado. "Voy a ver si es ella."

Entonces volví a sumergirme y nadé hasta la roca tras la que salía la cortina de hebras azabache con destellos dorados en puntos perdidos. No sabía por qué, pero rezaba para que no fuese ella o que no fuese demasiado tarde. Ya había visto a Bella, mi otra Bella que ahora era de los Cullen, meciéndose en el agua embravecida cuando saltó de esos acantilados intentando hacer lo que nosotros hacíamos por diversión de vez en cuando. No podría soportar perder a una conocida así, aunque fuese alguien tan odioso como un vampiro. Justo antes de dar la vuelta a la enorme piedra buceando, sentí cómo un peso se aposentaba en mi pecho; no era solo el hecho de que igual me estaba quedando sin aire al bracear para moverme bajo el agua, era más bien el peso del temor a que fuese demasiado tarde, a que tras esa cortina estuviese aquella chica vestida con aquel bikini provocativo de color Burdeos vivo y sangre con destellos rojos vivos, que la encontrásemos ahogada. Y entonces giré en la piedra…

El corazón se me paró y expulsé unas cuantas burbujas con los ojos como platos al verla allí en el fondo, sentada sobre el saliente de una enorme roca y mirando unos pólipos y la flora y fauna submarinas situada en la roca que yo acababa de rodear. Era como ver una sirena allí; su gesto lejos de estar lleno de miedo a morir ahogada era apacible y tierno, como si estuviese observando algo especial y bellísimo.

Entonces en mi pecho ocurrieron dos cosas simultáneas; primero sentí que parte del peso del pecho desaparecía al verla allí bien y sonriendo, pero por otro lado el aire de mis pulmones se agotó y comencé a sentir como si me ahogara, intenté salir pero me encontré atrapado por el tobillo por un pez alargado que vive en las rocas (una morena) por lo que además del dolor del mordisco me hice unos cortes con la pared afilada del acantilado submarino. Con un forcejeo conseguí librarme del pez aquel, bueno más bien la saqué de su cueva y se quedó colgando y forcejeando en mi pie; pero eso acabó con la más mínima reserva de aire mientras Embry y Quil estaban tomando aire justo a unos metros de nosotros tras haber forzado sus límites.

Entonces, mientras aceptaba que iba a acabar allí mismo, sentí una suavidad marmórea rodeándome del pecho y algo tiró de mí clavándome algo afilado en los costados. Seguro que un tiburón atraído por la sangre que había soltado con los cortes de la piedra del acantilado me había cogido sin que Embry ni Quil pudiesen hacer nada.

De pronto, noté cómo algo me presionaba el pecho varias veces y luego algo pétreo pero en cierto modo templado rozando mis labios mientras algo fresco se metía en mí hasta llenarme los pulmones, de nuevo más presión y después de nuevo algo pétreo pero en cierto modo templado como un rayo esquivo del sol de invierno sobre mis labios.

Era agradable, hasta que de pronto, sentí algo trepando por mi garganta y borbotando por mi boca.

"Coff, Coff, Coff…" Tosí de pronto borbotando algo que me quemaba la boca y la garganta. "Coff, coff, coff."

"¡Jacob!" Gritaron Quil y Embry cayéndome encima.

"Por favor, dejarle espacio para respirar." Oí que decía una voz suave que yo bien conocía. "Venga, ya está, no seáis garrapatas."

De nuevo volví a sentir que un líquido que me quemaba la garganta y la boca luchaba por salir fuera mientras tenía la vista desenfocada y me doblé de costado para toser y expulsar más líquido.

"Has tragado un montón de agua." Me dijo la voz suave.

Era raro, pero todo en mí me quemaba.

"Quema…" Murmuré entre toses.

"Lógico, has tragado mucho agua de mar." Afirmó la chica. "El agua salada produce eso en las mucosas del aparato respiratorio y digestivo que toca hasta llegar a los pulmones. Ten, bébete esto, te calmará un poco el dolor."

"¡Estás viva!" Grité abrazando a la vampiresa morena. "¡Dios, pensé que te habías ahogado!"

"Al parecer nuestra pequeña sirena puede respirar bajo el agua." Dijo Embry.

"Nos dio un susto de muerte para nada." Afirmó Quil.

"Ya os he dicho que no puedo respirar bajo el agua." Dijo ella mientras yo vomitaba el líquido. "Puedo dejar de respirar a voluntad. Jacob, tómate eso, es agua mineral sin sal y te ayudará a re-hidratar la garganta."

"Sabe mal, y me duele mucho al tragar." Afirmó él.

"Pues bébetelo o te va a doler mucho más." Dijo ella. "¿A quién se le ocurre hacer esas locuras?"

"Estábamos buscándote." Le dije tosiendo de nuevo. "¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí?"

"Estabas desmayado." Me dijo Quil. "Ella te sacó del agua."

"Sí, lo único que vimos es que sacaba la cabeza del agua y luego vimos cómo tiraba de ti hacia la orilla." Afirmó Embry.

"Me duele la nariz." Me quejé cuando intenté respirar y sentí cómo me dolía.

"Y eso que te tapé la nariz lo mejor que pude." Me dijo ella envolviéndose el pelo en una toalla como pudo. "De todos modos… ¿por qué queríais encontrarme? Estaba bien."

"Perdona, pero una persona no aguanta bajo el agua sin ahogarse más de un minuto y medio." Le dijo Quil.

"Ya os he dicho que mi especie puede pasarse sin respirar." Dijo ella.

"Pero tú respiras." Le dijo Embry.

"Me siento más humana haciendo eso." Afirmó ella frotándose la cabeza con la toalla. "Soy lo que soy, pero no por ello soy lo típico. Me gusta respirar aunque no lo necesite, igual que me gusta hacer algunas cosas más que los humanos y vosotros hacéis."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**Isabella Alexandrine V.**

"¿Qué tal te encuentras, Jacob?" Le pregunté tras salir cambiada y seca de nuevo.

"Un poco mejor, pero me sigue quemando todo por dentro." Afirmó él. "Por cierto, qué hacías cuando te vi. Parecías…"

"Estaba viendo el paisaje." Afirmé yo dándole un botellín de agua más. "Era como ver el paisaje de un arrecife de coral pero en pequeño."

"¿Has estado en uno?" Me preguntó Quil.

"En el mayor arrecife de coral del mundo." Dije asintiendo. "Digamos que he viajado por todo el mundo, desde el polo Norte al Polo sur, de Japón hasta Estados Unidos dando la vuelta al mundo. Creo que ya no me queda gran cosa que conocer."

De pronto me di cuenta de que estaban de nuevo asombrados.

"Lo siento, no pretendía sonar… engreída." Dije yo disculpándome.

"Es increíble." Dijo Embry. "No pareces más mayor que nosotros."

"Las apariencias engañan." Dije yo. "Recuerda que conocí al antepasado de Jacob y Billy Black; el bueno de Ephraim, es una pena, me hubiese gustado volver a verle. En fin, '_Tempus Fugit'_. " Dije suspirando. "El tiempo vuela." Añadí traduciéndoles la frase latina.

En silencio me senté y me puse a pensar sobre cómo habían ido las cosas en todos esos años desde el día en que dejé al joven Ephraim Black en su tribu tras salir sin despedirme de su vida.

"_Es una pena."_ Pensé tristemente. "Me hubiese gustado volver a verle y despedirme como dios manda… Aunque me hubiese encontrado con un anciano más arrugado que su descendiente Billy."

"Buh." Me dijo Embry tocándome el hombro desde atrás ya vestido. "¿No te vas a cambiar?"

"Embry tío, no seas baboso." Le dijo Jacob con voz un poco ronca debido al agua que había tragado.

"Ahora mismo voy." Dije levantándome con elegancia para coger mi ropa del suelo.

"Que pena, estabas más femenina con eso que con la ropa que llevabas antes." Afirmó Jacob bromeando y suspirando en broma.

Eso me hizo sonreír a medias. Mientras me cambiaba volví a recordarlo; ese chico no tenía ni idea de lo parecido que era físicamente a su antepasado, bueno, al chico que llegaría a ser tras mi ida.

Por aquel entonces yo era alguien un poco diferente a ahora, si bien es cierto que los niños entonces y ahora me han despertado cierta… ternura. No, nunca he matado un niño, ni siquiera por alimentarme. Sabía que nunca lo haría, a no ser que fuese un vampiro diabólico; conocía a varios vampiros que aparentaban la edad de un niño, sin ir más lejos mi querida Lily que aparentaba tener como seis o siete años y ya tenía casi el siglo. Una lástima, me perdería su cumpleaños de muerte, incluso se le había olvidado cuando nació, su cumpleaños real. La mayoría de los de mi especie no celebran ningún tipo de cumpleaños, y los que sí lo hacían celebraban el día de su conversión, el día del comienzo de su nueva 'vida inmortal'.

Yo era la excepción, celebraba ambos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jo, te ha costado." Me dijo Quil cuando les vi peleando en broma a los tres sobre la arena.

"¿Peleando?" Les dije.

"Jugando a pelearnos." Contestó Embry. "Aunque Jacob casi siempre gana."

"Porque soy más fuerte." Dijo él haciendo el gesto de sacar bola.

La verdad es que el chico sí tenía músculos de los que presumir, la mayoría de los chicos no podían decir lo mismo, claro que ellos no eran licántropos.

"Bueno, yo voy a irme ya." Dije tranquilamente. "Que en la casa no saben dónde me he metido y tengo que comenzar a redactar informes."

"¿Cuándo vas a volver para hablar lo del problema territorial con Sam y Billie?" Me dijo Jacob.

"¡Tío!" le dijo Embry. "No, oye ¿te apetecerá salir a algún sitio con nosotros?"

"Igual." Dije yo sonriendo mientras comprendía lo que pretendía pedir. "Si es un buen plan podría plantearme tomarme un descanso para ir por ahí con vosotros. Por cierto ¿ya tenéis cómo volver a vuestras casas?"

"Corriendo." Me dijo Quil. "Así es como hemos venido Embry y yo, y apuesto que a Jacob no le vendrá mal una carrera ahora."

"Perfecto, pues nada, ya nos veremos otro día." Dije. "Posiblemente vaya a necesitar ciertos datos sobre vuestra manada para una investigación así que… bueno, ya os llamaré para preguntar cosas y todo eso."

"No tenemos tu número." Me dijo Embry tras soltar un silbido de aprobación riéndose.

"Cierto, pero ese tal Seth y el anciano que me vieron sí lo tienen." Dije yo. "Y supongo que Billie y Jacob también porque me llamaron ellos."

"Venga tíos, ya os lo pasaré." Dijo Jacob. "Te daremos un toque algún día."

"Primero pensar en un buen plan." Dije con ironía sana. "Luego ya veremos." Añadí antes de pisar a fondo la moto y hacer un giro en el sitio para pasarle a Jacob el casco. "Jake, te olvidabas esto."

"Yo no uso de esto." Afirmó volviendo a pasármelo.

"Sí si quieres volver a montar en mi moto." Afirmé volviendo a pasárselo de nuevo con un pase de pecho de baloncesto antes de volver a arrancar y esta vez perderme de vista.

"Jo, esa tía siempre con prisas." Afirmó Quil.

"Si vieseis lo que me ha hecho hacer para ayudarla…" Dijo Jake mientras los tres comenzaban el camino de vuelta a casa.

"Cuenta, somos todo oídos." Afirmó Quil.

"Eso, eso." Pidió Embry esperanzado y divertido. "Cuenta todos los detalles, no te dejes los más morbosos."

Eso hizo que Jacob sonriese divertido aguantando la risa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**Jacob Black**

"Y lo peor es que de pronto puso cara de poseída y me asustó tanto que le mandé a varios metros de mí con un empujón." Dije preocupado al recordar que se había caído al suelo haciendo una marca, lo que tenía que haberle dolido incluso a un vampiro. "Dios… nunca me he sentido más sucio en toda mi vida. He pegado a una chica…"

"Bueno, técnicamente te defendiste." Apuntó Quil.

"Sigue siendo pegar a una chica." Dije yo.

"Bueno ¿le hiciste daño?" Me preguntó Embry mientras llegábamos al campamento.

"Ella dice que no, pero… ¡Dios, la lancé a varios metros de mí!. ¡Incluso dejó una marca en el suelo!"

"Tío… has pegado a una chica." Dijo Embry. "Y apuesto a que eso le tuvo que doler, al menos la caída."

"Soy un monstruo…" Murmuré entre dientes.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que no debería haber caído en su provocación, no debería haberle hecho aquello. ¿Y si estaba mal?. ¿Y si no se había dado cuenta y tenía algo roto? Nunca podría perdonarme aquello si le hubiese hecho daño serio.

"¡Jacob!" Me llamó Billie desde el porche con el anciano Quil cuando pasamos junto a la casa de este.

"Genial, creo que te la vas a cargar." Dijo Quil.

"Yo os dejo." Dijo Embry. "Bastante voy a tener en casa cuando se den cuenta de lo que le he hecho al tostador. Suerte."

Tanto Quil como yo le hicimos un gesto de despedida antes de caminar hacia el porche donde nuestros respectivos padres nos esperaban con un gesto difícil de adivinar en la cara.

"Si es por lo de irme sin avisar te dejé una nota en la nevera." Dijo Quil.

"No es por eso." Dijo su padre. "¿De dónde venís?"

"Es mi culpa, Quil." Le dije yo. "Les llamé a Embry y a él para por si querían venir a la playa pequeña con Isabella y conmigo."

"Así que habéis estado con ella todo el día." Me dijo Billie.

"Yo sí, Quil vino solo esta tarde." Dije yo. "No es culpa suya."

Entonces percibimos que ambos se miraban y respiraban más tranquilos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dije yo.

"Charlie me ha llamado para decirme que tenía que anular la salida de pesca porque había habido otro ataque en un bosque cerca de aquí. A unos campistas." Dijo Billie. "Sabíamos que no habíais sido vosotros, pero preferíamos que lo confirmaseis."

"Y la chica ha estado con nosotros todo el rato." Dijo Quil.

"Sabemos que ella no ha sido." Dijo su padre. "Ella no va por ahí atacando a nadie…"

"¿Y eso?" Pregunté un poco escamado. "Porque primero me decís que tenga cuidado con ella y ahora parece que la defendéis."

Entonces ambos ancianos se callaron y se miraron.

"Billie, enséñaselo." Le dijo el padre de Quil al mío.

"No está demostrado." Dijo él.

"Que me enseñéis qué." Pregunté confuso.

"Tu padre ha encontrado un retrato, lo que podríamos considerar una foto pero de hace mucho tiempo, siglos. Y creo que te la debe mostrar."

"¿Papa?" Le dije yo.

Le costó un poco, como si dudase, pero entonces metió la mano en su bolsillo y cogió un trozo de cuero del que habíamos visto usaban nuestros ancestros hace siglos para inmortalizar el pasado.

"¿Reconoces a alguien?" Me preguntó el padre de Quil entonces.

Decidí entonces echar una mirada mejor, había mucha gente, todos hombres, entonces vi algo que me llamó la atención.

"¿Soy yo?" Pregunté. "Pero no es posible..."

"Porque no eres tú." Me dijo Quil Sr. "Este es tu antepasado, Ephraim Black I, el hombre por el que la mujer preguntaba."

"Y este de aquí..." Dije reparando en que había una persona más, aparte, en una cabaña y como rodeada de un halo no muy claro. "¿Quién es?" Pregunté yo cayendo en la cuenta de que me recordaba a alguien pero no podía ver muy bien la cara que había quedado sin rostro supongo que por el tiempo.

"Creo que es hora de que nos reunamos y os contemos una historia." Dijo el padre de Quil. "Y esta vez, todos." Añadió mirando a Billie. "Hagamos las cosas bien."

"Solo la manada y nosotros dos." Pidió Billie. "Y ella. Yo me encargaré de avisarla."

¿Ella?. ¿Quién era ella?. ¿Era posible que se estuviesen refiriendo a la mujer que acabábamos de conocer?

De pronto, todo mi mundo daba vueltas. Un vampiro, entrando en una reunión del clan con el resto de la manada... era algo sin precedentes; pero de algún modo... me alegraba de que fuesen a invitarla.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**Isabella Alexandrine V.**

Estaba de nuevo tras la pista de unos asesinatos cuando me sonó el móvil y lo descolgué sin mirar siquiera quién era.

"¿Diga?" Dije yo.

"Buenas tardes." Me contestó la voz un poco ronca de Billie. "Soy Billie, de La Push. Me preguntaba si esta noche podrías venir por aquí."

"Buff, imposible." Dije yo. "Estoy en medio de una investigación. Ha habido un nuevo crimen y me temo que estoy aún trabajando en ello."

"Lastima... ¿mañana por la noche?" Me preguntó.

"Es posible." Dije yo. "Primero tengo que calcular unos datos e intentar encontrar una conexión entre un par de casos y luego supongo que podría pasarme, sí. De todas formas... ¿no se supone que los de mi género no podemos entrar en vuestras tierras?. ¿Qué es tan importante como para saltarse eso?"

"Una sesión de leyendas." Me dijo. "Muchas de las leyes que rigen nuestro tratado con los de tu especie, los Cullen, están basadas en ellas. Si las escuchas, si oyes nuestra historia entonces eso ayudará a que entiendas un poco más."

"Genial." Dije yo. "Llevaré algo de comida pues. ¿Contaréis la historia de la 3ª mujer? Si se cuenta eso entonces no podré resistirme, me encanta esa leyenda."

"Ah, sí, sí." Dijo Billie un poco descolocado. "La leyenda de la 3ª mujer, claro que sí."

"Genial, me encanta esa historia." Afirmé. "Haré un hueco para ir, te doy mi palabra."

"Entonces hasta mañana por la noche." Me dijo.

"Hasta mañana." Dije yo antes de que me colgasen. "Bueno, ¿por dónde ibamos...?" Murmuré para volver a encorvarme sobre el cadáver moviendo el bisturí entre mis dedos buscando donde lo dejé. "Ah, sí, babas para identificar."


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 6: La leyenda de la cazadora.**

"¡Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí!" Dijo Embry cuando llegué en el descapotable que había usado ese día para moverme y donde había guardado todo el material en el maletero antes de irnos. "La 'chica-vampi'. ¿Vienes de trabajar?"

"Un descanso en mi trabajo." Dije yo respirando hondo. "¿Me guiáis alguno para ir a aparcar el coche a algún lugar seguro?"

"Yo voy." Dijo Jacob viniendo a mi puerta por lo que yo me las apañé para moverme al asiento del copiloto. "Vaya, ¿hoy puedo conducir?"

"Solo por hoy." Le dije. "Cuidadito que esto es para carretera ¿vale?"

"Con las preciosidades que te gastas me da miedo tocarlas." Afirmó él haciendo rugir el motor como un gato.

"Por ahora ocúpate de conducir esto." Le dije yo.

Creo que fue justo cuando me recosté contra mi respaldo con un brazo tras el cabezal del suyo y el otro apoyado dócilmente en el borde del coche con mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano sin guante pero con una venda con un poco de sangre de la mano al pecho.

"¡Estas herida!" Me dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Un poco, no apartes los ojos de la carretera." Le pedí. "No te preocupes, no es nada."

"¿Tienes una venda de la mano a perderse en tu ropa y no es nada?" Me dijo.

"No, no es nada." Afirmé. "¿Falta mucho? Hoy he tenido un mal día."

"No, aparcaremos el coche en mi casa y de ahí podemos ir andando." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Increíble..." Dijo Sam cuando nos vio llegar a Jacob, Embry, Quil y a mí mientras Jacob estaba en su forma animal mientras me llevaba a mí a su espalda como si fuese un caballo.

"Hay que ver cómo se rebajan algunos..." Afirmó Leah.

"Jacob, por amor de Dios..." Le susurró Pared.

"Lo ves cabezón." Le dije yo dándole un golpe en el cuello por atrás. "Te dije que no quería ir a caballito, que podía andar sola. Haz el favor de dejarme bajar."

"Que conste que ella no quería subirse en su espalda." Dijo Quil. "Pero es que tenía el tobillo mal y pensábamos que no podría andar."

"Y entonces Jacob se convirtió en lobo y la cogió para ponérsela en su espalda." Añadió Embry aguantando la risa. "No veáis lo que se resistió la chica a pesar de estar herida."

"Sea como sea eso es algo…" Dijo Sam. "Haz el favor de bajarla."

"Tarde." Dije yo saltando de su espalda al suelo y cayendo en el pie bueno. "Va, soltar la comida que no es para vosotros dos solo." Añadí para Embry y Quil a la que cojeaba hasta sentarme junto a un tronco para que me sirviese de respaldo.

"Nos ha traído un montón de salchichas para hacer barbacoa." Afirmó Quil.

"Y algo de carne que no está muy claro qué es." Añadió Embry.

"Filetes, para que los pongas en una piedra y vuelta y vuelta." Dije yo acomodándome.

"No tenías por qué haber traído nada." Dijo Billie. "Eres nuestra invitada hoy."

"Ya, bueno, no sé." Dije yo. "Entre mis modales está que es de mala educación ser invitada a un sitio y aparecer con las manos vacías."

"Al fin una dama pija que se junta con nosotros" Dijo Leah.

"Ha sido muy considerado de tu parte, considerando que no…" Dijo Quil.

"Oh, por un día creo que puedo esforzarme un poco." Dije suavemente. "Me gusta el solomillo poco hecho, no me cuesta nada hacerlos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jo, cualquiera que te vea así diría que no eres más que una chica humana más." Me dijo Jared mientras cortaba un trozo de filete para hacérselo un poco más a Claire, una niña de unos cuatro añitos muy rica que estaba sentada con 'tito Quil' mientras él le daba trozos de sus salchichas mientras yo le acababa de hacer un poco más la piedra.

"¿Te refieres a cocinando?" Pregunté sacando otra salchicha del palo donde las tenía pinchadas para hacérselas a Jacob que insistía en permanecer en su forma de lobo sirviéndome como una especie de sofá peludo.

"No, me refiero a comiendo normal." Dijo él.

"Ya lo digo yo." Dijo Embry bromeando. "Una mujer comiendo es todo un espectáculo delicioso."

"Límpiate la boca, cerdo." Le dijo Leah. "Te chorrea."

"¿Cómo es que puedes comer normal?" Me preguntó Sam. "Los de tu especie no pueden comer."

"Bueno, hace falta mucha falta de voluntad y entrenamiento para poder hacerlo." Dije yo comprobando que la carne de Claire estaba ya bien hecha y sacándola en un plato para tendérselo a ella y que Quil se la trocease. "Me llevó lo mío, pero puedo decir que estoy contenta, ahora puedo disfrutar con los placeres del paladar."

"Entre los cuales está esto." Afirmó Seth.

"Entre los cuales está el solomillo pero con salsa de finas hierbas y pimienta o salsa roquefort." Dije yo. "Acompañado de un buen vino. Por desgracia no siempre puedes encontrar eso y tampoco puedo darme panzadas de comida."

"Que suerte no tener hambre nunca." Dijo Leah suspirando. "Desde que me convertí en esto cada vez como más, pero por suerte no pierdo la línea."

"Aún sois jóvenes." Dijo Billie. "Es normal que os preocupéis por eso."

"Los licántropos jóvenes tragáis demasiado." Dije yo. "Pero lo necesitáis para poder tener energía de sobra."

"Habló la que no para ni para dormir." Dijo Embry.

"Los hay que tenemos un trabajo duro y de mucha responsabilidad." Dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Qué pasaría si te quedases dormida un rato?" Preguntó Sam. "Si pudieses, claro."

"Si estoy de descanso, cosa poco habitual, nada." Dije yo. "Si estoy de caza… lo peor que podría pasar es que apareciese un muerto, lo mejor que fuese solo un ataque. Ambas opciones malas puesto que podría haberlas evitado. Cógela Jacob." Añadí echándole un par de salchichas juntas por mi espalda que él cogió con un solo cierre de mandíbulas.

Entonces yo cogí la navaja con que estaba cocinando y cogí el último solomillo para cortarlo e ir comiéndomelo lentamente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, ahora voy a contaros algo." Dijo Billie.

"Billie siempre comienza a contar las leyendas cuando acabamos de cenar más o menos." Me dijo Jacob de nuevo como humano sentado tras de mí sirviéndome de nuevo como almohada. "Es ya tradición."

"Shhh…" Dije susurrando divertida. "Me gustaría saber las leyendas. Me encanta la de la 3ª esposa."

"¿La conoces?" Me preguntó Jacob susurrando.

"Ephraim me la contó." Dije sonriendo tiernamente al recordarle mientras estaba rodeada de Jacob y Embry. "Solía contarme algunas historias para aliviar mis noches de penuria."

Estuvimos escuchando historias hasta casi medianoche; y cuando ya pensaba que se habían acabado, Jacob habló.

"Billy, Quil…" Dijo. "He oído hablar de una leyenda más, 'La Leyenda del Cazador'. ¿De qué va?"

Eso me hizo mirarle y luego mirar a su padre. No entendía nada. ¿'La Leyenda del Cazador'?. ¿Acaso eso tenía algo que ver con mi historia allí?

No, no era posible; había sido solo unos días, unas semanas supongo que sería más exacto, demasiado poco tiempo hacía demasiado tiempo. No, debía ser otra cosa.

"Oh, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que pasó todo esto." Comenzó Billie. "De los tiempos en que Ephraim Black I nació, los tiempos de su niñez humana cuando uno de los peores ataques a nuestras tierras tuvo lugar. Los tiempos fueron tan terribles que todo el asunto al parecer fue prohibido de nombrar y condenado a ser olvidado en el tiempo."

Entonces me di cuenta de que Emily parecía haber sacado un enorme cuaderno y estaba tomando nota de casi todas las palabras que decían, como si pudiese anotar toda la historia. Entonces sonreí mientras pensaba cómo iba a sorprenderse cuando conociesen la historia al completo.

"Lo que pasó entonces es tan horrible que nadie se atreve a nombrarlo y se ha perdido en el tiempo salvo por los ancestros de los Black y los Alteara que vivieron entonces." El anciano Quil añadió a las palabras de Billie.

"Mi tatarabuelo me lo contó, como supongo que pasó con el de Quil." Dijo Billie. "Y la historia empieza en un frío día de invierno…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_El sol se había Escondido tras nubes negras y el viento estaba soplando; era el día perfecto para los cazadores porque la poca nieve cayendo y el suave viento soplando borraría cualquier huella de pie o pata que pudiesen dejar tras ellos. La mayoría de la gente en la reserva Quileute estaba todavía trabajando en sus tierras y los niños estaban aún en sus lecciones._

_Ese invierno había sido un poco severo así que ya estaban acostumbrados a trabajar y seguir con sus vidas mientras las tormentas de nieve no fuesen más duras que la de ese día._

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"La atmósfera típica de una peli de terror." Susurró Embry para ser golpeado por mí en la nuca.

Todo el mundo estaba escuchando la historia y yo estaba realmente interesada en cómo la verdad había pasado de ancianos a jóvenes, de abuelos a nietos e incluso bisnietos.

Hasta entonces la historia era fiel a la verdad, de cualquier modo, los detalles de ahí en adelante no parecían tan claros en la mente de esos dos ancianos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_De pronto la primera de las muertes en una aldea cercana comenzó y lo Quileutes se asustaron. El don que parecía haber saltado un par de generaciones debido a la falta de acciones de vampiros de pronto volvió a los ancianos._

_De cualquier modo, la amenaza no llegó a la aldea aunque algo comenzó a matar a los animales en los bosques cercanos de tiempo en tiempo pasando solo unos días de una muerte a la siguiente._

_La primera cosa que pasó por la mente de aquellos que nunca habían conocido a los 'fríos' fue que se trataba de algún tipo de gran depredador vagando libre en los bosques y a los niños, chicas jóvenes y mujeres se les prohibió salir solos al bosque._

_De cualquier modo, el primer asesinato en nuestra tribu sucedió._

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Si hasta aquel momento los miembros más jóvenes de la manada parecían haber mantenido su atención cambiando de la conversación a fuera de ella todo el tiempo, entonces cuando Billy dijo las palabras "el primer asesinado en nuestra tribu sucedió", clavaron sus ojos en los dos narradores de la leyenda que pararon unos segundos para captar la atención de todos.

Nunca había oído esa parte de la historia antes, era la primera vez que la oiría de primera mano, más o menos, de mano de la gente involucrada en ella o mejor dicho, sus descendientes.

Entonces Billie continuó de nuevo con la historia cuando comprobó que todo el mundo estaba ahora mirándolos fijamente expectantes a la espera de que siguieran contando la historia en lo que podían recordar que les contasen sobre el total de la historia que iba pasando de ancianos a jóvenes en tan solo dos familias cuando solo una persona de la familia lo sabía y guardaba siempre el secreto hasta que su fin se acercaba y se lo contaba al siguiente; del más anciano de la familia al más joven con capacidad de recordar la historia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_Ayah Black, la consuegra de Ephraim Black I fue sola a los bosques cerca de la villa de la tribu; habiéndose saltado las reglas prohibiendo a una mujer joven internarse sola en los bosques, desapareció de su hogar. La buscaron día y noche por los alrededores y grupos grandes fueron enviados en su búsqueda incluso a aldeas cercanas, pero ella no fue encontrada._

_No fue nunca encontrada y comenzaron de nuevo unos años de terror y desapariciones._

Entonces Billie se calló y el anciano Quil continuó.

_The whole notice was took by our ancestors as an advice of something evil and lethal moving freely around there, murdering innocent and defenceless people and animals and draining them from their blood._

_En ese tiempo, nuestros antepasados crecieron y estaban en sus diecitantos años cuando una tercera desaparición sucedió, esta vez el cadáver fue encontrado. Un visitante de una tribu cercana encontró el cadáver del viejo Chyton Highwillow que mostraba marcas de un ataque brutal y que tenía una causa clara: Parecía haber luchado en su forma humana o la humana contra una amenaza desconocida y parecía que le habían secado de sangre poco a poco mientras peleaba; junto a él encontraron el cadáver de una mujer con signos similares pero no tan violentos, secada de sangre también y con un agujero sobre el corazón hecho con un arma._

_La noticia entera fue tomada por nuestros antepasados como un aviso de que algo diabólico y letal se movía libremente cerca de allí._

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿No se dieron cuenta que quien estaba detrás de todos esos asesinatos era un chupasangres?" Preguntó Paul entonces.

"No entonces." Dijo Billie. "Debes recordar que la mayoría de los hombres lobo de entonces habían muerto ya y los que quedaban no parecían haber visto un 'frío' mientras estaban vivos."

"Así que no sabían quién estaba tras las muertes." Dije yo por ellos. "Y sin esa información, las cosas fueron aún peor ¿me equivoco?"

"No puede ser." Leah dijo "Nuestros antepasados nunca dejarían a nuestra gente morir así. Lo habrían descubierto pronto."

"Me temo que nuestra invitada tiene razón." Dijo el anciano Quil un poco triste. "¿Billie?" le pidió para que continuase él la historia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_Cuando el padre y el tío de Ephraim Black I supieron acerca de ello, fueron a investigar el asunto y algunos bravos guerreros se quedaron en la aldea para cuidar de la seguridad de todos allí mientras los licántropos que quedaban en nuestra tribu por aquellos días se iban a buscar la verdad detrás de aquellos asesinatos en situaciones extrañas._

"No puedo recordar mucho sobre lo que continua." Dijo Billie. "Pero cuando regresaron…"

_Cuando los dos hombres regresaron después de haber asesinado al hombre que estaba bebiendo del cuello de un hombre, averiguaron qué había pasado mientras estaban fuera._

_Un montón de hombres, mujeres y niños parecían haber sido matados, mientras que la mujer de Chyton y su hija mayor parecían haber sobrevivido milagrosamente al ataque para desaparecer pronto._

_Entonces una hechicera de la tribu tuvo una visión en la que había una guerra, un montón de dolor y entonces el ángel negro de la Apocalipsis descendía sobre la tierra en nuestras tierras para luchar entre el fuego y el caos que caerían sobre ellas._

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Ahí hubo otra pausa para acrecentar la expectación y yo sonreí. Ahora la manada parecía estar prestando la atención necesaria y estaban sentados con sus espaldas rectas hacia los contadores de la leyenda en expectación y tensión por saber qué pasaba después.

"Bueno, como ya hemos dicho, hay varias partes de la historia que se han perdido en el recuerdo de nuestros antepasados." Billie dijo suavemente. "La siguiente parte que recuerdo es la que cuenta sobre un poco más adelante en el tiempo, cuando todo el jugo de la historia tiene lugar."

"¿Cuándo viene la parte del 'cazador'?" Preguntó entonces Quil.

"Tranquilo jovencito." Le dijo el anciano Quil. "Está a punto de aparecer."

"Continuaré con la historia pues." Dijo Billie para aclararse la garganta y beber un poco de cerveza para refrescar la garganta un poco antes de retomar la historia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_Otro par de años pasaron y el augurio hecho por la hechicera se convirtió en realidad. La guerra llegó entre nuestra tribu y otras tribus que pensaron que nuestra tribu estaba tras los asesinatos y los auténticos asesinos._

_Tres personas habían aparecido hacía algún tiempo, tres extranjeros venidos de tierras lejanas que merodeaban alrededor de los bosques y que parecían un poco sospechosos._

_El augurio de la hechicera era cierto incluso en la parte del fuego y el caos, porque las cosas se convirtieron en un reino de caos, destrucción y fuego mientras las batallas se convirtieron en una guerra entre tribus mezclando también a los extranjeros que os dije antes._

_El tiempo que antes fue feliz y calmado mientras nosotros los Quileutes vivíamos en paz y armonía con la naturaleza y otras tribus se tornaron en caos y odio debido a los asesinatos y la matanza en nuestros bosques._

_Las mujeres fueron enviadas a través del mar a lugares seguros mientras el reino de caos, odio y fuego seguía creciendo y expandiéndose._

_Pronto la guerra parecía haberse extendido por los bosques en este lado del país. Poco a poco todo el mundo aquí fue perdiendo sus esperanzas mientras los amigos y la familia eran asesinados; la manada de licántropos extinta en los últimos tiempos comenzó a crecer de nuevo gracias a la sangre corriendo a través de nuestras venas._

_De todos modos, no fue suficiente para acabar con esos tiempos oscuros._

(Salto espacio-temporal)

La historia que no conocía yo había comenzado a acabarse, de un momento a otro yo empezaría a oír partes que ya sabía pero narradas desde otro punto de vista.

Miré a mi alrededor por el rabillo de mis ojos; la manada estaba ahora tensa y no se perdían ni una sola palabra de lo que los dos ancianos estaban contándoles sobre la leyenda. Yo estaba realmente sorprendida de cuanto del total del asunto parecía haber sobrevivido al tiempo, cuando de todo el asunto había pasado de ancianos a nietos por generaciones en estos siglos alejada de allí; tanto tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había sido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_Entonces un día, cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido y nada más podía ser hecho para parar ese caos y destrucción que estaba costando la vida de un montón de gente, cuando parecía que ya habían perdido toda esperanza y aceptado que sus muertes llegarían pronto… el cielo pareció abrirse._

_De pronto algo pasó, algo que nadie podría haber esperado jamás… otra persona entro en escena apareciendo de la nada, como si hubiese caído directamente del cielo._

_Tenía el pelo negro como la noche atado en una trenza baja y sujeta por un lazo bien atado a la altura de su nuca y otro al final de la trenza._

_Comenzó a luchar codo con codo con los Quileutes y fue cuestión de tiempo que el silencio cayese de nuevo sobre el campo de batalla._

Él entonces paró un momento a observar el efecto de la historia en todos y así lo hice yo. Todos estaban ahora pendientes de su voz; Embry, Quil, Seth y Jacob estaban atónitos y sus mandíbulas caían con expectación sobre lo que vendría después. Sam estaba mirando serio al anciano Quil y a Billie, esperando que retomasen la historia; Leah estaba también mirándoles pero, como Jared, ella lo hacía con sorpresa e interés en su rostro.

Entonces Billie continuó hablando.

_Cuando Ephraim, el primero, alzó su vista vio la imagen que se quedaría en su cerebro gravada para siempre y que le acompañaría hasta el día que muriese. Él se lo contó a su nieto y así hasta que mi abuelo me lo contó a mí._

_Lo que Ephraim, el primero, vio fue que el extranjero que el hechicero de la tribu definió como "Entonces el ángel negro del Apocalipsis bajará a la tierra en nuestros territorios para pelear entre el fuego y el caos en que nos hallaremos sumidos" y el último de los "fríos" se sujetaban mutuamente por la garganta mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la carne del enemigo y la mano derecha del "ángel negro del Apocalipsis" se hundía en el pecho del vampiro._

_Ambos tosían sangre, ambos parecían heridos mortalmente, ambos parecían estar muriendo en sus pies… entonces el hombre habló._

"_Eres una desgracia para los de nuestro tipo." Le dijo al 'angel negro del Apocalipsis' después de escupir algo de sangre. "Matar a un camarada, ayudar a estos perros…"_

"_Es mi deber castigar a aquellos que como tú cometen crímenes de tal magnitud como este… Ya sabes cual es el castigo final para tu crimen."_

"_Oh, sí…" El hombre dijo apretando el cuello del ángel más mientras este hacía lo mismo con él. "Tú mataste a mi familia, tú mataste a mi hembra…"_

"_Pensé que te había matado." El ángel dijo presionando el cuello del hombre y hundiendo más su mano en su pecho. "Obviamente lo debería haber comprobado primer. De ese modo podría haber evitado que todo esto pasase."_

"_Eres un cazador penoso." El hombre dijo tosiendo sangre con fuerza. "Estos perros te matarán a ti también, 'ELLOS' se asegurarán de que las muertes de mi familia y la mía propia son vengadas. Te van a matar."_

"_¿Últimas palabras?" El ángel le preguntó._

"_Estoy feliz ahora porque he vivido una vida plena tanto humana como siendo esto; y ahora que mi 'vida inmortal' está a punto de acabar, me voy a llevar a la asesina de mi familia conmigo."_

"_Que perdida de tiempo, lástima de últimas palabras." El ángel dijo mientras hundía la mano más en su pecho. "Simplemente maté a cuatro chupasangres que asesinaron gente inocente para divertirse…" Afirmó hundiendo más la mano y causando un crujido audible mientras el hombre le apretaba más el cuello y dejaba oír un sonido de dolor audible. "Ahora estoy matando otro patético chupasangre que ha causado que un reino de caos, odio y asesinato llegue a estas tierras pacíficas… Y lo peor para ti." Añadió haciendo que un gran bulto apareciera en la espalda del hombre. "Has gastado un montón de esfuerzo y has tirado tu preciosa 'vida inmortal' por nada porque no voy a morir hoy, gilipo--."_

_En ese mismo momento, la mano apareció en su espalda traspasándole de lado a lado desde el pecho._

"_Estoy más alta en la escalera de la evolución que tú, capullo." Le dijo el ángel mientras el vampiro caía y su presa en el cuello del ángel se aflojaba. "Yo sobrevivo y tu no estarás aquí para comprobarlo."_

Entonces Billie hico otra parada para tomar un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta después de hablar tanto rato. Tomó un poco de aire y volvió a comenzar la historia.

_Aquel ángel parecía estar apunto de caer muerto también, pero entonces pareció reparar en nuestro antepasado Ephraim, el primero, que por aquel entonces tenía alrededor de los 12 años y que era también uno de nuestros increíbles guerreros pero recién convertido que estaba ahora jadeando. Se le acercó y le palmeó la cabeza con suavidad._

"_Lo has hecho bien, chiquillo." Le dijo a él. "Siento no haber podido ayudar a tan increíble y bravo guerreo antes…" Entonces lo abrazó un momento hasta que el primer hombre comenzó a despertar de su estado desmayado y entonces el ángel se desmayó junto al joven. _

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Entonces volvió a parar la historia un momento y se calló; sin embargo, no acabó ahí.

"¿Qué pasó con el ángel?" Preguntó Embry. "¿Quién era él?"

"¿Qué era él?" Preguntó Paul.

"Oh, la historia es ya un poco… incierta a partir de este punto." Dijo Billie sonriendo. "Algunas personas dicen que era un auténtico ángel, otros dicen que simplemente era algún tipo de personaje irreal usado para explicar el asunto… recuerda que esta historia estaba prohibida. De cualquier modo, lo que me contaron de cómo continua es lo siguiente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_No hubo muchos hombres que sobreviviesen a ese día. De todos los hombres solo uno parecía haber presenciado toda la pelea y los que sobrevivieron acordaron nunca recordar lo que pasó entonces. Ese hombre que vio la pelea casi en su totalidad fue nuestro antepasado Ephraim Black I. Él habló al más joven de su familia sobre esto cuando él pensó que estaba cerca su final así que la historia se ha conservado con el fin de ser contada si el "ángel" aparecía de nuevo en cualquier tiempo._

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Sí, sí." Dijo Embry. "Lo sabemos, pero…"

"Si era tan secreta y estaba prohibido hablar de ellos entonces ¿por qué nos la estáis contando?" Preguntó Jared entonces. "¿Acaso ha regresado?"

Entonces Quil Sr. miró a Billie esperando una respuesta también.

"Eso parece." Dijo él.

"¿Quién es él ahora?" Preguntó Leah con curiosidad.

"La misma persona que al parecer fue la última vez." Contestó Billie aunque hubiese jurado que me estaba mirando a mí mientras les hablaba a ellos. "Permitidme narraros el resto de la historia."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_Después de que el "ángel" cayese al suelo abrazando al lobo que Ephraim Black era entonces, mientras el resto comenzaban a despertar, algo más comenzó a suceder ante los ojos de Ephraim…Ese 'ángel negro' dormía tan apaciblemente como si estuviese muerto. Entonces él lo cogió en su espalda hasta que alguien les vio y el 'angel' fue cogido y llevado a la cabaña más cercana donde la última anciana hizo lo que pudo por curarlo._

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Entonces era uno de nosotros." Dijo Paul entonces. "Un valiente lobo descendiente que ayudó a sus hermanos de sangre a salvar sus vidas."

"¿Era eso?" Quil Sr. preguntó irónicamente.

"Embry, ¿por qué no cierras tu bocaza y permites que Billie acabe la historia?" Le pidió Sam. "Billie, por favor…"

"No mucho más se sabe sobre ese punto." Dijo.

"Pero sabes qué pasó con el ángel, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Bueno…" Dijo Billie aparentando pensar mientras bebía agua para continuar con la historia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_El 'ángel' parecía haber luchado fieramente para ayudar a nuestros ancestros a pelear contra el mal destruyendo nuestras tierras; pero a cambio había pagado un precio muy alto._

_Mientras todo el mundo se sentaba fuera esperando recibir noticias de ese bravo guerrero, tuvieron la extraña sensación de que había muerto tras perder tanta sangre luchando para ayudarles. Escucharon la historia que el joven Ephraim Black I les contó sobre el final de la lucha y los privilegiados en verlo contaron sus versiones de la pelea._

_Común en todas las historias, ese 'ángel' que la hechicera había visto era un auténtico ángel enviado por los cielos en lugar del 'angel negro de Apocalipsis que vendría a la tierra en nuestras tierras para pelear entre el fuego y el caos en que se verían sumidas'. No solo había dado su vida para salvarles sino que además había conseguido acabar con la amenaza salvando a la poca gente que quedaba vida tras aquella amenaza de entonces._

_Cuando la anciana salió y ellos vieron su vieja cara arrugada con preocupación, pensaron que el ángel había muerto y se entristecieron._

"_¿Quién será el bravo guerrero que ayudará al ángel?" La anciana dijo entonces._

_De pronto todo el mundo se alegró un poco, '¿quién ayudará al ángel?', esas fueron las palabras de la anciana, eso debía significar que seguía vivo. Las ofrendas no faltaron. Todo el mundo deseaba ayudar; sin embargo, Hiamovi, el antiguo jefe, pensó que era un poco sospechoso y habló alto y claro._

"_¿Qué es lo que necesita el ángel como ayuda?"_

"_El ángel necesita sangre fresca para curarse." Dijo la anciana. "Sangre que deberá ser donada libremente a ella para que se recupere."_

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Un chupasangres!" Dijeron Leah y Seth a unísono mientras todos los miembros jóvenes de la actual manada lo murmuraron.

"De hecho era un vampiro." El anciano Quil dijo medio sonriendo. "¿Pero cómo podemos juzgar sin pensar en todo en conjunto?"

"Silencio." Dije mirando alrededor. "La historia está apunto de acabar. ¿Cómo sigue, Billie?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_Por tres días el ángel negro yació en aquella cabaña, no deseado, odiado por su condición de no-muerta y sin recibir ayuda tras lo que hizo por ellos._

_De cualquier modo, Ephraim I no podía olvidar cómo esa mujer había arriesgado su vida peleando contra los 'fríos' para salvar a esos supervivientes y a otros de otras tribus; y desobedeciendo las reglas que prohibían acercarse a la cabaña, se escabulló dentro aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche._

_Lo que vio se dice que nunca dejó su mente tampoco._

_Allí, sobre la cama yacía la más bella criatura que hubiese visto nunca, una mujer con un pelo largo y negro azabache desparramado por la almohada y alrededor suyo en la cama, inmóvil como muerta, fría como el hielo… brillando con los rayos de luna que se colaban por la pequeña ventana como si fuese una estatua de mármol yaciendo en la cama._

_Él entonces se sentó junto a ella y movió sus dedos por su cara con un poco de miedo de lo que podría descubrir tocándola. Asustado de lo que podría descubrir, no asustado de lo que podría hacerle ella. Durante toda su vida y la de nuestros ancestros, los 'fríos' habían sido diabólicos, ellos mataban y bebían sangre humana directamente de sus cuerpos aún calientes antes de matarlos; y entonces, esa mujer llegó y les salvó a todos matando a uno de su propio género._

_Estaba a punto de tocarla cuando ella abrió los ojos en dos delgadas líneas en su cara._

"_Ah, chiquillo; eres el valiente pequeño guerrero que vi peleando en el campo de batalla, ¿no?" Susurró ella._

"_Sí." Contestó él suavemente._

"_No te asustes." Dijo ella moviendo una mano envuelta en el trapo que la cubría para acariciar su cara caliente. "No te haré nada, pequeño. Todavía estoy demasiado débil…"_

_La mujer estaba demasiado fría y parecía un poco pálida para estar sana; parecía más como una estatua de mármol, una preciosa mujer muriéndose cuya belleza la muerte conservaría._

"_Señorita, ¿cómo podría ayudarte?" Ephraim dijo preocupado. "Nos has salvado, has luchado en nuestra guerra… por favor, dime cómo puedo ayudarte."_

La mujer entonces se rió suavemente y tosió.

"Vaya, vaya… que pequeño guerrero tan valiente." Dijo cálidamente. "Todo lo que necesito es un poco de sangre."

"Entonces ten, toma la mía." Le dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo desnudo.

Sin embargo, ella lo apartó antes incluso que llegase a ponerlo más cerca de ella.

"Por favor, no hagas eso." Le dijo ella suavemente. "Nunca me perdonaría a mí misma si mordiese a alguien más…"

"Pero dijiste… ¡dijiste que necesitabas sangre!" Le dijo él.

"Sí, ofrecida voluntariamente pero no directamente de las venas." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Si hiciese eso nunca me perdonaría a mí misma. No tiene que ser en algún tipo de recipiente y puede ser animal."

"Te traeré un poco." Dijo Ephraim rápidamente. "No volveré hasta que no haya cazado algo con sangre suficiente para que te recuperes."

Y así, él salió a buscar algo de sangre; durante cinco días cazó algunos animales con uñas y dientes, como humano y como lobo; y al final consiguió llenar un pellejo por completo. Sin embargo, cuando regresó al quinto día, descubrió que un poco de la sangre que llevaba parecía haberse escurrido por un diminuto agujero en la piel y por tanto, cuando se lo dio a la mujer, no era suficiente. Así que se las arregló para conseguir hasta la última gota necesaria para que la dama se recuperase de ese estado de 'estátua'.

Entonces Billie paró de Nuevo y Quil tomó el relevo.

_Pronto la dama se recuperó y una noche, tras haber estado aquí y hablado con la poquísima gente que se atrevió a acercarse a ella, como los antepasados Black y Ateara, desapareció después de haber ayudado a la tribu cuando las mujeres y los niños que una vez abandonaron estas tierras regresaron del refugio seguro al que habían ido. E incluso hoy en día, aquellos que se nos ha contado la triste leyenda del 'cazador' y el 'angel' que una vez salvó nuestras tierras, todavía sabemos que llegará el día que otro vampiro llegará y hará lo que el 'angel' hizo por nosotros entonces._

Entonces Quil pareció dar por concluida la historia y todo el mundo pareció salir de su estado de zombis escuchando la historia.

"Lo que todavía no acabo de comprender es por qué la llaman 'La leyenda del cazador' si la única persona mencionada es el 'angel'." Dijo Sam. "Quiero decir, ¿no debería ser 'La leyenda del ángel' en vez de eso?"

Entonces yo miré a Billie.

"No os he contado todo lo que sé, lo siento." Dijo para continuar con la historia.

En ese momento, yo estaba recostada suavemente contra el costado de Jacob mientras él me rodeaba la espalda con su brazo sobre mi chaqueta.

No me di cuenta de que quería decir algo diferente a lo que yo entendía mientras hacía eso; que él quería decir algo más que simplemente estar recostada contra el costado de un amigo para estar más cómoda como yo quería entender.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_De todas formas, me contaron que Ephraim Black iba a reunirse con la mujer todos los días hasta que ella se recuperó por completo. Él fue el único hablando con ella y el único con el que la mujer hablaba libremente. Entre ambos nació una extraña relación de amistad basada en el respeto y la admiración de él hacia ella, el 'ángel' que una vez salvó a nuestros antepasados Quileutes. Un día, justo antes de que ella desapareciese, él le preguntó su nombre._

"_La gente suele llamarme 'cazador'." Le contestó ella. "Igual es porque suelo aparecer cazando seres diabólicos fuera de control; pero supongo que debe ser un poco difícil de entender por alguien tan joven como tú, pequeño amigo."_

_Ella siempre sonreía entonces, y Ephraim parecía sentirse bien en su compañía también._

"_Pero tienes un nombre, ¿no?" Le preguntó él. "Mi nombre es Ephraim Black I."_

"_Encantada de conocerte, Ephraim." Ella le contestó suavemente, entonces ella le pidió que se acercase y le susurró su nombre al oído. "Guárdalo en secreto, querido." Le dijo ella sonriendo._

_Y eso hizo porque nunca nadie supo su nombre puesto que no se lo dijo a nadie más._

_A la mañana siguiente se dieron cuenta de que se había ido, Ephraim encontró una pequeña bolsa de cuero hecha a mano junto a él en la almohada con una rosa negra atada a una roja y una flor local atadas con el lazo que la dama llevaba en lo alto de su trenza._

"_Gracias por tu ayuda y amistad, pequeño Ephraim Black, el valiente pequeño guerrero que me ayudó sin importarle las diferencias. Sé que te convertirás en un gran jefe y tus descendientes serán también grandes y justos hombres y mujeres._

_Para que nunca olvides este poco tiempo que me ayudaste y para futuras generaciones, quiero darte este pequeño regalo, te protegerá del mal; y para agradecerte tu ayuda también quiero darte este pequeño regalo, quizás ahora sea un poco grande para tus delicados deditos, pero cuando crezcas un poco más te marcará como mi amigo, hay también uno para el tipo que sé que tendrás cuando seas un poco más mayor._

_Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda sin la cual yo no hubiese sido capaz de recuperarme, y también por las valiosas charlas de valor incalculable que tuvimos y que me ayudaron a ver que no todos los de tu especie son tan diabólicos como los que he conocido a lo largo de mi larga y triste existencia._

_Sinceramente…"_

_La firma quedó borrada cuando se pasó, así que nunca nadie ha sabido el auténtico nombre._

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Esta carta y los regales han pasado durante generaciones en la línea de sangre de los Black hasta ahora." Dijo Billie enseñando la cruz de plata que llevaba atada a la bolsa que contenía las cenizas del primer 'frío' nunca visto en aquellas tierras y el precioso y delicado anillo con una piedra roja que llevaba en su mano derecha.

"Nunca me habías enseñado eso, Billie." Le dijo Jacob confuso.

"Como ya hemos dicho, estaba prohibido hablar de ello por tanto tiempo que acabó perdiéndose en la mente de todos salvo por nuestras familias que siempre lo han pasado del más anciano al más joven, siempre en secreto como esperamos que hagáis vosotros." Afirmó el anciano Quil.

"No tiene sentido." Dijo Jared pensando. "Dijisteis que algo de sangre se perdió, ¿cómo consiguieron rellenar el pellejo entonces?"

"Ephraim se hizo un corte en el antebrazo y dejó que un poco de su sangre gotease en un vaso pequeño. Entonces se lo ofreció a la mujer de la cama pensando que la engañaría diciendo que era animal también." Le contesté mirándole seria. "La sangre humana es más fuerte que la animal, y por aquel entonces la mujer aún podía beber un poco de sangre humana sin sentirse enferma."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Embry preguntó confuso.

"No sé." Afirmé suavemente y seria como si no fuese importante. "Quizás lo adiviné. Por cierto, Billie, hay algo que Ephraim le dio a la mujer como prueba de su amistad y agradeciéndole haber salvado sus vidas y ayudado a matar a la amenaza."

"¿Lo hay?" Preguntó él.

Entonces yo asentí y eché mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Jacob suavemente tocándome mi oreja con disimulo donde un pequeño pendiente con un pequeño colmillo de lobo colgaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 7: La cacería.**

Era bastante tarde ya cuando noté cierto movimiento en mi regazo donde tenía dos cabezas apoyadas. Bajé mi mirada para ver que era Jacob el que se había revuelto un poco.

"¿Qué hago yo aquí?" Preguntó confundido y medio dormido aún.

"Shhh." Susurré yo. "Sigue durmiendo… Embry está dormido también."

"¿Y el resto?" Preguntó. "¡Ah, perdona!"

Con cuidado volví a hacerle tumbar donde estaba mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Billie sabe que estás aquí." Le susurré. "Dijo que se lo diría también a la familia de Embry para que no se preocuparan. Querían haberos despertado a patadas pero como yo no tenía que hacer nada esta noche porque ahuyenté a mi presa esta tarde decidí ofrecerme yo para cuidaros el sueño."

"Ah, vale..." Murmuró volviendo a tumbarse.

Creo que dio unas cuantas vueltas hasta que decidió hablar un poco.

"Esto... ¿te importa si hablamos un poco?" Me preguntó susurrando para no despertar a Embry.

"Intenta dormirte." Le dije yo.

"No puedo, pero si hablamos igual sí puedo." Me aseguró.

"Está bien." Le dije. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"No sé..." Me dijo. "¿Qué tal has pasado el día?"

"Un poco mal." Afirmé yo suspirando y susurrando. "He tenido que trabajar muy duro hoy, encima tuve que rastrear a un tipo y cuando estábamos peleando me hirió en el brazo y la pierna; por suerte yo le herí más a él. De todos modos... se me escapó en la frontera con Canadá y ahí le perdí el rastro. De cualquier forma, sé que volverá."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo.

"Sabe que sé quién es." Le contesté. "Podría atacar a sus amigos y familiares si no vuelve pronto y no creo que se quiera arriesgar a eso."

"Vaya, muy lista." Afirmó él sonriendo divertido. "Así que ese... enemigo fue el que te hizo lo del brazo."

"Así es." Dije. "Fue una pelea dura."

"¿Quién era?" Me dijo.

"Uno de tu tipo." Dije yo. "Pero no parecía del todo... novato. Quiero decir, sus métodos eran de un novato, pero su apariencia no."

"¿Sabes tanto sobre nosotros?" Me preguntó Jacob un poco dudoso.

"Digamos que llevo mucho tiempo en esto y me he informado muy bien." Le confesé peinando su pelo suavemente con mis dedos. "He conocido a gente de tu tipo."

"Ya, a los que has matado." Me dijo.

"No, no voy por ahí matando a todo no-humano." Afirmé yo. "Aunque me suelen mandar a eso. Pero bueno, piensa en tu… ¿bisabuelo? Ephraim era mi amigo."

"No puedo creérmelo." Me dijo. "Un vampiro y un licántropo, es totalmente imposible."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Dije yo. "Piensa un poco en antes de ser lo que eres." Añadí mirando al horizonte mientras le peinaba con los dedos suavemente. "Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que pudiesen existir hombres que pudiesen convertirse en lobo hoy en día, o que una persona pudiese alimentarse de sangre."

Hay hubo un silencio en que no hacía falta ser adivino para ver que estaba pensando y que yo acababa de dar en el clavo.

"Me duele admitirlo pero vuelves a tener razón." Me dijo tras ese receso de pensar. "¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar así?"

"Tengo años de experiencia." Afirmé suavemente. "Llevo una eternidad vagando por ahí, de un lado a otro sin posibilidad de quedarme mucho en un sitio. A veces os envidio, los hombres lobo por lo general soléis asentaros en un sitio y lucháis por él."

"¿Y si no te gusta por qué no te quedas en un sitio fija?" Me preguntó echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos.

"No puedo." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo intenté hace tiempo, y luego acabé arrepintiéndome. No… es imposible evitar el destino."

"¿Acaso es un destino el tuyo?" Me dijo. "Por lo que acabas de decir no te gusta viajar de un lado a otro y no tener un sitio por el que luchar. Además ¿qué destino es ese de vivir cazando y asesinando?"

"El destino que me tocó desde que me convirtieron en lo que soy." Dije. "Un monstruo que lucha contra los instintos asesinos. Una vez deseé poder ser invencible para proteger a una gente, cuando lo conseguí me arrepentí."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo.

"Los licántropos no podéis entenderlo." Dije yo tristemente. "Vosotros no tenéis que pasar por eso."

"Haré lo que pueda." Me dijo.

"Cuando te transformas pasas el primer año siendo poco más que una máquina asesina; te mueves por instintos y esos son la sed de sangre y los instintos sexuales de vez en cuando. He pasado años maldiciéndome mientras sentía que perdía el control rodeada de humanos, atraída por el olor de la sangre corriendo por sus venas bajo la piel… Odiándome por ser el monstruo en que me había convertido."

"Pensaba que solo los humanos y los licántropos os odiábamos." Dijo para cubrirse al instante la boca. "lo siento, yo..."

"No te preocupes." Le dije yo. "Estoy acostumbrada a eso. Pero bueno... el caso es que a los vampiros también nos odian otros vampiros. A mí sin ir más lejos me odian un buen montón de vampiros."

"Vaya, no pensaba que fuese así..." Me dijo. "Vaya... ¿y por qué te odian los de tu género?"

"¿Sabes qué pasa cuando un vampiro encuentra a su compañero ideal?" Le pregunté.

"Una relación eterna." Afirmó Jacob.

"¿Y si alguien mata a ese compañero?" Le pregunté yo.

"Que tenemos un vampiro encabronado." Me dijo él.

"Exacto." Dije yo asintiendo. "Y te aseguro que un vampiro en ese estado no parará hasta tomarse su venganza. Por suerte para mí, yo tengo un as en la manga."

"Ya, claro." Dijo. "¿Y si te quedas sin ases en la manga?"

"Yo siempre tengo un as en la manga." Afirmé. "Y ahora duerme."

"Sigo sin tener sueño." Me dijo.

"Inténtalo." Le pedí yo. "Cierra los ojos y deja la mente en blanco."

Aún me costó un poco convencerlo, pero al final conseguí encontrar un modo; algo que me ayudaría a mí y él acabaría durmiéndose.

"Jacob, necesito preguntarte una cosa." Le dije. "¿Te importa si te toco con mi mano?"

"¿Hum?" Dijo un poco sorprendido. "Claro."

"Espero que sea suficiente." Dije suavemente mordiéndome la punta de un guante y quitándomelo suavemente para acercar la mano a su cara.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo.

"Dime... ¿de tu manada quién es el más fuerte?" Le pregunté.

"Hum... Sam es el líder." Me dijo. "Y yo soy el segundo líder, no deseaba ser el líder. No me va lo de ser líder."

"Vale." Dije para apoyar mi mano en su cara suavemente. "Espero que no te duela."

"¿Por qué iba a...?" Dijo.

De pronto, mi poder comenzó a afectarle mientras yo sentía cómo mis heridas comenzaban a cerrarse.

"_Más deprisa, por favor..."_ Rogué mentalmente viendo que Jacob estaba comenzando a dormirse.

Tan pronto como él cerró los ojos yo retiré mi mano.

"Suficiente." Murmuré notando que aún tenía alguna herida abierta a poco más que un arañazo.

Ahora volvía a tener a los dos chicos con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo y durmiendo.

Como yo no podía dormir, me hice a la idea de pasar la noche quieta como una estatua sirviéndole de almohada a dos licántropos adolescentes.

Estar allí quieta haciendo de almohada a estar quieta espiando a algún peligroso y demente no-humano que posiblemente estuviese planeando atentar contra vidas inocentes o los tratados para la "ocultación de mundos extra-humanos" era casi lo mismo salvo porque lo de almohada humana me parecía más relajante.

Entonces oí susurrar a ambos en sueños. Me dolía puesto que podía ver en sus mentes tras haberle 'chupado' a Jacob un poco sus poderes; podía oírles el pensamiento.

"Pobres…" Murmuré al oír el pensamiento agitado de Jacob.

Aquello era como una telenovela barata; chico conoce a chica que quiere a otro chico, el chico 2 se va de la vida de ella y ella cae en los brazos de chico 1 que se enamora de ella como un tonto. Entonces ella es muy cercana a él y cuando ella está a punto de morir él la salva; entonces aparece su 'cuñada' y chico 2 se aleja de ella. Chico 1 llama pero en vez de coger el teléfono la chica lo coge chico 2 que celoso provoca un problema por el que chica se aleja de chico 2, acaba con chico 1 que regresa a su vida y chico 2 acaba furioso con ella porque chica escoge a chico 1. Luego se tuercen las cosas y se desencadena una guerra en que los dos chicos y la chica están en el mismo bando.

Al final chica confiesa que ama a los dos pero cuando todo acaba, acaba escogiendo al primero dejando a chico 2 descorazonado.

Los licántropos eran demasiado sentimentales, me daba pena.

De pronto, percibí algo más, allí había algo que no iba bien.

"Jacob." Murmuré. "Embry, Jacob… despertar."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Jacob bostezando cuando desperté a ambos.

"Os acompaño a casa." Les dije. "Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer."

"¿Otra visita a la Morgue?" Me dijo él.

"Sí, así es." Dije yo mientras me sonaba el móvil. "Dime." Le dije a Alice que era la llamada entrante que tenía.

"Bella, creo que algo no va bien." Me dijo.

"Ya, yo también he sentido algo." Afirmé. "Pero yo no puedo ver el futuro ¿qué has visto?"

"Un ataque, en un lugar que no conozco." Me dijo.

"¿Has visto al atacante?" Le pregunté.

"No, pero si fuese un licántropo no lo hubiese podido predecir." Me dijo. "Es… he visto peleas últimamente."

"Tranquila." Le dije. "Buscamos asesinatos, ataques. ¿Puedes describirme el lugar?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me preguntaron Embry y Jacob.

"Es una calle oscura." Me dijo Alice mientras yo hacía gestos a los chicos de que callasen. "Es de noche, pero hay un camión de la basura en la calle, pasaba poco antes de que atacasen."

"¿Cómo era la calle?" Le dije.

"Estrecha, oscura… llena de basura." Me dijo.

"¿Y la víctima?" Le dije.

"No la vi bien." Me dijo. "Era una mujer, pelo largo y ropa corta. Creo que temblaba un poco antes de que la atacasen."

"¿Recuerdas si había algo de humedad en la calle?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, había un par de charcos y el asfalto parecía un poco húmedo." Me dijo.

"Vale, ya sé dónde es." Dije. "Tengo una idea más o menos de la zona. Gracias."

"Espera." Me dijo ella. "¿Vas a ir sola?"

"Sí." Afirmé yo tranquila. "Ten el móvil a mano, te llamaré cuando llegue."

"Vale." Me dijo antes de que yo le colgase.

"Oye." Me dijo Jacob agarrándome por la muñeca. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Va a haber un ataque." Le dije. "En algún momento cerca del amanecer, aún de noche pero un camión de la basura circulaba; y aún no sé la ciudad exacta."

"Te ayudaremos." Me dijo Embry.

"No." Dije yo. "Os vais a ir a casa, con vuestros padres y vais a estar allí."

"Eh, tenemos derecho a ayudarte." Me dijo.

"No esta vez." Afirmé. "Además, tengo que ir a mucha velocidad para comprobar la descripción antes de que pueda llegar a pasar un camión de la basura por allí."

"¿Y tu coche?" Me preguntó Jacob entonces.

"Si no os importa se quedará aquí y lo recogeré luego." Les dije yo mientras llegábamos a casa de Embry.

"Eh, al menos llámanos mañana y nos dices qué tal te ha ido." Me pidió él.

"Ya veremos." Le dije mientras esperábamos a verle entrar y estar a salvo. "Bueno Jacob, ahora tú."

"Yo quiero ir contigo." Me dijo.

"He dicho que no." Le respondí. "Podría ser peligroso y no quiero distracciones."

"¿Insinúas que yo te distraigo?" Me preguntó divertido.

"Insinuó que tendría que estar con un ojo en ti para que no te pasase nada mientras peleo contra lo que quiera que vaya a atacar. No, tú vas a entrar a tu casa y te vas a quedar aquí."

"No soy un crío." Afirmó él. "No puedes darme órdenes."

"No, pero puedo negarme a llevarte conmigo." Le dije.

"Podría seguirte." Afirmó él.

"No me hagas hacer algo que no quiera." Le dije. "Ya te llevaré otro día, uno que necesite refuerzos..."

Ambos guardamos silencio un rato más y de pronto estábamos frente a su casa.

"Entra." Le pedí. "Yo esperaré hasta que estés a salvo dentro de tu casa."

Jacob me miró un poco dolido, pero entonces se giró hacia su casa y se paró en la puerta mientras y me ajustaba el pelo trenzándolo suavemente mientras le vigilaba para que entrase.

"Estaré esperando la llamada." Susurró mientras hacía un gesto de cabeza.

"Lo sé." Murmuré yo con otro gesto de cabeza.

Mientras acababa de hacerme la trenza con el pelo le vi desaparecer en el interior de la casa y entonces me agaché a frotarme un poco las manos con arena en polvo que había allí. Supongo que para los ojos de Jacob sería un flash, estaba agachada frotándome con el polvo de arena y de pronto había desaparecido tras incorporarme un poco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Alice, lo he encontrado." Le dije con mi pinganillo de manos libres para el móvil. "Será en Port Townsend."

"¿Estás segura?" Me dijo. "Quiero decir… no reconocemos la calle nosotros que somos de la zona…"

"Mi trabajo es el de cazar 'no-humanos' que pongan en peligro nuestro mundo." Le dije. "Además, solo ha seguido la línea de la costa; la última vez atacó en Port Hadlock hace una noche; lo suficiente para que le haya entrado miedo a un novato si ha encontrado a un veterano en la zona y haya decidido volar. Las dos ciudades están cerca incluso para un viaje de ida y vuelta en coche, sería como ir de Forks a La Push."

"Dicen por aquí que para ser una visitante eres muy listilla." Me dijo.

"Dile al listo de tu cuñado, hermano, hermanastro o lo que sea esa masa de músculos que esta listilla ya mataba bichos cuando él aún estaba en pañales humanos." Le dije medio sonriendo y oyendo risas al otro lado. "Y aún tengo un par de horitas para planear una trampa e intentar coger al tipo vivo."

"¿No se supone que tú los matas?" Me dijo ella mientras oía otra voz más que ella tradujo.

"Uno, yo solo mato a los casos perdidos." Le dije. "Y dos, hacer el favor de dejar de pincharme en manos libres que apesta tener que oír terceras voces inteligibles."

"¿Entonces cómo hablaríamos contigo?" Preguntó la 'mása de músculos'. "Por cierto, gracias por el cumplido pero me llamo Emmeret."

"Venga Emmeret, esto no es un juguete." Le dije yo. "A ver Alice, cuéntame con todo detalle qué vistes exactamente en tu visión. Y Emmeret, no la interrumpas con tonterías, por favor."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Un minuto y ahí está nuestra amada víctima." Murmuré observando a una mujer de pelo largo y ropa corta que acababa de aparecer en la calle. "Ahora esperemos al atacante..."

La verdad es que no se hizo de esperar, pasó el camión de la basura y cuando ya no podrían haberle visto atacar, apareció un hombre; por suerte, no del todo desconocido para mí.

"Buff..." Murmuré. "Ese no puede ser, demasiado fácil..."

No, en efecto no era él; de pronto apareció en escena otra figura, una mujer.

"Te tengo." Afirmé plegando mi catalejo y metiéndolo de nuevo en un bolsillo para saltar de mi escondite al medio de la calle.

Fueron solo dos disparos y el enemigo estaba tirado en la calle con las piernas inutilizadas.

"Eh, tú no te me escapes." Le dije al conocido. "Enseguida estoy contigo; no me obligues a dispararte a las piernas también."

"¡Yo no he hecho nada!" Dijo el otro. "¡Me hubiese detenido a tiempo, lo juro!"

"Ya debatiremos eso luego." Le dije. "A ver, primero la dama. ¿Quién eres?. ¿De dónde bienes?. ¿Y qué hacías a punto de atacar a un inocente?"

"No hablar." Dijo en castellano.

"Muy bien, te lo repito más lento." Afirmé yo apuntándole a la cabeza. "Que quién eres, De dónde bienes y qué hacías a punto de atacar a un humano rompiendo así la norma de ocultación de nuestro mundo."

"No sabía que existiese algo así." Afirmó ella. "¡Lo juro! Yo solo soy una visitante. ¡Por amor de dios necesitaba comer!"

"No sé por qué pero me suena a que estás intentando mentirme." Afirmé yo. "¿De dónde decías que eras?" Le dije cogiendo una bala de anestesiante.

"Yo vengo de España." Dijo.

"Ya, claro." Dije yo. "Está bien, di buenas noches." Afirmé yo cargando la pistola y apuntándole a la cabeza.

"¡No, no!" Dijo gritando. "¡Por fav...!"

Tarde, le acababa de disparar el anestesiante y era de tanta dosis que le haría efecto inmediato y seguramente le duraría como que unas cinco o seis horitas.

Entonces me giré al conocido al que le disparé a la pierna un paralizante local.

"Te he dicho que no te ibas a ningún lado." Le dije yo. "Y para empezar... ya sabes lo que te toca."

"¡El collar no, por favor!" Me dijo asustado.

"Ya, bueno." Dije yo afirmé sacándolo. "Lo siento pero no te libras. Tú pórtate bien y no pasará nada. Y ahora... vamos a tener que robar un coche. Te diría que le guardases tú pero...obviamente no me fío de ninguno de los dos."

"Entonces yo buscaré el coche." Me dijo esperanzado.

"Ni lo sueñes." Le dije. "No puedes separarte mucho de mí ¿recuerdas? Iremos andando y ya cogeremos un coche por ahí."

"¿De los tuyos?" Me preguntó.

"De lo que haya." Afirmé yo. "Andando."

Sabía que no le gustaba aquello, pero iba a lavarme un poco las manos, iba a invitar a gente al interrogatorio.

"¿El desguace?" Me preguntó el chico.

"Nadie echará de menos un par de coches." Dije yo mirando a los coches apilados. "A ver…Malo, malo, malo… Este." Dije señalado un coche medio oxidado en algunos puntos y con el techo abollado.

"Estás de broma ¿no?" Me dijo.

"No señor." Dije yo. "Es perfecto."

"Ya, para la abuela." Me dijo.

"Venga, mueve el culo y ayúdame a bajarlo de encima de ese otro." Le dije arremangándome.

"¡Encima!" Me dijo como indignado. "Ni lo sueñes, vamos, faltaría más."

"Llevas razón." Dije sacando la pistola y cargándola. "Es más fácil matarte aquí y ahora. Una rata menos."

"¡Vale, vale!" Me dijo asustado. "Tú ganas, pero guarda eso que las carga el diablo."

"¿En serio?" Le dije divertida. "Va, coge del maletero, con cuidado."

"No, tú eres el diablo." Afirmó cogiéndolo y ayudándome a levantarlo. "Eres peor que el diablo." Afirmó moviendo el coche y bajándolo a la par que yo. "De todas formas no sé por qué me haces ayudar si podrías haberlo movido sola."

"Por si las moscas." Dije yo. "Además, no está bien que una dama haga todo el trabajo sucio y un hombre se quede de brazos cruzados."

"¿Qué dama?" Preguntó. "Yo no veo más que una desmayada y al diablo en persona, aunque… chica, hasta para cazar estás impresionante." Afirmó mirándome mientras me inclinaba sobre le capó.

"Deja de mirarme el culo y búscame un motor que sirva para esto entre esos cacharros."

"Cómo no ¿no necesitas algo más, como un apoya vasos?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Nada de irte, me vas a contar esa historia que te encanta a ti contar a las damas para engatusarlas." Le dije. "Y ya de paso si te encuentras con un par de manguitos me los coges, yo voy a buscar un par de juntas y unos cables."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Falta mucho?" Me dijo el chico mientras acababa de retocar el coche.

"No, enano." Le dije. "Pareces mi hijo '¿Falta mucho?. ¿Falta mucho?', niño pequeño."

"Es ya de día, va a venir el jefe de esto, nos va a pillar y nos la vamos a cargar porque ¡Ay!" Gritó al llevarse un calambrazo.

"Deja de lloriquear, esto está ya." Le dije frotándome las manos. "Arranca a ver si funciona."

"Vale, mandona." Me dijo haciendo rugir el motor.

"Genial, ahora le pongo a esa un chutecillo de dos horas más y nos vamos de aquí." Afirmé cerrando el capó y rebuscando un dardo con la dosis de sedante para dos horas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ya está aquí!" Dijo Alice corriendo a la puerta para abrirla y toparse cara a cara con mi preso y la condenada en sus brazos y quedándose petrificada.

"Alice, ahora llego." Dije yo desde la puerta del coche robado. "Estoy encargándome de mi nuevo coche."

"Vaya, pensaba que te gustaban los vehículos con más clase." Dijo Emmeret. "Eso es una auténtica… chatarra."

"Lo mejor que teníamos a mano." Dije yo empujando un poco al chico para que entrase. "Me he traído el trabajo a casa ¿os importa?"

"Dos vampiros." Dijo Jasper. "Muy sabio."

"Seríamos unos cuantos contra dos." Dije yo. "Uno y medio. ¿Conocéis a nuestra amiga?"

"No es de la zona." Afirmó Alice. "Los únicos en la zona somos nosotros."

"Ya no." Dije yo. "Vosotros no causáis los ataques, no todos son de licántropos… aquí hay más de los nuestros por ahí sueltos; y aquí nuestro amigo J. nos va a decir todo lo que sepa."

"¡Te digo que yo no he sido!" Dijo él.

"Ya, claro." Dije yo. "Reconozco tu método, y sé que no has sido tú, pero… no me extrañaría que uno hubieses sido tú."

"Espera, espera." Me dijo Emmeret. "¿Tú no matabas a todos los que perseguías?"

"No, la prueba es este." Dije yo dándole un capón al chico. "¿Verdad, ratilla?"

"No me llames así delante de la gente." Me pidió.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Carlisle entrando en el cuarto donde estábamos sacando información de la chica mientras el chico seguía sentado en un rincón lamiéndose las heridas.

"Estamos extrayendo información." Le dije yo. "¿Te unes, amigo mío?"

"Estáis... torturándola." Me dijo.

"Técnicamente es extracción de información, pero como no quería confesar... bueno, dejo que tus chicos se entretengan un poco." Dije yo. "Por cierto." Añadí señalándole a una rosa negra que tenía la mujer enmarañada en el vestido.

"La rosa negra..." Dijo. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Eh, esta no suelta más información." Dijo Emmeret limpiándose la sangre.

"Da igual." Dije yo. "Ya la hemos exprimido suficiente, si no os importa contarle a Carlisle lo que nos han dicho y echarle un ojo a esa 'ratilla' no sea que nos la monte."

"Andando." Le dijo Jasper al chico empujándole fuera de allí.

Tan pronto como se fueron, yo me saqué los guantes y miré a la mujer, estaba echa unos zorros, tenía sangre y temblaba de frío, furia y miedo.

"No te preocupes, será rápido." Le dije yo.

"Vendrán a por mí." Afirmó ella siseando. "Te matarán."

"Espero que vengan a por mí." Afirmé yo. "De esa forma podré capturar a todos sin tener que preocuparme de buscarles."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡¡Ahh!!" Oyeron en la cocina gritar a la mujer.

"Dios... esa mujer es realmente inflexible." Dijo Rosalie.

"Un poco dura sí que es." Afirmó Emmeret.

"No tenéis ni idea." Afirmó Jasper. "En este mundo los que deben pelear deben adoptar esa faceta."

Ya habían acabado de contarle a Carlisle todo lo que habían dicho el chico y la mujer y ahora entre todos controlaban al chico.

"¿Y cómo te llamas además de 'ratilla'?" Le preguntó Alice.

"J." Dijo él. "Me llamo J."

"¿Una letra es un nombre?" Dijo Edward.

"Vaya, los tiempos se han vuelto locos." Afirmó Emmeret.

"J. es el abreviado de mi nombre." Afirmó él. "No me gusta mi nombre, así que uso una abreviatura."

"Muy bien, J." Dijo Jasper. "¿Qué sabes tú de Bella?"

"¿De quién?"

"De Bella, la mujer que te ha interrogado."

"¿Aquí la llamáis así?" Dijo él. "Vaya, pensaba que se llamaba Isabella, pero bueno, entre nosotros la conocemos más bien por 'La Cazadora'. Sobra contar por qué ¿no?"

"Parece que la conozcas." Dijo Carlisle.

"Oh, bueno, me ha perdonado la vida dos veces." Dijo J. "Pero claro, supongo que tampoco podía matarme por lo que hago. Yo no mato nada que no necesite para sobrevivir y nunca mato nadie demasiado... conocido."

"¿Y ella?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Apuesto a que se han ido juntos de cena más de una vez." Afirmó Edward con ironía.

"Más quisiera." Dijo J. "Nah, es una maldita vegetariana rigurosa. Aunque se rumorea que se dedica a beber sangre muerta también."

"¿Sangre muerta?" Preguntaron los jóvenes.

"J. deja de decir tonterías o te vuelvo a poner el collar." Le dije yo apareciendo en la cocina con chorretones de sangre en la cara y las manos.

"¿Qué es lo de la sangre muerta?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

Yo entonces le miré mientras me lamía las manos.

"Sangre humana." Dije. "Clónica, mi favorita es la 0-, es más dulce que una A pero más fuerte que la 0+."

"¿Bebes sangre humana?" Me dijo Alice asqueada.

Con cuidado abrí la nevera y saqué del congelador una bolsa de AB, perfecta para tomar en ayunas y genial para revitalizar y se la lancé.

La atrapó Jasper y la miró.

"Esa la conseguí hará un par de meses." Dije yo. "El original era un universitario sano como un roble, fuerte como un toro y deportista. Una cosecha perfecta si no fuese por un pequeño saborcillo un tanto fuerte a hierro. Están intentando quitárselo, pero... bueno, la última vez que lo probé aún tenía un ligero saborcillo."

"Sigue siendo..." Dijo Edward. "Barbárico."

"Ya, claro." Dije yo. "Eh, ratilla. Cógelo." Le dije tirándole otra bolsa.

"Paso de sangre muerta." Dijo él devolviéndomela.

"Tú mismo, pero no pienso dejarte cazar humanos." Le dije. "Ni de los que sueles cazar. Salud." Añadí levantando la bolsa.

"Eh, te dejas un chorretón enorme por aquí." Me dijo Carlisle señalándome la barbilla.

"Lo siento." Dije limpiándomela. "He tenido problemas para hacer mi trabajo."

"Que por lo que se ve es acabar con la mujer." Afirmó Jasper. "No te preocupes, es lógico; al fin y al cabo es tu trabajo."

"Lo siento pero mi trabajo no es ir por ahí matando a vampiros." Le dije. "Tengo algo más de escrúpulos que eso."

"A mí me ha perdonado varias veces." Dijo J.

"A ti te voy a mandar de vuelta a tu casa de una patada en el culo." Le dije yo. "¿Qué haces fuera de la escuela?"

"Te lo he dicho, no aguantaba más... Moira y yo nos fugamos. Hubo problemas y Moira se ha ido al sur."

"¿Con Marianne?" Le dije yo.

"No, con una pelirroja que estaba siendo perseguida por otros dos que luego me persiguió una." Me repitió.

"¿Escuela?" Preguntó Edward.

"Pues mira tú, tengo una idea." Le dije. "Te voy a acompañar al aeropuerto más cercano, te voy a facturar en un avión y te vas a ir derechito a la escuela."

"Odio ese lugar." Me dijo.

"¿Prefieres que lo arreglemos a mi manera?" Le dije.

"¿No hay punto intermedio?" Me preguntó.

"Hasta que no aprendas a controlar esos impulsos no." Afirmé yo sacando el móvil. "Ahora vuelvo."

"¿Escuela?" Le preguntó Emmeret a J. mientras yo salía de allí e iba al porche delantero para hablar tranquilamente.

"Es un sitio donde vivimos unos cuantos jóvenes vampiros y algunos neonatos." Les dijo J. aburrido. "Odio ese sitio, no puedes atacar a nadie ni te dejan beber sangre humana, te hacen estudiar todas las normas que esos petardos de Volterranos dictaron y dictan…"

"O sea, como en una escuela normal." Dijo Edward.

"¡Mucho peor!" Dijo J. "¡Tenemos que alimentarnos de sangre muerta y sangre animal! Oh, pero claro, luego están los de los entrenamientos especiales, claro. ¡A esos sí que les tratan bien!"

"Deduzco que tú no eres de ese grupo." Le dijo Emmeret divertido.

En tanto, yo había salido a fuera y estaba hablando por el móvil; primero había llamado a la escuela para informarles que me había encontrado con el fugado y que se lo mandaría de nuevo allí en un avión a lo que habían accedido tras asegurarme que el castigo sería ejemplar, de nuevo.

"Esos castigos no funcionan." Les dije. "Solo consiguen que odie más la escuela."

"¿Y qué sugieres pues?" Me había dicho Jameson. "Nosotros no sabemos ya qué hacer."

"Bueno, por lo que recuerdo, el tiempo que estuvo allí demostró dotes." Dije yo. "Igual va siendo tiempo de que le asignéis un tutor personal y le elevéis al siguiente escalón."

"No estarás sugiriendo que…"

"Que igual deberíamos probar a meterle en uno de los entrenamientos." Le dije. "El de comidas le vendría que ni pintado."

"Es uno de los dos más duros." Me dijo Jameson tras un momento. "¿Crees que es una buena idea? Ya sabes que tiene que tener…"

"Hacer la prueba." Les dije entonces.

Tras esa comunicación, busqué en mis números de llamada entrantes hasta dar con el de los Black.

No contestaron, pero me saltó el contestador.

"Jake, solo llamaba para que veas que sigo viva." Afirmé. "Veo que no estás, ya llamaré otro día. Ahora tengo… un pequeño problemilla aquí, así que pasaré un día o dos ocupada, pero bueno, si me llamas seguro que podremos hablar. Hasta otra."

Colgué un poco decepcionada, incluso suspiré sin darme cuenta antes de volverme a la puerta y entrar; cuando llegué a donde estaban todos reparé en que estaban hablando de la escuela.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen en esos entrenamientos especiales?" Le preguntó entonces Carlisle.

"Son cosas horribles." Afirmó J. "Inhumanos."

"J. no mientas." Afirme yo dándole un capón. "Depende del entrenamiento. Pero básicamente forman a nuevos integrantes para poder continuar los diversos puestos."

"¿Por ejemplo?" Preguntó Esme.

"Por ejemplo, se les entrena en aguantar el olor de la sangre a fin de evitar y controlar la sed de sangre cuando se está cerca de humanos a fin de que puedan pasear tranquilamente en territorio humano, a esos también se les enseña a pelear con el fin de que sirvan de guardianes en caso de encontrar neófitos y los reduzcan antes de que causen estragos."

"O sea, vampiros soldado." Dijo Jasper. "¿Quién los capitanea?"

"El sargento Tenniens." Dijo J. "Un auténtico horror."

"Y también está el entrenamiento de medicina tri-especie que sirve para formar competentes médicos, claro que eso tiene menos aceptación."

"Tres fríkis." Afirmó J. "Subnormales que aman a los chuchos y que…"

Entonces le siseé con fuerza furiosa.

"Lo siento, pero es cierto." Dijo.

"Esos 'chuchos' son gente como cualquiera." Dije yo dándole un capón furiosa.

"No puedes pedir a un vampiro que ame a uno de esos seres." Me dijo indignado. "¡Eso no son personas!"

"Son personas y como tal han de ser tratados si son neutrales o buenos." Dije yo.

"Y habláis de…" Dijo Emmeret.

"Licántropos, qué si no." Dijo J.

"Y ese es el nombre de su especie, así que llámalos así." Le dije yo aún muy molesta con él. "Voy a tener que pedirles a todos que pongan más hincapié en recordároslo."

"A nadie allí le gustan esos… bestias." Dijo tras dudar cómo llamarlos.

"Animal." Le dije yo. "Y no pido que os gusten, pido que los respetéis."

"Esto… creo que nosotros estamos con él, y contigo." Me dijo Alice.

"Son unos bestias." Me dijo Jasper. "Pero algunos hay que también merecen algo de respeto. Aunque no se puede pedir tampoco que a todos los de nuestra especie les gusten."

"Yo estoy con ella." Dijo Carlisle. "Debemos enseñar respeto a nuestros jóvenes si nosotros esperamos respeto también."

"Igual si se trasmitiese eso las relaciones entre ambas especies no estarían tan tensas." Afirmó Esme.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Les dije.

"¿Ayuda?" Dijo J. con ironía. "Tú nunca aceptas ayuda, y eres una simpatizante declarada de esos… seres."

"Se acabó J." Le dije molesta. "He tenido paciencia contigo, te he protegido e incluso te he perdonado aquellos dos ataques contra licántropos inocentes; me parece que va siendo hora de que te den una lección."

"¿En serio?" Dijo con ironía. "¿Y qué vas a hacer?. ¿Herirme?. ¿Matarme?"

"No, te voy a asignar a unos tutores muy especiales." Dije yo. "Me deben una por salvarles el culo con un asunto con unos policías."

"Esto… creo que no deberías ser muy dura con el chico." Me dijo Alice. "No parece…"

"No es malo, pero es un maldito racista." Les dije. "Vas a entrar en el curso especial de sanación tri-especie, y vas a estar bien vigilado de cerca por Aqueron de noche y por el grupo de Tyee de día."

"Ni lo sueñes que voy a hacer eso." Me dijo. "No, nunca, jamás."

"¿En serio?" Dije yo. "Que pena que Chyton y Marah estén en Nueva York de vacaciones. Voy a llamarles y que vengan a buscarte."

"Pero…" Dijo.

"No, no quiero quejas, ni excusas, ni nada." Le dije. "¿Necesito recordarte dónde estoy, yo, estamos nosotros y dónde estás tú?"

"No." Dijo él. "Volveré, pero no pienso dejar que esos… pulgosos y asquerosos sacos de pulgas malolientes se me acerquen a más de diez metros."

Fue muy deprisa, le enganché del cuello contra la pared y le puse el controlador, tan pronto como aparté la mano le di una descarga considerable que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

"Eso por no tener respeto." Le dije. "Y ahora, si no te importa, sígueme. Vamos a dejar de causarles problemas a esta familia tan encantadora." Añadí cogiéndole de la oreja y tirando.

"Todo un modelo de feminidad y dulzura." Afirmó Edward con ironía mientras yo sacaba a uno de los miembros más problemáticos de la escuela de aquella casa a patadas.

"Te aseguro que puede ser más amable." Dijo Carlisle. "Mucho más, si está de buen humor, y si le apetece."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**Jacob Black**

"Jake, solo llamaba para que veas que sigo viva. Veo que no estás, ya llamaré otro día. Ahora tengo… un pequeño problemilla aquí, así que pasaré un día o dos ocupada, pero bueno, si me llamas seguro que podremos hablar. Hasta otra."

Volví a pulsar el botón del contestador automático que había conseguido convencer a Billie para instalar tan solo hacía medio día.

"Jake, solo llamaba para que veas que sigo viva. Veo que no estás, ya llamaré otro día. Ahora tengo… un pequeño problemilla aquí, así que pasaré un día o dos ocupada, pero bueno, si me llamas seguro que podremos hablar. Hasta otra."

Sí, no había duda, era aquella mujer, Bella o 'Bella 2' como la llamaban en la manada para diferenciarla de Bella la esposa de Edward.

"Jake, solo llamaba para que veas que sigo viva."

Era genial que siguiese viva, eso me quitó un poco de preocupación de encima; llevaba toda la noche fuera en mi forma de lobo para intentar oír algo más sobre ella; buscando en el viento o los aullidos de otros lobos algo que me diese noticias sobre qué estaba pasando.

"Veo que no estás, ya llamaré otro día. Ahora tengo… un pequeño problemilla aquí"

¿Un problemilla? ¿Qué tipo de problemilla? ¿Acaso estaba en medio de otra batalla de las suyas y había pasado algo?

¡Oh, dios! Que no estuviese malherida, no podría perdonarme si le pasase algo porque no había podido ir a ayudarla porque le perdí el rastro y me había pedido que me quedase en casa.

"… así que pasaré un día o dos ocupada…"

No podía ser que estuviese tan mal, un día o dos no eran suficientes para curase en el caso de estar verdaderamente mal ¿o sí?

"…pero bueno, si me llamas seguro que podremos hablar. Hasta otra."

Breve, sencilla… seria.

¿Acaso no podía haber dicho algo como 'estaré esperando tu llamada' o 'me muero de ganas que me llames'? Porque claro, lo de 'besos' o algo así seguro que no lo oiría nunca de ella.

"¿Todo bien?" Me preguntó Billie entrando. "Ese maldito cacharro no ha parado de parpadear desde que llegué."

"Papá, cuando esto parpadea significa que hay mensajes." Le dije señalando al piloto del contestador.

"Vaya… ¿y había algo importante?" Me preguntó.

"Había un mensaje para mí." Afirmé. "Y te han llamado del banco para que te pases a recoger la contraseña para la nueva cuenta."

"Por eso odio ese cacharro." Dijo él. "Es imposible comprenderlo."

"Papá… es solo un electrodoméstico." Le dije sonriendo. "Basta con leerse el manual de instrucciones."

"Me alegro de que estés de mejor humor." Dijo él. "Supongo que tu mensaje eran buenas noticias."

"Normalitas." Afirmé tras pensarlo un poco. "Por cierto, ¿cuando una chica te dice que estará ocupada uno o dos días deberías llamarla para preguntar?"

"Deberías darle esos dos días para que piense." Me dijo.

"Vale, sí. Creo que lo haré" Le dije yo tras pensarlo un poco. "Gracias, padre." Añadí mientras de fuera me gritaban Embry y Quil para que saliese.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo desde la puerta. "Llamará, a esa mujer no es posible matarla así como así."

Ante eso sonreí levemente; ahora que sabía que todo estaba bien, estaba más tranquilo y podía ver las cosas un poco mejor.

Esa mujer no era una chica como las de la aldea o las de cualquier pueblo o ciudad; no, esa mujer era una vampiresa, de varios siglos de edad. Si no había muerto en ese tiempo era muy difícil que fuese a hacerlo ahora.

"¿Todo bien, Jake?" Me dijo Quil.

"Mejor que bien." Afirmé. "Tengo dos días para hacer lo que queramos."

"¿Y qué pasa al tercero?" Me preguntó Quil.

"Que haré una llamada y es muy pero que muy probable que esté ocupado." Afirmé arrancando el coche. "Y ahora vamos a ver si conseguimos algo mejor para almorzar que unas raices."


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: A

**Capítulo 8: Reconstruyendo el coche. No somos 'chupasangres'.**

"Que tengáis buen viaje." Le dije yo a la pareja que estaba ya con J.

"Sabes que eso es imposible." Me dijo Chayton. "No con este… personaje viajando con Marah y conmigo."

"No te preocupes cariño." Le dijo Marah dándole un beso tierno. "Yo te tengo a ti para protegerme."

"Por cierto Marah." Le dije. "Felicidades."

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo sorprendida. "¿A qué viene eso?" Añadió sonriendo como si pensase que yo bromeaba.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Me preguntó Chayton sonriendo sorprendido. "Yo me he enterado esta mañana."

"¿Se puede saber de qué habláis?" Nos dijo Marah dándole un golpe a su marido.

"No importa." Le dije yo. "Ya te enterarás en un tiempo. Cuídate mucho." Añadí sonriendo y dándole un abrazo antes de dirigirme a su marido y darme unos toques en la nariz haciéndole un guiño.

"Ya, claro." Dijo él sonriendo. "Se me olvidaba que tú eres especial."

"Todo lo vuestro es mío." Dije sonriendo.

"Puaj… ¿podemos irnos ya?" Dijo J. "Me están entrando ganas de vomitar."

"Tener paciencia con él." Le pedí a Chyton susurrando mientras le daba un abrazo más. "Sabes que es difícil acabar con esos tabúes…"

"Este crío es exasperante." Me dijo. "Ni siquiera tú quieres tenerlo contigo. Tyee se va a enfadar mucho."

"Tyee es un gran jefe." Afirmé. "Y este niñato solo necesita un poco de mano dura, sin que se os vaya la mano, tampoco quiero que le matéis."

"Espero que no te confundas." Me dijo. "Sabes que no todos tenemos tanta paciencia."

"Por eso no he pedido ayuda a nadie más." Dije yo. "Confío en Tyee y en ti. Ese chico necesita una terapia de grupo." Afirmé antes de que llamasen de nuevo a los pasajeros de su vuelo y les viese embarcar en el avión.

Solo les había visto unas horas, pero eso me había bastado para saber que ahora Marah estaba embarazada.

Algo curioso, un hijo de un licántropo alfa y una mujer humana. Ese niño sería licántropo seguro.

Ring, ring, ring…

Sonriendo saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y lo descolgué sin mirar siquiera la identidad.

"Para no variar haces gala de tu especie y eres muy impaciente e impulsivo." Le dije bromeando.

"¿Ya sabías quién era?" Me dijo.

"Mi móvil tiene indentificador de llamada." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Querías algo?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando que no hay nada planeado en mi agenda para hoy y estaba pensando si en la tuya tenías algo más." Dijo.

La típica frase de adolescente, pero debo admitir que esta era con mucho la vez que un joven tan joven como él me había dicho algo tan planeado y acertado.

"No, en mi agenda tengo un huequillo hoy." Dije bromeando. "Pero pensaba usarlo para hacer algo, claro que… creo que tú puedes echarme una mano."

"Si puedo…" Me dijo. "Te advierto que no soy muy bueno con lo de visitar depósitos de cadáveres."

"No te preocupes." Le dije. "Hoy dejo lo de los muertos, vigilar gente peligrosa, hacer de carcelera y la caza a un lado y me dedico a relajarme un poco."

"Suena bien." Me dijo. "¿A dónde voy a buscarte?"

"¿Estás en la reserva?" Le pregunté yo.

"Claro." Dijo él. "Pero no me cuesta nada coger el coche y…"

"Tranquilo." Le dije. "Ya voy yo, te cojo y cogemos lo que necesitemos por el camino."

"Vale, vale." Dijo con ironía. "¿Sabes que las mujeres no sois las que lleváis los pantalones?"

"Mi trabajo los requiere." Dije yo uniéndome a la broma. "¿Te imaginas a un cazador cazando, corriendo y saltando con una falda?"

"Bueno, apuesto a que a ti te quedaría bien." Dijo.

Ese chico era gracioso, de verdad.

"Me pasaré a buscarte, Jacob Black." Le dije sonriendo a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

"Y yo te estaré esperando." Afirmó él.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Creo que debería conducir yo!" Dijo Jacob mientras mi nuevo vehículo saltaba en otro bache colina abajo a una velocidad de campeonato.

"No me seas cagueta." Le dije bromeando seria. "Enseguida llegamos de nuevo a tu casa. Y tenemos la pintura con nosotros."

"¡Para cuando lleguemos estará ya hecha un revuelto!" Afirmó él agarrándose con fuerza al techo por la ventanilla. "¡Es increíble que esta chatarra corra tanto!"

"Le cambiamos unas piezas." Dije yo. "Tiene todas las piezas bien, o eso creo."

"Normalmente me gustaría la velocidad, pero… ¡No ahora que estamos circulando por una carretera tan estrecha a esta velocidad!"

"Jacob, tranquilízate, tengo muy buenos reflejos." Le dije. "Enseguida estaremos en tu casa."

"Seguro." Dijo él. "¡Pero preferiría volver vivo!"

Eso me hizo sonreír, en otra época me hubiese reído; Jacob sería el primer hombre lobo que conocía que tuviese esos miedos a viajar en ese tipo de vehículo a esa velocidad, pero yo sabía que no tenía que temer, tenía muy buenos reflejos y eso me permitía viajar tan deprisa. Tanto que poco después paraba en la puerta de su garaje.

"Fin del viaje." Le dije yo. "Te toca bajar del coche."

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Dijo bajando como si le quemase en asiento.

"Tranquilo, el coche no va a explotar de pronto." Le dije yo bajando con tranquilidad.

"¿Dónde te dieron el carné de conducir?" Me preguntó.

"¿Acaso tu tienes uno?" Le pregunté.

"¡No!" Me dijo. "¡Pero yo no voy por ahí conduciendo como si fuese en un cohete!"

"Hace un montón de años." Le dije. "Lo renuevo cada cuatro años tal y como manda la ley. También tengo carné para conducir camiones, motos y vehículos pesados. Estoy planteándome el sacarme el de vuelo también, pero ya hace tiempo que vuelo en avionetas y helicópteros." Afirmé yo.

"Ahora sé quién pilotaba el avión aquel que se estrelló contra aquel edificio." Afirmó él.

"¡No bromees!" Le dije picada mientras descargábamos la pintura para el coche. "No ha tenido gracia, ¿lo sabías?"

"Sí si se sabe cómo conduces." Afirmó él. "Lo que me suma un punto más."

"Seguro, vamos 45 a 34 y te gano yo. No está mal." Le dije yo. "Más talentos como ese y acabarás como yo. Por cierto súmame cinco más por poder conducir coche, moto, avión, camión y vehículos como ambulancias. 48 a 34."

La verdad es que estaba echando una competición para ver quién era más anciano de espíritu, sin contar con la naturaleza del origen de cada uno, yo seguía siendo más anciana que él; llevaba ya varios siglos paseando por ahí, y él como mucho llevaría un cuarto, y eso siendo muy generosa. Aunque me sorprendía la cantidad de talentos ocultos que tenía.

Mientras pintábamos el coche en su garaje donde su padre no podría entrar debido a su limitación por la silla de ruedas, fue divertido. No hubiese pensado nunca que podría pasarlo así de bien con un licántropo. Al menos no hasta que llegaron sus dos camaradas: Embry y Quil.

"Jacob, adivina a dónde vamos a..." Dijo Quil apareciendo de la mano de Claire y quedándose congelado al verme allí.

"¡Hey, 'vampiresa'!" Me dijo Embry. "Que sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Ya has terminado de destripar a uno de los tuyos o talvez fue de los nuestros?"

"De los míos." Afirmé. "¡Pero qué damita tan hermosa!" Dije viendo a la niña pequeña de la mano de Quil. "¿De quién es hija?"

"Es la sobrina de Sam y Emily." Me explicó Quil cogiéndola en brazos. "¿Qué se supone que hacíais antes de llegar?"

Entonces Jacob se apartó mostrando el coche aún medio oxidado mientras él sostenía el rodillo de pintarlo.

"¡Dios!" Dijo Embry. "¡¿De dónde has sacado esa chatarra prehistórica?!"

"De un desguace." Dije yo. "Y para que lo sepas funciona de maravilla gracias a las piezas que robé a otros autos de allí."

"Fíjate tú que no te imaginaba yo con un coche tan... así." Dijo Quil. "¿Qué ha sido de tu descapotable?"

"Sigue aparcado en el mismo sitio." Dije yo. "Supongo que me llevaré hoy ese y este se quedará por aquí para seguir remodelándolo."

"¿Y esto ya se mueve?" Preguntó Embry saltando a la parte de atrás.

"Vuela." Dije yo con ironía. "¿A que sí, Jacob?"

"Eres un demonio." Me dijo intentando salpicarme pero en lugar de eso mojando todo. "Me ha traído en este cacharro a una velocidad que no veas."

"No me creo que este cacharro coja tanta velocidad." Afirmó Quil.

"Echar un vistazo al capó." Dije yo. "A ver, apartar un momento del coche, voy a ver si le remodelo una cosita..." Afirmé subiéndome al techo. "Quil, la niña..."

"Vale, lo pillo." Dijo. "Vamos a ver a Billie, Claire. Le pediremos una galleta."

Tan pronto como se fueron, yo miré el techo buscando un punto bueno entre aquella superficie abollada, oxidada y hecha una pena.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Mejorar esto." Afirmé yo encontrando el punto justo y cargando contra él un puñetazo que perforó el techo. "Bien... ahora seguiré por... aquí." Murmuré yo continuando con la perforación del techo.

"¿Eso es para la ventilación?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"No, voy a hacer esta cosa un descapotable." Dije yo. "Básicamente porque me costaba menos quitarle el techo que intentar desabollarlo." Afirmé tirando de dos agujeros tras doblarlos un poco para no cortarme yo y pelando un buen trozo de techo sin ningún cuidado.

"Para eso hay unas preciosas máquinas llamadas sierras mecánicas." Afirmó Embry. "Para no hacer eso."

"¿Esto?" Afirmé volviendo a hundir mi puño hasta el fondo y haciéndome unos arañazos en los brazos. "No estoy usando apenas fuerza." Dije yo volviendo a doblar los bordes para no cortarme y arrancar un trozo más de techo. "Además, enseguida acabo y lo lijo un poco."

"Genial, tengo una lijadora de metal por ahí." Dijo Jacob. "¿Te la busco?"

"Por favor." Le dije yo siguiendo con lo de arrancar trozos de metal del techo para hacer un descapotable.

Fue gracioso, pero nos tiramos allí dentro toda la tarde, y cuando ya había acabado de hacer lo del techo, llegó Quil con una bandeja de comida.

"Billie nos manda esto." Dijo.

"¿Y Claire?" Pregunté yo.

"Ah, la llevé a su casa." Nos dijo. "Supongo que estará mas a salvo allí que aquí, sin ofender." Añadió mirándome.

"Tampoco yo creo que fuese seguro que estuviese por aquí con una mujer que arranca techos con las manos desnudas y dos, no, tres chicos que como se enfaden podrían acabar hiriéndola." Dije yo.

"O tú perdieses el control y la atacases." Afirmó Embry.

"No lo creo." Dije yo. "Tengo ese control bastante perfeccionado, además, es una niña. Por muy jugosos y apetitosos que puedan ser los niños te aseguro que antes me cortaría la mano que atacar a un niño inocente." Afirmé cogiendo la brocha que acababa de dejar Embry para continuar yo pintando mientras ellos descansaban para comer.

"¿Por qué no paras un momento y comes un poco?" Me dijo Jacob de pronto. "También tú necesitas un descanso."

"Gracias, pero no tengo hambre." Afirmé yo siguiendo con la capa de pintura. "Luego ya la retocaré un poco yo, otro rato."

"¿No decías que podías comer?" Me preguntó Quil.

"A veces." Dije yo. "No todos los días, pero gracias por preocuparos y ofrecer."

Después de comer entre risas mientras ellos comentaban cosas y se reían mientras yo continuaba trabajando en el coche, acabaron por dormirse. Suspirando fui a casa de Jacob y le pedí a Billie unas mantas que les eché por encima.

Al final para cuando despertaron de la siesta yo ya había acabado de pintar el vehículo en negro metalizado con reflejos azul cobalto mientras que todas las piezas que no eran carrocería estaban aparte para evitar mancharlas; y yo había desaparecido de su vista puesto que había ido a saludar a Billie después de ese trabajo y mientras se secaba la pintura y él me había invitado a sentarme con él en el porche a hablar de muchas cosas.

Los chicos me buscaron y acabaron encontrándome con Billie charlando de los casos.

"Echaré un ojo en las familias de aquí a ver si alguien sabe algo." Me estaba diciendo. "Pero no puedo prometerte nada."

"No pasa nada." Afirmé yo tranquila. "Si no consigues más que decirme que no es de aquí estará bien también. He estado mirando el mapa y todos los ataques coinciden en un punto, todos han sido en ciudades cerca de lagos o playas."

"Hum... ¿crees que pueda ser un nativo?" Me dijo Billie.

"No lo creo, estoy segura." Afirmó ella. "El problema es quién. Ah, hola bellos durmientes."

"Pensábamos que te habías fugado ya." Me dijo Embry frotándose los ojos y bostezando. "Como no te hemos visto allí..."

"Acabé de pintar y decidí salir un poco." Dije. "Billie ha sido muy amable invitándome a sentarme aquí a charlar."

"Vaya..." Dijeron. "¿Y de qué hablabais?"

"Le contaba cómo había ido la historia por aquí desde Ephraim Black." Les dijo Billie. "Esta chica es realmente curiosa."

"Me gusta saber." Afirmé yo antes de dar un mordisco a la manzana que me había dado Billie mientras él cortaba trozos con una navaja pequeña antes.

"Me cuesta creer que seas uno de esos chupasangres." Me dijo Embry.

"Eh, cuidadito con lo que dices." Le advertí seria. "Un poquito de respeto que yo os tengo respeto a los de tu raza."

"No esperarás que lo digamos de otra forma ¿no?" Me dijo Jacob. "Lo siento por ti pero la mayoría de los de tu género no merecen más respeto."

Entonces reduje mis ojos a un par de rendijas.

"Perdona a los chicos." Me dijo Billie entonces. "Son muy jóvenes aún, sabes que suelen ser un poco bocazas. Chicos, por favor, disculparos."

"Pero..." Comenzó Embry.

"Shhh." Le cortó Billie. "Disculparos, ahora."

"Déjalo Billie." Le dije yo tirando el troncho desnudo de la manzana a un lado. "Ya no las quiero."

"Eh, a dónde..." Dijo Jacob cogiéndome del brazo y llevándose un golpe.

Tenía los ojos de color un tanto... marrón rojizo brillante en rabia, y eso le asustó.

"No me toques." Le dije siseando. "Ya volveré otro día, Billie."

Era curioso, pero de todas las muy escasísimas cosas que podían sacarme de quicio y hacerme enfadar, un licántropo llamando a todos los vampiros como a los idiotas de mi especie que iban por ahí matando a gente era una de las cosas que peor me sentaba; los licántropos jóvenes eran lo peor para mis nervios, eran impulsivos, bocazas y un poco arriesgados dado que no veían el riesgo y aquello les atraía.

Todo lo necesario de su especie para meter la pata una y otra vez y enfadarme.

Vale, me había sentado mal que hubiese hablado así de gente como los Cullen o yo, pero supongo que no debería habérselo tomado tan en cuenta.

"A ver ahora cómo me bajo estos humos." Murmuré.

Antes lo hubiese hecho pegando patadas y puñetazos contra un poste o algo, pero desde que con un solo toque podía romper una piedra tan grande como yo, aquello había perdido toda diversión.

Escultura, eso sí que era relajante, se suponía. Corrí hasta las montañas y escogí una piedra enorme de las que había caído últimamente.

Esperé un poco a que me bajase un poco el marrón rojizo de los ojos y entonces me dispuse a tallar algo en la roca.

"Pero bueno..." Dijo Jacob. "¿La habéis visto?. ¡Me ha golpeado la mano!"

"¿Y qué esperabas?" Le dijo Billie. "Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, pero no te molestas en saber cómo piensa."

"Claro, es una chica que habla por los codos." Dijo Embry. "Nos sentamos todos en torno a una mesita y tomamos té mientras nos cuenta toda su vida."

"A callar, idiota." Le dijo Billie dándole un golpe en la espalda a forma de riña. "¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que precisamente esa bocaza vuestra es lo que os pierde?"

"Ni que fuésemos nosotros…" Dijo Embry.

"Lo que sí que tiene un forma de reaccionar un poco… rara." Dijo Quil. "Ponerse así porque llamamos chupa-sangres a su especie…"

"A ella le duele." Les dijo Billie. "Tiene amigos en ambos lados, eso me ha contado. Tiene alianzas por todo el mundo, en los cinco continentes y aunque la mayoría son vampiros, también hay muchos licántropos y manadas enteras de los nuestros que en secreto están aliados a ella. Por eso le molesta que se usen términos como chuchos, pulgosos o chupa-sangres."

"¿Y por qué iba a molestarle que nos llamen chuchos o perros?"

"Supongo que no le habéis preguntado mucho sobre amigos y demás." Dijo Billie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No está mal." Dije observando mi obra a unos pasos de distancia. "Al menos ahora estoy más tranquila… en fin, será mejor que acabe y me la lleve. A Billie seguro que que encantará."

En efecto, le di un par de golpes más para acabar de tallarla y cuando decidí que estaba ya acabada la cargué en mi espalda como pude antes de correr a la reserva. Era ya de noche y supuse que igual despertaba a Billie, así que la dejé en la puerta y me dispuse a coger el primer coche que aparqué allí la noche de la hoguera para irme a casa, solo que allí me encontré un lobo enorme, y no precisamente el de piedra que yo había dejado en la puerta de su casa.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunté.

Por lo que sabía, podía ser cualquiera de ellos, un macho demasiado grande… vale eso lo reducía a Jacob, Sam, Jared y Paul, Seth era pequeño y Embry y Quil eran grande pero no tanto, por supuesto Leah era una hembra.

Entonces el macho grande comenzó a mover la pata en el suelo sin dejar de mirarme.

"S-A-M" se leía en le suelo un poco separado pero con trazos seguros.

"Buenas noches, Sam." Le dije con respeto. "Hace buena noche, supongo que has salido a dar una vuelta."

Con cuidado se toco el morro con una pata dos veces, no era como cuando se lo rascabas indicando peste, era más como…

"Así que me has olido." Dije mientras se acercaba y me miraba los puños.

Fue justo entonces cuando me di cuenta de que los tenía un poco despellejados y tenían algo de carne viva. Eso era lo único que podía identificarme además de las veces que me ponía algo de colonia o perfume.

"He sido un poco descuidada, estaba un poco… enfadada." Dije.

Él entonces asintió y se sentó.

"¿No deberías estar con tu esposa?"

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente y me hizo entender que dormía. Él estaba de vigilancia y/o caza.

"Yo iba a ir a vigilar un poco." Afirmé sentándome junto a él en una piedra. "He cazado varios vampiros, pero sé que aún me deben de quedar dos adultos experimentados y un licántropo novato y fuera de control."

Ante eso me miró y yo me saqué un guante suavemente.

"¿Puedo?" Pregunté. "Será solo un segundo, necesito copiarte un segundo eso que hacéis de poder leeros el pensamiento…"

Creo que le costó un poco confiar en mi mano extendida suavemente hacia un lado, pero acabó oliéndola y apoyando su cabeza contra esta por lo que yo comencé a acariciarle lo que consiguió que le hice retroceder la cabeza un poco y entonces dejarse cuando comprobó que solo quería acariciarle la cabeza.

"A veces me sorprende lo fácilmente que aceptáis vuestro estado…" Le dije suavemente. "Cómo podéis actuar tan previsiblemente igual que un lobo auténtico… todo."

"_Seguro que un chupasangres siente envidia de uno de nosotros."_ Pensó como riéndose.

"Eh, ahora te oigo." Dije dejando de tocarle. "Por favor, nada de chupasangres o chuchos a no ser que sea para llamar a enemigos declarados."

"_Ya, claro._" Dijo. "_Todos sabemos que entre nuestras razas no nos llevamos bien. Seguro que tú nunca has usado ese nombre._"

"Ya, claro." Dije yo. "Resulta que llevo un buen tiempo luchando para conseguir que se nos denomine a ambas especies correctamente."

"_Un buen tiempo, ya._" Dijo sin creérselo.

"Digamos que cosa de varios siglos." Dije yo. "Conocí… bueno, he conocido a varios de los de tu tipo que me han… demostrado que no es justo meteros a todos en el mismo saco. Aunque a vuestros cerebros cuadriculados y llenos de odios infundados y prejuicios centenarios les cueste creérselo… créeme, me he tenido que enfrentar a mucha más gente de la que te crees, yo tengo amigos en ambos bandos."

"_¿Amigos?_" Me preguntó Sam.

"Aja." Dije yo. "No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Comprenderás que siendo yo el que tenga amigos de tu género como podéis ser vosotros, es un grave y terrible inconveniente que podría costarme la vida ¿lo entiendes, verdad?"

"_Sí._" Afirmó suavemente. "_Igual que entenderás que mi manada no podemos confiar en alguien de tu tipo tan fácilmente_."

"Lo entiendo." Afirmé yo. "Estoy acostumbrada, no puedo luchar contra algo tan ancestral como los primeros miembros de ambas especies y pocas veces logramos algo."

"_¿Logramos?_" Preguntó casi carcajeándose. "_¿Tú y cuantos más?_"

"Te sorprendería cuantos de los míos y los tuyos me apoyan." Dije yo. "No somos dos, ni tres, ni cuatro… somos algunos más. Algunos de los míos no desean más peleas con los vuestros; otros de los tuyos, se han dado cuenta que no todos de los míos son tan malos… Y luego están los casos de improntas y enamoramientos. No siempre vuestra sangre es tan apestosa."

"_Eso es imposible._" Me dijo. "_Simplemente ambas especies son enemigas por naturaleza._"

"Ya." Dije casi soñadoramente. "Eso decían los Montesco y los Capuleto, y mira a sus primogénitos." Ante su cara de sorpresa, añadí. "Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare, Europa medieval post-tardía."

"_No lo he oído, lo siento._" Afirmó él.

"Trata de dos familias enfrentadas en Verona, una ciudad italiana, los Montesco y los Capuleto." Dije comenzándole a contar la historia mientras él me escuchaba; cuando acabé, pareció dar su opinión.

"_No veo en qué afecta esto a nuestro caso._" Afirmó.

"Montesco y Capuleto." Le dije yo. "Licántropos y Vampiros; es lo mismo. Es curioso como los humanos pueden llevar sus emociones al extremo de aparentar una muerte para poder estar juntos."

"_Ya, es lo que tiene tener corazón_." Me dijo haciéndome reír y entonces reparó en cómo podía interpretarse y se retractó ligeramente.

"No te preocupes." Dije yo. "Digamos que yo soy única en mi especie, por mi don y por cómo este me ha hecho evolucionar personalmente."

"Dime una cosa." Me dijo mientras me levantaba. "¿Te molesta tanto que os llamemos chupasangres y vosotros a nosotros Chuchos porque has conocido amigos en ambos lados o hay algo más oculto?"

"Eres un digno líder." Le dije divertida. "Un buen cerebro. Es por ambas." Afirmé sonriendo y montando en mi coche. "Dile a tus cachorros y mano derecha que volveré mañana por la mañana, cuando haya hecho un pequeño informe y haya mirado una cosita."

"_Estarán esperándote."_ Afirmó él mirándome ir.

Ya sabía yo que estarían esperándome, los licántropos jóvenes eran como perrillos un poco salvajes, estarían esperándome porque les caía bien, era como la cuidadora del zoo.

Y por otro lado, sabía que pronto, acabaría por hacerles daño; acabaría por meterles en medio de algo más grande.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Heridos.**

"¿Vuelves o te vas?" Me preguntó Emmeret cuando nos encontramos en el hall de la entrada.

"Vuelvo." Afirmé. "Espionaje, una noche terrible."

"Últimamente se te ve menos por aquí." Me dijo. "¿A cuantos te has cargado ya?"

"Desde el que me traje aquí a ninguno más." Afirmé yo. "He visto a dos extranjeros pero solo venían de paso. Me he asegurado bien antes de dejarles irse."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Me preguntó un poco dudando de mí.

"Tengo siempre algún as en la manga." Afirmé encogiéndome de hombros. "Digamos que soy una coleccionista que se dedica a cazar casos un tanto… especiales."

"Casos especiales, ya." Me dijo.

"No me gusta mucho lo que me toca que hacer." Dije yo. "Por cierto, dónde están todos."

"Cazando." Me dijo. "Solo quedamos Rosalie y yo por aquí."

"¿Pareja?" Pregunté yo.

"Casados." Afirmó él. "Ella lleva más siendo esto que yo."

"Vaya, felicidades por vuestros votos." Dije yo mientras buscaba en la nevera lo que había escondido y él se sentaba en la mesa. "¿Está ella por aquí?"

"Está fuera ahora mismo." Me dijo. "Y te advierto que nosotros no tenemos comida ahí; la verdad es que nunca he sabido para qué esta ahí."

"No busco comida." Afirmé encontrando las bolsas de sangre clónica o 'sangre muerta' como la llamábamos nosotros. "¿Te hace una ronda? Tengo de varios tipos."

"¿De oso?" Me preguntó.

"No, me temo que no." Dije yo. "Eso lo cazo por ahí, esto es sangre muerta. A, AB, B o 0, positivo y negativo. Si te gusta la sangre de oso te recomendaría mi cosecha del AB- del preso, tiene un ligero toque asilvestrado."

"¿Matas a tus presas antes de sacar esto?" Preguntó cogiendo la bolsa y mirándola como si fuese veneno.

"No, beber sangre humana fresca es algo monstruoso, barbárico y abominable." Afirmé. "Esto es sangre de donantes voluntarios, excedencias y alguna muestra que me llevé para que me clonasen un poco y me sacasen unas buenas reservas. No es por buscar disputas con tu familia, pero sabréis que la sangre humana ayuda a calmar más la sea que la animal ¿no?"

"No." Dijo mirándola. "Pero coincidimos contigo en lo del punto de vista sobre tomar… ¿dijiste sangre humana fresca?"

"Así es." Asentí. "¿No tomas un poco?"

"No acabo de fiarme." Dijo.

"Un trago." Le dije. "Te hará bien, esto llena más que lo que puedas conseguir de un animal. Y sinceramente… con esa chica por aquí cerca…"

"¿Tienes algo contra Bella?" Me dijo.

"No." Afirmé. "Me gusta como huele, tiene un olor delicioso, por eso me tuve que ir el primer día. Mi control ese día era un poco… malo, demasiada sed y una tentación demasiado fuerte."

"Te entiendo." Dijo. "Nos… cuesta un poco controlarnos cuando Bella… bueno, sangra."

"De cualquier modo, supongo que estaréis informados a cerca de las leyes que incumben a humanos que saben el secreto ¿no?"

"¿Has venido a matarla?" Me preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

"No, al menos no está en mis manos." Afirmé. "Primero, no es mi método; segundo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… y tercero, puedo comprender vuestro caso mejor incluso de lo que su marido cree."

"Te han enviado a cazarla." Afirmó él.

"Lo retrasaré cuanto pueda." Afirmé. "Podrían ser décadas."

"Pero acabarás por regresar por ella." Me dijo.

"Es posible." Dije. "Aro está muy interesado en este caso, no se va a olvidar fácilmente."

"Trabajas para los Vulturis, Carlisle nos lo dijo." Afirmó él.

"Carlisle está un poco… desinformado." Dije. "Yo tengo otro trabajo, solo soy su cazadora en los casos extremos. Créeme, si me mandan a mí es para casos… con un final claro."

"Eres un misterio." Afirmó. "Cada vez eres más difícil de entender."

"Lo sé." Afirmé yo. "¿Qué te parece si brindamos por la paz?"

"Por la paz." Dijo levantando su copa que le había llenado hasta la mitad y brindando.

Ambos brindamos y echamos un trago, aunque a él le costó más decidirse a beber.

"No está tan mal." Dijo sonriendo.

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "¿Otra ronda? Invito yo, pero no te acostumbres o nos quedaremos sin reservas."

"Que pase esa copa." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía.

"No quiero ver el culo de esa copa." Afirmé yo uniéndome a su broma.

La verdad es que no estaba mal, me gustaba poder disfrutar de esos pequeños momentillos de bar, claro que no podía hacerlos tan a menudo como quisiera yo. Sinceramente, ¿quién pediría una copa de sangre en un bar?

Para cuando llegó Rosalie ya nos habíamos acabado cada uno nuestra bolsa casi por completo.

"Carlisle no creo que apruebe esto." Me dijo Rosalie con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Te apetece un poco?" Le ofrecí yo.

"Rosalie es la única que no ha probado sangre humana aún." Me dijo Emmeret.

"Esto no es sangre humana." Le dije yo.

"Perdón, sangre muerta." Dijo casi riendo.

"Dios… parecéis dos borrachos…" Dijo Rosalie. "Emmeret, deja esa copa, por favor."

"Eh, mira a ver cuánto te cuesta volver a tener sed y luego me lo cuentas." Le dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba con ellos y recogía las copas para lavarlas antes de acabarme mi bolsa y tirarla a la basura.

"¿Otra vez sales?" Me preguntó Emmeret.

"Voy a relajarme un poco." Dije yo. "Pensaba hacer turismo pero creo que esperaré a que vuelva Alice, creo que se ofreció a hacerme una tarde de compras, y francamente, no tengo mucha ropa para elegir por aquí."

"Genial, pensábamos que no tenías más que lo que llevas puesto." Me dijo Rosalie.

"Digamos que solo tengo ropa de cazar." Afirmé. "Básicamente camisas, fundas de armas, correas… botas y pantalones. Mis vaqueros rotos, una camiseta de hombre que le robé a uno de los cadáveres del primer día que no veáis cómo me ha costado quitarle el pestazo que tenía… Nah, necesito al menos unos vaqueros más y algo de ropa femenina. Y algo de ropa interior…" Murmuré para que Emmeret no me oyese.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Estaba tranquilamente leyendo en el salón con una pierna colgando del brazo de uno de los sillones con música celta sonando a tope en mis oídos cuando sentí presión en el brazo y al ver a Emmeret allí me quité los cascos.

"Lleva sonando un buen rato." Afirmó él tendiéndome mi móvil. "Sea quien sea es un poco insistente."

"¿Diga?" Dije yo.

"Hola." Dijo Jacob. "Esto… ¿no se suponía que venías ayer?"

"Tuve un pequeño problemilla." Afirmé. "Lo siento. ¿Llamabas solo para echarme la bronca?"

"Para ver también qué tal iban las negociaciones con tu lado." Me dijo un poco fríamente.

"Eso podríamos comentarlo mejor en persona." Le dije. "Con tu padre, Quil Sr. y también Sam."

"¿Te apetece pasarte a comer y les aviso?" Me dijo.

"Hecho, así seguimos con lo de mi coche." Le dije. "Si no te importa, me llevaré un poco de tarea."

"Lo que quieras." Afirmó.

"Por cierto, una cosa antes de ir allí." Le dije. "¿Qué son los Cullen exactamente?"

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado, como dudando.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?" Me dijo.

"Simple curiosidad." Afirmé yo.

Aún se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

"¿Una familia de vampiros afincada en estas tierras y que tienen un acuerdo desde hace mucho con mi tribu?" Me dijo dudando un poco. "Ah, sí, además los hijos y yo no nos llevamos especialmente bien. Sobre todo con Edward."

"Me llevaré un poco de tarea." Dije yo. "Y creo que iré corriendo en vez de en coche, por si acaso puedo volver en mi nuevo coche."

"Suena bien." Afirmó con un tono un poco más feliz. "Te estaré esperando."

"Me pasaré en un buen rato." Afirmé yo antes de que colgásemos.

"¿Problemas con los chuchillos?" Me dijo Emmeret.

"Licántropos u hombres lobo, si no te importa." Dije yo suavemente. "No, Jacob me llamaba para meterme un poco deprisa con lo del asunto territorial."

"Muy gracioso." Dijo. "Acelerar las cosas..."

"No va a interferir en el caso Swan." Afirmé recogiendo unos papeles. "Y creo que el solucionar esto y mantener el 'buen rollito' entre ambos bandos es algo importante ahora mismo."

"Personalmente, me da igual esto." Me dijo Emmeret. "Si en vez de cazar osos nos dedicamos a cazar chu... licántropos, pues mejor para nosotros."

"Emmeret, no te equivoques." Dije yo. "No creo que vaya a seros fácil, nosotros nos movemos solos o en pareja, rara vez en manada; ellos, suelen hacerlo en manada, rara vez se mueven solos."

"Pse, más divertido." Afirmó.

"Emmeret, por muy fuerte que seas eres uno solo contra varios licántropos." Afirmé. "Te harían mucho mucho mucho daño si no te matasen."

"Que lo intenten." Dijo. "Rosalie no les perdonaría."

"Por supuesto." Dije yo. "Y ellos saben que si matasen a uno de vosotros se encontrarían con una pareja muy encabronada que no tardaría en darles caza a ellos. Por eso prefiero que esto lo resolvamos a las buenas y pronto. Espero volver para antes de mañana. Dale recuerdos a Rosalie de mi parte."

"Espera, a dónde vas." Me dijo.

"A La Push." Dije sonriendo y cogiéndome un mechero que me guardé en el bolsillo. "Tengo que ir a comer con la manada del asunto este. Creo que siguen siendo un poco desconfiados con respecto a los de nuestra raza."

"Pero a ti te dejan entrar." Dijo Emmeret.

"Supongo que porque soy un poco... especial." Dije desde la puerta antes de irme de allí. "Volveré cuando pueda."

"Jo, esta mujer es cada vez más rara." Dijo Emmeret cuando vio desaparecer corriendo sobre el campo que rodeaba la casa. "Sangre muerta, comida con licántropos... Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Edward, seguro que se alegra de que no tenga intenciones de ocuparse de Bella con rapidez."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y aquí está... el tomate." Dijo Jacob pasándoselo a Billie mientras estaba sobre un taburete para alcanzarlo del último estante. "La verdad, creo que deberíamos ponerlas al alcance de tu mano."

"No seas maleducado." Dijo Billie dándole un golpe en el trasero. "Esos están ahí para emergencias, y para que lo sepas, vas a tener que ir a comprar más latas y meter una o dos ahí arriba para reponer esta."

"A las órdenes capitán, ¿algo más que no esté a tu alcance?" Le dijo Jacob sonriendo.

"¿Qué tal si bajas de paso algún rollo de papel de cocina?" Le dijo Billie. "No sé por qué pero últimamente desaparecen enseguida."

Eso hizo que Jacob trastabillase un momento y unos rollos volaron para ir a estrellarse al suelo, él iba a caerse también pero acabó en brazos de alguien.

"Para ser un licántropo eres un poco torpe." Le dije sonriendo.

"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!" Me dijo. "¡¿Cómo... cómo has entrado aquí?!"

"Sois un poco despistados, o confiados." Afirmé dejándole en el suelo. "Teníais la puerta abierta."

"Aquí no necesitamos cerrar las puertas." Afirmó Billie. "Nosotros no nos robamos entre nosotros, ni violamos a nuestros hijos, ni los atacamos si enloquecemos."

"Que envidia." Dije sonriendo. "El miedo solo engendra más miedo, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, en mi mundo hay demasiadas cosas oscuras como para que no haya tampoco miedo."

"No parece que tú tengas mucho." Me dijo Jacob. "Campas a tus anchas por la noche, te vienes aquí a estar rodeada de la manada cuando nuestras especies son enemigas..."

"Desde luego, puede decirse que no tengo tanto miedo como debiera." Afirmé sonriendo con ironía. "Pero eso es porque sé protegerme."

"¿Protegerte?" Me dijo Billie. "¿Protegerte de qué?"

"De todos." Dije yo. "Es posible que yo sea la pesadilla de muchos. He... he matado a mucha gente en estos siglos, antes incluso de lo que cuentan vuestras leyendas sobre 'el cazador', no tanto como cuentan vuestras leyendas de los de mi especie." Afirmé recogiendo los rollos de papel junto a mí y pasándoselos a Jacob.

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a seguir cocinando mis famosos espaguetis." Dijo Billie. "Jacob, recoge un poco esto, anda."

"Billie, si necesitas ayuda..." Le ofrecí. "Por cierto, he traído esto para la comida." Añadí mostrándole unas botellas de vino y cerveza sonriendo. "Me lo encontré por ahí."

"Vino, comprado en Port Angels." Dijo Billie. "Te has dejado la etiqueta."

"Era para disculparme por la tardanza." Dije yo. "Y para agradecer la invitación."

"Una comida de negocios." Dijo Billie remando para cambiar de dirección y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hija mía... deberías relajarte un poco, demasiado trabajo. Esto pretendía ser más una comida amistosa."

"Coincido con Billie." Me dijo Jacob. "Trabajas demasiado. ¿Qué hacías tú en Port Angels hoy?"

"Ya sabes que corro rápido." Dije. "Venía de camino hacia aquí y oí algo que podría serme de utilidad así que di media vuelta y retrocedí para ir allí."

"¿Y?" Me preguntó cerrando la puerta donde había guardado el taburete. "¿Descubriste algo?"

"Sí, que aquí tenéis góticos muy changos." Dije yo. "Un gótico loco que perdió el norte y atacó a una amiga suya. Cinco minutos me costó darle un susto y que se dejase de chorradas de esas."

"No lo habrás..." Me dijo.

"Perdona, pero soy vegetariana." Afirmé. "Además, para que te enteres, no podemos morder a cualquiera, y menos aún a plena luz del día."

No, seguro que no sabía nada de nuestras reglas ni nada de eso. Y en teoría yo no debería haberlo mentado siquiera fuera del grupito especial de la escuela.

"No, no lo sabía." Dijo. "Pero tienes pinta de ser vegetariana."

"No sabes lo que es ¿verdad?" Le dije.

"Supongo que lo que los Cullen, que no atacas a humanos." Me dijo.

"Exacto." Dije yo. "Pero digamos que ellos y yo nos diferenciamos en un pequeño detallito de nada."

"Ya, que tú cazas gente y ellos no." Me dijo. "Por eso hay gente que duda un poco de tu... régimen."

"No, que yo me dedico a cambiar el mundo y ellos se mantienen pasivos." Dije yo.

"¿Cambiar el mundo?" Me dijo.

"Esto... creo que si vamos a trabajar en eso deberías dejarme algo de ropa." Dije viendo el coche aún por reparar.

"Me temo que no tengo nada de tu talla." Afirmó él. "Pero no te escabullas. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de cambiar el mundo?"

"Nada interesante." Afirmé. "Venga... cualquier cosa me sirve, una camiseta vieja y unos vaqueros."

"Dame cinco minutos." Me dijo. "Veré qué puedo hacer."

"Te esperaré." Afirmé.

"Con lo de la camiseta supongo que podrás apañártelas con esto, de momento." Afirmó pasándome la camiseta que llevaba. "Ahora te busco algún pantalón."

"Tranquilo, no puedo moverme de aquí." Afirmé yo dándole la vuelta a la camiseta. "Y si puedes dile a Billie que soy alérgica al ajo, pero que puedo comer cualquier cosa del resto."

"Yo le aviso." Dijo sonriendo. "Tampoco queremos matarte."

"No todos son alérgicos al ajo, pero mira tú, cuando era aún humana también era alérgica al ajo." Afirmé mientras salía.

Le vi salir mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano y entonces yo me puse a cambiarme la camisa, me quité la chaqueta y la camisa y las dejé en un sitio seguro para evitar mancharlos, entonces me puse la camiseta y descubrí que posiblemente hubiesen cabido dos como yo allí, salvo por el pecho, se me ajustaba bien ahí.

Esperé sentada a que Jacob regresase, pero en lugar de él, llegaron un par de lobos cojeando con Quil y Embry. Todos se asombraron de verme allí.

"Hola ¿buscabais a alguien?" Dije yo.

"¿Y Jacob?" Preguntó Quil.

"En casa, buscando una cosilla." Afirmé. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada, ya le diremos cuando vuelva." Dijo Embry. "Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí sola 'dama vampiro'?"

"Esperando, vamos a seguir con lo del coche." Dije yo. "Y luego vamos a hablar sobre unos asuntos."

"Ah, sí." Dijo Quil asintiendo un poco despistado. "Mi padre me dijo algo así."

"¿Quiénes son?" Pregunté refiriéndome a los dos lobos enormes que estaban con ellos y cojeaban horrores.

"Ah, son Jared y Paul." Dijo Embry. "Al parecer no están del todo bien."

"Ya, huelen un montón a sangre." Afirmé. "¿Me permitís?"

"Ni se te ocurra tocarlos." Me dijo Quil interponiéndose mientras los dos lobos medio gruñían y yo me paraba en el sitio.

"Solo pretendo echar una mano." Afirmé. "Entre otras cosas soy médico y veterinaria."

"No... no los toques." Me dijo Quil.

"Vale, solo pretendía ayudar un poco." Dije. "Sabéis que no os tocaría un pelo."

Entonces uno de los dos lobos se calló dado que las patas que le sujetaban estaban débiles.

"Si me permitís opinar, creo que ese necesita ayuda ya." Dije yo.

Pude ver cómo los dos parecían dudar un poco, pero al final Quil se apartó un poco y asintió.

"Te vigilamos." Afirmó Embry.

"Tranquilo." Le dije yo tranquila acercándome al lobo que se había caído y que estaba gruñéndome. "No bebo la sangre de mis amigos, eso es barbárico aunque sean de vuestra especie." Afirmé agachándome junto al lobo para cogerlo en brazos. "¿Os importa despejarme un poco aquella mesa, por favor?"

"Vaya, eres bastante fuerte..." Dijo Quil un poco sorprendido.

"Hago pesas." Afirmé intentando quitarle peso al asunto mientras colocaba al lobo que llevaba en brazos sobre la mesa. "¿Quién es este?"

"Jared." Me dijo Embry.

"Vale, Jared, necesito que te relajes." Le dije. "Aquí no hay anestesia y no tenemos alcohol para anestesiarte a las malas, así que vas a tener que resistir un poco el dolor."

Solo me contestó con un gruñido y yo miré a Quil en busca de la traducción.

"Vale." Me tradujo Quil.

"Comencemos..." Dije buscando en mis ropas unos guantes para ponerme y no manchar los míos.

Comencé a mirarle las heridas internas, sabía que las externas las curaría fácilmente solo; no, lo preocupante eran las internas.

"Genial, vamos a necesitar bastantes cosas..." Dije yo. "Embry ¿podrías ir a pedirle a Billie algodón, algo de alcohol, vendas o en su defecto tela larga...?" Continué enumerando todos los materiales que me hacían falta y entonces partió a buscarlos. "Bien, mientras esperamos..." Dije tocando las sangres de ambos con una mano cada uno y probé las sangres para hacer una mueca un poco rara. "Creo que tengo algo así aquí... habéis tenido suerte." Afirmé sacando una bolsa de sangre. "Es poca pero espero que suficiente."

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?" Me preguntó Quil confuso.

"Zumo de tomate ¿tú qué crees que es?" Le dije.

"Parece... sangre." Afirmó.

"Es sangre, sangre clónica." Afirmé. "La uso para regenerarme más deprisa en caso de acabar como ellos o peor. Servirá para hacerles una transfusión."

"¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" Dijo Jacob apareciendo con Embry cargados con lo que les había pedido que me trajesen y nervioso a la par que preocupado. "Uff... son solo Jared y Paul, pensé que era peor..."

"Dos de tus amigos están mal heridos y tú solo sabes decir que pensabas que era peor." Dije yo cogiendo el cuchillo que me habían traído y sacando mi mechero para quemarle la hoja pausadamente. "Que cuajo."

"Bah, ellos se recuperarán fácilmente." Me dijo. "Pensaba que te había pasado algo a ti, como esto está lleno de cosas peligrosas..."

"Soy bastante resistente y cuidadosa." Afirmé siguiendo con la desinfección del cuchillo. "Y es difícil matar a uno de mi especie, así que me preocuparía más por vosotros que por mí."

"Eh, qué pretendes hacer con eso." Me preguntó Embry.

"Tú sujétame las cosas y luego ya verás." Le dije apagando el mechero y sacudiéndolo para enfriarlo con el cuchillo antes de guardar el primero y coger mejor el segundo mientras miraba la pata del lobo. "¿Qué me habéis traído de alcohol?"

"Brandy y alcohol médico." Me dijo Jacob.

"¿No tenéis algo un poco más fuerte que Brandy?" Le pregunté yo.

"¿Más fuerte aún?" Me dijeron los chicos.

"Sí." Dije yo. "Esto lo emborrachará, pero interesa otra cosa... En fin, supongo que servirá. Abriendo boca..."

El lobo se negó a tomarlo, entonces hice un viejo truco tras chascar la lengua; le dejé que me mordiese y entonces le forcé el alcohol por la garganta cerrándole el morro bien cerrado. Cuando tragó lo solté y me volvió a morder, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme mucho daño.

"Bueno, ahora un momentito y comienzo." Afirmé jugueteando con el cuchillo en la mano mientras esperaba cinco minutos antes de pretarle en la pata para ver si seguía sintiendo dolor. "¿Duele?"

"Molesta." Me tradujo Embry.

"¿Molesta de presión o algo más?" Le pregunté.

"Presión... pinchazo." Me dijo cuando le pinché con el cuchillo ligeramente.

"Espero un poco más." Afirmé. "Tú, traga un poco más amigo, que tenéis bastante más volumen que un perro normal." Afirmé forzándole un poco más de líquido en la garganta. "Con el absenta esto no hubiese pasado, un vaso o dos y este estaba anestesiado..."

"¿Qué es el absenta?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Aquí creo que no tenéis de eso." Afirmé. "Es una bebida muy fuerte."

"Como te pillen nuestros padres que nos das alcohol te matan." Afirmó Embry.

"¿Ahora?" Pregunté volviendo a pinchar con la punta del cuchillo la pata para hacer un pequeño cortecillo.

"Presión y algo moviéndose." Me dijo Embry mientras yo le mantenía la cabeza de Jared mirando al frente.

"Bien, Quil mantenle la cabeza mirando al frente; 'chico-mesilla', atento para lo que te pida. Jacob..." Dije mirándole. "Mírale el pulso en el cuello."

Poco a poco fui cortando la pata de Jared a lo largo para verle el hueso, con cuidado y mucho pulso.

"Genial, hueso roto pero sin moverse del sitio." Afirmé. "Un segundo... Jacob, saca sangre con un algodón, ahora mismo regreso."

Ahí no tenía clavos para sujetarle el hueso hasta que soldase, ni ningún tipo de material quirúrgico ni nada de eso, así que me dediqué a buscar algo que pudiese hacer las veces de eso. Al final conseguí un clavo pequeño, poco más que una escarpia que enderecé y modifiqué para que no hiciese mucho daño al portador.

"Bueno... ya tengo algo más o menos que hará las veces de lo que no tenemos..." Afirmé regresando junto a él. "Sujetarlo bien que esto seguro que le duele un poco."

"¿Estás segura de lo que haces?" Me preguntó Jacob sudando como un condenado y pálido.

"Sí y no." Dije yo. "Pero soy lo único que tenéis ahora."

En efecto, cuando clavé el clavo para unir los dos trozos de hueso, Jared sintió algo más que molestias lo que le hizo revolverse un poco. Sin embargo, acabé por conseguirlo y se relajó un poco.

Poco después estaba cosiendo la carne tras haberle juntado los dos trozos de hueso y me dispuse a comenzar a ponerle trozos de barra de metal que hice con los trozos de capota arrancados el día anterior de trabajo en el coche, así que el pobre Jared acabó con una pata inmovilizada a prueba de todo.

"Recomendaría que no cambiase de forma en un tiempo, al menos hasta que esté el hueso soldado." Les dije secándome el sudor con el dorso de la mano. "Y ahora Paul."

"Paul dice que pasa de que le toques." Me dijo Embry.

"Tiene algo mal, así que no sé cómo lo verá." Dije yo.

"Paul, sube a la mesa." Le ordenó Jacob.

"Jacob." Le dije yo. "Paul, puedo ayudarte, haz el favor de no portarte como un niño malcriado y colabora."

"Mejor no te traduzco o te lo comes." Afirmó Embry medio sonriendo mientras Jacob amenazaba con ir a darle un golpe.

Yo entonces cerré los ojos mientras sujetaba a Jacob para impedirle hacer eso; suspiré y volví a abrirlos.

"Mira, si no quieres que te ayude peor para ti." Afirmé. "No pienso obligar a nadie a dejarse curar a no ser que sean cosas graves. Tener, pincharle esto a Jared, pero donde pueda estar una hora o dos." Afirmé sujetando la bolsa con fuerza antes de entregársela a Quil.

"Llevarle a mi casa." Le dijo Jacob. "O mejor, 'señora veterinaria' ¿por qué no entras con él y te aseguras que está todo bien puesto?" Me dijo con una sonrisa de diablillo. "Yo me encargo de convencer a este cabezota de que se deje ayudar."

"No podemos obligarle." Le dije yo.

"Oh, tú no." Me dijo él. "Pero Embry y yo sí."

Yo aún lo dudé un poco, pero acabé por ceder y recogí a Jared en brazos poniendo mucho cuidado con su pata herida y entre Quil y yo lo llevamos a la casa de los Black donde estaba Billie acabando de cocinar y muy preocupado.

"¡Madre mía!" Dijo cuando nos vio llegar. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Billie ¿podrías indicarnos dónde podemos poner a este chico durante una o dos horas, por favor?" Le pedí. "Tiene que ser un sitio donde no vaya a movérsele en ese tiempo y donde no vayan a mover lo que pongamos."

"Ah, sí, claro." Me dijo observando la bolsa en mi mano. "Por aquí."

"Gracias." Dijimos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, esto ya está." Dije yo conectando la válvula de la sangre para que se le fuese transfiriendo. "Suerte que pudiésemos improvisar esto a tiempo."

"Vaya, ha sido... asombroso." Afirmó Billie. "Que entereza."

"Tengo varias carreras." Dije yo. "Veterinaria y médico son dos de ellas. Y son realmente útiles en estos casos."

"A Jared se le ha aparecido un ángel." Afirmó Billie. "Por cierto ¿no tendréis nada que ver con que me falte una botella de brandy, verdad?"

"Anestesia." Dije yo. "Creo que es muy cruel operar esto sin un poco de anestesia."

"Vale." Dijo. "Será mejor que no se enteren los padres de esto..."

"Somos silenciosos como tumbas." Afirmé. "Además, ha sido con fines medicinales."

"¿Quiénes hay allí?" Me preguntó.

"Quil Jr, Embry, creo que el lobo era Paul... y por supuesto, tu hijo." Le dije. "Que este no coma nada."

"Entendido." Dijo él. "Esto... perdona que sea un poco... maleducado, pero ¿podrías alcanzarme el papel de cocina?"

"Por supuesto." Dije yo. "¿El armario de antes?"

"Sí." Dijo. "Tienes un taburete ahí para..."

"Gracias." Dije sonriendo y mirándole mientras abría la puerta. "Pero creo que no lo necesitaré." Afirmé saltando y cogiendo dos rollos de papel de cocina antes de cerrar la puerta y volviéndome a tenderle uno. "Se me da genial saltar."

"Vosotros y vuestra agilidad juvenil." Me dijo. "Lástima que a estos se les vaya un poco de las manos si ven a cierta gente."

"Ay, amigo... son jóvenes." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Qué esperabas? En fin, me voy a ver si me ocupo de Paul, que creo que aquí no estáis acostumbrados a ciertos métodos."

"Cuídamelos." Me dijo.

"Descuida." Dije sonriendo.

Igual era porque ese anciano era humano y no licántropo, pero era agradable hablar con él. Igual había sido un licántropo hacía tiempo, pero lo que era claro era que ahora de eso nada, estaba inválido.

Entonces oí un grito, sabía que Billie no lo había oído, pero Jared pareció oírlo.

"Será mejor que vuelva a donde estábamos." Le dije. "Cuando acabemos les traigo aquí para que echen una mano."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Vale ya!" Le dijo Embry a Jacob. "¡Tío que tienes que dejarte ayudar!"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Pregunté yo.

"Nada." Me dijo Jacob desde detrás de la camioneta.

"¿Te ocultas?" Le dije.

"Jacob acaba de..." Comenzó Quil.

"¡Que te calles!" Rugió él.

"Te has herido." Sentencié yo inclinándome sobre Paul para curarle. "Y por cómo apesta aquí a sangre fresca diría que no ha sido un arañazo precisamente. Sal." Le dije antes de echar alcohol en una gasa y comenzar a curar a Paul para sacarle una bala del hombro de lobo.

"No tengo nada." Me dijo.

"Jacob..." Dije cortando una tira de esparadrapo. "Voy a acabar de poner esta cura y espero por tu bien que cooperes." Afirmé poniéndole una tira de esparadrapo y cortando otra. "Porque como no colabores te voy a hacer colaborar."

"No tengo nada, joder." Dijo él enfadado mientras yo calmadamente ponía un nuevo parche al lobo.

"Jacob, no sé lo que tienes pero cantas a sangre que no veas." Dije yo manoseando entre mis ropas para buscar un pequeño proyectil que cargué en un tubo. "Así que si no quieres colaborar..." Afirmé disparándole el dardo que acertó de lleno en la carótida. "Quil y Embry, por aquel lado." Dije yo tras oírle quejarse del dardazo. "Jacob, tiempo. Te toca curarte."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ay." Se quejó Jacob.

"Venga, no seas quejica." Le dije yo. "Esto es un poco profundo."

"Se curará solo." Afirmó él.

"Ya." Afirmé. "A ver, a quién se le ocurre clavarse el destornillador en el costado."

"Paul me tiró un mordisco, retrocedimos y yo me caí encima del destornillador. Mujeres... lo dejáis todo tirado..."

"Aguanta." Le dije sujetando bien el destornillador para sacarlo de un tirón que le hizo gemir de dolor. "Venga, venga, ya está." Afirmé taponando la hemorragia con la gasa. "Ahora se te curará solo, pero primero voy a limpiartela un poco."

"No, no, ¡alcohol no!" Dijo él volviendo a gemir de dolor.

"Aguanta un poco, cachorro." Le dije con un poco de ironía. "Mejor que se te cierre limpia que no con algo de suciedad dentro."

"Vaya con la dama vampiro." Le dijo Embry. "Que meticulosa."

"Ya ves." Dije yo. "La de veces que me he clavado y me han clavado cosas peores que destornilladores y no me han quedado marcas."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Quil.

"Ni que la hubieseis visto entera." Dijo Paul de vuelta a su forma humana.

"Hombre, entera entera..." Dijo Embry.

"No os paséis." Le dijo Jacob mientras le ponía dos parches. "Solo la llevamos un día a la playa."

"Y te aseguro que estos no me van a ver en la vida entera." Dije yo. "Por cierto Paul, hijo, aclárate. O humano o animal, que luego los parches se te caen."

"Te giras y me los pones." Me dijo. "Vuelvo a tener los pantalones."

"Te esperas que está conmigo." Le dijo Jacob.

"Tranquilos, hay ayuda para todos." Dije yo. "No quiero peleas de lobos aquí."


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Jovenes desmañados. Un rastro que seguir.**

"Mmm." Dije yo. "Esto está de muerte."

"Los espaguetis de mi padre son los mejores." Me dijo Jacob comiendo con gula. "Geniales, de verdad."

"Son muy buenos." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Sí, cierto."

"Tienes pocos." Dijo mirándolo mientras lamía su tenedor tras haberse comido el segundo plato entero. "¿No deberías comer un poco más?"

"Creo que te olvidas que en realidad no debería comer nada." Le dije yo. "No como mucho."

"A sí, claro." Me dijo. "Aún así… ¿quieres un poco más?"

"No. Gracias." Dije yo.

"Jacob, hijo, no seas pesado." Le dijo su padre dándole un capón por mí.

"Gracias Billie." Le dije yo sonriendo a medias, de verdad. "Bueno, veo que lo de comer con modales es…"

"Disculpa a los chicos." Me dijo Billie. "Aún son jóvenes, y no están acostumbrados a comer en sociedad…"

"No, no." Dije. "Si en el fondo no se diferencia tanto de otros chicos de su edad. Deberías ver comer a otros de su… bueno, de su género. Comen como cerdos."

"Por fin una chica de nuestra tribu." Dijo Embry comiendo con los dedos.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo Jacob a Billie. "Te dije que las chicas ahora no se asustan de ver cómo comemos."

"Y yo sigo diciéndoos que eso no son maneras de comer." Afirmó Billie.

"Desde luego, comiendo así todas las chicas se asustarán." Dije yo. "No vais a conseguir una cita para comer, os lo aseguro."

"¿Quién dijo que queramos chicas?" Dijo Embry riéndose con el resto de jóvenes que no tenían pareja.

"Embry, cállate." Dijo Jacob. "Y… supongo que tú eres una experta en eso."

"Algunas citas he tenido, sí." Afirmé.

"¿Pareja?" Me preguntó Paul.

"Eh, no seáis groseros." Le dijo Quil Sr.

"Eso no se le pregunta a una chica." Le riñó Billie.

"Modales: 0." Dije yo. "Creo que lo que os salva es que como mi raza, es obvio que sois guapos y estáis en forma."

"¡Uhhhh!" Dijeron los jóvenes sonriendo.

"Así que… seguro que para ti tendríamos una oportunidad ¿hum?" Me dijo Embry sonriendo divertido.

"Ni de coña." Dije levantando una ceja. "Para un uso y tirar, aún. Para al más… no creo."

"Vaya, vaya…" Dijo Paul. "¿Y por qué no?"

Yo solo le miré levantando una ceja dudando.

"Venga, ilústranos." Me dijo Paul. "¿Por qué según tú no tenemos posibilidades contigo? No, más que nada, olvidando que no tenemos interés en algo así con alguien de… tus características."

"Gracias, claro." Dije yo. "Aunque creo que es un poco evidente. ¿En serio tengo que contároslo?"

"Será un privilegio oírlo." Dijo Jacob.

"Bueno… esto va a doler pero…" Dije yo para suspirar. "Para empezar, no tenéis estilo, ni modales, y no es por insultar, pero a veces apestáis, y no precisamente a licántropo."

"Eh, a esto se le llama olor a macho." Afirmó Embry un poco como ofendido y divertido a la vez.

"A eso se le llama sudor." Dije yo. "Y canta, por cierto, se va con agua y jabón." Afirmé. "Pero vaya, que es posible que con un poco de entrenamiento…"

Eso fue lo que les hizo reír.

"Entrenamiento, ya." Dijo Jacob.

"Perdónales, no lo hacen a mala intención." Me dijo Billie.

"Añadamos el no saber cómo tratar a las chicas, ni hablarles." Dije yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Es increíble. Nunca había pasado tan buen rato con nadie antes, bueno, quiero decir… con los otros chicos de su especie había pasado buenos ratos, con los solitarios, y con la manada. Era como si fuese una familia, mi familia, mis amigos.

"Eh." Dije yo sonriendo cuando Jacob me cogió de la espalda de la camiseta mientras estaba en el porche respirando aire fresco. "Pensaba que seguías en la reunión de 'machos' que habéis montado en el salón."

"Ten." Me dijo. "Como no has conseguido acabar el coche supongo que querrás un coche para ir a tu trabajo ¿no?"

"Ah, no." Dije yo. "Creo que correré un poco."

"Una persona corriendo tan deprisa puede ser un problema." Dijo él. "Igual… bueno, puedo llevarte, en moto."

Yo entonces le miré un momento solo y le vi ponerse nervioso.

"O también podría prestarte una moto para que… bueno, supongo que preferirás ir sola…"

"¿Me… me llevarías a Port Angels para echar un vistazo a la ciudad nocturna?" Le dije yo.

"¡Sí!" Dijo sonriendo tras un momento. "Por supuesto."

"¿Y qué harías tú todo el rato que yo voy a trabajar?" Pregunté yo.

"Pues…" Dijo él pensando. "¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

"Trabajar." Dije. "No sé, supongo que vigilar un poco las calles, y también es posible que tenga que entrar a algún local o… bueno, con un poco de suerte si encuentro una pista fiable es posible que comience una persecución y…"

"¿No te sientes sola en esos momentos?" Me dijo.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Le dije yo.

"Bueno… ¿te importaría si te acompaño?" Me preguntó. "Aunque… bueno, supongo que será difícil porque… ya lo he pillado. Molesto."

"Creo que es diferente a lo que tú piensas." Dije yo confusa. "Podríamos estar fuera de casa durante dos días ¿te dejaría tu padre hacer eso?"

"¿Si se lo pregunto y me dejase… po… podría ir?" Me dijo.

"Sí, siempre y cuando no te pongas a molestar." Dije yo.

"Un momento." Dijo corriendo a la casa.

"Impetuoso…" Murmuré yo.

Estaba aún estirando para que no me diese un chungo cuando comenzase a correr a mucha velocidad cuando Jacob salió de nuevo, cargado con una mochila a la espalda.

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté yo.

"Un kit de supervivencia." Me contestó palmeando la bolsa con una sonrisa pícara. "Billie me deja ir contigo. Ah, sí, dijo que mientras sacaba la moto fueses a hablar con él."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aparca aquí." Dije yo. "¡Venga!"

"Tranquila…" Me dijo aparcando tranquilamente. "Ese sitio no cierra hasta más tarde."

"Los turnos cambian cada equis tiempo, así que tengo que controlar un poco qué tiempos uso. Necesito que sea este en concreto. Para asegurarme el paso. Por cierto, ten, usa esto." Afirmé tirándole un cepillo.

"No necesito un cepillo." Dijo él.

"Haz el favor de peinarte esas greñas, tienes que pasar por alguien de nivel." Afirmé yo "Hazte una coleta bien hecha y ya." Añadí poniéndome las gafas de sol. "Y ven aquí, voy a teñirte un poco."

Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia lo que le decía ni que le rociase el pelo con spray de teñir el pelo que se iba con el agua, pero no se quejó.

"Por cierto, puedo saber por qué de pronto tengo que ponerme pijo." Me preguntó.

"Una agente del FBI, por muy encubierta que vaya, debe ir siempre impoluta." Afirmé. "Eso va también por sus compañeros."

"Un momento, un momento." Me dijo parando. "¿Una agente del FBI?"

"Eso me permite entrar a cualquier sitio de la ciudad, sí." Dije yo. "Y no miento tanto, solo que en la FBI no tienen constancia de mí."

"Eres una mentirosa." Me dijo mientras continuábamos cruzando la carretera.

"Como dijo Confucio, 'en el amor y la guerra todo vale'." Afirmé tan tranquila. "Buenas tardes, Robert." Saludé al chico un poco inseguro ante mis encantos.

"Agente Crowlen." Me dijo levantándose.

"Puedes sentarte, y no hace falta que me llames Agente, no queremos que se descubra mi tapadera ¿verdad, Robert?"

"Por supuesto, sí… ¿Ha venido a ver el último caso?" Me dijo él para entonces reparar en Jacob teñido de rubio que parecía natural.

"Así es." Dije. "Le presento a mi ayudante, Kobu, me ayudará con las fotos a los cadáveres y con las hipótesis. Ah, y creo que echaremos un vistazo también a aquel vagabundo del parque."

"Por supuesto, síganme." Afirmó el guarda.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Kobu?" Me preguntó Jacob cuando el cuidador se fue a atender una llamada.

"Con esa apariencia tendría que cambiarte el nombre también para que no te reconozcan." Dije yo. "Supongo que vendrás por aquí de vez en cuando, no nos conviene que te reconozcan."

"No entiendo cómo puedes ver esto tan tranquila." Me dijo.

"Ya veo cómo estas tú vomitando por los rincones." Dije con ironía.

"Ya, pero tú eres una chica." Afirmó él.

"Te daré un consejo, no vuelvas a decir eso, la próxima vez me molestaré." Afirmé levantando las pinzas con un trozo de piel del cadáver en alto para señalarle sin mirarle mientras inspeccionaba una herida de la nueva víctima.

"Vale, vale… De todas formas, por qué Kobu." Me preguntó.

"JaCOBUs." Dije yo. "El diminutivo de tu nombre en latín. Jacob en inglés, Jacobus en latín, Kobu en diminutivo que suena más actual."

"Vaya, que complicado." Me dijo. "Kobu… suena bien."

Eso me hizo asentir mientras seguía inspeccionando el cadáver.

"Jacob, ayúdame un momento, tranquilo, no se ve nada." Le pedí. "Vamos a llevar esto a la mesa de autopsias otra vez."

Podía haberlo llevado yo, pero el hombre al teléfono estaba ya terminando. Entonces lo movimos a la mesa.

"¿Estás segura de lo que haces?" Me preguntó.

"Tengo algo de criminología aunque no soy titulada, pero tengo mucha mucha experiencia en esto." Afirmé destapando del todo el cadáver y mostrándoselo. "Según esto la causa de la muerte fue un ataque, con arma blanca y mucha violencia. Homicidio por arma blanca."

"Desde luego fue un crimen sangriento." Dijo Jacob.

"Saca una foto de estas heridas." Le dije señalándolas.

"Ah, este caso fue una pena." Me dijo el guarda apareciendo junto a nosotros. "Una chica joven, la encontró el jefe Swan."

"¿Charlie?" Dijo Jacob.

"Ajá, bueno, ellos lo trajeron aquí." Afirmó el hombre.

"Genial, acabamos de tomar fotos y vamos a hacer una pequeña visita." Dije sonriendo.

"¿Sin cenar?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Sí, Kobu, sin cenar." Afirmé yo. "Saca foto a todo, con todo detalle, por favor."

"Ya y mientras tú juegas con esas pinzas y las tijeritas." Me dijo.

"Novato, esto se llama tomar muestras de tejidos y restos." Le dije yo. "Lo que luego vosotros analizáis con vuestros juguetitos químicos."

"Por supuesto, jefa." Me dijo con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás segura que esto será bueno?" Me preguntó Jacob mientras estábamos sentados en los escalones principales de la casa donde vivía el suegro de Edward y el padre de Isabella, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

"Jacob, esto no lo hago por gusto, supongo que hasta tú te habrás dado cuenta de lo raro del caso de la chica esa."

"La hirieron a conciencia." Me dijo.

"Aquí." Le dije yo poniéndole la foto del trozo de brazo arrancado. "¿Te parece esto un corte normal?"

"La mutilaron." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué me dices de estos cortes en el costado?" Añadí mostrándoselo. "¿Estabais ayer por la noche todos vosotros juntos en La Push?"

"¿Acaso sospechas de nosotros?" Me dijo.

"No." Afirmé. "Quiero tenerlo atado desde ya."

"Sí, bueno no estuvimos juntos, pero todos estaban en La Push." Me dijo. "Ya viste a Jared y Paul heridos, venían de vigilar."

"Bien, luego no erais vosotros." Dije yo. "No sé, he captado algo raro en la ciudad. Un olor un poco raro, la verdad. Olía a licántropo pero no era como el de ninguno de vosotros ni tampoco como de los otros que conozco."

"¿Los otros?" Me dijo Jacob.

"La manada, los solitarios que conozco… a veces salen de sus dominios, pero no tengo constancia de ninguna otra manada por este lado del país."

"Un momento, ¿constancia de una manada?" Me dijo.

"¿No lo sabéis?" Le dije yo. "Cuando uno de mi especie se encuentra con uno de la vuestra suele avisar, para evitar los cazaderos de los vuestros igual que supongo que vosotros haríais si estuvieseis un poco más organizados."

"¿Y tenéis un registro?" Me dijo Jacob asombrado.

"Jacob, lo tienes ante ti." Afirmé yo. "Tengo aquí dentro más información de lo que puedas imaginar." Añadí señalándome la mente. "Y por si acaso, guardo esa información en un sitio muy seguro."

"Los de tu especie sois gente muy chunga y compleja." Afirmó mientras captábamos el ruido de un motor.

"Ahí viene nuestro testigo." Afirmé levantándome para quitarme el polvo de la ropa.

Unos segundos después, el coche patrulla del señor Swan aparcaba enfrente del porche.

"Bella, Jacob, vaya, no os esperaba." Dijo mirándonos. "¿Y esas pintas?"

"Parte de una tapadera." Dije yo. "¿Podrías dedicarnos unos minutos Charlie?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo. "Pero pasad, pasad."

"Gracias." Dijimos los dos mientras Jacob me cedía el paso.

"Espero que no os traigan malas noticias." Nos dijo Charlie entrando en la cocina. "¿Queréis tomar algo?"

"Una cola si no es mucha molestia, Charlie." Le dijo Jacob.

"Jacob, eres menor de edad, no le hagas al pobre Charlie quebrantar la ley." Le dije yo.

Charlie entonces se rió.

"Digamos que yo tampoco he visto nada." Afirmó sacando dos latas de cerveza y dándole una a Jacob mientras él se abría otra. "Será un pequeño secreto entre hombres, bueno, y mujer."

"A mí podéis dejarme al margen." Dije yo levantando una mano.

"Deja Charlie, si ella también me da cerveza." Dijo él sonriendo con ironía. "¿Verdad, señorita?"

"Tú no se lo dices a la ley aquí y yo no se lo digo a los del FBI." Afirmó Charlie haciendo que Jacob me mirase confundido.

"De acuerdo." Dije yo.

"En fin… ¿qué era lo que queríais preguntarme?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Esto." Afirmé pasándole las fotos en la cámara digital. "Al parecer, tú has vuelto a encontrar el cadáver que me interesa para mi investigación. Volvía a poner Mafia pero ambos sabemos que es falso."

"Bueno… en teoría no tendría por qué contestar sin una orden previa pero…" Dijo el hombre dando un trago a su lata. "Creo que colaboraré un poco con los poderosos, solo porque esta vez han mandado a una señorita con modales en vez de a uno de sus perros de presa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿No queréis quedaros a cenar?" Nos dijo Charlie.

"Gracias Charlie." Le dije yo antes de que Jacob pudiese abrir la boca. "Pero no quisiéramos molestar."

"Como queráis…" Dijo él. "Bueno, chico, dale recuerdos a tu padre de mi parte. Y dile que sigue en pie lo del domingo."

"Claro, futbol ¿no?" Dijo Jacob. "Estaremos todos allí."

"Así que futbol." Le dije cuando estuvimos a una manzana.

"Es un partido decisivo." Me dijo Jacob. "Pero a nosotros nos va a tocar sentarnos en el suelo."

"Ya me lo puedo imaginar." Dije bromeando. "Charlie, Billie y Quil sentados en vuestro sofá, y mientras, Quil, Embry y tú tirados por el suelo jugando con las palomitas y saltando cuando marcan un gol."

"Vaya, para ser una señorita te sabes todo eso muy bien." Me dijo.

"Tú dame un Brasil-Italia y déjate de partidillos de medio pelo." Le dije yo haciéndole reír.

"Bueno, pues si una agente del FBI secreta tiene un descansito creo que podría pasarse por nuestra reunión." Me dijo Jacob.

"Ese es mi muchacho." Dijo Charlie divertido.

"Vaya, vaya." Dije yo. "Ya veremos, además, creo que quien tendría que decirme eso es el dueño de la casa, ¿no Jacob? Debería invitarme Billie."

"Sería divertido ver un partido con la señorita allí." Afirmó él. "Una novedad."

"Entonces supongo que Leah es un macho alfa de unos... 90 y pico kilos y que mide..." Dije yo.

"Muy graciosa." Me dijo Jacob. "A Leah no le gusta el fútbol."

"Lógico, es una mujer." Dijo Charlie. "A mi Bella tampoco le gustaba."

"Deberíais ver jugar a las ligas femeninas." Dije bromeando y leyendo un mensaje que me acababa de llegar al móvil. "Las hay muy buenas."

"¿Mujeres persiguiendo un balón?" Dijo Jacob. "Eso sí que es nuevo."

"Te sorprendería lo que algunas mujeres pueden hacer con un balón." Afirmé recogiendo mis cosas. "En fin, una visita agradable pero... en fin, que tenemos que irnos ya. Además, es tarde y supongo que el jefe tendrá que ir a dormir y descansar."

"¿Sí?" Dijo Charlie. "Eh, por mí no os preocupéis."

"No, no. Ella tiene razón." Dijo Jacob levantándose. "Tenemos que irnos, la señorita 'FBI' tiene que seguir haciendo ronda de sospechosos."

"Tengo un chivatazo." Dije yo. "Port Angels, pero apuesto a que se desvía un poco."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Acaban de ver a un individuo peligroso en Port Angels, sé a dónde va a ir, pero en cuanto me vea la cara va a intentar escapar." Dije yo. "Llevo acosándole para que suelte lo que sabe un buen rato."

"¿En el FBI os enseñan a acosar a los sospechosos?" Me dijo Charlie un poco molesto.

"No, pero este hombre no es solo sospechoso." Dije yo. "Es peligroso, pero hasta que no haga algo no podemos ponerle un dedo encima."

"No creo." Dijo Charlie.

"Digamos que... tiene un particular deseo de sangre." Dije yo. "Le encanta pelear."

Eso fue suficiente para que Jacob entendiese a qué me refería.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Me dijo Jacob. "Le daré recuerdos a Billie de tu parte, Charlie."

"Vale, de acuerdo." Dijo el hombre frotándose la nuca. "No sé, si necesitáis más ayuda... os apetece hablar... lo que sea, pasaros por aquí."

"Gracias Charlie." Le dijimos los dos antes de salir de allí.

No pudimos hablar hasta casi llegar a Port Angels y cuando lo hicimos y Jacob aparcó la moto a las afueras yo volví a mirar el móvil.

"¿Un vampiro?" Me dijo.

"Un chivato." Afirmé. "Tiene un extraño problemilla con lo de la sangre. No mata y no bebe sangre humana, al menos no de algo que no sean vagabundos. Eso sí, le encanta pelearse y hacer heridas."

"¿Y cómo sabes que estará por aquí?" Me preguntó.

"Por eso." Afirmé señalando un cartel de un concierto de rap.

"¿Un concierto?" Me dijo.

"La oportunidad perfecta para poder actuar de extranjis." Afirmé. "Por cierto, cuidado con la gente, no todos serán lo que parecen."

"Buff, esto apesta." Dijo él.

"Exacto." Afirmé sonriendo. "Pero a ambos olores, mantén los ojos abiertos."


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Pistas.**

"¿Has visto algo?" Me preguntó Jacob cuando nos volvimos a juntar en los retretes portátiles.

"Sí, he visto a varios visitantes, les he avisado de las normas que tenéis por aquí, algunos se han asustado..." Le dije. "Pero no he cogido a nadie. ¿Y tú?"

"Sé que hay un licántropo, pero no lo encuentro." Afirmó.

"Vale, vamos a hacerlo de otro modo." Dije yo. "Voy a ver si consigo algo de ropa para pasar desapercibida y te cuento." Afirmé mientras aporreaban la puerta. "¡QUE YA VA PESADOS!"

"Los retretes no... son... para..." Afirmó el chico que se calló al ver salir a Jacob. "Perdón."

"¿Qué pasaba aquí?" Me dijo Jacob. "¿A qué venía eso?"

"Se ha pensado que habíamos usado el retrete portátil para fines puramente animales y lujuriosos." Afirmé.

"¿Lo qué?" Me dijo.

"Hacerlo." Afirmé yo haciéndole sonrojar. "Por suerte como eres tan alto y fuerte creo que le has intimidado. A ver... sí, creo que ya he encontrado una víctima. Si me disculpas..."

Encontrar la presa fue fácil, conseguir mis propósitos me costó un poco más, nada muy difícil. Aquel 'segurata-goriludo' tenía unas feromonas muy fuertes, camelármelo para que me llevase al almacén donde tenían las ropas de sus uniformes fue pan comido usando todas mis técnicas de persuasión cuando en vez de eso sugirió el back-stage.

Dejarlo inconsciente y coger dos uniformes para Jacob y yo.

"Jacob, te veo en los retretes." Le dije yo llamándole al móvil que le había dejado.

Entonces vi al tipo al que había engañado y sonreí. Le levanté con una sola mano y lo senté allí. Sonriendo cogí un condón y lo saqué. Allí había algo de gel blanco así que acabé de urdir el engaño que dejé anudado en el suelo junto a la papelera frente a él. Un poco de pintalabios para ponerle unas marcas en sitios estratégicos y ya estaba todo hecho.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno." Dijo Jacob cuando me vio llegar con los uniformes y entramos juntos a la cabina del baño de inválidos. "Ya te ha costado."

"Lo siento, pero he tenido que trabajar un poco para conseguir esto." Afirmé mostrándole el par de uniformes. "Talla grande para ti... mediana para mí. Gírate anda, y no mires."

"Espera, espera, espera." Dijo él. "¿Piensas cambiarte aquí?"

"Si te parece me pongo a cambiarme en el escenario." Dije poniéndome de espaldas a él. "No mires."

Sé que se puso de espaldas a mí tras una dudilla y sonriendo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Desde luego... luego os quejáis de que dicen que las vampiresas sois unas descaradas." Afirmó.

"Bueno, también los licántropos tenéis fama de ser unos rudos, descarados y que os dejáis controlar por las bajas pasiones." Dije yo.

"Habló la que se cambia en presencia de un hombre." Me dijo.

"Chico, en presencia de un chico." Afirmé abrochándome los pantalones y haciéndole reír.

"¿Y puede saberse cómo has conseguido esto?" Me dijo.

"Los de seguridad además de parecer gorilas son muy fáciles de tentar y robar." Dije yo. "Bajas pasiones, la forma más fácil de conseguir cualquier cosa de los hombres."

"Como no dejes de hablar así me temo que no te sigo." Me dijo.

"¿Así, cómo?" Dije yo.

"¿Bajas pasiones?" Me dijo.

"Instintos animales, lo que te dije que supusieron que hacíamos nosotros en el retrete." Dije yo. "¿Has acabado?"

"No, pero puedes girarte." Afirmó. "Esto es una mierda."

Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que se le había quedado enganchada la camiseta en la cabeza y por eso se la había quitado.

"A ver... quítate la coleta." Le dije acercándome. "Igual no pasa por la coleta."

Se la quitó con mucha facilidad y entonces yo le pasé el cuello de la camiseta por la cabeza con facilidad.

"Vaya, pues sí que era fácil." Me dijo suavemente. "Por cierto, ¿debería preocuparme de que me veas sin camiseta? Más que nada porque como no parecías querer mirar..."

"Digamos que los jovencillos soléis tener más reparos en mostraros; además, ¿por qué iba a tener reparos?"

"Ah, no sé." Dijo. "Como a las chicas no solían darme bola..."

Fue gracioso, pero no me lo creía.

"No me lo creo." Dije.

"No, no." Me dijo. "Créetelo, las chicas no se interesan por mí. Patético ¿no? Un lobo enamorado de imposibles."

"Bueno, cuentan las leyendas que los lobos se enamoraron de la luna, y por eso cambiaron sus hábitos para poder observarla. De diurnos pasaron a nocturnos, y cada noche se ponían en un alto para cantarle a su amada luna una canción de amor." Dije yo sonriendo. "La luna siempre estuvo impasible, y generaciones y generaciones de lobos han seguido aullando a la luna, a la espera de que esta baje a corresponderles."

"El lobo enamorado de la luna." Me dijo mientras le estiraba del pelo para volver a atárselo. "Curioso."

"Bueno, yo no sé mucho de amores de lobos con la luna." Dije. "Pero sí sé de amores de licántropos y hombres jóvenes. Te aseguro que tú podrías conseguir a cualquier chica que quisieras. Con un poco de pulido."

"Ah, ahora me dirás que soy guapo." Me dijo divertido.

"Bueno, tienes unos abdominales que son la envidia de cualquiera, eres fuerte, leal... y un secreto... el pelo largo te favorece." Afirmé yo sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo mientras salíamos. "¿No parecen greñas?"

"Hombre, con un poco de suavizante y más cuidado yo creo que te quedaría genial." Dije yo. "Ale, 'segurata', a trabajar. Ahora pasarás desapercibido."

"Vale..." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Estaba vigilando a un tipo que parecía un poco sospechoso cuando estalló la pelea. Había dos vampiros mezclados al acecho, y mi 'amigo' mezclado allí pero en el suelo mirando con ojos rojos a los dos implicados en la pelea.

"¡Eh!" Grité yo mientras caminaba deprisa hacia él. "¡Eh, nada de peleas!"

Fue gracioso, pero acabé en el suelo, sobre el amigo de ojos rojos y con una lentilla saltada en un codazo lo que me dejaba un ojo verde y el otro oscuro.

"Jacob, tenemos a un lobo suelto escondido en el lavabo femenino, y a dos de los míos que se van a escapar por la izquierda."

"Oído, ahora los cogemos." Me dijo otro.

"Y tú amigo... te vienes conmigo." Afirmé secándome la sangre que me había echo en el labio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que no piensas colaborar." Dije yo.

"Te he dicho que no." Dijo él. "No conozco nada."

"Jacob, ¿conoces el método de interrogatorios de la gestapo?" Le dije yo con ironía.

"No." Me dijo él.

"¡Está prohibida por la convención de Ginebra y por la Amnistía Internacional!" Me gritó otro preso asustado.

"Eh, chitón." Les dije yo. "Además, aquí nadie va a ir a quejarse ¿verdad?"

"¿En qué consiste ese método?" Me dijo Jacob.

"En que o hablan o les hago mucho daño." Dije yo. "¿Se lo demostramos, 'colegas'?"

"No."

"¿No?" Dije yo. "¿Vais a cantar?"

"No." Dijo el que tenía delante.

"Bueno, bueno... ¿qué te parece si llamo a mi amigo Faan? Creo que la última vez se quedó con las ganas."

"¡No!" Dijo él. "¡A ese chucho sarnoso no!"

Le di un golpe enorme, no le salté la mandíbula de milagro, pero supo que no me andaba con rodeos.

"Te he dicho millones de veces que no hables así de ellos." Le dije yo. "Ahora dime lo que quiero saber."

"Lo que quieres saber no lo sé yo." Dijo él.

"Muy bien." Dije yo haciendo crujir los nudillos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Al sur-este!" Gritó nuestro preso. "¡Dijeron que se iban a ir a sur-este, a un sitio llamado Discovery Bay!"

"Muy bien, chiquitín." Dije yo. "¿Ves como no era tan difícil?"

"¿Estamos libres?" Me preguntó la otra chica.

"Sí, pero mañana mismo os volvéis a donde vengáis." Dije yo. "Y me encargaré de comprobarlo."

"Esto..." Dijo Jacob. "No es por quitarte autoridad, pero... ¿no te estás pasando un poco?"

"Pensé que te gustaba ver palizas a los de nuestro género." Dije yo levantando una ceja mientras salíamos de allí.

"Bueno... no... siempre me gusta ver eso." Afirmó. "Especialmente cuando... bueno, una amiga es la que lo hace."

"Lo siento, veo que tienes un estómago un poco delicado." Afirmé. "Perdón."

"¿Estómago delicado?" Me dijo para soltar la primera carcajada de la noche. "Te recuerdo que tú no arrancas trozos humanos con la boca transformada en un lobo."

"¿En serio?" Dije divertida ocultándolo.

"Claro que no." Me dijo. "Eres un vampiro, los vampiros no trabajan así."

"Claro, claro..." Dije yo. "Los vampiros no trabajan así... es cierto."

"Oye ¿te estás riendo de mí?" me dijo.

"¿Yo?" Dije yo bromeando. "¡Dios me libre! Bueno, aquí hemos acabado. ¿Cogemos la moto y vamos a donde nos han dicho?"

"Discovery Bay." Dijo él. "Va a costarnos un poco llegar."

"Bueno... esta vez conduzco yo, si no te importa." Dije.

"Claro... solo te recuerdo que yo no soy inmortal." Me dijo un poco con ironía.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: A

**Capítulo 12: Charlas y ayuda.**

Llevaba ya horas junto a aquella cama de la cabaña. Al final habíamos conseguido pillar a los culpables tras lo de los asesinatos, de los tres envíos a los que me habían mandado allí ya había acabado uno y tenía el del asunto de los problemas territoriales aún pendiente. Pero a cambio de qué... Jacob estaba ahora bastante mal.

Era broma, estaba mal, pero saldría de esa, solo tenía un par de costillas rotas y había tenido que sacarle una muela porque se le había roto; además, su brazo útil estaba escayolado y el pobre no podría moverlos bien del todo, por lo que tendría que necesitar ayuda para comer durante una temporadita.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Preguntó su padre entrando a la cabaña.

"No, sin novedad." Dije yo. "Lo siento mucho, yo..."

"Hija, como sigas disculpándote voy a tener que pensar que eres humana y todo." Me dijo. "Tranquila... mi hijo es fuerte, saldrá de esta."

"Billie, su regeneración no funcionará con esto." Le dije yo. "Hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos por él, tanto Carlisle como yo. Pero..."

"Bueno, pues si habéis hecho todo lo que podíais entonces está todo bien." Dijo. "Tú tranquila. Estás haciendo más de lo que deberías."

"Ya, pero fue por mi culpa que el pobre acabó así." Le dije.

"Bueno, a ti también te tocaron ¿no?" Me dijo señalándome la mano vendada.

"Ah, bueno, son rasguños." Dije. "Lo más grave es el esguince de muñeca, y sin usarla se curará en unos días."

"Parece mentira que siga así." Me dijo. "Casi tres días ya."

"No te preocupes." Le dije. "En fin, que el golpe fue bastante fuerte, lo lógico es que de un momento a otro se despierte y comience a dar gritos de nuevo."

"Ja." Dijo su padre. "Suena un poco como a Jacob, sí. Por cierto, ten, te he traído un poco de bebida." Afirmó dándome un bote con sangre.

"¿Y esto?" Pregunté.

"Digamos que nosotros nos comemos los animales y tú te tomas su sangre." Me dijo. "Los chicos cazaron unos conejos y te guardaron la sangre."

"Ahora ya tengo otra cosa más por la que darles las gracias." Afirmé.

"No se lo digas, pero creo que planean pedirte consejo sobre lo que dijiste de que con un poco de pulido podrían ser chicos para alguna chica." Me dijo para hacerme sonreír. "Te van a tocar un poco la moral."

"Bueno, tengo paciencia cuando se trata de tratar con los de su especie." Afirmé. "Al menos con los jóvenes, a no ser que me enfaden mucho, pero bueno. No creo que sea el caso." Afirmé viendo que la bolsa del suero se estaba acabando y corriendo a la velocidad del rayo por la casa hasta coger una nueva y regresar en menos de un segundo a la habitación donde le cambié la bolsa y tiré la vacía a la basura. "Parecen buenos chicos."

"Son buenos chicos, un poco bestias pero..." Dijo el hombre. "Ahora me preocupa más mi hijo."

"Va a necesitar un poco de ayuda cuando despierte." Dije. "Para bañarse, comer..."

"Me encantaría poder ayudarle, pero me temo que no voy a poder." Afirmó. "Se lo pediré a alguno de los chicos."

"Bien, tiene muchos amigos, me extraña que no sea el jefe de su manada." Le dije yo. "Tiene todos los requisitos para serlo."

"Yo lo fui, pero... bueno, creo que él prefiere mantenerse en un segundo puesto." Me dijo él mirándolo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces, sin mirarme añadió algo más.

"Perdona si con esto te llego a ofender, pero... ¿puedo pedirte algo? ¿Ser sincero?" Me dijo casi con timidez.

Me hizo gracia con aquello, ser sincero, pedirme algo... no podía verlo claro.

"Por supuesto." Dije yo. "Vuestro ancestro siempre fue franco conmigo y yo con él, vosotros dos sois descendientes de Ephraim, así que eso os da a los dos derecho a ser sinceros, aunque duela. Venga, habla."

Billie entonces me miró como dudando y luego volvió a mirar a Jacob que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

"Me gustaría pedirte que protejas a Jacob." Me dijo. "Creo que te está cogiendo demasiado cariño y eso me preocupa por... por lo que eres."

"Te preocupa que se enamore de mí." Le dije adivinando lo que quería decirme. "Te equivocas, los de vuestra especie no se enamoran de los de la mía, no te preocupes."

Aunque le dijese eso, él no parecía estar menos preocupado, era algo muy raro que él, precisamente que pertenecía a aquella tribu donde tenían muy claro que los vampiros éramos otra raza, casi enemigos de los licántropos, sugiriesen siquiera que un licántropo y un vampiro pudiesen tener algo más que una relación de amistad.

Vale, también yo le había mentido, conocía ya dos casos de licántropos enamorados de vampiros, nunca imprentados pero sí enamorados. Ambas parejas habían acabado mal.

"De cualquier modo…" Dijo Billie.

"No te preocupes, protegeré a Jacob." Afirmé. "Supongo que de ahora en adelante no sería muy sabio dejarle que se mezclase en una pelea mía."

"Dudo que si quiere seguirte puedas detenerle." Me dijo él. "Si le autoricé a ir contigo fue por eso, prefiero que vaya contigo que no solo siguiendo tus huellas y que le ataquen solo. Al menos si está contigo tú puedes protegerle un poco."

Sin darme cuenta estaba tocándole el pelo ahora medio-corto, se le había quemado a trozos y en otros le habían cortado el pelo al tirarle un corte y esquivarlo. Era una pena, le quedaba bien el pelo largo…

"¿Crees que se enfadará mucho cuando descubra lo que le ha pasado en el pelo?" Le pregunté. "Parecía enamorado de su pelo largo."

"Bah, sobrevivirá." Me dijo Billie. "Se lo cortó bien corto cuando se convirtió en licántropo por primera vez, y luego se lo dejó crecer de nuevo. Además, comenzaba a llevar ya greñas. No le ha venido mal ese corte de pelo, no señor."

Eso me hizo sonreír. Esa gente era cálida, era lo contrario a mi especie. Los vampiros solemos ser fríos por naturaleza, no solo nuestra temperatura corporal es más baja que la del resto de humanos, nuestras maneras son un poco frías, la verdad; los licántropos son lo contrario, son bulliciosos, temperamentales… cariñosos con los suyos.

"Por cierto, Bella llamó hace un rato preguntando por ti; le dije que estabas aquí cuidando de Jacob. Me parece que estaban un poco preocupados por ti."

"Llevo días sin ir por allí." Dije. "Supongo que temen que me descontrole y ataque a alguien inocente."

"Creo que temían que estuvieses herida." Me corrigió él.

"Increíble…" Murmuré yo antes de levantarme. "Billie, creo que voy a echar una carrerita, si se despierta antes de que regrese que no se levante y me llamas, por favor."

"Oye, que puedes ir y venir cuando quieras." Me dijo. "No tienes por qué estar aquí todo el tiempo."

"Sí, sí que tengo." Dije yo. "Pero primero voy a ver si me paso por casa de los Cullen y tranquilizo un poco a mi 'cuñada política' antes de que comience a pensar que me han matado…"

"Bueno, si te peleases con alguno de los chicos…" Comenzó Billie.

"Con uno solo le ganaría, con dos… bueno, los calmaría fácilmente." Dije sonriendo. "Hasta más tarde." Afirmé antes de desaparecer sin hacer ruido.

Era un poco raro ver unas hojas moviéndose sin ver nada que las tocase, pero eso era yo, un borrón invisible al ojo humano mientras corría a través de bosques y carreteras hasta llegar a la mansión Cullen. Allí paré en la entrada a frotarme los pies en el felpudo de bienvenida mientras llamaba al timbre. Podría haber entrado sin más, pero prefería hacer la gracia de que viniesen a abrirme, tanto es así que oí peleas para abrir la puerta y cuando se abrió un par de brazos se me tiraron al cuello.

"Ah, solo eres tú." Me dijo Alice sonriendo.

Me hubiese tambaleado con el peso del cuello si quien se me colgó del cuello no hubiese sido mi 'cuñada política', Bella Swan.

"Bella, Bella, oye, que estoy viva." Le dije yo. "Venga, yo también me alegro de verte…"

"Pensábamos que te había pasado algo." Me dijo ella.

"Sí, que se la comió uno de los chuchos." Dijo Emmeret bromeando y apareciendo en la puerta.

"Eh, no les llames 'chuchos' que estos no van por ahí matando a gente." Dije yo.

La verdad es que me iba acostumbrando a que él les llamase así, al fin y al cabo lo hacía de broma.

"Vale, vale." Me dijo. "Apuesto que eso no te lo han hecho ellos." Afirmó refiriéndose a los parches que tenía.

"Ah, no." Dije yo. "¿No os lo ha dicho Carlisle? Hemos acabado con mi primera tarea, más o menos, así que esto me lo hizo un vampiro loco mientras se negaba a reformarse y todo eso."

"Mira quién tiene la deferencia de pasarse por aquí al fin." Dijo Rosalie desde lo alto de las escaleras. "¿Se ha caído el cielo y por eso vuelves?"

Tan amable y cariñosa como siempre esta Rosalie.

"No, resulta que alguien llamó a casa de Billie Black y preguntó por mí." Dije aún con Bella junto a mí. "Así que consideré que podía alejarme de mi puesto de enfermera un rato para pasarme por aquí."

"Que amable, disculpa si no me quedo pero es que a mí esto de los cuentos me sienta mal." Dijo con su sonrisa falsa. "Además, tengo cosas que hacer."

"Deduzco que está enfadada conmigo, otra vez." Dije yo.

"Bueno, te vas y no dices nada." Me dijo Emmeret. "Es lógico que esté enfadada. No todos somos Alice y Bella."

"Lo siento, pero cuando estoy persiguiendo una presa en plan de atosigarla no tengo tiempo para llamar a nadie." Afirmé. "Eso sí, traje unas cositas para vosotros pero… no sé dónde las he dejado."

"Ya los darás cuando los encuentres." Me dijo Jasper. "Supongo que no serán trozos de persona ¿no?"

"Tengo más estilo que eso." Afirmé. "Dios… creo que me los dejé en el garaje…"

"Déjalo." Dijo Bella. "No importa."

"Perdona, no te importará a ti." Le dijo Alice. "Yo ya me había hecho ilusiones."

"Te compraré algo en la salida 'rosa' que planeaste." Le dije sonriendo. "Algo bonito para compensarte haber perdido tu regalo."

"¡Moola!" Dijo ella.

"Como les dejes planearla ya te puedes preparar para ir de tienda en tienda todo el día." Afirmó Emmeret. "En fin, ¿has dicho que habías acabado la caza?"

"Así es." Afirmé. "Al menos de los de nuestra especie, sé que me queda un licántropo suelto, pero de momento ha dejado de actuar."

"Si es un licántropo me pido ir en su caza." Pidió Emmeret.

"No seas tonto." Le dijo Jasper. "Si no lo ha cazado ya es por algo."

"No creo que sea peligroso, solo… neófito, y muy solo." Afirmé. "Además, sus ataques no han sido en ciudades, siempre en sitios verdes; bosques, montañas, entorno a lagos…"

"¿Sospechas de alguien ya?" Me dijo Jasper. "Porque tiene un sello bastante claro incluso para nosotros."

"Ya, pero en La Push no han sido y en la próxima colonia tampoco, y por lo que sé, no hay licántropos solitarios por aquí." Afirmé viendo a Alice haciendo planes y embaucando a Bella con ellos en su alegría. "Se trata de un novato que está solo, podría ser cualquiera, pero… sospecho que nuestro amigo no pertenece a ningún pueblo propiamente dicho."

"Pues por el monte a lo salvaje tampoco va a vivir." Afirmó Emmeret. "¿O sí?"

"No, pero por aquí ha habido varias reservas indígenas durante siglos, algunas desaparecieron y otras han persistido." Dijo Jasper. "Podrían ser cualquiera."

"Exacto." Dije yo. "Esas son mis sospechas. Pero de momento y dadas las circunstancias recientes, creo que voy a tomarme un pequeño descansito."

"¿Con nosotros o los lobos?" Me dijo Jasper. "Porque últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con ellos."

"Cometí un grave error." Afirmé yo seria. "Le permití que me acompañase en una cacería que sabía que podía ponerse fea."

"Uff, no veas, un error gravísimo." Dijo Emmeret con ironía para reírse de mi preocupación.

"Por mi culpa por poco lo matan." Dije yo seria.

"Bah, solo te llevaste un perro para que te ayudase a coger un rastro." Afirmó él.

"Emmeret, todas las vidas son importantes." Dije yo molesta y dejando que mis ojos se cambiasen a rojo brillante de furia. "Yo no voy por ahí matando a todo el que se me arrima."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo Bella.

"Nada." Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"Discutíais." Afirmó Alice.

"Emmeret dijo que el fútbol es algo de hombres y yo me enfade." Mentí yo. "Hay ligas femeninas también."

"¿En serio?" Murmuró para llevarse un pisotón disimulado. "¡Claro que no puede ser!" Mintió también él ante mi señal. "¡Las mujeres no podéis jugar al fútbol!"

"Habló el que pierde jugando a baseball." Dijo Alice.

Sin embargo no había caído en que si Bella estaba allí, su marido no estaría muy lejos, y él sí que era un problema.

"Creo que en realidad debatían sobre la ética de usar perros para el rastreo en la caza." Dijo apareciendo de la nada tras ellas con gesto divertido. "La experta afirmaba que era amoral mientras que a Emmeret le parecía genial y divertido, ¿me equivoco?"

"Cazar por deporte es algo despiadado." Dijo Bella.

"Ah, pero no se referían a eso." Dijo Edward divertido.

"Edward, cállate." Le dije yo mirándole con los ojos amenazadores.

"¿Entonces a qué se referían?" Dijo Bella.

"A…" Comenzó él.

"Edward…" Le repetí yo amenazadoramente.

"Vale, vale." Dijo él divertido. "No diré nada."

"Deja de jugar así." Le dije más calmada. "No tiene gracia."

"Es gracioso ver cómo pierdes los papeles." Me dijo. "Y Em, me debes algo ¿recuerdas?"

"No es justo." Se quejó él. "Lo tenías a huevo."

"Eso no cambia nada." Dijo Edward. "Una apuesta es una apuesta, y yo gano."

"No sé quién es más 'niñato', los chicos de La Push o vosotros que tenéis mucha más edad que ellos." Dije molesta. "Voy a coger un par de cosas y me vuelvo a ir."

"Ten cuidado." Me dijo Emmeret. "Esme te estuvo afilando las estacas esta mañana."

Me quedé con ganas de soltarles un par de improperios pero en lugar de eso actué como se suponía de una dama.

"Gracias por el aviso, cogeré un par de ellas por si acaso." Afirmé casi sonriendo.

Dios… si no fuesen aliados, si no hubiesen estado a mi lado de la línea hasta cierto punto… me hubiese encantado atacar a Edward. Pero no, nosotros no nos atacábamos como si fuésemos licántropos jóvenes.

En lugar de eso respiré hondo y recogí las cosas que iba a necesitar. Medicinas para Jacob, un libro para entretenerme, el mapa mudo del taco que había conseguido al llegar allí para poder marcar mi trabajo... y mi pistola de balas de plata; posiblemente pronto la necesitase, pero por si acaso, saqué las balas y las guardé en el cargador escondiéndomelo en mi bolsillo.

Estaba intentando elegir entre usar los pinchos de plata para paralizar al licántropo o bien los dardos tranquilizantes para mamíferos grandes cuando llamaron a la puerta y eché la manta por encima para ocultarlos.

"Perdona, ¿puedo pasar?" Me pidió Bella.

"Sí, claro." Dije yo. "Pasa, pasa. Estaba… preparándome para volver a salir."

"Edward me ha dicho lo que ha pasado." Me dijo.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté. "A ver, dime qué te ha contado, así sabré si según mi código puedo matarle ya o tengo que esperar un poco más."

"Es broma ¿no?" Me dijo palideciendo.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Le dije yo.

"Que eres una cazadora." Dijo. "Que si estás tanto tiempo lejos es porque persigues a…"

"¿Según Edward qué es lo que persigo?" Le dije yo.

"Vampiros." Me dijo. "Eres una cazadora de los Vulturis."

"Piiii, incorrecto." Dije yo. "Soy una cazadora de mí misma. Creo que tú eres más racional que tu querido marido. Me gustaría que lo entendierais."

"Edward también es muy…" Me dijo.

"Edward es tu marido, tú le ves así porque es tu media naranja." Le dije yo. "Pero cuando se trata de alguien que ama es como todos, se niega a ver… En fin, si tienes un momento siéntate y te contaré un poco."

"Claro." Dijo.

"¡Cuidado!" Le dije cuando fue a sentarse sobre las espinas. "Armamento, no creo que te gustase clavarte una de estas, créeme."

"Es… ¿qué haces con eso?" Me dijo.

"Cazar, esto mantiene viva la presa un rato." Afirmé recogiéndolas. "Funcionan también para paralizar, acupuntura, las largas." Afirmé mostrándole una antes de volver a esconderlas con velocidad por lo que dudo que las viese siquiera. "Y ahora… comencemos. ¿Por dónde empiezo…?"

"Te dije que me dijeron que eras cazadora de los Vulturis." Me recordó.

"Yo no cazo para ellos, yo solo cazo según mis reglas y las presas que yo creo conveniente." Afirmé. "Ya sé que cuesta creerse esto que te voy a decir pero… mis presas son de tres tipos y varios subtipos." Le dije yo. "Para comenzar, cazo vampiros malignos o fuera de control. Asesinos a los que llamo 'chupasangres', también cazo a vampiros que han hecho algo contra el código para los Vulturis, pero solo me mandan como último recurso."

"¿Chupasangres?" Me dijo. "Así es como llaman Jacob y los otros a los Cullen…"

"Así es como llaman en general despectivamente a los de mi especie." Afirmé yo. "Luego también cazo licántropos, de las mismas categorías que los vampiros, solo que a estos rara vez me mandan cazarlos los Vulturis. A estas presas les llamo 'chuchos'."

"Como los Cullen a la gente de La Push." Murmuró Bella.

"Como cualquiera que se refiera a un licántropo despectivamente, Bella. 'Chucho' y 'Chupasangres' son términos despectivos para ambas especies, insultos." Le dije yo.

"¿Y cazas a ambos por igual?" Me dijo ella.

"Algo así." Dije yo. "Cazo solo al los que son un peligro, a los asesinos y a los locos. Pero no son lo único que cazo, y por eso es posible que te hayan prevenido contra mí."

"¿Qué otra cosa más cazas?" Me preguntó como dudando.

"A aquellos humanos que suponen un peligro para nuestro mundo." Afirmé. "Supongo que siendo familiar de Carlisle, más aún siendo familiar 'humano' de los Cullen, te habrán informado sobre las normas en lo concerniente a los humanos que saben el secretito de nuestro género."

"S… Sí…" Dijo ella.

Podía notar que de pronto el color se le había ido, la estaba asustando sin querer, pero aquello era necesario. Sin embargo, yo no era un monstruo a pesar de mi trabajo. Me tocó un poco verla así y le cogí la mano suavemente ablandando un poco el gesto.

"Quiero y necesito que me creas." Le dije mirándola a los ojos. "Yo no voy a hacerte nada, tengo simpatía hacia las tres especies y sé distinguir a la buena gente de la a mala en cuanto la veo. Tú eres buena, sé que no vas a decir nada. Se nota a la legua que estás enamorada hasta la médula de Edward, y de la familia Cullen. Por eso… y aunque tu Edward se ha mostrado reacio a dejarnos hablar tranquilamente… desde el principio decidí dejar tu caso para el final. Voy a buscar mil y una excusas para retrasarlo lo más que pueda. En breve, voy a dejaros la opción de decidir, y digáis lo que digáis, yo voy a respetarlo."

"Pero… si sigo siendo humana y ellos se niegan a convertirme…" Dijo ella. "Entonces tú…"

"Intentaré buscar algún hueco legal por el que puedas colarte." Afirmé. "A no ser que quieras hacerlo por mi manera."

"¿Tu manera?" Me dijo asombrada.

"A cara o cruz, la decisión es tuya y no del que te muerde, o sea yo." Dije tranquila y frotándole la mano con mi mano enguantada.

"¿Has hecho eso alguna vez?" Me preguntó tartamudeando.

"Alguna vez, sí." Dije yo. "He salvado algunas vidas, pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte o… bueno, simplemente prefirieron morir."

Aquella chica era más tierna de lo que yo había pensado al principio. No me tentaba su sangre, ni lo más mínimo; me refiero a que parecía no saber muy bien cómo funcionaba lo de la transformación.

"Supongo que no soy quién para hablar y que llegaré tarde, incluso es posible que ya hayas tomado una decisión, pero… me gustaría que te pensases bien lo de dar ese paso." Le dije asegurándome de que tenía todo listo. "El paso en sí no es muy agradable que digamos, hay gente que incluso pide que se les mate mientras deliran. Y luego lo que te espera tampoco es agradable, al menos no para la gente buena como tú. Un año al menos de sed incontrolable en que tendrán que vigilarte de cerca para evitar que huyas y corras a atacar a gente inocente. Y eso si tienes suerte y mucho autocontrol, si no te llevará años el poder alcanzar la fuerza suficiente para resistirte a tomar sangre humana. Las veces que yo he decidido transformar a alguien fue por condiciones extremas, es decir... todos estaban a punto de morir prematuramente. Les expliqué lo que pasaba y ellos tomaron una decisión. Por supuesto, yo me hice responsable de mis actos y los mantuve junto a mí hasta que alcanzaron el nivel necesario para no ser una amenaza."

Ahora Bella estaba pálida y sin poder hablar; me dolía un poco haberla hecho sentir así, pero me aguanté y respiré hondo.

"Bueno, ahora tengo que volver junto a cierta persona." Le dije. "Volveré cuando despierte y me asegure que está bien."

"Isa." Me llamó Bella entonces. "Es... ¿Es posible que un licántropo y un vampiro se enamoren mutuamente?"

"Somos especies enemigas." Afirmé sonriendo divertida de espaldas a ella en la puerta. "Sería algo tabú, además, ambas especies les buscarían por traición y herejía así que... no creo que nadie desee un final así. De todas formas, tú no eres un vampiro, aún. No veo por qué debería preocuparte eso si estás casada con Edward."

"Ya, pero..." Murmuró.

"Bella, eres una chica muy curiosa, me gustas." Dije sonriendo y poniéndome frente a ella en un segundo para darle un toque con el dedo en la frente y desaparecer de allí.

En el camino me encontré con Rosalie y tuve que parar.

"¿Te vas otra vez?" Me dijo.

"Sí, si preguntan diles que volveré cuando el enfermo haya despertado y haya comprobado que está bien y fuera de peligro." Le dije. "Eh, y dile a Edgard que espiar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, sobre todo cuando solo pretenden ayudar y proteger a su mujercita."

"Por qué será que no te creo." Me dijo ella.

"Me da igual que me creas o no, yo tengo mi conciencia limpia." Afirmé. "Y francamente, lo que puedas pensar casi me da igual, lo que me importa ahora mismo es mi conciencia."

"Ja, los de tu clase no tenéis conciencia." Me dijo casi como burlándose.

"Lo que tú digas." Afirmé. "Hasta luego."

"Una actuación excelente." Le dijo Emmeret entonces. "La próxima vez toca la de la batalla de las Termópilas."

"Emmeret, cariño, déjate de tonterías ¿quieres?" Le dijo ella. "Esta tía no está limpia, es una asesina y…"

"Y ha cazado a unos tíos antes de que tuviesen que venir el grupo de sabuesos de los Vulturis." Dijo Emmeret. "Ah, y está encargándose de cambiarles la mente a esos chuchos para que dejen de darnos problemas."

"¿Y no será que la perfecta cazadora está comenzando a atarse a la especie equivocada?" Dijo ella.

"A ver, también caza chuchos, así que dudo mucho que se vaya a atar a esa gente." Dijo Emmeret. "Será que les ve como mascotas."

"Mascotas, ya." Dijo Edward apareciendo para ir a la cocina.

"Hombre, ¿no nos ve Esme como sus hijos?" Dijo Emmeret. "Pues ella a esos tíos como mascotas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas." Dije entrando con sigilo en el cuarto donde Billie tenía a Jacob aún dormido o inconsciente. "Traigo medicinas. Ah, hola Sam."

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Me dijo.

"Cuidarle." Dije yo dejando las bolsas en la única mesa que había allí.

"Está así por tu culpa." Me dijo.

Estaba aquello muy tenso, seguro que si hubiese estado en su forma animal ahora estaría con todo el pelo en punta.

"Por eso mismo." Dije yo. "Mi deber es estar aquí y hacerme cargo de mis actos."

"No me lo creo." Me dijo.

"Ya, me lo dicen a menudo." Dije yo. "En serio, ¿por qué nadie me cree nunca?"

"Los vampiros no tenéis moral." Me dijo Sam.

"Los vampiros no sé, yo desde luego sí." Dije. "Y no soy la única."

"Me niego a creer que tengas remordimientos." Me dijo. "Es imposible y simplemente me niego a creerlo."

"Lo que tú quieras." Le dije. "¿Y Billie?"

"Se ha ido a cancelar lo del fútbol." Me dijo. "Con Jacob así no estaría bien."

"¿A dónde ha ido primero?" Pregunté.

"A casa de Quil." Me dijo.

"Ahora vuelvo." Afirmé para desaparecer. "Por cierto, ¿Billie es alérgico a algo de comida?"

"No creo, ¿pues?" Me dijo un poco con la mosca tras la oreja.

"Cosas mías." Dije antes de desaparecer.

Salí corriendo, sabía dónde vivía Quil porque si seguía el olor del menor me llevaba a una casa. Licántropos, marcan el territorio.

Encontré a Billie hablando con Quil en el porche, por suerte estaban a la sombra.

"Buenas." Dije sonriendo y parando en el porche. "Billie, he preguntado por ti y me han dicho que habías venido aquí."

"Sí, he venido a… bueno, que tal y como está Jacob no creo que sea correcto celebrar nada en…"

"No lo anules." Le dije. "Vosotros estáis en el salón y yo me encargo de cuidarle. No creo que haya problemas."

"Venga ya." Dijo Quil. "No creo que sea correcto que…"

"¿Correcto?" Dije yo. "Te recuerdo que yo precisamente no soy la típica mujer, así que…"

"Ya, pero… no sé, no creo que sea correcto." Dijo Billie. "No quiero abusar."

"Qué abusar ni abusar." Dije yo divertida. "Si lo hago a gusto. Además, que no creo que a él le gustase saber que habéis dejado de reuniros por él. Vamos, que yo creo que se enfadaría mucho."

"Hombre, eso es verdad." Dijo Billie dudando un segundo. "Que no, que no es moral dejarte que tú te quedes cuidándole mientras nosotros vemos un partido."

"Pse, tampoco es moral ir por ahí matando gente y mírame." Le dije. "Es mi trabajo. Además, si ya tenías todo preparado; y el jefe Swan estaba ilusionado, no deberíais fallarle ahora que está tan solo después de…"

"Vale, vale." Acabó cediendo Billie. "No anulo nada. Pero tú te bajas de vez en cuando y que se suba otro."

"Bah, si sabes que los de mi especie no dormimos." Le dije. "No me cuesta nada cuidarle un rato más."

"Ya, pero…" Me dijo.

"Quil, por favor, dígaselo usted." Le pedí yo. "Que no me importa, además, me siento mejor si ayudo."

"Hombre, Billie." Le dijo Quil. "Ahí la señorita tiene razón, si no duerme y quiere ayudar no creo que le importe mucho, y serán solo un par de horitas."

"Claro que no me importa." Dije. "De todas formas ya iba a estar ahí…"


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: A

**Capítulo 13: A.**

"¡Gol!" Gritaron abajo.

"Dios mío... que ruidosos..." Murmuré divertida mientras seguía leyendo junto a Jacob.

Jacob seguía inconsciente; miré el reloj y decidí que ya iba siendo hora de cambiarle el goteo de comida y...

"Agua limpia." Murmuré levantándome un momento.

A mí me costaba solo un par de segundos ir al baño y coger agua limpia en un cubo; así que en menos de un minuto volvía a estar arriba mientras mojaba un trapo limpio en agua para limpiar un poco a Jacob. Ahora que estaba así, había que bañarlo así, más que nada para que al transformarse no se empeorase las heridas.

Mojaba el trapo, lo escurría, le frotaba la piel visible y volvía a lavarlo para volver a comenzar el proceso.

De no haber sido quien era, el poder frotar aquellos músculos tan duros y suaves hubiese sido un placer, pero siendo Jacob... la cosa cambiaba.

Me dolía un poco verle allí, bueno, me dolía porque sabía que era mi culpa por haberle permitido meterse en medio de una cacería.

Entonces le toqué la frente, estaba demasiado caliente incluso para un licántropo. Eso me preocupaba un poco, así que apoyé los labios en su frente para comprobarlo.

"Un poco más abajo estaría mejor." Dijo una voz suave sorprendiéndome y haciéndome incorporar para ver que Jacob había abierto los ojos a dos rendijas y de pronto sonreía con una sonrisa pícara.

"Oye, oye, por mi no te preocupes." Me dijo. "Me gustaba."

"Dios, me has asustado." Le dije. "Estaba comprobando la temperatura, la tienes alta."

"Lo sé, soy un licántropo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Tenemos más temperatura que los..."

"No Jacob, me refiero a que tienes la temperatura alta incluso para ser un licántropo."

"Ah." Dijo. "Pues no sé..."

"Espera un momento aquí, sin moverte un milímetro y sin cambiar, por favor." Le dije. "Voy un segundo a coger hielo y vuelvo."

"No..." Dijo mientras yo salía. "... hay." Añadió mientras yo regresaba de casa del vecino que sí tenía. "¿De dónde lo has sacado que aquí no había?"

"Tus vecinos sí que tenían." Dije yo envolviendo el hielo con un pañuelo. "Ahora ponemos esto aquí... y listo."

"Venga ya." Me dijo cogiendo la bolsa de los hielos que acababa de ponerle. "¿Lo ves? Ya gotea."

"Sí... cierto..." Dije yo. "Se me pasó que vosotros derretís el hielo en cuanto os toca..."

"¿Y mi padre?" Preguntó.

"Le he dado la tarde libre para que siguiesen con lo de ver el fútbol." Le dije yo. "Por suerte solo gritan cuando hay gol, o eso es lo que se oye de normal. Son un poco ruidosos, la verdad."

"Y yo aquí..." Dijo.

"Pues lo siento pero no puedes moverte de aquí en un poco." Dije yo. "Pero no te preocupes, que si molesto yo mañana no vuelvo." Afirmé falseando una sonrisa.

"Quita, quita." Dijo él. "Prefiero las enfermeras a los... bueno, a los hombres."

"Enfermeras, ya." Le dije. "Creo que mañana le pediré a Emmeret un jersey de cuello vuelto."

Eso le hizo reír y entonces se retorció de dolor y yo le puse la mano sobre las costillas rotas con suavidad para sujetarle mientras paraba.

"Con cuidado." Le dije yo. "Tienes un par de costillas rotas y he tenido que sacarte una muela porque se te había roto; además, tu brazo derecho está escayolado y creo que vas a necesitar ayuda para comer durante una temporadita."

"Pareces un médico de verdad." Me dijo.

"Tengo la carrera de medicina y la de veterinaria." Afirmé. "Pero no he podido ejercer, aunque me ha sido de bastante utilidad."

"Hombre, eso es obvio." Dijo mostrándome la escayola. "Bueno, ¿he comido ya? Más que nada porque tengo un poco de gusa."

"Has comido suero." Dije yo. "Así que lo siento pero..."

"Unas palomitas." Me dijo haciendo cara de perrillo.

"No, y como no te comportes te voy a atar a la cama y de ahí no te mueves." Le dije. "Por cierto, qué grupo sanguíneo eres que no lo sabía tu padre."

"¿Ya quieres chuparme la sangre?" Me dijo asustándose.

"Deja de decir chorradas, hombre." Le dije yo. "Es para metértela, que has perdido sangre y me tienes preocupada."

"AB-. " Afirmó él.

"Genial, menos mal que me traje uno de cada para por si acaso." Le dije sacando el termómetro. "No te lo quites en un minuto."

"Yo pensaba que las enfermeras eran más cariñosas." Me dijo.

"Ya, las de verdad sí, que le pagan." Afirmé yo. "Pero mira tú, ni esto es un hospital ni tú eres el típico enfermo."

"Ya, cierto." Dijo él. "Jo, para ser mi amiga me tratas un poco mal."

"Perdón..." Me disculpé suspirando. "El salir tan poco de un lugar me pone un poco... a la defensiva. Lo siento chico pero no puedo encerrarme entre cuatro paredes."

"Y luego dices que nosotros somos los del mal genio." Dijo él para toser por lo que yo le volví a poner la mano sobre las costillas rotas para que le aguantasen como se las había dejado yo. "Dios… me duele como si hubiesen apaleado."

"Tenías dos costillas rotas, así que te las tuve que arreglar. Por muy licántropo que seas esto va a tener que soldar solo, tu regeneración no te va a servir de mucho. Cuando tosas, o te rías o cualquier cosa que te vaya a hacer daño ponte una mano en las costillas, para evitar que se te suelte el apaño que te he hecho."

"¿Tú me has curado?" Me preguntó.

"Te hice un pequeño apaño en el sitio antes de traerte aquí, y luego aquí volví a tener que hacerte otros apañitos porque a Carlisle no le han dejado ni acercarse al límite. Bueno, y a mí me costó lo mío que me dejasen acercarme, pero… que quieres, por aquí no tenéis médicos especialistas en vuestra especie, ni doctores ni veterinarios, así que… por ahora parece ser que soy la única persona que puedo ayudaros un poco."

"Genial." Dijo poniéndose la mano en las costillas para reírse. "No me imagino a un médico tomándonos la temperatura y diciendo que estamos medio muertos porque nuestra media es de…"

"38ºC." Aseguré yo cogiéndole su termómetro. "Y tú tienes los 39'2ºC; así que… ¿qué suele darte tu padre cuando tienes fiebre?"

"No suelo tenerla." Me dijo. "Al menos no desde que me convertí en esto."

"Ah, pues vale. A ver... déjame pensar…" Dije yo pensando. "Creo que podría hacerte alguna infusión para intentar bajártela, a Kostos le suele ir bien eso. Y… ya sé, no te muevas." Le dije cogiendo yo el hielo para ponérmelo sobre mis manos por el dorso y esperar un poco antes de ponérselas en la frente.

"Tienes las manos heladas." Se quejó.

"Lo sé, pero mis manos no se derriten como el hielo." Le dije. "Vosotros tenéis dos grados más de lo humano. Nosotros tenemos bastantes grados menos que un humano. Va genial para bajaros la fiebre a los de tu especie."

"Pues serás la única que lo hace." Afirmó tras un momento de silencio cogiéndome la mano. "¡Ay!"

"No toques que me calientas el hielo." Le dije yo. "Un poco de paciencia, por favor..."

"Bueno, me pierdo el partido, me dejan aquí abandonado, y encima no puedo divertirme." Se quejó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, por fin el descanso." Dijo Billie llamando a la puerta. "¿Hay noticias?"

"Hola." Le dijo Jacob.

"Ha despertado pero está con fiebre, ¿qué soléis darle cuando está así?" Dije yo. "No sé, me cuesta un poco bajársela. Había pensado en una infusión de unas plantitas que suelen irle bien a un amigo mío pero... Creo que tendría que ir a cogerlas un momento."

"Puedo esperarme aquí un rato." Afirmó Billie. "Hay un cuarto de hora de descanso."

"Diez minutos." Le dije yo antes de salir corriendo al saltar por la ventana. "Por cierto, intenta pensar en algún dibujo que te guste, para por si acaso."

"Oye, que..." Dijo antes de darse cuenta de que había desaparecido.

(Voz de Jacob)

"Creo que te has fijado en la chica equivocada." Afirmó Embry bromeando y entrando al medio minuto de que Isa se fuese. "Acabo de sentirla salir. Por cierto, que bien que hayas despertado."

"Sí que vosotros no os habéis dejado caer por aquí, no." Dije yo.

"¡Anda!" Dijo Embry. "Porque Sam no nos deja acercarnos a ella, y vamos, que la ha estado vigilando todo el rato."

"Y creo que ella lo sabe." Afirmó mi padre. "Aunque supongo que estará conforme porque no me ha dicho nada."

"Así que la habéis dejado entrar y salir a gusto." Les dije. "Supongo que es como para agradecéroslo."

"¿Salir?" Dijo Embry. "Pero si solo ha salido ayer para ir a dar signos de vida a casa de su 'familia' que parecían preocupados y eso."

"¿Cómo?" Dije confuso.

"Pues muy sencillo hijo." Me dijo mi padre. "Que como no duerme se ha quedado a tu lado todo el rato cuidándote. Eh, que te han dicho que no te muevas." Me dijo dándome un manotazo suave.

"También me han dicho que me sujete las costillas cuando vaya a toser o a moverme o..." Dije sujetándome y estornudando a gusto.

"Ay, que creo que es un constipado." Dijo Embry. "¡Que nuestro lobo se ha enamorado de la luna y se a cogido gripe por estar mirándola!"

"Pues ya te tocaba." Me dijo mi padre.

"Anda que..." Dije yo moviendo la cabeza. "Ni mi pobre padre se preocupa por mí."

"Billie, ¿me prestas un cazo para coger y hervir agua, por favor?" Dijo Isa apareciendo en la ventana.

"Sí, claro." Dijo él. "Ya sé, dame las hierbas y te las cuezo yo." Le ofreció Billie.

"¡Billie, que empieza ya!" Gritó Charlie.

"¡Ya va!" Le contestó él. "Bueno, dame las hiervas y te las pongo a cocer."

"Deja, ponerme el agua a cocer y ya lo hago yo." Dijo ella. "Que esto hay que añadirlo en un orden para que haga el efecto."

"Venga Billie." Le dijo Embry. "Que nos perdemos el partido por el petardo este y encima la tiene ya aquí."

"Vale, vale." Dijo Billie. "Si necesitas cualquier cosa..."

"Que sí hombre." Le dije yo. "Vete de una vez a... ¡Ay!"

"No contestes así a tu padre, hombre." Me dijo Isa dándome una colleja. "Tranquilo Billie, si necesitamos algo te llamamos."

"Que suerte que por fin estos hayan conseguido a alguien que les ponga un poco en cintura." Dijo Billie antes de irse.

"A veces dudo si no soy hijo de otro." Le dije sujetándome las costillas por si acaso.

"Jacob, cielo, aquí." Me dijo cogiéndome las manos para movérmelas a las costillas rotas. "No aprietes mucho no sea que te las vuelvas a romper."

"Vale, guay." Dije yo casi sonriendo.

"En fin, oye, bajo un segundo a echar unas hierbas y subo, no te atrevas a moverte lo más mínimo que te oigo desde abajo." Me dijo señalándome acusadoramente con un dedo.

"Vale, vale." Le dije yo. "No me muevo ni un pelo."

"Como quieras." Afirmó ella antes de desaparecer.

Me hacía gracia, una vampiro con corazón, era raro y antinatural; claro que no más raro que un licántropo que tenía un sentimiento un tanto... raro hacia un vampiro hembra.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"¿Más patatas?" Me dijo Embry entrando de espaldas por la puerta para no perderse el partido.

"No tengo ni idea de dónde están aquí las cosas." Le dije. "Por cierto, por qué no te giras y lo buscas tú que sabrás dónde está todo."

"Ya, claro." Dijo él. "Que si no me pierdo el partido."

"¿Te digo quién gana?" Le pregunté. "Así te ahorras el verlo."

"Más quisieras saber quién gana." Afirmó buscando una bolsa de patatas enorme en un armario y abriendo tres antes de cogerla mientras miraba el televisor cada tres segundos. "Es un Huskies contra los Redskins, ambos de Washington."

"Bueno, pues ganan los Redskins." Le contesté yo.

"De eso nada, van a ganar lo Huskies." Me dijo.

Creo que este chico no conocía bien los equipos que jugaban ese día. Iba a ser divertido el tomarle un poco el pelo, además... ¿por qué no iba a aprovechar un poco la situación?

"¿Hace una apuesta?" Pregunté divertida. "Si estás tan seguro seguro que no te importa apostarte 31 dólares."

"Venga." Me dijo.

"Pues ale, saca un bote que ponemos el bote." Dije sonriendo y removiendo las hierbas para añadir otras hojas más.

"Espera un momento." Me dijo cogiendo un bol de barro de un estante.

"Vale, aquí van mis dolares." Dije yo sonriendo y sacando la cartera. "Genial, solo me quedan los grandes." Dije sacando un billete de 50 dolares. "¿Tienes cambio?"

"Espera un momento." Me dijo.

Yo simplemente sonreí divertida. Necesitaba un poco de dinero, y si ganaba aquella porra me iba a poder permitir un pequeño caprichillo.

Cuando Embry volvió, vino con Paul y Quil.

"¿Te sirven cambios en billetes pequeños?" Me dijo.

"Por supuesto." Dije yo. "¿Cuantos hay?"

"Bueno, por ahora estamos Quil, Paul, Jared y yo apostando por los Huskies y tú apostando por los Redskins."

"Cuatro por 31 dolares son 124 dolares en... billetes de 1, 2, 5, 10 y 20 dolares... Pues me llevo estos dos de 20 y en paz." Dije sacando otro de 1 dólar y poniéndolo en la fuente. "Anda que... al que gane se va a llevar un montón de papeles a casa."

"Sí, sí." Dijo Jared. "Pero sobre todo que los mayores no se enteren."

"Igual a Jake le apetece apostar." Me dijo Embry. "Voy a preguntarle."

"Eh, a Jake déjale que está de reposo y si apuesta va a querer bajarse a ver el partido."

De pronto oímos un ruido sordo arriba y yo volé a ver cómo Jacob había tirado algo al suelo.

"Eh, no seas crío." Le dije. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Necesito ir al baño?" Me dijo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Sam medio gruñéndome. "Hemos oído un ruido sordo."

"Jake necesita ir al baño, como estaba abajo haciéndole una infusión no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que tirar este tomo al suelo." Le dije yo mostrándole el tomo gordo que había causado el ruido. "Ahora que hay otro macho, podrías acompañarle."

"Venga..." Dijo Sam relajándose un poco. "A ver, levanta y vamos que te ayude."

"Yo vuelvo a bajar a seguir con la infusión, cuando acabes me das otro toque y subo." Dije yo sonriendo. "Bueno, bueno. Pero esta vez algo menos ruidos, ¿vale?"

"Vale." Dijo. "Esto..."

"Ya, lo sé, lo sé." Dije sonriendo con ironía y yéndome a la puerta. "Me voy que no tengo interés en verte en sin ropa."

"Seguro." Dijo pillando que lo decía con ironía. "Y seguro que eso lo sabes porque te lo han dicho."

"Eh, si te meas deprisita que me estoy perdiendo el partido." Dijo Sam.

Esos chicos eran muy divertidos, la verdad.

Mientras volvía andando tranquilamente hacia la cocina, y pasando por el salón.

"Qué, cómo va el partido." Les dije cuando vi que se volvían locos cuando mi equipo marcaba un gol.

"Fatal hija." Me dijo Quil Sr. "Acaban de marcar los redskins. Con esto van ganando."

"Ah, vaya." Dije sonriendo. "¿Que pena no? Pues nada, que marquen pronto los Huskies."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Quil. "Estos enseguida vuelven a marcar, que el partido está muy reñido."

"Como queráis." Dije sonriendo.

Era gracioso, pero estaba comenzando a verles a esos hombres como a una familia, pero... a mí no se me permitía tener una familia.

Viajaba mucho, cuando no estaba viajando de aquí para allá por medio mundo estaba peleándome con licántropos y vampiros o siguiéndoles el rastro. Además, no podía tener descendencia.

Con un expediente así no podía ni debía formar una familia.

Nadie iba a seguirme por medio mundo, ni a resignarse a no poder ser familia, ni...

"Isa, que estamos pensando que lo del dinero..." Dijo Embry.

"Por amor de dios, Embry." Le dije. "Con cuidado, que me machacas las hojas. A ver, dime, qué pasa con el dinero."

"Que vuelve a ganar los Huskies." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía. "¿Seguro que no quieres retirar tu apuesta?"

"Las apuestas no se retiran." Dije divertida. "Además, van a ganar los Redskins."

"Bah, con esos dos nuevos seguro que ni pueden coordinarse bien." Me dijo divertido.

"Bueno, bueno." Dije sonriendo. "Yo te digo que al final va a ganar mi equipo, por 4 puntos."

"Eso está por ver." Me dijo sonriendo mientras oíamos unos golpecitos suaves en el techo.

"En fin, voy a ver qué tal están arriba." Afirmé echando las últimas hojas y corriendo hasta el cuarto donde estaba Sam ayudando a Jacob a meterse en la cama. "¿Ya has vaciado la vejiga?"

"Sí, claro." Dijo él. "Que seguro que te has quedado con ganas de ayudar tú ¿eh?"

"Claro, claro..." Dije yo. "Como que no he tenido propuestas y ocasiones mejores."

"¿Cómo van?" Me preguntó Sam.

"12-16, y ganan los Redskins." Dije yo.

"Para ser una chica anda que no sabes de futbol." Me dijo Jake bromeando cuando se fue Sam.

"Y ya verás cuando se acabe el partido, creo que es un 18-20 a favor de los Redskins." Dije yo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Esto es increible!" Gritaron abajo. "¡Nunca han perdido, nunca!"

"Espera que acaban de darse cuenta de que llevaba razón." Le dije suavemente a Jake mientras oíamos pasos a la carrera viniendo al cuarto poco antes de que se abriese la puerta de golpe.

"¿Quién ha ganado?" Pregunté yo.

"¡¿Cómo sabías que iban a ganar?!" Me gritó Embry sorprendido.

"Secreto profesional." Dije bromeando.

"¿18-20?" Preguntó Jake sorprendido.

"Casi, 18-24 a favor de los Redskins." Dijo Quil entrando también.

"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no sepáis bien por quién apostáis?" Le dije yo sacando el móvil. "Por cierto, creo que tenéis algo que me pertenece ¿no?"

"¿Le habéis quitado algo?" Preguntó Jake incorporándose.

"Sí, 155 dolares." Dijo Embry.

"¿Quién más ha caído?" Pregunté yo sorprendida.

"Charlie." Nos dijo Embry. "Que primero nos ha echado la bronca y luego ha pujado por los Huskies también."

"Eh, darle ya de una vez el bote y punto." Les dijo Jared entonces.

"Pues nos tienes que decir cómo lo sabías." Dijo Quil. "Que esto es muy raro."

"Pse... intuición." Dije. "¿Qué tal si a cambio os consigo un autógrafo de Jaksons y una pizza?"

"La mía de barbacoa." Dijo Embry.

"Aquí huele a gato encerrado." Dijo Jacob.

"Vale, Jaksons es de mi especie." Confesé divertida. "Y los otros dos también, los están controlando unos colegas para que no muerdan a nadie y son los que están causando la crisis de sangre en el banco de sangre de Florida. Ahora... Pizza del Chicago Ru's Pizza. Invito yo. Con cuatro sobra para todos ¿no?"

"Para mí una de barbacoa." Dijo Quil.

"Me apunto a esa." Afirmó Embry.

"Bueno, pues para Paul y para mí una Americana, o sea, Jalapeños, cebolla y peperoni." Afirmó Jared.

"Y espera un momento que bajamos y preguntamos." Me dijo Embry.

"Anda que..." Dijo Jake sonriendo. "Que lo sepas que te vas a pulir todo el premio en pizza."

"Así me quito el remordimiento de haberme aprovechado de ellos." Dije sonriendo. "Y oye, 10 pizzas son unos 4'50 cada una... hacen cosa de los 45 dolares. Más un par de litronas de cerveza y una botellita de vino... más o menos otros 4 por botella y 10 por el vino... total son 63 dolares, descuenta eso de los 155 que he ganado y aún me quedan más o menos 92 dolares para mí. Un vestido suele costar alrededor de los 50 si es bueno, así que... aún me queda un pellizquito para comprarme algo más."

"Si quieres te acompaño a comprarte ese vestido." Me dijo con los ojos como platos.

"Pensaba que los hombres odiabais ir de compras." Dije divertida viendo sus intenciones.

"Ya, bueno, por una vez..." Dijo él.

"A ver, una americana, otra barbacoa, dos arizonas y a Sam le falta uno para una Nevada." Me dijo Jared. "Yo me apunto."

"¿Que es lo de la Nevada?" Pregunté recordando el pedido.

"Beicon ahumado, champiñones y salchichas." Me dijo Jacob.

"Jacob, a ver, que no puedes comer cosas tan fuertes." Le dije yo. "Y encima sigues con fiebre..."

"Bueno, entonces qué hacemos con la media pizza que sobra." Dijo Jared.

"Da igual, la compro y luego ya os la comeréis entre vosotros." Dije yo. "Abajo hay un puchero de infusión, le dais a Jacob un poco mientras yo estoy fuera. Y si no le gusta le echáis un poco de azúcar, pero no mucho que si no se va a envenenar."

"Eh, ¿tú no cenas?" Me preguntó Charlie cuando me vio que iba a la puerta para salir.

"Ah, sí." Dije yo sonriendo. "Lo que pasa es que yo la carne la tengo un poco restringida y la guardo para las parrilladas que organizan aquí."

"Sí." Dijo Sam. "Que la chica está a dieta."

"No puedo creérmelo que el FBI le vaya a dejar a uno de sus agentes que se muera de hambre." Me dijo Charlie.

"¿Ein?" Dijeron los chicos.

"Charlie, por favor..." Le pedí. "Que no voy por ahí diciendo mi trabajo."

"No, si ya sabíamos nosotros que era una poli." Dijo Billie. "Pero no sabíamos que era del FBI."

Entonces yo me encogí de hombros aprovechando que Charlie estaba de espaldas y le mostré la placa que llevaba en mi cartera.

"Bueno, me voy en mi bólido a coger las pizzas y vuelvo." Dije. "Que les va a encantar la broma de que les pague en billetes pequeños."

"A veces me pregunto si no será una bola lo de su trabajo." Dijo Billie sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Cierto." Dijo Embry. "Debería ser corredora de apuestas. Rompería la banca."

Yo por otro lado, había salido fuera y había estirado un poco para poder irme corriendo tranquilamente.

"Voy a ver si le ofrezco a la pobre el llevarla que igual no puede con todo." Dijo Charlie una vez me hube ido.

"Charlie, deja que vaya uno de los chicos." Dijo Billie.

"Deja que a ver si se van a volver a estrellar y..." Dijo Charlie.

"Nada, nada." Dijo Embry. "Que ya voy yo."

"Pero si tú no sabes conducir." Le dijo Billie. "Anda Sam, ve tú."

"Un momento, ¿qué coche ha cogido?" Dijo Charlie contando los coches aparcados y viendo que no faltaba ninguno.

"Esto tiene toda la pinta de que la loca esa se ha cogido la moto del garaje." Afirmó Quil deprisa.

"Ah, sí, sí." Dijo Billie. "Antes del golpe Jacob me dijo que estaba reconstruyendo un coche y retocando una moto. Se habrá cogido la moto. En fin, vamos dentro que aquí comienza a refrescar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pizza a la puerta de casa..." Dije bromeando mientras llamaba a la puerta para aparentar normalidad. "¿Alguien ha pedido unas pizzas?"

"¿Y eso?" Me preguntó Jared mientras Embry se adueñaba de las pizzas. "No me digas que te has ventilado al repartidor y le has robado la chaqueta."

"Ah, no." Dije yo. "Pedido superior a los 30 dolares, dos veces, así que me regalaban la chaqueta de los redshocks. Y ya de camino me pasé por el estadio de fútbol y os traje un par de recuerdos. El balón me costó lo mío conseguirlo pero... bueno, tengo 'grandes' amigos."

"¿Qué se supone que hay en esta caja?" Preguntó Charlie mirando el arroz.

"Cena de gala para el enfermito." Dije yo bromeando. "Arroz frito tres delicias con bacon y vegetales, y unos pastelillos de arroz rellenos que son una delicia."

Hubo un momento de silencio que parecía prometer algún comentario sobre eso o petición pero acabó de forma diferente.

"Pásame la pizza de barbacoa." Dijo Embry.

"Para nosotros la América." Pidió Paul.

"Una de las Arizona por aquí." Dijo Seth.

"Eh, que la Arizona era la nuestra." Dijo Charlie.

"A ver aquí hay dos Arizona." Dijo Jared. "Una para Seth y Quil Sr. y la otra para Billie y Charlie."

"La nevada era la de Sam." Dije yo señalándola. "Y sortearos las toallas cuando las lavéis. Billie, me subo a darle esto al enfermo."

"Está aquí abajo, en el baño." Me dijo. "Dijo que se encontraba mejor así que le dejamos tumbarse en el sofá."

"Oye, ¿lo del arroz es por algo especial o no?" Preguntó Emily.

"Eh, hola Em." Dije sonriendo. "No te había visto."

"Acaba de llegar." Me dijo Sam en un ademán protector. "Compartimos pizza."

"Guay." Dije yo. "Sí, lo del arroz es con segundas, que he oído ciertos ruidos que... además, como lleva días a suero supongo que le va a costar volver a recuperar sus funciones, el arroz ayuda."

"Ehem." Dijo Embry. "¿Te importa?"

"¡Ah... ahora te das cuenta de lo que es eso! ¿eh?" Dije yo. "Voy a calentar esto."

"Aquí aún sobra algo." Dijo Quil sujetando un trozo de pizza en su mano y mirando la bolsa con la otra.

"Pan de gambas que me regalaron con la compra del oriental y la bebida." Dije yo andando a la cocina con tranquilidad. "Coger antes de que llegue yo que luego no paro, que eso es como un vicio y no veas como vuelan."

"Pan y gambas, incompatibles." Dijo Billie.

"¿Qué pan y qué gambas?" Preguntó Jacob llegando de nuevo. "¡Pizza!"

"Tse, manitas quietas colega que tú no puedes." Le dijo Quil. "Te han traído comida especial."

"Pero quiero pizza." Dijo Jacob.

"Bueno, pues como no te controles te volvemos a mandar arriba." Dijo Billie.

"Deja al chico, hombre." Le dijo Charlie. "Bueno, no creo que un poco de pizza le vaya a hacer mal."

"Oye, lo que queráis." Dije yo. "Yo no voy a ser la que tenga la diarrea."

"Vale, pero un trocito sí que no lo prohibirás ¿no?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Oye, tú mismo, que yo no soy la madre de nadie." Dije yo.

"Ella no es tu madre pero yo soy tu padre." Le dijo Billie. "Y te digo que te comes lo que te han traido."

"Jo, casi prefería cuando no teníamos una dama por aquí." Se quejó Jacob mientras alguien que supuse eran los jóvenes más Charlie se reían.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Tú no comes?" Me dijo Charlie ofreciéndome pizza mientras yo comía un poco de arroz.

"Yo como un poco de arroz, tranquilo." Le dije yo.

Más que nada estaba comiendo por parecer un poco más normal a sus ojos, no porque necesitase alimentarme.

"¿No te gusta la pizza?" me dijo.

"La italiana sí, esto es pseudo-pizza, pero gracias de todos modos." Contesté yo.

"Anda, que nos ha salido rarita la 'agente'." Dijo Embry bromeando.

"Y eso que no he empezado a hablar aún del valor de los vegetales." Dije yo sonriendo. "Y del comer con moderación." Añadí para los chicos.

"Estos jóvenes no comen, engullen." Afirmó Billie.

"Pues como nosotros a su edad." Dijo Charlie. "Por cierto, Bella. ¿A ti también te da por comer chocolate una vez al mes?"

"Algo así." Dije riéndome a mi manera mientras le daban mil y una excusas a Charlie para intentar cubrirme las espaldas. "Soy choco-adicta y mi adicción a los helados es mítica entre los míos. Pero ni yo devoro así, ni siquiera el chocolate."

"Alguien debería enseñarles a comer con más recato o no pescarán a una dama." Dijo Billie.

"Eso no es cierto, mira a Sam y Em." Dijo Quil.

"Sam come cien veces con más modales que vosotros." Les dije yo. "Y quien os intente enseñar tiene que tener más moral que el Alcoyano."

"Cuidado, que habla la experta." Dijo Embry. "Que es tan valiente que persigue a gansters."

"A criminales y gente más peligrosa que eso." Dije yo. "Y no, no digo que sea imposible, solo difícil y muy costoso."

"Pues si crees que es posible ocupate tú." Me dijo Sam.

"No." Dije yo levantándome y yendo a por la tetera de infusión.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Billie siguiendome. "Si total parece que ya te tienen cierto cariño."

"Billie, Sam me gruñe cada vez que pasa algo porque piensa que os voy a saltar a cualquiera al cuello, Paul odia a los de mi especie… y los hermanos Clearwater simplemente no tenemos apenas relación."

"¿Y los tres mosqueteros y Jared?" Me dijo.

"Vale, los tres mosqueteros tienen cierta camaradería conmigo, pero son un caso realmente desesperante y Jared no creo que tenga interés en que alguien como yo lo haga. Además, no tengo moral como para eso."

"No creo." Dijo él. "Venga, va, ¿qué te cuesta? Si tú no puedes no creo que nadie más pueda."

"Yo sola no puedo." Afirmé yo volviendo al salón con él y la tetera en la mano. "Voy a necesitar apoyo."

"Si quieres puedo echar una mano." Me ofreció Emily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Más problemas.**

"Con cuidado, niño." Le dije a Jacob cuando fue a ponerse una camiseta rara por la cabeza. "Te recuerdo que aún estás convaleciente."

"Y yo te recuerdo que he tenido grandes enfermeros." Me dijo. "Y que soy un tío fuerte y…"

"Y que te he dado el 'alta' porque eres un torbellino que no puedes quedarte en la cama ni un solo día a no ser que estés en coma." Le dije yo ayudándole un poco. "Ale, ya está. Listo para sentencia."

"¿No me queda un poco…?" Me dijo.

"Estás bien, no me seas chulo que los de tu tipo de eso no tenéis mucho de eso." Le dije divertida. "Y venga, que comenzáis hoy mismo a lo de convertiros en tipos apetecibles a cualquier dama. ¿No te hace ilusión?"

"Yuju…" Dijo sin emoción. "¿Cuál era el primer paso?"

"Una mañana encerrados en casa de Emily y Sam para que aprendáis a comer con modales." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"No." Nos dijo Isa por centésima vez dándonos una colleja doble a Embry y a mí. "Se mastica con la boca cerrada, guarros."

"Es que…" Se quejó Embry para ganarse otra colleja.

"No se habla con la boca llena." Le recordó.

Yo tragué antes de contestar.

"Es que es muy difícil comer y recordar las quinientas cosas que nos has dicho." Le dije.

"Vosotros sois los que queríais aprender modales." Nos dijo. "Lo de comer como guarros para plan de bocadillos no está tan mal, pero para comer como personas… ¡Quil!" Le dijo ella. "Nadie os va a robar la comida."

"Isa, tómatelo con paciencia." Le dijo Emily suavemente y sonriendo. "Los caballeros no se hacen tan fácilmente."

"Si pude enseñarle a un lobo a comportarse como un perro podré enseñarles a estos a comer como personas." Afirmó Isa para volver a golpear la mesa con el cucharón. "Esas bocas cerradas al masticar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Venga, descanso." Dije rindiéndome un poco cuando llegó Sam a su casa. "Para la cena dónde toca."

"Mi casa." Dijo Embry. "Mis padres estarán fuera así que Quil viene a dormir."

"Que guay, fiesta pijamas." Dije yo con ironía.

"¿También haréis una pelea de almohadas y os haréis sesiones de belleza?" Les preguntó Sam.

"Buena idea Sam." Le dije yo sonriendo.

"Eh, un momento que nosotros no…" Dijo Jacob.

"Por supuesto que no os vais a maquillar." Dije yo. "Pero eso no quita para que no experimentemos con esos pelos que tenéis."

"Que sepas que pensamos hablar de chicas." Dijo Embry. "Y no pensamos cortarnos porque seas una de ellas."

"Perfecto." Dije yo. "No os preocupéis, no me chivaré. Además, supongo que no conozco a muchas así que…"

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros tres aquí?" Preguntó Sam pero mirándome a mí.

"Aparte de llevarnos capones de ella…" Dijo Embry.

"Están intentando aprender a comer como personas en la mesa." Dije yo. "Pero creo que no consiguen entender lo de no hablar con la boca llena y que a la gente no les gusta ver lo que están masticando, ¿verdad?"

"Es que tú haces normas muy raras." Me dijo Quil.

"Ya, claro, las normas las hago yo." Dije yo.

"Para lo que sepáis esas normas no las ha hecho ella." Les dijo Emily. "Son normas de saber estar, claro que… aquí eso no se lleva."

"¿En serio?" Dije yo. "Vaya, pensaba que esto de hoy era saber popular."

"Joe, pues si eso es saber popular a saber qué es para los restaurantes finos." Dijo Jacob.

"Dejémoslo en que os ven acercaros y llaman a los de seguridad." Afirmé. "En fin, que creo que primero habría que comenzar por lo de comer con la boca cerrada y sin que nos vayan a robar la comida y luego ya pasaremos a lo de comer con un cuchillo, un tenedor y la cuchara."

"Ah, pero que hay más que uno." Dijo Sam.

"Yo una vez vi dos en una película." Afirmó Embry.

"No, hay tres tenedores y tres cuchillos, más la cuchara sopera, la cucharilla de postre, la del té, el tenedor y el cuchillo de postre, las tenazas del marisco…" Fui contando yo.

"Dejémoslo en lo de un cuchillo y un tenedor." Dijo Emily. "Si necesitas otra vez un comedor…"

"Que se queden en el comedor social." Dijo Sam.

"Ah, ¿pero hay de eso aquí?" Dijo Embry.

"La zona de picnic." Afirmó Sam. "Y ale, ahora iros ya que esto es una casa, no un albergue."

"Ale, ya habéis oído, se acabó lo del comedor." Dije yo. "Cada uno a hacer su digestión a su casa. Venga."

"Eh, si no te importa, quédate." Dijo Sam sujetándome del hombro. "Tú tienes problemas."

"Sam." Le dijo Jacob mirándolo preocupado y confuso.

"Tranquilo Jake, ir yendo que luego os iré a buscar." Le dije yo mirándole tranquila.

Podía percibir que Sam estaba crispado, igual era peligroso pero si Sam perdía el control sobre sí mismo, yo podría calmarlo con alguno de mis poderes 'robados'.

"Bella, no creo que…" Me dijo Jake.

"Lo sé; no te preocupes, soy valiente." Dije medio sonriendo.

Les costó un poco pero él también acabó saliendo de allí y quedamos solo Emily, Sam y yo.

"Em." Le dijo Sam. "¿No había que ir a tender una ropa?"

Eso me sonaba a excusa barata, y supongo que Emily también se dio cuenta.

"Ah, sí." Dijo ella. "Sí, sí. Ahora mismo voy. Con permiso." Añadió mirándome a mí que simplemente levanté una mano sentándome en la mesa ligeramente.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Sam me miró.

"Mirar fijamente a una persona se considera de mala educación." Le dije sin descruzar los brazos de mi pecho.

"¿Quién ha sido?" Me dijo.

"Si te refieres a los bollos de Emily, no pudimos evitar que Embry se zampase uno cuando nos despistamos." Le dije.

"No, quién ha hecho lo del alce junto a la reserva." Me dijo. "Lleva la marca de uno de los tuyos."

"Imposible." Dije yo. "Llevo dos días sin salir de aquí, le hubiese olido ya que esto está lleno de olor a licántropo y mi olor no lo capto."

"Has podido fallar." Me dijo.

"No." Dije yo. "Aquí hay un licántropo nuevo, pero como estamos en una reserva de los vuestros pues no sé hasta qué punto no ha sido uno de los vuestros."

"No, imposible." Me dijo. "Si fuese de los nuestros lo hubiésemos pillado."

"Pues los míos no han sido." Afirmé. "De todas formas, si prometes echar un ojo al 'enfermito', yo voy a donde los Cullen y les sugiero un pequeño plan."

"Ni se os ocurra poner un pie en nuestro territorio." Me advirtió. "Tú aún porque no queda otro remedio, pero ellos ni de broma."

"¿La señorita Bella Cu… Swan?" Pregunté yo.

"Solo bajo supervisión." Me dijo él tras dudarlo un poco. "Es una traidora."

"Era amiga vuestra." Dije yo. "Bueno, de Jacob y esos."

"Se casó con un… vampiro." Me dijo.

"Desde luego… que puñetera manía con lo de separar especies…" Murmuré yo levantándome. "Bueno, pues yo voy a ver si los Cullen aceptan el plan y si lo aceptan vengo y a ver cómo lo arreglamos."

"Y si no lo aceptan qué." Me dijo él.

"Si no lo aceptan entonces pasaré al plan B." Dije yo. "Echarle un ojo a Jake mientras yo no esté. No sé cuanto costará esto."

"Tranquila." Me dijo Emily sonriendo maternalmente. "Se ocuparán de todo mientras no estés, tomate el tiempo que necesites."

Yo tan solo asentí antes de salir de allí, como siempre, en el porche estiré para calentar un poco, una costumbre que la verdad era un poco absurda ya que no creo que me diese un calambre cuando nunca me he puesto enferma salvo por las 'heridas de guerra' y aquella vez que me mordió un licántropo rabioso. Ah, y al principio cuando empecé a entrenarme para poder comer comida normal también.

El caso es que mientras estiraba, pude oír cómo Sam le echaba una bronca a Emily.

"¡No puedes confiar en ella tanto!" Le gritaba Sam. "¡Es una maldita vampiresa! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetíroslo a todos?!"

"Sam." Le decía ella, era curioso, pero si no hubiese tenido el oído tan fino por mi especie seguramente no hubiese podido oírla. "Sam, cálmate, por favor. Aunque sea una vampiresa presiento que es de fiar. Si hasta está intentando ayudar a los más jóvenes para que puedan atraer un poco a las chicas que quieren."

"¡No me vengas con esas ahora!" Le dijo Sam. "¡Ya tenemos suficiente con que Jacob esté improntado en algo tan despreciable!"

Así que Jacob estaba ya imprentado; bueno, eso explicaría su interés súbito por aprender modales, con modales podría impresionar un poco a la chica en cuestión.

La cuestión era quién era la afortunada que a Sam le producía esa negativa. Solo conocía a una chica que ellos conocieran y que produjese ese efecto en Sam.

¿No sería que Jacob se había imprentado en Bella, la mujer de Edward? Bella era partidaria de los vampiros, estaba casada con uno... todo eso haría que cualquier licántropo sintiera esa furia al hablar de ella; reunía todas las papeletas para ser ella.

Mientras corría atravesando bosques sentí que igual sí que debería hacer algo, aunque... en el momento que un licántropo se improntaba con alguien, en ese momento las demás hembras y chicas no existían. No se podía hacer nada, era como una conexión cósmica, lo sabía por experiencia...

Tan pronto llegué a la mansión Cullen me encontré con que Alice estaba esperándome en la puerta con todo el clan salvo Carlisle que estaría trabajando y Edward y Bella que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban.

"Menudo comité." Dije yo.

"Te he visto llegar y he avisado a todos." Me dijo Alice mientras todos arrugaban un poco la nariz.

"Tal vez debería darse un baño a fondo antes de nada." Afirmó Rosalie pinzándose la nariz para indicar que algo apestaba, yo.

"Lo siento, he estado adiestrando unos licántropos." Dije. "Y creo que lo que tengo que deciros es importante, más que mi olor puesto que podemos contener la respiración y lo que he venido a contar podría provocar un altercado en contra de unas cuantas normas."

"Alice nos ha dicho que no ha podido ver todo, lo que implica licántropos." Afirmó Jasper.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Han surgido problemas en sus territorios y ellos los achacan a vampiros sueltos, yo en cambio creo que son licántropos."

"Y has venido a pedir ayuda." Dijo Emmeret sonriendo satisfecho.

"Algo así." Afirmé. "Vosotros sois la familia de aquí, sabréis si hay algún colectivo menor cerca; una pareja, un solitario... o habitantes del monte que puedan contener un gen licantrópico en letargo o recesivo."

"Las clases de biología para el instituto." Me dijo Rosalie molesta. "¿Qué querías?"

"Preguntar si queréis participar del deporte nacional de nuestro género." Afirmé.

"A saber..." Dijo Emmeret.

"Cazar presas vivas." Dije sonriendo.

"¡Pero eso es brutal!" Se quejó Esme.

"No si son asesinos." Dije yo. "Y pensarlo un momento, si esto se va de las manos mandarán a más gente. Y esta vez no creo que manden a nadie con moral como yo. Vosotros tenéis algo que perder ¿me equivoco?"

"Me apunto." Dijo Emmeret sonriendo. "Parece divertido."

"Y yo te acompaño." Afirmó Alice de pronto. "No quiero perder a nadie de la familia."

"Vale." Dijo Jasper. "Yo también me apunto, ¿qué propones?"

"Esme, Rosalie." Les dije yo. "No tenéis por qué ir si no queréis. Con cuatro de nosotros será suficiente si nos dan una mano del otro lado también."

"Ah, no." Dijo Rosalie. "Ni loca pienso dejar que esos... chuchos se acerquen a menos de un kilómetro de ellos. Yo también voy."

Esme parecía un poco transpuesta, supongo que no le agradaba la idea de algo tan brutal como cazar a una presa viva que podría ser o licántropo o vampiro.

"Esme, tranquila, necesitamos presas vivas." Dije yo. "A los muertos no se les puede sacar información."

"Debería acompañaros." Me dijo.

"Podrías ocuparte de las comunicaciones." Afirmé. "No sería mucho pero como nosotros no tenemos lo de leernos la mente salvo por tu hijo Edward dudo mucho que podamos echar mano de eso para orientarnos."

"Además, Carlisle no sabe nada." Añadió Jasper apoyándome. "Así que si te encargas de eso podrías avisarle también."

"Está bien." Dijo ella. "Pero por favor, tened mucho cuidado."

"Descuida." Dijimos todos.

"Además, primero hay que hacer un plan." Afirmó Jasper.

"Será fácil." Afirmé. "Rastrear, encontrar, cercar y atacar."

"Ole tu simplificación del plan." Dijo Emmeret. "¿Y el plan serio?"

"Se lo dejo a Jasper, vosotros conocéis el lugar mejor que yo." Afirmé tranquila.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Pregunté cuando en vez de ella apareció Sam.

"Ha ido a resolver unos asuntos, me ha dejado encargado de echarte un ojo." Me dijo.

Parecía un poco molesto, la verdad; así que yo también me molesté un poco. No quería que me echase un ojo Sam, ni Jared, ni Paul... no, quería que me vigilase Isabella. Ella y no otro hombre.

"No necesito canguro." Me quejé yo. "Así que puedes irte."

"Y entonces te transformas y haces un poco el gamberro." Me dijo. "Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con vigilar a Jared..."

Cierto, Jared aún seguía sin poder destransformarse por órdenes de nuestra 'médico-veterinaria' particular. Eso nos dejaba con uno menos; y además, con que Jared estaba molesto, aburrido y cabreado, y eso nos venía mal también.

"Igual habría que pedir que le echasen otro ojo." Le dije yo.

"Deja, lo que os pase os lo tenéis merecido." Me dijo Sam. "Por meteros donde no os llaman, que ya me he enterado que acabó así por pegarse con unos hombres."

"Sí, que intentaban quitarle a su hembra y que estaban dañando la vegetación." Afirmé yo. "Yo también lo hubiese hecho."

"Ya, porque a vosotros os ciegan las hormonas." Me dijo. "Y más te vale dejar a tu 'dama-vampiro' lejos de tu vida."

"Uno, no es mi nada; y dos, sigo sin pillar por qué seguís diciéndome que me aparte de ella cuando es tan cándida que está tragando con lo de vigilarme mientras vosotros os encargáis de vuestros trabajos."

"Tú eres... idiota." Me dijo dándome un capón. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo de las relaciones licántropo-vampiro es algo tabú?"

"Venga ya." Dije yo. "Que no estoy por ella."

"Solo babeas por ella." Dijo Sam mientras dábamos un bote al oír algo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Dios, se me olvidaba que llevaba este cacharro aquí." Dije sacando el móvil que me había dejado Bella en mis pantalones y abrí la tapa. "Ya te vale Bella, mira que irte..."

"¿Quién coño eres tú?" Dijo una voz dura y con un acento fuerte. "¿Qué haces con ese móvil?"

"Esto... quién eres tú." Dije yo. "Este móvil es de una amiga."

"¿Amiga?" Dijo el otro tipo para carcajearse. "¡Amiga! Tiene gracia... Dile a Isabella que se ponga."

"Ahora no está." Dije yo. "¿Le dejo un mensaje?"

Al otro lado hubo un silencio, oí cuchichear mientras Sam me miraba preguntándome con la mirada.

"Sí, dile que llame a su 'ágape' cuando llegue." Me dijo el tío. "Es muy importante."

De pronto me colgó y me llegó un mensaje: "Llamadas perdida mientras hablaba: Aidan & Jackson.", "Llamadas perdidas mientras hablaba: Tyee" y "Llamadas perdidas mientras hablaba: Chyton."

"De pronto parece que todo el mundo la llame." Dije mostrándoselo a Sam.

"No te desvíes." Me dijo. "Que no te acerques tanto a esa mujer."

"Pero bueno." Dije yo. "Que cansos; no pienso dejar de verla solo porque no te caigan bien los de su especie. Para mí ya ha demostrado que es digna de confianza."

"Ya, pero porque estás encaprichado de ella." Me dijo Sam. "Y esto confiscado." Añadió quitándome el móvil que al cabo de dos segundos comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

"Trae para aquí." Le dije intentando quitárselo, pero él fue más rápido.

"¿Sí?" Dijo.

"¡¿Quién es usted?!" Dijo Sam molesto. "¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?! ¡Pero será maleducado el tío este! ¡Eso tú!" Gritó cabreado. "¡Y encima me cuelgan!"

"Bueno, pero algo te habrán dicho." Dije yo.

"A saber, me dijeron algo en otro idioma." Me dijo. "¿Lo ves? ¡Por eso tienes que alejarte de ella! ¡Está loca!"

"Bueno, y qué te dijo." Le pregunté.

"¡¿Y yo que sé?!" Dijo Sam. "¡Parecía español o yo que sé!"

"Bueno, pero algo te dirían." Le dije yo. "A ver, inténtalo."

"Dijo algo así como 'Pero tú de qué vas tío. Mira nos cogemos un avión y como se te haya ocurrido ponerle un dedo encima que sepas que te vamos a despiezar poquito a poco hasta que puedas servir como polvo para gazpacho.'. Algo así dijo, sí."

"Pues no tengo ni idea de qué significa, pero estoy contigo, suena a castellano. ¿Y si le preguntamos a ella cuando llegue?"

"Sí, que tiene muchas explicaciones que dar." Dijo Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: El ejército

**Capítulo 15: El ejército.**

"Toc, toc..." Dije llamando a la puerta del único 'centro social licántropo' de toda la reserva quileute. "¿Se puede?" "Hombre, pasa, pasa." Dijo Embry cogiéndome de la muñeca y llevándome a una de las sillas que había allí. "Mira, hemos conseguido un par de sofás para sentarnos." "Eh, simplón." Le dijo Leah. "Que no es ciega. Ni de la comunidad." "Gracias por esa muestra de cariño entre mujeres, Leah." Le dije. "¿Habéis visto a Sam y Jacob?"

"No." Dijeron todos.

"La verdad es que no se han dejado caer por aquí en un tiempo." Me dijo Paul.

"Bueno, pues me voy a buscarles que tengo que contaros algo." Dije yo.

"Espera, te acompaño." Me dijo Seth, el más pequeño de los de la manada.

"De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí." Le dijo Leah. "A ver si la vamos a tener en casa..."

"No importa Seth, ya los busco sola." Dije sonriendo suavemente.

"No te molestes." Me dijo Paul. "Están cerca, y acercándose."

"Mejor, lo de que te crezca pelo es un asco, pica que no veas." Afirmé.

Entonces me di cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, pero por suerte no parecían haberse dado cuenta.

"Buenas..." Dijo Jacob entrando en el cuarto.

"Eh, aquí os dejo a este que tengo que volver a casa." Dijo Sam.

"Ya veo que le has cuidado bien." Dije yo mirándole desde la pared. "Por cierto, tengo noticias."

"Noticias..." Me dijo Sam. "Noticias te voy a dar yo a ti. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarle a Jacob un aparato para que se le pongan a hablar tíos locos?"

"Sam, una pelea de lobos es lo que menos interesa ahora mismo." Dije yo con ironía. "No contra mí, hijo; y menos cuando tengo que contarte que se está montando una gorda y esta vez hay cacho para todos."

"¿Hay cacho de algo para todos?" Preguntó Seth emocionado. "¡Cuenta, cuenta!"

"¡A callar todos!" Gritó Sam entonces. "A ver... ¿para qué le has dado a Jacob ese cacharro del demonio?"

"¿El móvil?" Pregunté. "Se lo pasé la vez que le llevé a la misión, más que nada para poder contactar con él en aquel barullo. ¿A qué viene lo de los locos?"

"Te han llamado en cosa de media hora un tu 'ágape' que me pidió que te dijese que llamases en cuando llegases y un loco que parece que le dijo algo a Sam y que se cabreó; y luego tenías llamadas perdidas de unos tal... Aidan & Jackson, Tyee y Chyton." Me contó Jacob consultando mi móvil. "Por cierto, a ver si tú sabes que significa lo que le dijeron a Sam."

"A ver, dime." Le dije yo para que me lo gritase.

'Pero tú de qué vas tío. Mira nos cogemos un avión y como se te haya ocurrido ponerle un dedo encima que sepas que te vamos a despiezar poquito a poco hasta que puedas servir como polvo para gazpacho.'

"Así, con ese tono el muy... hijo p." Dijo Sam.

"A ver, creo que se enfadó porque te preguntó por mí y como no le contestaste nada satisfactorio pues se pensó que me habíais hecho algo y me habíais robado el móvil por lo que literalmente te amenazó con matarte de forma no muy agradable." Le dije. "Lo que más me preocupa es que a todos esos les dé un cruce de cables y se nos planten aquí, que hay uno que sabe dónde vivo."

"Ya, pero aquí no te encontrarán." Dijo Seth. "No hueles a nada."

"Ya, pero deberíais saber que estos no me rastrean por mi olor." Les dije yo. "Tienen algún método mejor para encontrarme."

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?" Me dijo Quil.

"Bah, de eso hará ya más de un día ¿no?" Dijo Paul. "¡Pues nada! Esos no te encuentran."

Entonces oí algo y les hice un gesto.

"¿No lo habéis oído?" Pregunté yo.

"¿Oír qué?" Preguntó Sam perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"Yo no he oído nada." Dijo Jacob.

"Ni yo." Dijo Quil.

"¡Shhh!" Dije yo volviendo a escuchar. "Viene de fuera."

"Sigo sin oír nada." Se quejó Embry para llevarse un capón de Leah.

"Espera, yo también lo oigo." Dijo Sam. "Suena a un motor."

"Adiós..." Murmuré yo dándome cuenta. "Si ya os dije yo que a esos no les frenaba un tanque... ¿Quién habló con el de las amenazas?"

"Sam." Dijeron todos.

"Sam, escóndete un momento hasta que se den cuenta de que estoy bien." Le dije yo. "Que estos vienen a matarte."

"Genial, que empiece la caza de vampiros." Dijo Paul divertido mientras yo salía fuera y comenzaba a hacer señales con mis gafas de sol.

Fue curioso, porque me junté con que los chicos de la manada de La Push, más Leah, salieron fuera y se quedaron allí buscando a lo que yo estaba haciendo señales; y por otro lado, del punto en el cielo que era la avioneta cayeron unos puntos a una velocidad de vértigo.

"¿Qué narices…?" Dijeron a mi espalda.

"Yo que vosotros me ponía a cubierto antes de que abran los paracaídas." Dije yo. "Conviene que antes de nada les tranquilice o…"

Demasiado tarde, aparecieron unas bolas de pelo negro, castaño y hasta uno pelirrojo colgadas en unos paracaídas que se abrieron de pronto frenando un poco la caída.

Tan solo hubo una persona, vestida con una camiseta blanca de mangas arrancadas, gafas de sol protegiéndole los ojos, pantalones de camuflaje y botas de monte un poco maltratadas por el uso, justo la persona que calló a mi espalda y me hizo de escudo rodeándome con sus brazos mientras el resto de bolas de pelo que eran los lobos gigantes se ponían en formación listos para el ataque.

Eso fue el colmo, en un instante tenía a los de La Push convertidos en lobos a falta de Jared y contestando al ataque de los que habían caído del cielo.

"¡Vale ya!" Grité yo soltándome. "¡O paráis todos de una vez o ya veréis!"

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó el que me sujetaba. "¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Te duele algo?"

"¡Pues claro que estoy bien, anormales!" Le grité buscando mi silbato de ultrasonidos entre mis colgantes. "¡Bueno, esto ya es demasiado!" Afirmé cuando me llevé un mordisco perdido mientras el chico que me protegía se me quedaba allí y encontrando por fin el silbato.

Fue un segundo solo, lo que me costó soplar por primera vez el silbato y hacer que todos parasen y se tirasen al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Al segundo se retorcían bien de dolor, y al tercero comenzaron a destransformarse uno a uno lentamente.

"¡Dios!" Se quejó Faan. "¡¿Por qué nadie le ha robado aún esa cosa?!"

"Si no obedecéis a la primera algo había que hacer, pedazo de bestias pardas." Les dije. "A ver, que aquí ha habido una confusión. El que cogió el móvil supongo que fue Jacob." Afirmé señalándole. "Ha estado ayudándome en un caso así que le dejé ese móvil. Se lo presté para estar conectados, punto. Y chicos, estos no son raptores, son amigos, y son de vuestro género…" Les dije yo haciendo cara de 'hombre… por favor que es lógico, pardillos…'.

"¿Estos son licántropos de tu confianza?" Me preguntó Sam.

"No." Dije yo mientras me apoyaba en Tyee y Aidan, el que me había estado cubriendo antes. "Son amigos. Y además, Aidan es un gran compañero."

"Lisa, estás herida." Me dijo. "Se acerca tu momento…"

"Aidan, a que te doy con el periódico…" Le dije yo.

"Hazle caso." Dijo Faan. "A mí me da con la bota y no veas que daño."

"Esto no son licántropos." Dijo Paul cuando me vi sepultada por varios de los licántropos preocupados. "Son payasos, perros de compañía."

"Cuidadito tío." Le dijo Faan. "Que te la ganas."

Paff, mi bota le dio de lleno en la nuca y él se rascó la parte golpeada.

"Faan, tienes que ser más amable con los amigos de la jefa." Le dijo Tyee.

"Disculpar al muchacho." Dijo Paolo. "Faan es el más inestable de todos."

"Presentaciones luego." Dijo Kostos levantándome con sus brazos y dándome un abrazo de los 'rompe-costillas'. "Tenía que hacer esto al menos una vez."

"Chicos, me estáis avergonzando." Les dije cuando uno a uno me fueron dando un abrazo.

"Te lo tienes ganado." Me dijo Nicolai. "Por no dar señales de vida en tanto tiempo."

"A ver, garrapatas." Les dije. "Os dejo que os presentéis y yo me voy a comprobar un rastro. Paolo, por favor."

"_Vai, cara_." Me dijo en italiano.

"Paolo, italiano." Dije yo. "Un lobo solitario, un rastreador…"

"Los gemelos son mejores." Me dijo él.

"Los gemelos se dedican a eso." Dije yo. "Por cierto, ¿dónde están?"

"Bajo la atenta mirada de tu director en el colegio." Dijo Faan. "Para lo del curso especial."

"Espera, que voy." Me dijo Jacob.

"Tranquilo." Le dije. "Aún no estás del todo curado, espera un poco más o te tendrás que perder la fiesta."

"_Cara_…" Me llamó Paolo.

"_Vai_ Paolo." Le contesté yo. "Bueno, pues enseguida vuelvo. Eh, peña, nada de peleas de machos ¿oído? Estáis en su territorio, así que portaros como buenos lobos y obedecer al macho alfa de aquí."

"¿A cual de los dos?" Preguntó Jackson.

"Al grandote de ahí." Le dije yo señalando a Sam con la mirada. "Y luego al otro." Añadí yo mirando a Jacob. "Sam es el jefe y Jacob el segundo jefe." Afirmé antes de ir deprisa junto a Paolo.

"A ver, ir desembuchando." Dijo Faan. "¿Qué le habéis hecho que está así?"

"¿Perdona?" Dijo Leah divertida. "¿Y por qué no podéis haber sido vosotros?"

"Eso." Dijo Embry. "Que los que han llegado sin más sois vosotros."

"Al menos ahora no nos ha tirado una de sus bolitas." Dijo Jackson frotándose la nuca.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije yo a Paolo. "Aquí parece que ha habido algo."

"Ya, pero el rastro se va para allí." Dijo Paolo.

"Por eso mismo." Dije yo tranquila. "El rastro de pistas sigue por allí pero el del olor va por allí. Lo que nos hace pensar que el tipo está evolucionando y ha intentado la de despistar, obviamente sin mucho cuidado."

"_Veramente sei_ muy descuidado." Dijo Paolo. "Un _licantropa esperto non_ deja un rastro tan obvio de... falso."

"Al principio era demasiado obvio que era un novato, pero ahora ya parece que ha evolucionado un poquito." Dije yo. "Además no es ni de este colectivo ni del de México."

"¿Otro _lupo solitario_?" Me dijo tocando una huella.

"_Veramente_." Le contesté yo. "E ora ... Si può tornare indietro verso il resto? (Y ahora... ¿Volvemos con el resto?)"

"_Secondo_." Dijo divertido. "Tu nivel de italiano va _miglioramento_."

"_Grazie_." Dije sonriendo.

Era bonito que tan solo con una llamada que le habían cogido mis nuevos amigos de cuatro patas, todos hubiesen cogido el primer transporte y se hubiesen plantado en Forks.

"Paolo." Le dije.

"¿Sí?"

"_Grazie per __tutto. La ringrazio per essere venuti_." Le dije yo suavemente. "Gracias por venir." Le repetí la última parte pero en inglés.

"_Il tuo benvenuto_." Me contestó rodeándome con un brazo y acercándome un segundo.

Ya íbamos a llegar al centro social de los licántropos cuando oímos ruidos de pelea y yo bufé.

"Tranquila." Me dijo Paolo entonces. "_Sicuramente non_ es lo que parece."

"Paolo, están peleando." Le dije yo.

"¡Bella!" Me dijo Embry riendo. "¡Ven, corre! Únete al show."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunté yo.

"Tu amigo Paul y Faan están jugando un poco." Me informó Kostos. "Nosotros apostamos por Faan."

"Ah, muy bonito." Dije yo. "Poner a pelear a los dos miembros más irascibles de cada parte."

"Faan, para." Le dijo Tyee. "Perdón, no sabíamos..."

"Bueno, yo me doy la vuelta y no he visto nada." Dije yo. "Que sois como niños, no puedo quitaros esa diversión. Eso sí, luego os vais a curar vosotros."

"Te acompaño." Me dijo Jacob.

"No me voy a ir muy lejos." Dije yo. "Eso sí, voy a subirme al acantilado que como no hay nada la cobertura es mejor."

"Nicola, ve con ella." Le dijo Tyee.

"Joo..." Dijo el más joven de la manada. "Que yo quería verlo..."

"Venga Tyee, que el chico está ya en edad de poder ver lo que le espera como pierda un poco la cabeza." Dije yo.

"Sigue siendo menor de edad." Me dijo Chyton.

"Y yo os recuerdo que cuando os encontré vosotros también, y hacíais cosas peores. ¿Tengo que recordároslo?" Afirmé con ironía.

"Que se quede." Dijeron los chicos a la vez.

"Venga, yo me voy que enseguida vuelvo." Dije antes de irme. "Y Aidan, por favor, quítate ese collar."

"¿Parece vuestra madre o me lo parece a mí?" Preguntó Quil.

"Lo parece..." Dijo Chyton.

"Pero solo de ellos." Afirmó Aidan. "Que son los que parecen cachorros."

"Habló el mayor de la manada." Dijo Nicolai.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Oye, ¿y eso del colgante?" Le pregunté al tío que parecía tener más o menos la edad de Isabella y al que ella le había llamado Aidan mientras se lo quitaba. "¿Por qué te manda quitártelo?"

Fue un poco sospechoso porque el tipo recibió todas las miradas de todos, disimulados y no tanto todos los de su 'manada' le miraron.

"Creo que le trae malos recuerdos." Me dijo falseando una sonrisa.

"¿Malos recuerdos?" Preguntó Sam ahora ya interesado.

"Aidan." Le cortó el tal Kostos, el griego.

"Es..." Dijo Aidan.

"Aidan, es tabú." Le cortó Tyee, el jefe.

En un segundo, estaba olvidada la pelea y creo que todos estábamos más atentos del secreto que intentaban esconder.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentásemos, no soltaron prenda.

"Faan." Le dijo su jefe. "Destransfórmate."

Esto olía mal, muy mal. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para mantenerlo en ese secretismo?

"¿Por qué no podéis decir nada?" Dije yo.

"Es secreto." Dijo Aidan. "Está prohibido hablar de ello. Es... es tabú."

"Ah." Dije yo. "Tabú."

"Tabú significa que es de la más alta prohibición o secreto." Nos dijo Sam.

"En realidad es la condición de las personas, instituciones y cosas a las que no es lícito censurar o mencionar." Dijo Aidan. "Pero va por ahí."

"Venga... decírnoslo..." Dijo Embry. "Porfa..."

"A una chica no le negaréis el favor, ¿hum?" Dijo Leah.

"Lo sentimos, pero eso no funciona con nosotros." Dijo Chyton. "Estamos acostumbrados a que nuestra jefa lo haga y ya no caemos en ese truco."

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Leah molesta.

"A ver, si es tabú deberíamos dejarlo ya." Dijo Sam.

"Aidan, ve a ver si necesita ayuda con los datos." Le ordenó Tyee.

"A las ordenes." Dijo él. "Nicolai, vamos."

Aunque esos dos se fuesen, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que allí había un chico que no cuadraba con el resto, el pelirrojo que hablaba con acento irlandés estaba demasiado serio y callado.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté yo.

"Ah, sí." Dijo él. "Estaba... pensando."

"Lo siento 'bro' pero no tenemos nada." Le dijo Aidan.

"Da igual." Dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ya buscaré otra guitarra."

"Guay." Dijo otro. "Ya tenemos esta noche música para hacerla sonreír."

"Espera, si sois hombres lobo... ¿qué se supone que hacéis con una vampiro tratándola con tanto cariño?"

"Es amiga nuestra." Dijeron en general.

"¿Lo ves?" Les dije yo a Sam y los que aún dudaban de ella.

"¿Y como de amigos sois?" Les preguntó Leah.

"MUY amigos." Puntualizó el griego. "Cuando estamos trabajando juntos hasta me dejaba llevarla a las zonas turísticas de noche."

"Ya, pues a mí me dio la comida ya mascada cuando acabé tan mal que no pude ni masticar la comida." Afirmó Jackson.

Cuanto más cosas de esas contaban más furioso me ponía, hasta que Sam me puso la mano encima.

"A mí también me encanta ver que la chica es polígama y todo eso pero ya basta de detalles tan íntimos." Dijo para ellos. "¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?"

"A salvar a nuestra chica." Le dijo Tyee ¿o era Chyton?. "Faan la llamó y le cogió un borde que le hizo molestar."

"¿Y para qué la llamabais?" Dije yo.

"¿Qué pasa, vosotros no llamáis a vuestros amigos de vez en cuando?" Me dijo Chyton, o Tyee; la verdad es que no conseguía distinguirlos. "Nosotros sí."

De cualquier modo, aunque eso fuese verdad, me estaba comenzando a sonar a que aquello era un poco raro. Como si ocultasen algo.

Hasta que regresó Isabella dando gritos a sus dos acompañantes.

"Aquí llega el tifón del este." Dijo Paul.

"¿Ocurre algo, Bella?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, que aquí no me llegan la noticias nunca." Dijo ella molesta. "Y que aquí nuestros amigos se van a poner de correr para escapar..."

"Que conste que intentamos decírtelo antes, pero no cogías el móvil." Dijo Kostos.

"Por si acaso..." Dijo Jackson apartándose.

"A ti quería verte, activista." Le dijo ella saltando y cogiéndole de la oreja que no tenía tapada con flequillo. "Y tú Aidan, ya podrías cuidarle un poco ¿no?"

"A ver, que creo que aquí está habiendo un error." Dijo Tyee. "Te han llegado las noticias mal. Tranquilízate y luego te lo contamos."

"Jo, esto es como ver una telenovela gratis." Dijo Leah divertida.

"A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Sam. "¿Quiénes son estos, qué hacen aquí aún y de qué va todo esto?"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" Preguntó Kostos. "Sois unos curiosos."

En un segundo se volvió a liar la de cristo es rey y entonces yo saqué una bola del cinturón y la activé para tirarla al centro de todos.

"¡Al suelo!" Gritó Chyton al darse cuenta de qué era.

"¡Ay!" Gritaron cuando se llevaron los picotazos.

"Va siendo hora de sentarnos todos unos minutitos y hablar de esto." Dije yo tras suspirar en busca de paciencia. "Y por favor, nada de peleas."


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: A

**Capítulo 16: Explicaciones.**

"A ver." Dijo Sam mientras todos estábamos en torno a la mesita de la sala del club de lobos de la reserva sentados como podíamos en las pocas superficies que había y/o tirados por el suelo. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Es una historia larga." Dije yo. "Al menos la parte que yo conozco."

"Eso, las damas primero." Dijo Kostos.

"Sí, y luego ya iremos añadiendo nosotros detalles." Afirmó Tyee.

"Bueno, esto se va a poner en plan noche de leyendas pero sin barbacoa ni cerveza ni..." Comenzó Embry.

"Embry, cierra el morro." Dijo Sam para mirarme. "A ver, venga. Estamos deseando todos oírlo."

"Es muy difícil de explicarlo..." Dije para suspirar. "Llevo tanto tiempo por ahí que no sé en que años fui conociéndoles a cada uno."

"Creo que querrán saber mejor el porqué una vampiresa es amiga de nosotros." Me dijo Paolo. "Y no te olvides contarles lo de la escuela."

"¿Escuela?" Dijeron.

"¿Qué habíamos quedado, chicos?" Les dije mirándoles con cara de aviso.

"¡Encima!" Dijo Chyton.

"A ver, de uno en uno." Dio Sam molesto.

"Yo les conocí a todos uno a uno, bueno, en el caso de Tyee, Chyton, Faan y su manada fue a todos más o menos de golpe. Y luego están Carric, Aidan y Jackson que son hermanos y..."

"Éramos hermanos." Me marcó Aidan tristemente.

"Y que en realidad fue una colaboración mutua." Continué yo sintiendo que se me clavaba una espada en el corazón en una herida vieja que casi estaba cicatrizada pero que nunca se iría. "El caso es que todos nos hemos hecho aliados y amigos poco a poco. El más nuevo creo que es Nicolai."

"Se nota, se nota." Dijeron de La Push.

"El caso es que ahora todos somos un poco como una piña." Dijo Tyee. "Por decirlo así, somos casi como una enorme familia."

"Que bien, siete lobos para una vampiro." Dijo Embry. "Que bonito..."

"Eh, que solo somos amigos." Dije yo.

"Continúa, por favor." Me pidió Sam tras repartir los correspondientes bocados verbales. "Sin telenovelas."

"El caso es que ahora cada vez que se arma un jaleo, como cada uno vive en una zona de Europa cada uno nos encargamos de vigilar nuestras zonas y ocuparnos de una primera atención en caso de crisis." Afirmé yo. "Tyee, Faan y Chyton en España y Portugal, bueno, a veces Chyton y Marah se encargan también de Francia, pero allí hay otra persona. Paolo en Italia, Kostos en Grecia, Nicolai se encarga de toda Rusia... y Aidan y Jackson se ocupan de Irlanda y UK."

"Aparte de..." Dijo Tyee dejando la frase colgando.

"Aparte de ocuparse a ratos de dar clases a un curso especial del colegio de adiestramiento que hemos montado..." Dije con tono de rendirme. "Adiestran a jóvenes licántropos que necesitan orientación para poder crecer sanamente, y a los que llamamos el curso especial que lo que hacemos es intentar crear a vampiros tolerantes que puedan tomar el legado que nosotros dejaremos un día."

"Vamos que les entrenamos en que los licántropos somos estupendos, los vampiros también pero de eso se encargan los otros profesores... y que la convivencia es posible."

"Que forma tan mala de decirlo." Dije molesta. "Formamos a los vampiros en la igualdad y la tolerancia."

"Que sí, que sí." Dijo Sam. "En el mundo de yupy."

Entonces yo siseé.

"A ver, por favor." Dijo Kostos. "Que como toquemos las narices aquí la dama se cabrea y la liamos."

"Lo siento." Dije tras respirar hondo. "Es que me fastidia un poco que se dude de nuestro trabajo. Mi culpa."

"Es que tienes que entender que el mundo en general a no ser que sepan lo de Carrick y los gemelos no vean las cosas como nosotros."

"A mí de hecho me costó un poco convencerme." Dijo Faan. "Pero bueno, si hay alguien como ella ¿por qué no iba a haberlos veinte más?" Añadió con ironía.

Eso hizo que o se riesen o se aguantasen la risa.

"He oído que hay otro vampiro que le da por ayudar a los humanos, les quita peso de encima chupándoles un poco de sangre." Dijo Chyton. "Solo les quita... nada, 10 litros de sangre."

"Anormal, tenemos de 4 a 5 litros de sangre." Le dije yo. "Por cierto, ¿habéis oído de ese vampiro que ahora se dedica a plantar boniatos y come con pajita?"

Vale, deberíamos haber parado un poco de bromear con esas cosas, pero no podía ser serio cuando estábamos reunidos dos manadas diferentes y yo. Vamos, eso era como una película: "Catorce lobos y una vampiresa".

"No, no. Ahora en serio." Dijo Jacob. "¿De qué va ese curso?"

"De que los vampiros y licántropos que lo toman se dediquen a cohabitar tranquilamente y inter-actuando tranquilamente." Dije yo. "Enseñamos y enseñan a los vampiros más aventajados a trabajar con y en compañía de licántropos y viceversa. Así ponemos nuestra semilla para la cooperación entre ambas especies."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Al final, después de tanto rato de hablar y contarnos todo, lo único que habíamos sacado en limpio era que todos eran amigos de Isabella, que ella a pesar de su especie trabajaba codo con codo con ellos y que encima, había entre ellos una relación un tanto... cercana.

Había muchos nombres, demasiados; la mayoría de ellos eran profesores de ese colegio, que seguía sin tener muy claro a qué se dedicaba.

"Bueno... pues parece que es un poco tarde." Dije viendo que era ya de noche. "¿Disolvemos la reunión y nos vamos a nuestra casa?"

"Cada uno a la suya." Dijo Sam.

"Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos con ella." Dijo Kostos.

"Isa, ¿sabes algún sitio donde podamos dormir?" Dijo Tyee.

"En tu casa, por ejemplo." Dijo Faan.

"Faan, no sea... burro." Afirmó Chyton dándole una colleja.

"Genial." Dijo ella. "Más que nada porque vivo en una comuna vampírica y por muy vegetarianos que sean no soportan vuestro olor. O sea, que en casa no podéis estar."

"Esto... jefe." Le dijo Tyee a Sam. "Como se ve que sois como nosotros, igual podríais decirnos dónde podemos alojarnos."

"Eh, yo me voy con ella." Dijo Aidan. "Vosotros a una cueva."

"De eso nada." Se quejaron unos cuantos.

"A callar todos." Les rugió Tyee. "Lo siento, llevan tiempo sin verla."

¡Eso sí que no! ¡Ni loco iba a dejar que se fuesen todos con ella! ¡A saber qué hacían con ella!

"Si no vais a dar problemas podéis quedaros aquí ¿no?" Dije yo más rápido que Isabella que parecía que iba a decir algo. "Total aquí no vive nadie y con un par de colchones podrían..."

"Quita, quita." Me dijo Isabella. "Sé de una tienda que venden material deportivo. Yo me compré un teleobjetivo para reponer el que se me rompió cuando tuve que tirar de Chyton para llevarse a un alumno fugado al colegio. Compramos unas tiendas de campaña y acampamos en algún sitio."

"Mira buena idea." Dijo Leah. "A ver si así dejas de estar tanto rato por aquí, que pareces una espía."

"No darle importancia, está celosa." Les dijo Bella a sus amigos en voz baja. "Bueno, pues nos vamos a coger las tiendas. ¿Un voluntario para ir a ayudarme a cargar las tiendas?"

"¡Yo!" Dijimos la mayoría de los nuevos y yo.

"Míralos, todos babeando..." Dijo Leah. "Me voy antes de que vomite. Seth, nos vamos."

"¿No puedo quedarme un poquito más?" Preguntó Seth.

"Tú mismo." Le dijo ella. "Yo me largo."

"Bueno, pues... Kostos, tú encárgate de ayudar un poquito, Jackson se viene conmigo a por las tiendas y el resto..."

"Te esperaremos y mientras nos encargamos del rastro." Dijo Tyee.

"Vale." Dijo Isa. "Jackson arreando que nos vamos y nos cierran la tienda."

"Te cierran a las 9 y faltan 6 minutos." Dijo Quil. "Es que antes compraba allí los cebos para mi padre."

"Jackson es un buen corredor, y yo soy muy muy rápida." Afirmó Bella sonriendo y estirando un poco. "Estiro y en un visto y no visto estamos allí. Ale Jackson, monta que me largo."

"Mira que yo he vuelto a crecer un poco y peso más..." Le dijo él.

"¿No preferirías que fuese yo, cariño?" Le dijo Aidan.

"No, que tú eres más una carga, rico." Le dijo ella. "Tu hermanito es más normal. Va Jackson, monta de una vez que nos cierran."

"Si te peso dímelo." Le dijo el pelirrojo montándose en su espalda.

"¿Pero estás tonto?" Dijo ella. "Puedo con un trailer no voy a poder con un licántropo escuchimiciado. Os veo luego." Dijo antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer en un pestañeo.

"¿Escuchi-qué?" Preguntó Embry.

"Escuchimiciado." Le dijo Aidan. "Significa que no tiene chica, que no tiene apenas músculo, que está en los huesos." Añadió para acabar de fastidiarla.

"¿Pero no se supone que es tu hermano?" Dijo Seth confuso.

"Sí, pero chico, no sé dónde se ha quedado la genética de la especie y la familia." Nos dijo. "Si te fijas en el resto, salvo Nicolai que está aún en crecer, el resto estamos grandes y fuertes, como vosotros más o menos, vaya. Y el pobre de mi hermano pequeño pues es alto pero lo de musculoso..."

"¿Y Carrick?" Dije yo.

"Carrick, ya..." Dijo él manoseando un poco el collar que antes llevaba. "Es que..."

"Está muerto, y lo mejor será que dejéis el tema delante de ellos dos." Nos dijo Kostos serio.

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Embry.

"Uno, es tabú." Dijo Tyee. "Y dos, si queréis a Isabella y preferís no verla alterada, que os recomiendo que no la alteréis con eso, cerráis la boca."

"Contárnoslo y así no tendremos que preguntarle a ella." Dijo Embry.

"No." Dijo Tyee entonces mirando al resto. "Está prohibido."

"Ya." Dijeron todos.

"Mirar, si ella os lo cuenta bien." Dijo Aidan. "Pero nosotros no podemos, está prohibido."

"¿Prohibido como la unión de un lobo y un vampiro?" Preguntó Edward con ironía desde la entrada donde estaba también Bella Swan.

"¡Vampiro!" Dijo Faan antes de mutarse, como el resto.

"¡Quietos, por favor!" Dijo Bella escudándole por lo que yo la escudé a ella mientras los nuevos se quedaban confusos y seguían gruñendo en la confusión.

"Bella, te han dicho cien veces que no saltes en medio de un vampiro y un licántropo." Le dijo Edward cogiéndola y poniéndola tras él. "Hubiésemos llamado, pero los límites no tienen puerta y Bella en teoría podía entrar. ¿Más miembros?"

"Los Cullen no podéis entrar." Dijo Sam. "Ninguno."

"Sam, por favor." Dije yo. "Bella es..."

"Bella es una cullen." Dijo él.

"_¿Qué pasa aquí?"_ Preguntó uno de los lobos de la otra manada. _"¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?"_

"Bella es la mujer de Edward." Les dijo Quil. "Amiga nuestra hasta que..."

"_Hasta que se casó con un vampiro."_ Dijo otro. _"La típica historia que a Isabella le encanta. Amor-interracial."_

"Venga ya." Dijo Edward. "A esa chica lo del amor interracial le da igual. No como a otros." Añadió mirándome a mí.

Fue algo gracioso, me hubiese encantado apartarme para que todos los amigos de Isabella le mordiesen, pero seguí parapetándole.

"Vale ya." Dijo Sam. "Vosotros dos, fuera de aquí; los otros, a tomar por saco de aquí."

"Esto... que digo yo que si van a estar con tiendas de campaña podrían quedarse en nuestras fronteras." Dije yo. "Son de nuestra clase."

"Mirar, yo me limpio las manos." Dijo Sam. "Hacer lo que os salga de las narices pero no quiero oír incidentes ni nada."

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?" Le dijo Tyee a Edward que se había quedado congelado mirando al lobo que era Aidan. "Que te han dicho que fuera."

"¿Quién... quién era el tipo moreno ese?" Preguntó con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

"¿Qué tipo moreno?" Pregunté yo.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Bella asustada.

La verdad es que era la primera vez que veía a ese tío tan blanco, y mira que era blanco. Parecía a punto de darle un... algo de un momento a otro.

"Oye, que Bella tiene razón, que parece que te va a dar un ataque." Le dije yo.

De pronto, Aidan se curvó en el suelo y se tapó las orejas.

"¡Deja de leerle la mente, chupa-sangre!" Le gritó Kostos entonces poniéndose un poco violento.

Fue una suerte que justo entonces llegasen Jackson e Isabella corriendo y tirasen las bolsas con las tiendas de campaña a la entrada antes de que Isabella saltase en medio de todos y acabase inmovilizando a Kostos contra el suelo con un poco de esfuerzo.

"¡Vale ya, Kostos!" Le gritó tras una cadena de cosas inteligibles para nosotros. "¡Vale ya!"

Entonces él le dijo algo y ella echó la cabeza a un lado para mirar al lobo aovillado y luego a Edward.

"¡Edward, desvía tu poder a otro lado!" Le dijo ella.

"Nos vamos." Dijo él cogiendo a Bella en brazos. "En cuanto calmes a estos vuelve a casa."

"Lo siento pero hoy me quedo con ellos." Le dijo ella.

"Tenemos que hablar." Le dijo tras apuntarla en silencio como buscando las palabras y justo antes de desaparecerse.

Entonces ella volvió a hablar en otro idioma hasta que acabó por ponerle la mano en la frente al tío mientras discutían y al final acabó calmándolo, supongo que haciendo lo mismo que me quitó a mí toda la rabia.

"¿Qué cojs ha pasado aquí?" Dijo ella. "¿Os dejo con ellos y vuelvo y os veo encabezando un comité anti-vampiros?"

"Ese tío estaba usando sus poderes contra Aidan." Dijo Tyee.

Entonces ella fue a arrodillarse junto al ovillo enorme que era Aidan y le acarició sobre el hombro.

"Aidan... ¿estás bien?" Le dijo ella suavemente. "Sí, Edward puede leer las mentes. De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que ha visto?... ¿Cómo que nada?" Dijo ella.

Creo que ella también era capaz de leer la mente ya que al menos las nuestras cuando éramos lobos y le dirigíamos pensamientos la leía; así que, visto que ellos podían oír nuestros pensamientos supongo que nosotros los suyos también así que me cambié poco a poco ya que me encontraba mucho mejor.

"No Aidan, nada no te hace ponerte así. Ni a Edward ponerse como se ha puesto." Le dijo ella. "¿Qué es lo que ha visto?"

"Lo siento, ya sé que está prohibido hablar de ello." Le dijo Aidan con la mente. "Ha visto un recuerdo."

"¿Cuál exactamente?" Preguntó ella.

Entonces fue cuando apareció una sola imagen, un hombre moreno de pelo largo lleno de heridas y cortes y a Isabella pero con el pelo blanco y largo en una coleta. Ella estaba tumbada abrazada al tío y cubierta de sangre y mojada. Parecía que llovía y además...

"¡Anormal!" Me gritó Sam susurrándome y dándome un golpe en la nuca y haciéndome regresar a mi estado humano. "Te han dicho que no te convirtieses."

"Es..." Dije yo asustado.

"Tyee, por favor, ir montando las tiendas fuera." Les dijo ella abrazándose al cuerpo del lobo antes de cogerlo en brazos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó él.

"Que Edward puede leer mentes y ha visto una imagen de Carrick en la mente de Aidan." Le dijo ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Lo siento." Me dijo Aidan. "Perdóname..."

"Tranquilo." Le dije peinándole el pelo. "Ahora lo que menos importa es eso."

"Pero..." Me dijo. "¿Y si se lo dice a ellos?"

"Conozco a Edward un poco, pero lo justo como para saber que odia a los Vulturis." Dije yo. "Su mujer Bella es humana, e igual que odian las parejas interraciales, odian aún más que queden cabos sueltos en el secreto."


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16: Explicaciones

**Capítulo 17: Historia de amor.**

"¡Aidan, por amor de dios!" Dijo un chico gritando. "¡A tu derecha!"

"_¡Dile a Jackson que deje de jugar y pelee en serio!"_ Afirmó el lobo negro y algún mechón medio agrisado.

"¡Jackson, canijo!" Le gritó entonces el primer chico a un lobo rojo que estaba peleando con un par de tipos de colmillos largos y ojos rojos casi como si estuviese jugando. "¡Esto no es un juego, anormal! ¡Pelea en serio o es la última vez que te traemos!"

"_¡¿Y qué te crees que estoy haciendo?!"_ Contestó el lobo rojo.

"_¿Lo ves, Carrick?"_ Dijo el moreno arrancando un trozo de brazo de uno de los tipos. _"¡Os dije que era demasiado joven aún!"_

Las cosas estaban mal, los tipos iban perdiendo trozos de su cuerpo pero parecían setas, creciendo y reproduciéndose sin ninguna explicación posible.

"_¡Dios, son como champiñones!"_ Dijo Aidan, el lobo negro.

"_¡Mejor, más para... nosotros!"_ Afirmó el pelirrojo, Jackson.

"¡Que esto no es un juego!" Gritaron el lobo negro y el hombre.

Yo estaba mirando desde lo alto de una peña donde habían trasladado la pelea. Los hombres, salvo el moreno que hablaba con los dos lobos, eran vampiros; y para ser más concretos eran mi trabajo al menos dos de ellos. Cómo se habían unido a los otros o por qué no lo sabía, tampoco era mi problema. Como tampoco era mi problema esos dos lobos y el hombre licántropo que estaban abajo.

Sí, porque justo entonces el hombre se transformó en lobo y peleó mordiendo el hombro de uno de los vampiros para arrancarle el brazo desde el omóplato antes de convertirse en hombre y apartar a patadas a unos de los vampiros que estaban acosando al lobo rojo.

Si ellos querían encararse con los vampiros, que no eran ni de mi registro, pues bien por ellos; si querían ahorrarme el trabajo de cargarme a los tres tipos que me habían mandado a mí liquidar pues perfecto, me ahorraban trabajo.

Increíblemente era divertido oírles; había conocido a uno de los vampiros que yo había matado que me permitía leer mentes con un poco de problema, así que ahora podía oírles mientras sus pensamientos corrían a velocidad vertiginosa.

Desde las hembras del lobo negro con mechones plateados y pelo corto, las ganas de reconocimiento del pelirrojo... pero sin duda lo más interesante era la mente del hombre-lobo.

Ese tipo estaba preocupado por los otros dos, no podía ver muy claro si eran familia, amigos o qué pero él les quería. De pronto parecía que toda su vida se me mostraba superponiéndose unos pensamientos a otros en muchas formas.

Podría haberme ido, pero tras tres pasos mientras oía gruñir de dolor a los dos lobos, cerré los ojos.

Sabía que me estaba jugando una buena, me iba arrepentir, los licántropos son seres deleznables que eran incontrolables, anárquicos, estúpidos y temperamentales.

Pero de algún modo, me di la vuelta y apoyé mi mano en las pistolas y comprobando el mango de las espadas y que llevaba la ballesta plegable colgada a mi espalda.

Era gracioso, pero ellos nunca vieron qué estaba destrozando vampiros ni cómo estos de pronto se llevaban balazos y algunos pinchos de plata.

Hasta que uno de los vampiros me metió un golpe que me tiró contra el hombre.

"¿Cómo...?" Dijo el hombre contra el que había chocado.

"Ya me lo agradeceréis cuando hayamos acabado." Dije yo antes de pegar un salto y tirarme de nuevo contra los vampiros.

Para cuando acabamos con todos los vampiros, yo tenía un montón de mordiscos de sus hermanos y de los de mi especie, pero aunque herida y cansada, aún mantenía la vertical y no me costaba mantenerme de pie.

"Voy a coger el que se os ha escapado." Dije al hombre.

Sin embargo, el lobo rojo se me tiró a por mí y lo paré con un solo puñetazo en todo el pecho que lo dejó colgando de mi puño, en parte también porque me estaba mordiendo el hombro sin mucha fuerza dado que le había metido en todo el pecho quitándole toda la fuerza de golpe.

"Menos lobos, caperucita." Le dije al lobo ese. "Que para ser tan esmirriado anda que no tienes mala leche, renacuajo."

"Jackson, suéltala." Le dijo el hombre.

"Sí, que como no me sueltes te voy a acabar reventando un colmillo." Afirmé yo.

De pronto, el otro lobo se había destransformado y ante mí tenía a otro chico moreno con algún mechón plateado y ojos azules como el océano; podía percibir que estaba también a la defensiva, pero no tan agresivamente como el que tenía colgado de mí.

"Jackson, que la sueltes." Le repitió el que parecía el jefe.

"_Es una de ellos."_ Pensó el que me mordía.

"De ellos o no, os he ayudado." Dije. "Y ahora tengo que irme a perseguir al que se ha escapado."

"No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a nuestro hermano." Me dijo el moreno de pelo corto.

"Jackson, suéltala." Le dijo el de pelo largo agarrándolo. "Ahora mismo."

Podía notar cómo el lobo pelirrojo me mordía con poca fuerza porque le había dado en un sitio que se le iba toda la fuerza; además, podía notar sangre saliéndole de la boca y empapándome el hombro.

Pero finalmente le consiguió soltar y yo moví el hombro donde ahora tenía un bonito mordisco. Antes de mirarles de reojo por la parte superior de los ojos antes de incorporarme de nuevo.

"Voy a cazar a ese desgraciado." Dije.

"Eh, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hermano?" Me preguntó el moreno de pelo corto.

"Que beba mucha agua." Les dije antes de irme.

Cazar a ese desgraciado me costó poco, como al lobo le había dado con mi mano desnuda había conseguido 'chuparle' un poco de sus habilidades, concretamente el olfato más reforzado que el del último licántropo que había matado.

Con eso, encontrar al prófugo me costó nada, acabar con él un poco más pero tampoco mucho dadas mis habilidades o mezcla de ellas.

Podría haberme ido de allí sin más, pero aquellos tres me habían llamado la atención. En irlanda no había habido licántropos documentados en siglos, y ahora me encontraba con tres, además, estaba el de pelo largo que me había picado la curiosidad al verle mutar tan fácilmente y pelear en su forma humana en vez de su forma animal.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Me preguntó el de pelo corto cuando me atacó al acercarme a la cabaña que tenía sus olores.

"Ni yo misma lo sé." Afirmé yo. "¿Y vuestro hermano?"

"¿Cuál de ellos?" Me dijo para que yo le diese una mirada de obviedad. "Jackson está bien. Los licántropos..."

"Los licántropos os recuperáis fácilmente, lo sé." Dije yo. "Pero si es una herida interna no lo sé tan fácilmente."

"Aidan, ¿qué ocurre?" Dijo el otro.

"La rara de antes." Le dijo el primero que había visto. "Pregunta por Jackson."

"Está bien." Dijo el de pelo largo. "Gracias a dios."

"Si sois sus hermanos y por si os interesa, no creo que debierais haberlo llevado con vosotros." Les dije. "Es obvio que está en convertirse, no tiene un método ni fuerza... ni técnicas."

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo el tal Aidan. "Te dije que no tendríamos que haberle llevado."

"Ah, y enseñarle a no atacar a los cazadores." Les dije. "No sé si no le he reventado algo dentro."

"Pasa y mira a ver." Me dijo el que parecía el jefe de los tres. "Tú le haces daño, tú lo curas. Y por tu bien espero que sepas cómo hacerlo."

"Como queráis." Dije yo siguiéndole.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Otra vez por aquí?" Me preguntó Aidan.

Hacía ya como dos meses que no iba por Irlanda, pero al final, había regresado. Como allí tenían a una anciana con ellos, el mayor de los tres hermanos se había venido conmigo para ayudarme a adaptarme a aquel país, habíamos dejado al menor de los tres allí, Jackson, para que se acabase de curar con las instrucciones de que no se transformase de humano en lobo para que le acabase de sanar la herida interna que le había provocado con mi golpe la vez que le conocí.

"¿Cómo está el cachorro?" Le pregunté yo.

"Bien, la abuela se está ocupando." Me dijo. "¿Y nuestro hermano? ¿Ya te lo ha comido?"

"Está comprando algo que traeros o algo así." Dije yo. "Ahora enseguida vendrá."

"Yo mientras no le vea vivo y bien no te dejo pasar." Me había dicho el chico.

"Ja, ja." Dije. "Que bien, más que nada porque tu hermano me ha ofrecido que..."

"Eh, qué pasa." Dijo Carrick. "¿No entras?"

"Me prohíben el paso." Afirmé.

"Aidan, aparta." Le dijo Carrick. "La señorita tiene que pasar."

"¿Y eso?"

"Va a quedarse aquí unos días." Le dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba unas bolsas de no muy buenas maneras. "Y no le pongáis pegas que se va a quedar igual. Tiene que ayudarme con unas heridas."

"Desde luego... eres el primero de tu especie que encuentro que cicatriza con tanta rapidez, esto me llevará solo tres días." Afirmé yo. "¿Sabíais que es la leche peleando con métodos normales?"

"Hombre, es nuestro hermano." Me dijo Aidan. "Y tú eres..."

"Isabella Alexandrine, encantada." Dije yo.

"La primera de su tipo que conozco con un valor moral tan fuerte." Dijo Carrick tirando el petate que llevó, por el aire hasta una silla. "El caso es que ahora se queda aquí un poco porque hemos perseguido a unos tíos hasta aquí."

"Parece ser que ahora me va a tocar vivir un poco por aquí." Dije yo. "En fin, que me quedo por Irlanda una temporadita."

"Y nos toca a nosotros cargar con ella." Dijo Aidan. "No tenemos cuartos suficientes."

"No importa." Dije yo. "No duermo, con tener un armario para guardar mis cosas sobra."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Aidan. "Pues hay un escobero en... ¡Ay!"

"Ven por aquí, te dejo mi armario y yo me llevo lo mío al de estos dos." Me dijo Carrick suavemente tras darle un capón a su hermano.

"Aidan, oye, dile a la abuela que..." Dijo Jackson apareciendo y viéndonos. "¡Carrick, has vuelto!"

"Me encanta este amor fraternal." Dije yo con ironía. "Me voy a estirar un poco las piernas hasta que acabéis aquí."

"Te acompaño." Dijo Carrick.

"Deja, que tú ya tienes aquí lo tuyo con tus hermanos." Le dije yo. "Tranquilo, si no me voy a ir muy lejos."

"Oye." Me llamó el menor de los hermanos. "¿Te importa mirarme un momento esto? Estoy hasta las narices de tener que..."

"A ver, enano." Le dijo Aidan. "Si aunque te digan que estás bien no vas a irte tu solo por ahí."

"Ya estás bien." Afirmé. "Tus sonidos de las funciones se han vuelto a normalizar y creo que estarás bien, pero por si acaso... túmbate en algún sitio y te echo un ojo."

"¿Y si no me fío de ti?" Me dijo.

"Te obligo yo." Le dijo Carrick. "Túmbate."

No esperaba que un licántropo, más aún uno tan joven como él, confiase en mí a la primera, pero su hermano había aprendido que yo no les iba a atacar. Nos costaría un tiempo el aprender a confiar, yo en ellos y ellos en mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Dos años después…

"_Jackson, esto huele mal."_ Le dijo Aidan a su hermano menor.

"Tener cuidado los dos." Les dijo Carrick, el mayor de los tres. "Esta vez no estoy muy seguro que no sea un asesino."

Sin embargo, cuando lo encontraron, le vieron estallar en un montón de cortes y agujeros y una sola figura apareció sobre un poste.

"No me lo puedo creer…" Murmuré desde mi puesto. "De todos los apoyos que podía tener teníais que estar vosotros tras mi presa…"

"Como no." Dijo Carrick. "Hacía ya tiempo que no metías tus colmillos en nuestros asuntos."

"Que le vamos a hacer, estoy comenzando a pensar que esto de descansar un poco con mis mascotas favoritas no está tan mal." Afirmé bajando con un salto de mi puesto y aterrizando con estilo ante él para que me derribasen dos lobos de tamaño oso mientras el negro me chupaba la cara. "Vale, vale Aidan. Ya sé que me echabais de menos."

"Es evidente." Afirmó Carrick sonriendo y tirando de los pellejos del cuello de ambos hermanos para separarlos de mí. "Supongo que el sentimiento no es mutuo."

"Me duele decirlo, pero sí, os he echado un poco de menos." Afirmé. "Solo un poquito."

"Bah, con un poquito es suficiente." Afirmó. "Bienvenida de nuevo a Irlanda."

No necesitaba que me lo dijese; en aquella época estaba por así decirlo aún en una época un poco oscura, trabajaba para los Vulturis, era uno de sus perros de presa y ahora tenía un pequeño descanso, había conocido a otros licántropos pero solitarios y no tenía tanta relación como con esos tres hermanos, no debería haber echado de menos ni tan solo una milésima de segundo a esos tres, pero lo había hecho; a alguno más que a otros.

"¿Cuánto te quedas aquí esta vez?" Me preguntó Aidan tras destransformarse en humano de nuevo.

"Hum… una temporadita, me destinan a combatir una oleada aquí al lado así que me toca asentarme por Irlanda un tiempo, por lo que… bueno, vamos a ser vecinos."

En efecto, ese tiempo allí me consiguió mostrar muchas cosas, no solo me sirvió para conocer mejor el país, también me sirvió para aprender más cosas sobre licántropos, cosas realmente importantes como por ejemplo que no eran monstruos como nosotros creíamos; impulsivos y violentos, sí, pero también leales y cariñosos con los suyos.

En ese tiempo lo que había entre los tres hermanos y yo se asentó más aún, y poco a poco, fui forjando con Carrick, el mayor y más racional, sabio y fuerte de los tres, una relación… un poco más sólida y un poquito diferente a lo que tenía con sus hermanos.

Por aquel entonces yo no sabía nada de las improntas, no entendía qué sentimiento podía guiarles en ese punto, así que no supe identificarlo cuando yo fui blanco de una.

Hoy en día tampoco.

Poco a poco, Carrick había sabido ganarse mi confianza, desmoronar el muro de mi resistencia y odio hacia los de su especie y algunos de la mía para ganarse un lugarcito en mi corazón.

Cuando me fui, me entristeció un poco el tener que hacerlo, a él se le rompía el corazón. Con los días a mí me pesaba un poco más la ausencia de esas bolas de pelo con las que a veces me entretenía jugando a que dormía solo para descansar un poco jugando a ser algo que no era y ya no podría ser nunca.

Yo no sabía nada, pero Carrick lo pasaba mal cada vez que yo tenía que desaparecer por una temporada.

A veces era un día, otros una semana o varias, no más de un mes completo ya que las cacerías que me tocaban no solían ser muy largas; a él le parecían años.

Era curioso, pero en aquella época comenzó a convertirse en lobo por las noches, corría hasta los acantilados donde mi olor se perdía el día que me había ido y allí se sentaba, con la lengua fuera y miraba el horizonte, aullaba a la luna llamándome.

Por aquella época se hablaba del lobo que se enamoró de la luna como una explicación a que los lobos, cada noche, aullasen a la luna; en el caso de Carrick era una llamada a un ser querido que estaba lejos, en paradero desconocido.

Cuando volvía, siempre que me acercaba a sus límites allí encontraba al menos a una figura de pelo negro y largo, normalmente apoyado en algún árbol contemplándome con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

No hacía falta decir nada, con aquella sonrisa ya era más que una bienvenida.

Yo no lo sabía, pero en aquella época su impronta era algo muy fuerte, sus hermanos no lo sabían porque nunca hubo casos semejantes en su familia, el primero fue un antepasado hacía demasiado tiempo y después le seguía Carrick. Como en el caso de Sam, estaban solos en aquel cambio, y su abuela era algo así como su cuidadora, les alimentaba y les cuidaba con mimo, como me cuidaba a mí cuando estaba por allí.

Era como tener una familia, ella nunca me trató diferente por ser un vampiro, me mostró a dónde puede llegar la caridad humana. Aquella mujer era en parte licántropo, pero nunca llegó a mostrarlo, el único rasgo que tenía era su longevidad, había pasado ya los 130 años y seguía vital como una persona de 57 años, con alguna limitación de la edad pero demasiado vital como para ser anciana.

No, siempre que iba a aquella casa la señora nunca se fijaba en mi especie que era diferente a la de ellos, siempre era igual, me trataba como a uno de sus nietos e incluso mejor por ser mujer. De ella aprendí bastante, desde remedios caseros a cómo curar licántropos y cómo lidiar con su juventud e inconsciencia juvenil eterna.

"No entiendo por qué haces caso a la abuela." Me decía Jackson. "Solo es una anciana aburrida."

"La ancianidad nos da sabiduría." Afirmaba yo entonces. "Los ancianos son una fuente inagotable y de valor incalculable de sabiduría y conocimientos."

A veces, si estaba Carrick, le daba un golpe a su hermano por bocazas e irrespetuoso.

Sin embargo, al margen de todo esto, no solo ellos fueron encariñándose de mí y queriéndome como a uno más, yo también me encariñé de ellos; y sorprendentemente, en contra de todo lo que decían nuestras normas y las suyas sobre las relaciones licántropo-vampiro, yo fui sintiendo algo más que simple amistad por aquel hombre tan curioso como era Carrick.

Era difícil describir qué pasó, simplemente fue surgiendo poco a poco y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hola, ya estoy de vuelta." Dije canturreando a la puerta de la cabaña de los 'tres lobitos' y la anciana. "Traigo regalos…"

Ya no necesitaba llamar, entraba como si fuese mi casa debido a las constantes peticiones de que así lo hiciese por parte de los cuatro miembros de esa familia.

Sin embargo, esa vez no encontré a nadie allí. Era raro porque siempre había alguien por allí, y de pronto…

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron los tres chicos cuando entré al diminuto salón y uno de los lobos me derribó.

"Va, Jackson, levanta de ahí, tío jeta." Le dijo Aidan quitándomelo de la chepa. "No acapares a la dama."

"¿A qué viene esto?" Pregunté yo sorprendida ante ese despliegue. "Solo hace un mes que me fui."

"No me digas que a tu súper-cerebro se le ha olvidado qué día es hoy." Me preguntó Carrick con ironía.

"¿19 de Febrero?" Pregunté. "Siento comunicaros que San Valentín es el 14, llegáis tarde."

"¡Es tu cumpleaños!" Me dijo Jackson feliz.

Entonces yo lo entendí todo y por poco me rió.

"Siento informaros que os habéis confundido de día." Les dije. "Mi cumpleaños de nacimiento es dentro de un mes exacto, en Marzo. Y el de mi conversión es el 15 de Julio."

"Oh, vaya." Dijeron cortando el ambiente de fiesta que había.

"Da igual." Afirmó Aidan. "Como no sabemos si ese día no estarás fuera haciendo otro de tus trabajitos lo celebramos hoy ¿eh?"

"Apruebo la idea." Dije sonriendo.

La fiesta fue espectacular y duró hasta que los dos hermanos menores se quedaron dormidos en parte debido a la mona que se habían cogido de cerveza. Incluso Carric parecía un poco... transpuesto, sin embargo, ambos nos pusimos a recoger un poco aquel caos que había dejado mi fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada.

"Parece que para ser una vampiresa te lo has pasado bien ¿no?" Me dijo bromeando.

"Bueno, he celebrado mi cumpleaños con mis tres mascotas favoritas." Afirmé. "Y tu hermano tenía razón, no sé si el día de mi auténtico cumpleaños estaré aquí para celebrarlo, he tenido... ciertos cambios."

"¿Cambios?" Me dijo.

"Sí, una niña preciosa." Afirmé dejándolo helado. "Pero creo que no es lo que te piensas. Mide tal que esto, pelo rojo, ojos preciosos... y 6 o 7 añitos solo. Acaba de acabar su entrenamiento así que ahora toca asignarla a un grupo, por ahora está con un amigo mío, cazando focas en el mar del norte para evitar que ataque a humanos."

"Eres la única de tu especie a la que no le gusta atacar a humanos." Me dijo. "¿Y quién es ese amigo?"

"Ivvan, en realidad cuando estamos quietos en un sitio él es mi marido legal." Afirmé.

El oír aquella noticia hizo que Carric comenzase a temblar de furia sin dejarla salir.

"Así que estás casada." Me dijo al final.

"No, es solo una tapadera." Afirmé yo suavemente. "En realidad es solo un amigo."

"Pero has dicho que..."

"He dicho que es mi marido legal, no que estemos casados de verdad." Afirmé yo. "De alguna forma había que justificar a esa niña de 6 años que no se parece a nosotros como para decir que es hermana."

De pronto parecía más tranquilo.

"Carrick, ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunté. "Primero te enfureces cuando te hablo de mi familia y ahora te relajas. Estás muy raro, ¿lo sabías?"

"Creo que estoy imprentado." Me dijo.

"¿Improntado?" Le dije. "¡Felicidades!" Le dije actuando para que pareciése que me alegraba por él cuando en el fondo algo se retorcía. "¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? Tiene que ser alguien cercano a ti... y apuesto a que es muy guapa."

"Es la más guapa." Me dijo. "Pero digamos que me he improntado de alguien que no debería."

"Ah... eso sí que es un problema, amigo mío..." Le dije yo.

De pronto volvía a estar un poco más alegre, si se había improntado de alguien que no debía eso era... ¿cómo podía alegrarme cuando alguien al que quería estaba sufriendo?

De pronto me di cuenta de la verdad, por mucho que supiese que aquello estaba mal, por mucho que mi integridad me dijese que estaba prohibido... me había enamorado de aquel hombre, un licántropo.

"Creo que te puedo entender." Afirmé tras sonreír divertida antes mi osadía al pensar siquiera en aquél sentimiento enfermizo que estaba comenzando a sentir. "De todas formas... ¿quién dice que eso que sientes sea malo?" Le pregunté.

"Cualquiera." Afirmó él. "Es como una tortura, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir... no puedo ni pensar porque su imagen y recuerdo me llena la mente cuando ella no está."

"Vaya, te ha cogido pero a base de bien." Dije yo con ironía envidiosa de esa mujer.

"¿Eso que percivo son celos?" Me dijo asombrado.

"No." Dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¡Estás celosa!" Dijo él divertido.

"¡No!" Dije yo.

"¡Sí, lo estás!" Me dijo.

"Por supuesto que no." Afirmé yo.

"Pues yo creo que por supuesto que sí." Dijo él.

"¿Por qué habría que estarlo?" Pregunté yo. "Los de mi especie no sentimos ¿recuerdas?" Afirmé levantándome. "Lo de los celos, el amor… todo eso no es para nosotros." Afirmé antes de irme de allí.

Vale, aquello no era para los vampiros, no, para los vampiros no, para los cazadores vapíricos. Yo no podía permitirme el lujo de sentir nada hacia nadie, y ya era demasiado peligroso el tener ciertos… vínculos con Ivvan, Aqueron y Lily en aquél lado del mundo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de mi resistencia a aquello que comenzaba a sentir… acabé cayendo y bien abajo. Me hice amiga de más de los de esa especie, en vez de los tres hermanos, acabé conociendo a otros licántropos; incluso acabé conociendo a un par de gemelos muy curiosos, uno de mi raza y otro de la de ellos.

A menudo, Carrick y yo solíamos pelear en broma; fue precisamente en una de esas cuando todo se precipitó.

Fue bajo la luna llena cuando nos dimos el primer beso, y después de eso fue todo como… demasiado rápido.

Nos fuimos cargando principios uno tras otro, hasta que alguien corrió el rumor de nuestra relación, y cuando llegó a oídos de mis superiores… bueno, aquello fue la hecatombe.

"Oye, nos han llegado rumores de que frecuentas ciertas compañías." Me dijo Aro un día cuando fui a presentar la cabeza de otra presa para mostrar mi éxito.

"Si te refieres a aquél tipo de Helsinki te aviso que se acabó." Afirmé. "Me la jugó y ya le di su merecido."

"No, me refiero al pestazo a licántropo que traes a veces." Me dijo. "Me refiero a que dicen que no solo les usas como perros de rastreo sino que también tienes… una relación con uno."

"Eso es una tontería." Afirmé yo.

"No." Afirmó él. "Marcus, él ha visto qué relación tienes con... cierto licántropo."

"¿Por qué habría de tener ninguna relación más que estrictamente profesional con ningún licántropo?"

No, no podía decirle la verdad, aunque sabía que si él quería, podría verla por sí mismo con solo tocarme.

"Supongo que eres consciente de que ese tipo de relación estaría totalmente prohibido, incluso para alguien como tú." Me dijo.

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Pero repito que no hay nada de eso y que nuestra relación es meramente profesional."

"Entonces dame la mano." Me dijo. "Si lo que dices es cierto supongo que no te importará darme la mano ¿no? No ocultas nada ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no." Afirmé yo dándole la mano.

Él tan solo cerró los ojos mientras me daba la mano. Yo sabía que lo vería todo, así que llevaba ya un rato intentando cambiar mis sentimientos, sentir indiferencia por Carrick.

Y aunque yo pensaba que había conseguido engañarle... los Vulturis no eran tan fáciles de engañar.

Claro que tampoco me harían a mí ningún daño. Sabían que posiblemente aunque enviasen a todos los operarios y soldados con que contaban salvo por mí, posiblemente pudiese haber acabado con ellos saliendo yo mal parada tras acabar con todos. Además, tampoco deseaban prescindir de mí, era... demasiado valiosa para ellos como para prescindir de mis servicios.

No, el objetivo era Carrick.

"Sea." Dijo Aro cuando los otros dijeron las órdenes. "Pero que sepáis que posiblemente acabe mal. No pude ver muy claro, pero ella no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados."

"Seguimos siendo más." Dijo Marcus. "Y además, ella sola no sería rival para ninguno de nosotros solo, con que menos contra los tres."

"De cualquier modo, vamos a tener que desviar su atención de ellos." Afirmó Aro. "Porque tal y como hemos visto, no va a dejar que le toquemos un pelo a ese chucho."

"Pues algo habrá que hacer." Dijo Cayo. "Y ya sé cómo podemos despistarla."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Esto es increíble..." Murmuré mientras cortaba la cabeza del tío al que me habían mandado perseguir. "Otro tío subnormal, últimamente me parece que me están menospreciando un poco. Mira que mandarme a cazar a este pringado..."

Me habían mandado a cazar a un tío al que solo había tenido que buscar dos días, eso sí, había tenido que perseguirlo un buen rato.

Y aún a pesar de su habilidad para camuflar su olor (y ya era la segunda vez que me encontraba con alguien así), había conseguido seguirle y acabar con él.

Ahora estaba cargando la carne picada del tío en una bonita cajita de pino para poder enviarla a Volterra con unas fotitos preciosas del tío en un antes y un después.

"Bueno, pues ahora me voy a volver a Irlanda a ver si veo a esos tres, que Jackson me tiene preocupada." Murmuré.

Antes de irme de allí, les había dejado un poco pachuchillos; a decir verdad, había dejado a Jackson un poco afectado por lo de la transformación.

Vale, yo no sabía de eso, pero sí que había oído cómo se pasaba y me iba a quedar más tranquila si me decían ellos mismos que no había de qué preocuparse, que estaba todo bien.

Así que cerré la tapa de la caja de pino, la sellé y la envié a Volterra mientras yo iba en el avión.

El viaje en avión solía gustarme, no sé por qué pero me relajaba, aunque cuando eran viajes largos y tenía que aparentar echar una cabezadita podía ser un poco aburrido y me ponía a repasar planes en la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a Italia, recogí el coche que solía tener aparcado cerca del aeropuerto para evitar el convertirme en una mancha borrosa y que nadie me viera, cargué la caja de pino y me fui a Volterra para entregar el pedido; sin embargo…

"Lo siento, los señores no están en casa." Me dijo la chica de recepción.

"Eh, menos chistes que yo soy de la familia." Le dije mostrándole los ojos medio rojizos por el cansancio y el enfado de que ahora me toreasen así.

"Lo siento, pero los señores no están ahora mísmo aquí. Marcus salió hace días, y Aro y Cayo están de paseo."

"¿A plena luz del día y con un sol de impresión?" Le dije dudando.

"Eh… sí." Dijo ella limándose las uñas.

Le disparé mi mano al cuello y justo entonces llegó Heidi.

"Me encantaría compartir tu almuerzo, pero no creo que a Cayo le gustase la idea." Me dijo con ironía.

"Esta chica se niega a dejarme ver a alguno de ellos." Le dije. "Insiste en que Aro y Cayo están 'dando una vuelta' y Marcus está de viaje."

"Eres una chica violenta." Me dijo Heidi haciéndome soltar a la recepcionista con suavidad. "La chica no tiene la culpa de que no te conozca. Eh, tú, esta mujer es la sobrina predilecta de los señores, así que para ella siempre estarían en casa, ¿entendido?" Le dijo a la chica. "Ven, llevaba estos aperitivos para todos." Afirmó señalando a un grupo de gente que parecían embrujados.

"Heidi, yo no creo que esto sea…" Comencé yo.

"Ah, lo olvidaba, tú asesinas, no comes." Me dijo. "Está bien, está bien. Más para nosotros."

"Estoy llena." Afirmé yo. "He comido más que suficiente de camino aquí."

"Tienes que contarme tus aventuras." Me pidió bromeando. "Siempre es divertido oírlas. ¿Dónde te mandaron esta vez?"

"A perseguir a un tipo." Le dije mientras nos movíamos por unos subterráneos. "En serio, creo que últimamente por unos malditos rumores que corren por ahí sobre mí me están comenzando a mandar hacer el trabajo más fácil."

"Pfff, como si eso a ti te importase mucho." Me dijo. "Con tal de estar ocupada te importa un comino que tu presa sea de los nuestros que chuchos que ganado que…"

"No me gusta matar presas demasiado fáciles." Afirmé mientras llegábamos a la puerta.

Antes de entrar llamamos por si acaso estaban reunidos, y al instante nos abrieron la puerta.

"Ah, vaya." Dijo Aro medio riéndose. "¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! Esta vez has sido muy rápida."

"Gracias, pero el tipo este era un pringado." Dije yo entrando y dejando pasar a Heidi con sus presas.

Aquello no me olía bien, y creo que al tipo al que maté esta vez, o el que acabé cargándome por meterse en medio de mi presa y yo; uno de los dos tenía algún poder más que el de camuflar el olor que tenía mi presa porque de pronto que me hubiesen mandado de misión cobró un significado especial y algo dentro de mí se puso a pitar en alerta.

De pronto, 'tío Cayo' y 'tío Aro' ya no eran tan tranquilizantes para mí.

"El caso es que lo has atrapado." Dijo Cayo. "Aunque… creo que igual te interesa saber que…"

"No más cacerías." Dije. "Necesito un descanso, necesito ir a recargar pilas."

"Está bien." Dijo Aro. "¿Necesitas que llamemos a alguien para que te sirva de coartada?"

De pronto me di cuenta que lo que en realidad querían era saber a dónde iba a ir; decirles la verdad no me pareció muy sabio tampoco.

"No hace falta." Dije yo. "Viajaré de día en moto para que no me vean la cara y por las noches me dedicaré a hacer de las mías. Creo que hace tiempo que no hago el circuito del Loira, en Paris hay unos hombres de concurso."

Sabía que yo era de su confianza, además, mi historia de un circuito por el Loira era factible; me creerían.

"Está bien." Me dijo Aro. "Dale saludos a Madelein si la ves. Hace mucho que no la vemos."

"Está bien." Dije forzando una sonrisa que me quedó natural. "Le daré recuerdos si la veo."

"Que tengas un buen viaje." Me dijo Heidi con ironía mientras yo salía.

Le contesté con unas palabras agradables. De pronto me pareció como si la venda que llevaba tiempo poniéndome para no ver lo que pasaba en mi 'familia' se cayese un poco.

No, no pensaba hacer ese circuito por Francia; mis planes eran ir a Irlanda, sin embargo, el tiempo me había hecho precavida, comprobarían mi reserva así que reservé un billete a París desde mi móvil, pero tan pronto como salí de allí, tras unos kilómetros en moto, paré en un motel y llamé de nuevo pero desde una cabina. Hice una reserva para ir a Dublín con un nombre falso, la puse a nombre de Victoria Valerius, mi madre de cuando fui humana.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡No!" Grité malherida arrastrándome hasta llegar al cuerpo de Carrick. "Carrick…"

"I… Is… a." Murmuró mientras yo caía a su lado.

Mis heridas estaban sanando ya gracias a lo que acababa de tomar de Aidan, sin embargo iban muy lentas.

"Tranquilo Carrick, estoy aquí." Le dije. "Tienen veneno para los de tu especie." Afirmé tras examinar las armas cuando acabé con el escuadrón que habían mandado loca de furia y rabia. "Voy a sacártelo."

"De… jalo." Me dijo temblando por el veneno. "No… pue… des… salv… salv… salvar… me." Afirmó.

Dios… le costaba horrores hablar. En un momento de locura tuve una idea descabellada y cogí un arma. El corte fue limpio justo sobre mi antebrazo que le puse delante.

"¡Bebe, corre!" Le dije. "¡Tienes que salvarte!"

"No… no p… pue… do." Me dijo apartándolo de su cara. "No… pue… do s… sal… var… me." Afirmó.

"Las heridas son profundas, pero si bebes yo podría salvarte." Afirmé. "Por favor."

Deseaba salvarle, ¿cómo no iba a ser posible? No, yo podría salvarle. Si bebía mi sangre, si yo bebía la suya… entonces él podría salvarse porque estaría compartiendo con él mi vida inmortal.

"¡Carrick, por favor!" Le dije.

"Tar…de." Me dijo medio sonriendo y poniéndo su mano en mi cara con suavidad y ternura. "No… lam… men… to… ni… un… seg…gund… do… de… lo qu… que…he v… viv…vi… do… Ni… el… hab… ber… nos… con…no…ci… do." Afirmó.

"No digas eso." Le dije a su lado lamiéndole las heridas. "Te pondrás bien. Tienes que curarte. Ya lo verás."

"Ya v… ves." Dijo sonriendo suavemente pero con ironía. "Un… lo… bo… ena…mor…ra…do d… de l…la… luna." Afirmó con ironía. "Un l… lic… can…tro…po… en…nam…mo…rad…do…de…un…na…va... vam…pir…res…sa."

"Por favor… no me dejes…" Le rogué yo. "Por favor…"

"E… ena…nos." Dijo cuando vio a los dos lobos junto a él. "Te… ten…néi..ss… que… cui…dar d… de… ell…lla." Les dijo. "Cui…dar d… de m… mi… tes…sor…ro."

Los lobos entonces fueron a poner su cabeza sobre él pero yo les siseé; no quería compartirlo, él era mi Carrick.

"Va… vam…mos… pr…prin…ce…sa." Me dijo a mí mientras yo volvía a lamerle las heridas como si fuese un vulgar chucho. "No… no ll… llor…es."

"¿Quién está llorando?" Le dije sollozando.

"No…no qu… quie…ro…ver…te…tr…tris…te." Me pidió. "Qui… quie…ro…ver t… tu…son…ris…sa…un…una…vez…más….a…ant…tes…de…mo…mor…ir."

"No vas a morir." Afirmé yo. "No puedes morir… no puedes dejarme."

"Qui…er…ro… qu…que." Comenzó a decir. "Que…to…tom…mes…mi… a…alm…ma."

"No puedo hacer eso." Le dije yo. "No vas a morir."

"Por…fav…vor." Me pidió. "Es… tu…ya… Qui… Quie…ro… qu…que…la… te…ten…gas…tú… Te…p…per…te…ne…ce." Afirmó. "Co…com…mo…mi…co… cor… ra…zón." Afirmó cogiéndome una mano y poniéndosela sobre su corazón, que ahora tenía una enorme herida que tiñó mi mano de sangre.

En otras ocasiones hubiése tenido que hacer maravillas para controlarme ante el olor de su sangre; ahora ni siquiera lo percibía.

Cuando sentí que perdía las fuerzas, fue cuando comenzó mi cuerpo a chuparle su esencia, poco a poco, y así mis heridas fueron sanando a una velocidad asombrosa hasta que su vida se apagó y yo me derrumbé sobre su pecho por la escasez de fuerzas que tenía y por el esfuerzo.

Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras: "Te quiero, _A ghrá_ (Se pronuncia "_ah graw_" y en gaélico, que es el idioma de Irlanda, significa _amor mío_)."

Tan pronto acabaron de pasarme sus poderes y habilidades comencé a llorar, lágrimas cristalinas teñidas con un hilillo de sangre. La sangre y la amargura que no podía expresar desde que me convertí en el monstruo que era.

Los dos lobos, Aidan y Jackson, sus hermanos, comenzaron entonces a aullar como si intentasen clamar a los cuatro vientos la tragedia y el aire se llenó de unos aullidos desgarradores llorando su muerte.

Cuando desperté estaba de nuevo en la cabaña de los tres hermanos, con su abuela ciega velándome.

Me dijo que había tenído fiebre durante dos días, que los otros dos hermanos no se habían movido de mi lado salvo para aullar la tragedia, que no habían vuelto a ser humanos debido al dolor… Descubrí que el poder de Carrick, todas sus habilidades y dones de los de su especie habían pasado a mí cuando él me dio su alma junto a su corazón mientras exhalaba el último suspiro, desde su regeneración hasta su habilidad de transformarme que nunca dominé y por supuesto no funciona como en los licántropos dado que yo no soy precisamente uno.

Estaba en una cama, en un cuarto que conocía muy bien, el cuarto de Carrick.

Hasta que me recuperé del todo, estuve allí dentro. Solo salí a gritar a la luna, a llorar mis penas, pero las lágrimas no salieron más. Solo por él, solo por Carrick.

Carrick, el único licántropo que nunca conocí que nunca necesitó transformarse en lobo para luchar, ya de por sí era un auténtico lobo con forma de hombre.

Carrick "el lobo", Carrick "el valiente", Carrick, Carrick… mi Carrick.

El primer hombre que nunca he amado, el único hombre que amé hasta la locura; el único licántropo que me mostró que el amor también es posible para los de mi especie.

Carrick me enseñó que yo no era un monstruo, consiguió hacerme olvidar qué era y cómo era mi mundo mientras estaba con él… Carrick me hizo humana; y con su muerte, me dio lo más grande que se le puede dar a alguien de mi clase: me dio la capacidad de ser 'humana', la capacidad de llorar, de sentir con la pasión de un licántropo… la capacidad de amar.

Carrick e Isabella, la leyenda del lobo que se enamoró de la luna, la leyenda del lobo-hombre… la Leyenda del primer y único caso de amor prohibido entre un licántropo y un vampiro.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: A

**Capítulo 18: Decisiones arriesgadas.**

(Voz de Edward)

"Os lo juro." Dije yo ante todos. "¡Era un licántropo!"

"Edward, no seas estúpido." Le dijo Jasper. "Lo que dices es algo imposible. Una abominación, anti-natural."

"Pues yo creo que sería genial." Dijo Bella.

Claro, ella no sabía nada sobre estas leyes.

"Bella, no es solo que sea tal sacrilegio." Le dijo Esme. "Es que además está prohibido."

"Nunca ha habido precedentes de algo así, si eso es cierto... entonces eso sería algo increíblemente peligroso." Dije yo. "Además, de algo asqueroso."

"¿Os imagináis qué saldría si se hubiesen reproducido?" Preguntó Alice.

"Por favor, que estamos presentes." Dijo Emmeret. "Nada de cosas tan... repugnantes."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"¿Otra vez mirando la luna?" Oí que me preguntaban desde atrás.

"¿No deberías estar en tu casa?" Le pregunté. "Sam se va a cabrear cuando tu amigo Jared le diga que has estado aquí." Afirmé mientras señalaba a donde hacía ya un par de horas que estaba el lobo que era Jared apostado vigilando las tiendas de campaña donde estaban los otros lobos descansando del viaje tan largo.

"No te preocupes, le sobornaré." Afirmó él sentándose junto a mí. "¿Pensabas en algo?"

"En que odio que Edward se haya enterado de cierto asunto." Afirmé yo. "Estaba recordando algo de mi pasado."

"Tenía que ser algo importante cuando estabas tan callada, con la mirada perdida." Me dijo, cuando no le contesté él volvió a hablar. "Va, dime qué es lo que te preocupa."

"Lo siento Jacob, esta vez no." Afirmé yo.

"¿Por qué no?" Me preguntó.

"No quiero ponerte en peligro." Afirmé yo.

Entonces hubo un silencio.

"¿Y si no me importa que me pongas en peligro?" Afirmó él.

"Jacob." Le corté yo tristemente. "No te improntes en mí, por favor."

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jacob. No te improntes en mí, por favor." Me dijo la chica.

Eso me dejó helado. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso...?

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Le pregunté.

"Sé que es algo que no podéis controlar, pero..." Me dijo tristemente abrazándose las piernas.

"¿Pero?" Le pregunté.

"Debes hacerlo." Afirmó ella. "No soportaría volver a perder a alguien que me importa."

Entonces era cierto, había alguien más.

"_No te fíes de ella."_ Dijo Jared en mi mente. _"No sabes si está mintiendo."_

Por supuesto que no mentía, pero... no entendía por qué ni a qué se refería.

"¿Hay... hay otro?" Le pregunté yo.

"Sí." Me dijo ella. "Hay otro, estamos prometidos en nuestro mundo."

Eso hizo que mi mundo se redujese a trozos diminutos, de nuevo.

No, aquello no podía ser verdad... ¡Eso era!. ¡Debía ser mentira!

"Mientes fatal." Le dije tentando mi suerte.

"Jacob, lo siento." Me dijo levantándose. "Esto no puede ser."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté sujetándole la mano. "Dame una buena razón y te dejaré en paz."

"La mejor razón es porque tú eres un licántropo y yo un vampiro." Me dijo soltándose. "Cuando se despierten estos diles que podrán encontrarme en Port Angels por la mañana. Voy a ir allí a hacer unos asuntos allí. Hasta... Adiós." Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Intenté correr tras ella, pero por mucho que lo hiciese, aunque hubiese estado en mi forma animal, ella seguía siendo más rápida que un licántropo y se perdió pronto.

Por mi parte, yo me caí al suelo y sentí cómo se me partía el corazón.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Eh, tenemos que hablar." Le dijo Jasper a Isabella cuando entró por la puerta.

Sin embargo algo no iba bien, parecía demasiado seria incluso para ella, hasta que me vio había podido pillar algo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estábamos por allí cerró en banda su mente.

"¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar?" Le dije yo.

"Llevo tiempo entrenando para hacerlo con Aro, tú no eres un problema." Me dijo.

No, algo no iba bien, demasiado borde incluso para ella.

"Supongo que te ha faltado el tiempo para ir a contarles el chisme a todos ¿no?" Me dijo mirándome echando fuego por los ojos.

"El 'chisme' era algo demasiado gordo." Le contesté yo.

"Niños, por favor." Nos pidió Carlisle. "Querida amiga, me gustaría qué hay de verdad en lo que nos ha contado Edward. Si no te importa..."

"Sí, sí me importa." Dijo ella. "Pero no os preocupéis, no voy a molestaros. Recojo mis cosas y me voy antes de que cause otro desastre."

"Espera." Dijo Carlisle cogiéndole de la mano antes de que pudiese moverse más. "No te pongas a la defensiva, por favor. Solo queremos saber qué hay de verdad en el rumor que yo había oído ya y que Edward ha vuelto a recordarme esta noche."

"Solo queremos saber, tampoco queremos hacerte nada." Dijo Jasper.

Fue curioso, pero entonces ella se soltó y extendió una mano hacia Bella hasta que le puso la mano en el brazo y entonces miró a Jasper.

"Odio que uséis vuestros truquitos conmigo." Dijo entonces.

"Ahora estás en desventaja." Le dijo Carlisle que parecía entenderlo todo.

A esto ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y levantó una mano para demostrarle algo.

"Vale, déjalo, por favor." Le pidió Carlisle. "Está claro que puedes seguir usando tus poderes y el de Bella."

Entonces todos le miramos a él.

"Isabella acaba de tomar de Bella una copia de su habilidad de repeler ataques mentales." Nos explicó Carlisle. "Así que ni Edward va a poder leerle la mente en un rato ni Jasper podrá calmarla."

"Aún podemos darle una paliza." Afirmó Emmeret en broma.

"No me tientes." Le dijo ella. "No tengo una buena noche."

"¿Te importa ahora que estás en ventaja frente a nosotros el sentarte a hablar?" Le dijo Jasper.

"No hay nada que hablar." Afirmó ella.

"¿Es cierto que te enamoraste de ese licántropo sí o no?" Le pregunté yo.

"Lo mataron ¿qué más da eso ahora?" Dijo ella con dureza mirando al suelo.

"¿Sí o no?" Repetí yo.

No contestó, así que la miré como el resto.

"Creo que tenemos una respuesta." Dijo Emmeret.

"Es tan repugnante que me dan arcadas." Afirmó Rosalie.

Aquello fue peligroso, porque por un segundo pensé que Isabella atacaría, pero se limitó a temblar furiosa y desaparecer para oír ruidos arriba, donde se supone que era su cuarto de almacenar cosas.

"Muy delicada, Rosalie." Le dijo Alice.

"Creo que además está muy triste." Dijo Bella suavemente.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Emmeret. "¿Porqué le mataron la mascota?"

"Creo que no era su mascota." Dije yo. "Por muy repugnante que sea."

"Tuvo que ser muy doloroso." Afirmó Bella.

"¿Qué sabes tú de relaciones entre licántropos y vampiros?" Le dijo Rosalie para llevarse un siseo mío de aviso.

"Sé lo que es el amor entre dos especies diferentes..." Dijo Bella.

Entonces Alice desapareció un momento para regresar al instante.

"Esto... Creo que estoy perdiendo facultades, pero... Carlisle ¿los vampiros podemos llorar?" Preguntó ella.

"No." Afirmó él. "¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?"

"Porque entonces no sé qué es esa chica, pero desde luego no es vampiro." Dijo ella mostrándonos los dedos con una gota de algo cristalino y como con alguna veta de sangre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Dónde ha ido?" Me preguntó el licántropo griego cogiéndome por las solapas.

"¡Os digo que no lo sé!" Le repetí yo. "¡Se escapó de mí!"

"¿Qué... le has... hecho?" Me dijo uno de los gitanos temblando de rabia.

"¡Oye, que él no le ha hecho nada!" Gritó Jared. "Encima que es un idiota por improntarse de alguien así..."

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Le dijeron entonces soltándome de golpe de la sorpresa.

"Estaba cantado que esto iba a acabar así." Dijo Jared. "O así o uno de los dos moría."

"Chico, ¿te has improntado de Isabella?" Le preguntó el pelirrojo en inglés.

"Eso creo." Dije yo tragando con alivio.

"Vaya, por fin lo admites." Me dijo Jared un poco sorprendido.

"Esto huele mal..." Dijo el otro licántropo irlandés, Aidan.

"Venga, desplegaros y a buscarla." Dijo el que parecía el jefe de todos.

"Tyee, eh, espera un momento." Le dijo el italiano. "A estas horas podría estar en un avión para Turkmenistán."

"Da igual, hay que buscarla." Afirmó Aidan. "Yo la buscaré por el norte de aquí. No pienso dejar que vuelva a irse así."

"¿Acaso ha pasado esto antes?" Pregunté yo.

De nuevo aquel silencio sepulcral de secretismo entre ellos.

"Creo que debería saberlo." Dijo el más gordo. "Al fin y al cabo él podría ser..."

"No." Dijo Chyton.

"Chyton, yo creo que Faan tiene razón." Dijo el otro. "Recuerda lo que pasó la otra vez."

"Yo también creo que deberíamos contárselo." Dijo el pelirrojo. "Al fin y al cabo podrían venir a por él."

"¿Quiénes?" Pregunté yo.

"Los Vulturis." Me dijeron.

"¿Quiénes?" Preguntamos Jared y yo.

"Los Vulturis." Nos dijo el italiano Paolo. "Sei una familia moltto poderosa, la pui poderosa de todas." Dijo. "La sua realeza."

"¿Tenéis reyes?" Dijo Sam.

"No son reyes coronados." Dijo el irlandés. "Pero los primeros vampiros de entre ellos. Los jefes supremos."

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Preguntó Sam.

"Que la vez anterior que un licántropo se improntó de ella ellos enviaron a gente a acabar con el problema." Afirmó el griego.

"¿Con un licántropo?" Pregunté confuso.

"Sí." Dijo el irlandés moreno. "Con nuestro hermano, de Jackson y mío." Dijo señalando al otro irlandés, el pelirrojo. "Con Carrick."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Vuelo con destino a Nueva York, pueden ir pasando por la puerta de embarque 40C." Dijo la voz de los altavoces.

"¿Algo que declarar?" Me preguntó el hombre de la aduana.

"Sí, esta bolsa." Dije yo suavemente dejando mi bolsa de viaje en la mesa. "Son... efectos personales."

"Limas de uñas, pintauñas, lápiz de labios..." Dijo el hombre contando las cosas hasta llegar al bote de colonia por lo que lo abrió y olió. "Colonia... todo en orden. Que tenga un buen viaje." Afirmó echándome un sello en el pasaporte.

"Perdón primita." Dijo Alice apareciendo a mis espaldas. "Me retrasé un poco en el baño."

"Alice, largo." Le dije.

"No, me voy contigo." Me dijo. "Sé a dónde vas; podría ser peligroso."

"Por eso mismo tienes que quedarte aquí." Le dije.

"Huir no es la forma." Me dijo mientras entrábamos al avión juntas.

"¿Tú también te has chivado a todos de dónde estaba?" Le dije molesta.

"Eh, a mí no me contestes así ¿oyes?" Me dijo poniéndose digna un segundo antes de suspirar. "Edward solo nos lo contó porque pensó que era importante que supiésemos qué había pasado."

"Vosotros pensáis como ellos." Le dije. "Y yo no estoy cometiendo ningún crimen."

"¡Claro que no!" Dijo otra voz atrás nuestro.

"¡Venga ya!" Dije yo. "¡¿Qué es esto, una broma?!"

"Oye, tranquilita que estamos en un avión." Me dijo Alice. "Bella y yo nos íbamos a ir a un fin de semana 'solo-chicas' a Florida. Aunque la única que iba a ir a la playa era ella."

"Alice, esto no es un juego." Le dije yo. "Si sabes a dónde voy sabrás que Bella es como un caramelo a la puerta de un colegio."

"He visto que no estaba en peligro para nada." Dijo Alice acomodándose y cogiendo los auriculares del asiento. "Y ella quería venirse."

"No, en serio, Bella, baja del avión." Le dije yo volviéndome en el asiento. "Si vas a Italia estarás en peligro. Los Vulturis te encontrarán."

"No pienso bajarme." Me dijo. "No pienso dejar que alguien que ha pasado por eso se quede sola frente a todos." Afirmó

"¿Qué sabes tú de eso?" Le dije yo cabreada. "Tú no sabes nada, ¿por qué hablas como si supiese de qué va todo esto?"

"Porque yo también estoy enamorada de un vampiro, y lo estuve de un licántropo." Me dijo.

Eso me dejó congelada, pero a mí las congelaciones no me duran apenas, en un par de segundos volvía a estar de nuevo activa.

"Tú eres una humana, puedes enamorarte de quien quieras." Afirmé.

"¡Y tú también!" Me dijo para, al darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención en general, volver a su tono susurrante. "Eres una persona, aunque no seas humana deberías poder elegir con quién…"

"Pero no puedo." Le dije yo. "Ni yo, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Jasper… nadie puede. Si nos enamorásemos de un humano hasta el punto de Edward contigo la única salida contemplada en nuestras leyes es convertirlo. Nunca, jamás, en la vida demos enamorarnos de un licántropo." Afirmé. "Somos… demasiado distintos."

"No entiendo por qué." Me dijo ella.

"Porque somos especies enemigas." Le dije yo molesta. "Por eso mismo."

"Bella, esto no funciona." Se quejó Alice mirándonos a Bella y a mí.

"Cámbiame el sitio." Le dijo Bella. "Estos sí se oyen."

Fue todo un momento, y al siguiente Bella estaba sentada en el asiento de Alice junto a mí y viceversa.

"¿Qué pasó?" Me dijo Bella.

"Pasó que tu marido es un metomentodo y se puso a hurgar en la mente de un amigo, pasó que se puso a hurgar en la mente del hermano menor de un gran gran amigo mío." Le dije furiosa. "Eso es lo que pasó."

"Bella, déjala un poco, por favor." Le dijo Alice mirando la pantalla del avión el vídeo de seguridad de antes de despegar. "Ahora lo único que vas a lograr es que acabe mordiéndote y no metafóricamente hablando."

Entonces llegó la persona que se iba a sentar al otro lado de Bella y mientras yo cerraba los ojos para intentar que esa chica humana dejase de darme la tabarra, Alice hizo acopio de todo su encanto vampírico y consiguió que el hombre le cambiase el sitio quedando así las tres juntas.

Bella siguió intentándolo un rato más, hasta que me puse los cascos del asiento y tras dos minutos intentándolo pasó de mí.

"No te lo tomes a mal." Le dijo Alice. "Algunos son así de bordes cuando se cabrean."

"Lo sé." Afirmó Bella. "Supongo que para ella debe ser muy difícil hablar de esto si es algo… bueno tan tabú en vuestra sociedad." Dijo deprimida mientras yo pasaba de ellas mirando fuera de la ventanilla.

"Además de eso sería… sería como una herejía de las que hemos leído que castigaban en la edad media. Nosotros no quemamos brujas, matamos vampiros. Bueno, ella mata vampiros. Y no es la única."

"Ojala confiase en mí." Suspiró Bella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era ya tarde cuando Bella se quedó dormida en su asiento y yo aproveché que acababa una película muy aburrida sobre un caso policial para quitarme los auriculares.

"Deberías ser un poco menos borde con ella." Me dijo Alice. "Es humana y solo pretendía ayudarte."

"Ahora me diréis que vosotros también pretendéis ayudarme ¿no?" Le dije. "Los que pensáis que una relación entre un licántropo y un vampiro es, además de pecado, vomitiva."

"Pues sí, no puedo negarte que eso es algo que no podemos concebir, los licántropos son… vale, pueden ser majos si se les conoce mejor, pero desde luego a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurre enamorarse de uno." Me dijo Alice. "Sin embargo, estamos intentando entenderlo y al menos yo te he seguido para intentar echarte una mano. Y créeme, no soy la única que está preocupada."

"Alice, no soy una cría." Afirmé yo. "No tienes por qué seguirme para protegerme, estoy en un lío que me he buscado yo sola así que voy a salir yo sola."

"Sabía que dirías eso, como sé que tomarás medidas para que no te sigamos, por eso estoy intentado cambiar el futuro." Afirmó mientras veíamos a la azafata venir con el carrito de la comida. "Creo que será mejor despertar a Bella."

"Será mejor que lo hagas tú." Afirmé. "A ti te tiene más confianza, te lo perdonará más fácilmente, al instante."

Eso le hizo sonreír a medias mientras yo miraba de nuevo a fuera de la ventanilla.

No podía dejar que Bella fuese a la boca del lobo, podría ir en compañía de un licántropo y así los poderes de Alice no funcionarían conmigo, pero todos los que eran aliados estaban ocupados o fuera del país. A no ser…

"Cena." Dijo la azafata cuando llegó con los carritos a nuestro lado.

"Gracias." Dijo Bella.

"Yo estoy un poco revuelta del estómago." Dijo Alice sonriendo con cara de estar un poco mareada. "Será mejor que no coma nada."

"Si lo desea puedo traerle una pastilla para el mareo." Le dijo la azafata.

"Es muy amable." Le dijo Alice.

"Muchas gracias." Le dije yo cogiendo la bandeja de comida empaquetada que nos daban ante el asombro de Bella y Alice. "Hummm… me encantan las tortillas."

"Que aproveche." Dijo la azafata. "Ahora le traigo su pastilla para el mareo, señorita." Le dijo a Alice.

"No deberías desaprovechar así la comida." Me dijo Alice.

"¿Desaprovecharla?" Pregunté con un tenedor de tortilla en la boca antes de tragar y mirarla con la cabeza un poco ladeada. "Ah, bueno, es que puedo comer normal si quiero." Afirmé. "Bueno, casi. No puedo comer mucho ni todos los días pero… bueno, me hace sentirme más persona."

"Cuando les diga al resto que puedes comer normal no se lo van a creer." Afirmó Alice.

"Yo pensaba que no comíais comida normal." Afirmó Bella sorprendida.

"Necesitas un entrenamiento de muchos años y mucha fuerza de voluntad para poder volver a comer comida normal. La mayoría de los que lo intentan no lo consiguen."

"Oye, ¿qué eres tú en realidad?" Me dijo Alice confusa cuando me acabé el plato de tortilla y empecé a comer la ensalada 'plastificada' que nos habían puesto.

"Como vosotros los Cullen." Afirmé.

"Los de nuestra clase no pueden comer normal, ni enamorarse de animales ni…" Dijo para cortarse de pronto.

¿Ni qué? Qué era lo que me iba a preguntar aquella morena con cara de duende. Qué había descubierto sobre mí que no debiera.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté.

"No eres vampiro." Afirmó ella. "Los vampiros no lloran. Pero… te alimentas básicamente de sangre animal y como sea que lo llamaste tú."

"Sangre muerta." Le contesté. "Y no lloro, no puedo. Soy una de los de nuestra clase."

"Eso es imposible." Afirmó ella. "Lo de que puedas comer un poco de comida normal aún podría pasar. Pero… desde luego has llorado. Vi lágrimas en tu cuarto, lágrimas muy raras…"

Así que me había pillado, me había vuelto a pasar.

"No… no son… lágrimas, al menos no como se entienden." Le dije suavemente.

"¡Puedes llorar!" Me dijo Bella con los ojos desorbitados.

"No… no es como llorar." Le dije. "Solo… solo me ha pasado… dos veces."

"¿Dos veces?" Me dijo Alice.

"Cuando mataron a… cuando un amigo murió y cuando tuve que dejar América hoy a todo correr." Afirmé tristemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Por favor, llevadme con vosotros." Le pedí a los hombres extranjeros.

"Tú no eres parte de esto." Me dijo el niñato ruso.

"Entiéndelo chico." Me dijo el jefe. "No podemos llevarte, solo serías una carga."

"Quiero ir." Afirmé manteniéndome en mis trece.

"A ver, niñato." Me dijo el más gordo de ellos. "Tú no tienes nada que ver con la guerra que hay en Europa, ni tampoco tienes nada que ver con Isabella ni los asuntos que ella tiene en ningún sitio, solo aquí. Quédate aquí y sé un buen chico."

"Jacob, compórtate." Me dijo Sam dándome un golpe en la nuca.

"No te podemos llevar y punto." Dijo Tyee. "Venga chicos, nos vamos."

"Fratello." Les dije repitiendo lo que había oído decirles a Isa.

No sabía qué iba a provocarles a ellos, pero se pararon en sus pasos en silencio.

"Ella dijo que era fratello." Les dije.

"Cierra tu bocaza." Me ladró el gordo. "No sabes qué significa."

"No, pero sé que vosotros sí." Afirmé. "Y si sirve para que me llevéis con vosotros entonces lo voy a repetir hasta la saciedad."

"Tyee." Le dijo el otro moreno de piel.

"Ni aún que lo supiese." Afirmó él. "Sabes que no puede ser. No."

"Pero aunque no lo sepa." Dijo el ruso un poco sorprendido.

"Ella nos despellejará lentamente si lo llevamos." Afirmó Aidan.

"Aidan." Le dijo su hermano.

"Jackson, no te metas." Afirmó él. "¿O es que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó con Carric?"

"No compares." Dijo el gordo. "Ese tío era grande, fuerte… este es un tirillas."

"Eh, que Jacob tampoco es tan tirillas." Me defendió Paul. "Al menos os saca media cabeza como mínimo a la mayoría de vosotros."

"En una pelea le gana hasta el retaco." Afirmó el gordo.

"Eh, sin peleas, no tenemos tiempo que perder." Les dijo el jefe. "Vámonos."

Si pensaban que iba a dejarlo pasar todo así de fácil iban muy equivocados, vaya que sí...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

Era tarde cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Roma, Bella dormía y Alice hacía como que dormitaba, sin embargo, cada vez que yo me movía ella entreabría un ojo para cerrarlo al comprobar que todo iba bien.

"Bueno, y ahora qué." Preguntó Bella.

"Ahora dedicaros a pasear por Italia si queréis, pero manteneros lejos de Volterra." Les dije.

"Isabella, deberíamos ir contigo." Afirmó Alice.

"No. Sería peligroso." Afirmé yo. "Para ti y para Bella. Sobre todo para ella."

"Pero es que lo que he visto no es..." Me dijo Alice.

"Da igual." Afirmé. "Yo ya he vivido mucho, he hecho muchas cosas, algunas de ellas no me enorgullezco de ellas, he quitado mucho y me han quitado a gente que era muy valiosa para mí. No pienso volver a dejar que eso ocurra."

"Pues no dejes que ocurra." Afirmó Alice. "Vuelve a Forks, si estás con nosotros estarás protegida."

"Si vuelvo a Forks estaré poniéndoos en peligro a vosotros y a otra gente inocente." Afirmé. "Si vuelvo a Irlanda, pronto me encontrarán los Vulturis y cazarán a mis amigos allí... vaya a donde vaya no hay lugar seguro para mí."

"No digas eso." Me dijo Bella.

"Bella, ella lleva razón." Le dijo Alice tristemente. "Si la buscan es posible que no esté segura en ningún lugar."

"Sé que me buscarán." Afirmé. "Y preferiría ahorrarme el que me encuentren en un sitio rodeada de gente como Bella o de gente que me importa."

"¿Cómo por ejemplo la gente de una especie de instituto?" Me preguntó Alice.

"¿Qué has visto?" Le pregunté.

Con cuidado me ofreció su brazo y tuve que concentrarme en lo que quería conseguir antes de tocar su fría piel. La visión de Aro, eso me permitió ver lo que ella había visto. Apenas eran unos fragmentos de algo, había licántropos así que las visiones de Alice eran muy confusas, sin embargo lo suficiente reveladoras como para que me diese cuenta inmediatamente de qué eran.

"¿Sabes cuando va a pasar?" Le pregunté.

"No, esperaba que tú pudieses decirme algo más." Me dijo.

En un simple gesto saqué mi móvil y moví la agenda sin mirar para marcar un número y llevarme el aparato a la oreja.

"Giorgio, caro, tener cuidado, las cosas van a ponerse feas por allí." Le dije.

"¿Has visto algo?" Me dijo.

"Una hermana puede ver el futuro, no ha sido muy clara porque allí hay también licántropos y nuestras visiones no pueden incluirlos, obstruyen la vista. Allí se va a liar una buena, tener mucho cuidado."

"¿Dónde estás?" Me dijo.

"En Italia, voy a ir a Volterra." Afirmé.

"Genial, eso significa que has acabado todo ya." Afirmó feliz.

"No, eso significa que voy a ocuparme de algo antes de poder ir a ayudaros." Afirmé. "La jauría están en América, cuidando un poco una gente." Le conté. "Y creo que Lily e Ivvan están fuera de cacería amaestrando a un hermano."

"Para estar fuera te enteras de todo." Me dijo.

"Ya hablaremos otro rato." Le dije. "Pasa la voz, que todo el mundo tenga cuidado, sobre todo los alumnos." Le ordené antes de colgarle y seguir mirando a Alice y Bella.

"Tú estás acostumbrada a mandar y que obedezcan ¿no?" Me dijo Alice.

"Yo soy algo justo debajo de los Vulturis." Afirmé. "Solo ellos pueden darme órdenes a mí, así que sí, estoy acostumbrada a mandar y que obedezcan, no por decisión propia sino por su decisión."

"Pareces una capitana." Dijo Bella en broma para encontrarse con silencio sepulcral como respuesta. "Es..."

"Será mejor que no os acerquéis mucho a Volterra." Le dije a Alice. "Si la encuentran ten por seguro que no serán tan benévolos como yo."

"No podemos dejarte sola." Dijo Alice. "No está muy claro qué pretenden hacer contigo cuando aparezcas por allí."

"Alice, allí yo soy casi de la familia aunque vaya por libre casi todo el tiempo." Afirmé. "Yo estoy a salvo, tú no tienes tanta confianza ganada y Bella... Bella sería una estupenda cena para Heidi o los hombres. Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que me acompañéis."

9


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18: Decisiones arriesgadas

**Capítulo 19: Los Vulturis.**

"Isabella." Me dijo Aro sonriendo. "Que alegría volver a verte."

"Siento haber interrumpido vuestra... comida." Le dije percibiendo cierto chorretón de sangre en la barbilla aunque se la había limpiado un poco...

"Estás a tiempo si quieres un poco." Me dijo. "Heidi nos trajo un par de buenas cosechas."

"Muchas gracias, pero he cenado de camino aquí." Afirmé mostrándole la bolsa de sangre clónica que había consumido de camino a Volterra y que aún conservaba unas gotas de sangre. "Venía a daros el informe, todo está solucionado."

"¿Las disputas territoriales?" Me preguntó.

"Aún estoy en ello." Afirmé. "De todas formas desearía poder tomarme un tiempo de descanso, tal y como he dejado las cosas allí no se van a enfrentar en un tiempo."

"¿Puede saberse para qué necesitas el descanso?" Me preguntó.

"Sabes que hay momentos en los que hasta yo me encuentro mal." Afirmé.

Con cuidado me pasó la mano por la cara, era un gesto que solo permitía a él de los tres; ya sabía que lo que en realidad buscaba no era reconfortarme, sino leer algo en mi, por eso cerré en banda mi cerebro y sustituí los secretos por falsos recuerdos antes siquiera que pudiese acercar su mano a mí.

"Desde tu herejía has estado pasándolo mal al menos una vez al año. Pero pensaba que era entre finales de enero y principios de abril." Me dijo.

"Lo es, pero ahora estoy un poco... cansada, necesito un poco de descanso." Afirmé cerrando los ojos y dejando que me diese esa falsa idea de caricia para reconfortarme. "La gente de Forks es demasiado estresante de tratar con ella... demasiados sentimientos de todo tipo..."

"Está bien." Dijo. "Caius y Marcus se pondrán contentos de tenerte por aquí."

"Claro." Afirmé. "Será un honor."

"Haré que te preparen tu estancia habitual." Me dijo. "¿Querrás jugar a ser humana?"

"Un poco de sol me vendría bien, sí." Afirmé.

"Heidi se encargará de todo." Afirmó. "Últimamente se dedica a cazar en la costa."

"Genial, hace mucho que no la veo." Afirmé con un tono de cansancio físico en la voz.

"Ale, ve a descansar." Me dijo. "Tus favoritos siguen donde siempre."

"Gracias." Afirmé.

"¿Querrás un humano para entretenerte?" Me preguntó.

"Por ahora no, gracias." Le contesté. "No podría manejarlo a mi antojo sin descansar un poco."

"Que descanses." Me dijo sonriéndome.

Yo ya sabía que Aro era siempre así de simpático, como un tío con su sobrina, pero sin embargo, igualmente sabía que en la 'familia' todos éramos un poco falsos, seguramente se podría a conspirar para vigilarme en cuanto pudiese, y no me confundí.

Tan pronto salí de la sala, entró uno de sus guardas.

"Demetri, nuestra querida sobrinita Isabella esta por aquí; vigila que no haga una de las suyas." Le dijo Aro.

"Desde luego." Afirmó este. "Me aseguraré de que no salga sin permiso ni avisar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, veo que como siempre vuelves a estar leyendo." Me dijo Heidi sonriendo al tercer día cuando regresó de donde quiera que estuviese. "Nunca comprenderé ese afán tuyo por perder el tiempo haciendo esas tonterías."

"Estas tonterías son la única forma de descanso que se me permite tener." Afirmé pasando hoja antes de ponerle la cinta de marcar en qué página me llegaba. "Me alegra verte."

"Siempre es un placer verte por aquí." Afirmó. "¿Cuánto hace que no venías a descansar aquí?"

"Mucho, supongo."

"No. Ah, ya lo recuerdo." Dijo sonriendo. "Desde aquella vez que te peleaste con algunos de los soldados de la casa. La verdad es que sigo sin saber por qué, pero..."

"No me gusta que metan las narices en mis asuntos, ni tolero que se metan con mis presas ni amigos." Afirmé digna.

"Tú y tu manía de proteger a los que te caen bien." Me dijo. "Demasiados amigos y ningún amante."

"Amantes los hay a patadas." Afirmé. "No necesito eso."

"Pues me han dicho que van viendo salir a Felix II de aquí con mucha frecuencia." Me dijo divertida.

"Se llama Royce, y es un tipo realmente encantador aunque tú pienses que es mi consuelo." Le dije. "Es un chico muy listo aunque demasiado joven para mí."

"Bah, joven ni viejo... Nosotros tenemos una eternidad por delante, y el chico está de miedo." Me dijo. "Además, tienes la ventaja de que si no me equivoco en mis deducciones, tú le convertiste. Marcus dice que te mandaron traerlo porque era muy importante, así que..."

"Sí, le convertí yo, pero lo hice aquí." Afirmé. "Ellos querían evaluarlo antes. A mí me pareció un pobre chico."

"Bueno, mejor que tu 'marido'." Me dijo con ironía.

"Mi marido como tú le llamas es alguien especial, así que deja de meterte con él." Le dije. "Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no puede ser."

"Vale, vale." Dijo casi riéndose. "Sigo sin entender por qué te pones así, pero bueno, yo solo venía a saludarte y porque Aro me dijo que estabas por aquí así que pensé que igual te interesaba dar una vuelta por Volterra."

Una vuelta por Volterra, con Heidi que era una de las cazadoras favoritas de la familia para conseguirles comida... sonaba bien, igual estaba enterada de los movimientos que había por ahí.

"Está bien." Le dije mientras me sonaba el móvil. "Necesito algo de ropa mejor que esto. Además, hace tiempo que no estoy por aquí. ¿Me disculpas un segundo, por favor?"

"Claro, tranquila." Me dijo. "Tómate tu tiempo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿No ves nada?" Preguntó Bella mientras ella y Alice estaban escondidas en una habitación de un hotel de la Piazza Nabona en Roma.

"Nada, siguen siendo todo muy corto, fragmentos cortos y demasiado confusos." Afirmó Alice. "Si no fuese imposible diría que o los Vulturis tienen licántropos con ellos o ella se niega a planificar nada para evitar que le vea el futuro."

De pronto llamaron a la puerta con fuerza.

"¿Has vuelto a llamar al servicio de habitaciones?" Preguntó Bella.

"Tenemos visita." Afirmó Alice poniéndose un poco tensa. "Escóndete."

Fue solo un momento y Bella se encerró en el baño de la habitación mientras Alice iba a abrir la puerta.

"¿Señoritas Cullen?" Preguntó una voz aterciopelada de hombre.

"Ya, Shouji." Le dijo una chica. "Te han dicho que era aquí."

"¿Sí?" Pregunté entonces.

"¿Señoritas Cullen?" Preguntó entonces el chico. "Perdonen, venimos de parte de Isabella."

"¿De quién?" Pregunté.

"Aparta Shouji." Le dijo la chica.

"No, Nerisha." Le dijo el hombre. "Dijo sin violencia."

"No pienso dejar que nos encuentren aquí." Afirmó ella. "Aparta."

"Señorita Cullen, agradeceríamos que nos dejase entrar." Afirmó el chico. "Antes de que Nerisha pueda derribar la puerta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"A ver ¿me repetís otra vez quiénes sois?" Le preguntó Alice los dos tipos embozados que habían entrado al cuarto. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Somos Shouji y Nerisha." Nos dijo el chico mientras la chica miraba fuera de la ventana a través de las persianas. "Venimos de la escuela Hallo para asegurarnos de vuestra seguridad y..."

"Shouji, abrevia." Le dijo la chica poniéndose borde. "Tenemos visita. La niña está cantando que no veas."

"¿Qué niña?" Preguntó Alice.

No oí pasos y de pronto la puerta se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con una mujer negra de ojos amarillos embozada con una capa negra.

"Esta niña." Afirmó ella cogiéndome a la fuerza de la mano y tirando de mí fuera del baño. "Canta demasiado a humana."

"¡Suéltala!" Le dijo Alice.

"¡Tranquila, niña!" Me dijo la mujer. "Ni que tuviese interés en tocarte..."

"Nerisha, no seas tan arisca." Le dijo el hombre antes de volverse a Alice."Perdonad, pero nos han pedido que os echásemos un ojo y que os llevásemos a seguro. Y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo."

"Shouji..." Le dijo la mujer negra desde la ventana.

"Por favor, debéis confiar en nosotros." Nos dijo el chico. "Isabella nos mandó para que os recogiésemos y os llevásemos a seguro. Eso sí, la niña tiene que ponerse un poco de desodorante."

"No tengo." Afirmé yo.

"No, este desodorante." Afirmó mostrándome un spray enorme lleno de un líquido raro que olía mal. "Esperamos que cubra tu olor."

"Shouji, que ya han entrado." Afirmó la mujer.

"Coge a la chica." Le pidió él. "Rocíala con el desodorante y llévala a tu espalda. Yo me encargo de despistar."

"Vale, vale." Dijo la mujer quitándome el frasco y asfixiándome mientras me rociaba de arriba abajo con el líquido que no olía a nada. "Shouji... cuídate ¿eh?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"¡Que guapa estás con ese vestido!" Me dijo Heidi feliz mirándome salir del vestidor con un vestido de Dolcce y Chanelli.

"¿Tú crees?" Le pregunté. "No sé… no me acabo de ver…"

"¡Pero si estás genial!" Me dijo. "Que envidia, a tu lado cuando te vistes de mujer en vez de hombre, cualquier mujer parece una simple criada comparada contigo…"

Me encantaba cómo me inflaba el ego la gente cuando me ponía falditas, vestidos y tacones en vez de mis queridas botas "todo-terreno" con los pantalones, camisa y chaqueta de cazar criaturas.

"Venga, que tú tampoco eres una cualquiera ¿eh?" Le dije. "Eres una gran cazadora de comida. Mis tíos están muy orgullosos de ti."

"Ya, pero tú eres la princesa." Me dijo. "Y todos los hombres de la casa se fijan en ti."

"No exageres." Le dije casi riéndome. "Mis tíos no se fijan así en mí, ni Félix, ni Demetri, ni…"

"Félix y Demetri sí se fijan en ti, todos lo hacen, solo que no dicen nada porque tú das miedo." Afirmó ella. "Siempre que te ven pasar por los pasillos vas seria y pensativa, como una estatua de una diosa griega…"

"Venga ya." Le dije acabando de probarme una minifalda blanca. "Pero si hablo y sonrío bastante."

"En la últimas 4 o 5 décadas, antes realmente parecías un perro de presa fantasma." Me dijo ella. "Chica, hasta a mí me ponías la piel de gallina a veces y eso que hablábamos normalmente."

"Lo siento Heidi pero sigues sin ser mi tipo." Le dije bromeando. "¿Qué tal esta?"

"De muerte, como las otras cinco." Afirmó. "Aunque blanco…"

"Es verano, hace calor y el blanco es fresco." Afirmé. "Me quedo estas dos… ah, y el vestido."

"¿Y si voy y le pido a la dependienta que te quite la etiqueta para que te lo lleves puesto?" Me ofreció Heidi.

"Guardaré el vestido para la noche." Afirmé. "Creo que ahora me pondré la falda de volantes con mi camiseta."

"Como quieras, pero que conste que te advierto que la vas a deslucir." Me dijo haciéndome sonreír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas tardes." Dijimos mientras entrábamos por el paso del exterior donde tenían a una chica humana, Gianna creo que se llamaba.

"Señoritas…" Nos dijo.

"Dios, a veces me recuerdan a un mayordomo que conocí yo." Afirmé.

"Las pobres… se creen que algún día las morderán como premio a un buen trabajo, las muy tontas." Afirmó Heidi.

Ya lo sabía. Ninguno de los tres se dignarían a morder a un simple mortal, ni aunque fuese Jacky Chan en persona. Me daba un poco de pena aquellas chicas que solían poner en la garita para tratar con extraños.

En todo el camino no encontramos a nadie, así que llegamos a mi cuarto y allí dejamos las ropas nuevas; al final habíamos acabado con un montón de bolsas cada una.

"Oye, si quieres podríamos ir a hacernos un tratamiento a un salón que hay aquí cerca." Me dijo Heidi sonriendo.

"¿No tienes trabajo?" Le pregunté.

"Nah, por hoy he acabado." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Entonces?"

"Vale." Acabé diciendo.

No me apetecía especialmente pasarme unas horas dejando que me toqueteasen el pelo, la cara y la espalda como la última vez, pero estaba segura que Heidi sabía algo y si era así yo se lo sacaría.

No, ya sabía que ella era solo un cebo de mi familia. Necesitaban mantenerme vigilada cuando estaba tan cerca de ellos, por si las moscas. Ya se la había jugado antes con lo de Carrick, pero como sabían que nunca apuntaría a por ellos no habían tomado medidas contra mí además de vigilarme cuando estaba cerca.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Mmmmm… no me digas que esto no es relajante…" Me dijo Heidi mientras nos daban un masaje en la espalda.

"Me relajan más otras cosas." Afirmé. "Como jugar con la gente."

"Jajaja, apuesto a que ya has estado jugando con Bella y los Cullen." Me dijo divertida.

Así que sabía qué había ido a hacer en América, buena señal para mí.

"Sí, los Cullen son un poco raritos." Afirmé. "Se niegan a probar la sangre de Bella."

"¿Sigue siendo humana?" Me preguntó.

"No lo sé, no la he visto aún." Mentí. "Edward se encargaba de ello. Además, he estado muy ocupada con los otros problemas."

"Vaya, parece que nos hacemos mayores." Me dijo con ironía.

"Tranquila, seguro que si me demoro mucho más mandarán a alguien ¿no?" Le dije uniéndome a la broma.

"No." Me dijo. "Por algún motivo Aro quiere que seas tú. Aunque creo que Cayo no es tan partidario. Marcus es un poco más… neutral."

"Seguro que lo estaréis pasando genial viéndome fracasar ¿no?" Le dije.

"Para que negártelo." Me dijo. "Es bonito verte fallar de vez en cuando. Es un poco aburrido verte completar todas tus misiones siempre e impecable. "

"Seguro que por aquí no tenéis problemas." Le dije intentando sonsacarle si sabía algo de la movida que se estaba fraguando más al este, bastante más al este.

"Bueno… las cosas son más tranquilas en el viejo continente." Me dijo bromeando. "Aunque parece ser que hay algún revolucionario por ahí, pero nada importante según los que fueron a curiosear un poco, en sus vacaciones."

Bingo. O sea, que no sabían gran cosa. Mejor, así podría inventarme algo.

"Bah, seguro que son unos tíos que les da por revelarse un poco. La edad del pavo." Afirmé.

"Así que lo habías oído ya." Me dijo sonriendo. "No sé por qué no me extraña."

"Me acabo de enterar, pero sé cómo son las cosas. Si aquí piensan que no es importante es que se trata de algo de la edad del pavo. De todas formas ya le diré a mis tíos y voy a echar un ojo."

"Seguro que se alegran." Me dijo. "Aunque pensaba que habías venido a descansar."

"Y es lo que he hecho." Afirmé. "Me refería a ir cuando haya descansado un poco."

"¿Una década?" Me dijo.

"No, unos días." Afirmé. "Viajar por Europa es también relax para mí."

No, no planeaba eso tampoco. Aunque necesitaba quitarme de encima a la 'familia' para poder irme y que no metiesen las narices. Cuanto menos supiesen de todo esto mejor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Tío Aro." Le dije tras plantearle lo que a Heidi pero más explicado y razonado. "Creo que sería bueno para todos. Yo me relajo, viajo un poco y vosotros desecháis la posibilidad de que sean algo más que unos tipos tocando las narices con un poco de rebeldía."

"No sé yo." Me dijo. "Aunque la verdad es que si estás ahí todo acabará antes, pero… si has venido a descansar…"

"Descansaré investigando eso." Afirmé. "Viajaré y podré disfrutar de las vistas. Prometo no cansarme mucho. Y te prometo que no me cabrearé mucho tampoco. Además, estamos hablando de Suecia, es un clima fresco, perfecto para no enseñar mucho la piel. ¿Qué podría pasarme?"

6


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Triunfo del amor

**Capítulo 20: El asedio.**

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunté a Jacob cuando le vi en la escuela.

"Vine a buscarte." Afirmó. "Quiero protegerte."

"Jacob, a ver cuándo maduras." Le dije molesta. "Yo no necesito protección, tú sí. Aquí lo único que haces es molestar."

"Yo no necesito protección." Afirmó él. "Y sinceramente, me da igual que me hagan daño, quiero protegerte, necesito hacerlo. No podría estar en La Push tranquilamente sabiendo que tú estarías aquí."

De pronto llegó el primer estallido y yo solté una sarta de tacos en varios idiomas incomprensibles para él.

"Maldito niñato, descerebrado e irresponsable." Le dije gruñendo entre dientes. "Deja de hacerte el héroe y vuelve a tu casa." Le mandé. "Aquí solo molestas."

De eso hacía ya casi cuatro días, llevábamos cuatro días peleando y defendiendo nuestra escuela, cuatro días de pesadilla en que Jacob era un intruso.

Allí no todos eran vampiros indignados de nuestro trabajo, también había fuerzas del orden humano que se habían enterado de eso y pretendían acabar con nosotros por la fuerza.

Gracias a mi aviso, la mayoría de alumnos primerizos habían sido evacuados a otro sitio seguro gracias a los pasadizos militares que habíamos construido y que llevaba a lo largo de miles de kilómetros a otra casa, blindada para evitar fugas de allí.

La mayoría estábamos ya heridos, y nuestras estrategias comenzaban a clarear un poco.

"No podemos seguir así." Me dijo Alaine del escuadrón de la muerte. "Deberíamos atacar con fiereza."

"Son humanos." Le dije yo. "Por algún motivo parecen saber cómo atacamos."

"¿Y qué ha sido de la mujer que mató a todo un pueblo sola?" Me dijo Vladimir, el más joven de ellos. "¿Por qué no atacas cuando podrías masacrarlos sin problemas?"

"Porque no se dejan." Afirmé. "Ya tenemos a todos los licántropos peleando como pueden, no podemos arriesgarnos a darles a ellos."

"¿Y con las noticias que tenemos de lo de las montañas?" Me preguntó el emo de entre ellos.

"Yo me encargo." Afirmé. "Vosotros seguir aquí, si es cierto lo que dicen me seguirán a mí, y si lo hacen... entonces en campo abierto y sin peligro de hacer víctimas inocentes os aseguro que no voy a tener piedad."

"Eh, cuidadito, que te necesitamos viva." Me dijeron.

"Vosotros defender este lugar, yo os defenderé." Afirmé.

"¿Y qué pasa con las dos niñas?" Me preguntó Edmound, uno de los alumnos aventajados.

"Nosotros las protegeremos." Afirmó el sub-director del colegio.

"Eso me deja más tranquila." Afirmé. "Saldré al anochecer."

"Ten mucho cuidado." Me pidieron.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"Sigo creyendo que hay algo raro." Afirmé después de intentar ver qué pasaría.

"Alice, deberíamos llamar a casa." Me dijo Bella. "Es posible que quieran venir aquí."

"No quiero que Jasper venga." Afirmé negando con la cabeza.

"Ya, yo tampoco quiero que Edward venga." Afirmó ella tristemente. "Pero debería saberlo, que no estamos en California, que estamos en Europa."

"Lo saben." Afirmó una voz tras de nosotros.

"¡Jake!" Dijo Bella. "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"Con el pestazo que hay por aquí ni me había enterado que estabas aquí." Le dije haciendo pinza en la nariz. "¡Chico!. ¡¿De dónde sales?!. ¡Hueles que apestas de un modo humano!"

"Gracias por el cumplido, pequeña chupasangre, pero me han tirado a un vertedero por aquí." Afirmó él. "Y no te preocupes, por una vez no he venido siguiéndote a ti."

"Ah, claro." Dije yo. "Ahora los chuchillos os dedicáis a viajar."

"¿Qué haces aquí entonces?" Le preguntó Bella.

"Chica ¿por qué todos me preguntáis lo mismo?" Dijo él. "Is-a cuando la encontré aquí, los otros licántropos de aquí, unos vampiros muy raros que pululan por aquí…"

"Esto es una escuela para los de nuestra clase." Afirmé yo. "Aunque un poco bestias, una rubia incluso ha intentado atacarnos."

"Y también hay dos alumnos de los de la mía." Afirmó él. "¿La habéis visto?"

"¿A quién, a la rubia de bote que por poco muerde a Bella?" Le dije yo.

"No, a Bella, Isabella. ¿Habéis visto a Isabella?" Nos preguntó.

Era un poco raro, normalmente preguntaría por nuestra Bella, perdería el culo por protegerla.

"No." Afirmamos las dos.

"De todas formas, ¿por qué ese súbito interés por nuestra 'prima' morena?" Le pregunté yo.

"Es una historia larga." Afirmó para suspirar. "Dicen que va a hacer algo demasiado arriesgado, quiero que me lo explique."

"Pues vaya." Dijo Bella. "No creo que debas preocuparte por ella. Parece que va bien."

"Sí." Afirmé yo. "La he visto pelear, es realmente buena."

"Es vulnerable." Afirmó él. "Podrían hacerle daño."

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Y ese repentino interés y preocupación por Isabella? Ella era una de los nuestros, una 'chupasangres', licántropos y vampiros no nos tragábamos, para empezar ni siquiera soportábamos nuestros olores. De hecho no sé cómo podían convivir en aquel lugar individuos de ambas razas tan pacíficamente.

Allí había algo que no me cuadraba.

"Esto… aquí hay algo que no me huele bien." Afirmé yo cuando el joven licántropo se fue de allí.

"Parece que Jacob por fin a dejado de… fijarse en mí." Dijo Bella. "No… no vino siguiéndome…"

"No, vino siguiendo a Bella, pero a otra Bella." Afirmé yo. "Y esto me huele fatal. Aquí pasa algo raro."

"¿Por qué se fijaría en ella?" Me dijo Bella entonces. "Quiero decir… ni siquiera es de su especie."

De pronto la vimos pasar por delante a unos metros para entrar a un cuarto.

"Bueno, podríamos intentar sonsacarle." Afirmé cogiéndola de la mano para tirar de ella.

De pronto, al entrar en el cuarto donde ella había entrado nos quedamos un poco sorprendidas, más que ella parecía una especie de valquiria, con pantalones que parecían elásticos pero de cuero, una especie de triquini que se perdía en el pantalón y una mini chaqueta torera que le dejaba al descubierto más de la mitad de la espalda.

Está bien, daría envidia hasta a una sirena, pero me hacía preguntarme si eso no tendría nada que ver con lo que había visto sobre ella y una especie de ruinas en lo alto de una peña, pero solo había sido un sueño, un segundito y se había perdido.

"Isabella." La llamé por lo que se giró. "Estás… ¿vas a algún lado?"

"Voy a salir." Afirmó seria. "Lo que sí voy a necesitar que no os mováis de aquí, por vuestra seguridad."

"Estarás de broma ¿no?" Le dije. "¿Pretendes huir?"

"No, pretendo salir fuera, llevarme a todos los que pueda persiguiéndome y hacer lo que mejor sé hacer pero lejos de aquí y de donde podamos pillar en medio a alguien inocente."

"Espera, qué vas a hacer." Le dije cogiéndola del brazo. "No hagas ninguna locura."

"No es ninguna locura." Afirmó ella soltándose de mí. "Voy a proteger lo que he conseguido, voy a proteger todo lo que me importa." Añadió, tenía en su cara una resolución terrible. "Y a todos los que me importan."

Entonces comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, parecía que iba a salir ya pero se giró y nos miró.

"Bella, me gustaría que te escondieses bien, he pedido que te protejan y eso lo haría más fácil. Sin embargo..." Le dijo tocándose en la manga antes de hacer un movimiento muy rápido. "Estas te protegerán, si es cierto que quieres pertenecer a los Cullen vas a tener que ganarte tu sitio. Protégete a ti misma, no permitas ser una carga para los tuyos." Afirmó entonces mirándola mientras se refería con 'estas' a unas cuchillas clavadas a los pies de Bella junto con una especie de daga.

"¡No hagas...!" Comencé yo para intentar correr tras ella, sin embargo con un simple gesto de mano cerró y atrancó la puerta.

Aquello había sonado como si esperase morir ese día, como si fuese a inmolarse por todos. Intenté romper la puerta, pero me fue imposible, era como si estuviese blindada, y creo que Bella también supo lo que rondaba mi cabeza porque se puso aporrear la puerta llamándola e intentando increparla para que reconsiderase lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó entonces Jacob Black.

"¡Jake!" Le gritó Bella. "¡Jake, estamos encerradas aquí dentro!"

"¿No podéis abrir?" Nos dijo.

"¿Tú crees que si pudiésemos salir íbamos a estar aporreando la puerta?" Pregunté a ese idiota.

Oímos cómo desbloqueaba la puerta y entonces la abrió y se llevó un golpe de Bella que iba destinado a la puerta.

"Pensaba que habría más gente." Afirmó él. "¿Cómo es que os quedasteis aquí atrapadas?"

"¡Fue Isabella!" Afirmó Bella. "¡Nos cerró aquí porque estaba diciendo unas cosas muy raras y nosotras intentamos disuadirla!"

"Disuadirla de qué." Nos preguntó el muchacho.

"Creo que estaba intentando despedirse." Afirmé. "Le dio a Bella unas cuchillas y nos dijo que iba a proteger todo lo que había conseguido y todo lo que le importaba. Y le dijo a Bella que se protegiese a si misma y no se permitiese ser una carga para los que quería."

"¿Hace cuanto que salió?" Nos preguntó el chico entonces.

Vaya, el chico no era tonto tampoco.

"Hace unos diez minutos." Afirmé. "Aunque a este paso podría estar en la frontera ya."

"Me arriesgaré." Afirmó antes de salir corriendo.

"Estos licántropos son realmente imposibles..." Suspiré yo.

"Qué está pasando." Dijo Bella.

"Evidentemente ese idiota va a perseguir a nuestra querida 'primita'." Afirmé. "Aunque la verdad... dudo que la pueda encontrar. Esto se está poniendo realmente peligroso."

"Alice, tenemos que llamar a casa." Me dijo Bella. "Ahora las cosas están feas, a Carlisle le interesará saber esto."

"Vale, vamos a esperar a ver si veo algo y si no les llamamos." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

Sabía que cuando salí de la escuela los enemigos me vendrían a perseguir, no todos, claro está, pero al menos sí los más locos, peligrosos y casi más de los dos tercios.

Podría haberles perdido con mucha facilidad, pero eso era algo que no me convenía. Si les perdía en mi carrera, podrían volver atrás, al colegio, y eso precisamente era algo que no quería.

Me paré dos veces para permitirles reencontrar mi rastro, incluso en un par de tramillos dejé un rastro de sangre mía que luego regeneré fácilmente con un trago tras el segundo corte.

Acabé guiándoles a mi antigua casa familiar en Rumania, bueno, la de mi bisabuela o algo así; una mansión antigua perdida en el monte que abarcaba hectáreas, desde las ruinas hasta la vaya del extremo sur de la propiedad. Ahora llevaba siglos siendo mía. Había construido una casita donde moraba la heredera de los Valerius, hija de Victoria Valerius y bisnieta de la condesa Arianna Valerius.

Nunca dejaría que aquellos diablos se acercasen a la casa principal, tampoco a mi casa, así que fui a las ruinas.

Allí seguro que estaría a salvo un poco. Estaría rodeada de bosque, en un alto en situación privilegiada... y con la ventaja sobre mis enemigos de que yo había pasado años allí, de pequeña como humana y más tarde tras transformarme.

No, yo tenía bastantes ases en la manga, si se acercaban a mí yo estaría despierta y sabría cómo esquivarles, y si atacaban, el entorno y mis conocimientos me daban una buena ventaja a mí. Además, estaba lo de mis habilidades, tenía un par de ases en la manga, tenía habilidades que nunca había mostrado, a nadie...

Esperé allí, el sol no me molestaba lo más mínimo, pero parecía que a ellos sí. Estuve todo el rato preparándome para la batalla, sabía que estaban tanteando el terreno, podía sentirlos, podía ver sus intenciones y olía su inseguridad.

Cargué mis pistolas y las escopetas, me recoloqué y comprobé mis otras armas, preparé todo para cuando estallase la batalla.

Cuando comenzó a caer la noche me puse a rezar suavemente en varios idiomas, a Dios, Buda y Alá.

En cuanto oí los primeros indicios de movimiento suspiré y abrí los ojos con la cabeza mirando a cielo.

"Carrick, por favor... guíame para que pueda salir de aquí con vida..." Le pedí suavemente.

Guardé silencio unos segundos antes de comenzar con el primer tiro, acerté de lleno en plenos intestinos del hombre que más cerca había subido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Llevaba ya horas corriendo y rastreando el camino que había seguido la mujer que ahora ocupaba toda mi mente cuando por fin oí sonidos de batalla, era plena noche, de hecho, ya debía faltar poco para el amanecer.

En cambio, oí tiros y gritos de dolor.

"_¡Mi hembra...!_" Pensé. "_¡Isabella! ¡Aguanta!_"

Estaba cansado después de tantos kilómetros corriendo, pero aún así apreté más el paso olfateando el aire e intentando captarlo con eso.

Cuando llegué vi que los disparos venían de lo alto, mientras la asediaban desde todos lados.

Entonces sentí cómo me desesperaba y me lancé a atacar a lo loco para intentar defender el sitio donde supuse que estaba Isa.

Y lo hice hasta que de pronto vi algo, una sombra negra, un lobo; no, una persona; no, no, un lobo.

Ya no sé lo que era, era una sombra que corría como un lobo y saltaba así pero de pronto se transformaba en persona para que al caer con el cuerpo de su enemigo al suelo volver a transformarse en lobo.

Yo me puse a arrancar trozos de vampiro y tirarlos a los lados como pude; quién era esa sombra o por qué estaba allí peleando así no lo sabía, solo sé que de pronto, todo acabó como había empezado. Me encontraba mal, estaba bastante herido y de pronto vi una figura acercándoseme y se me levantó el pelo de golpe mientras enseñaba los dientes.

"_Jake?_" Preguntó una voz suave y mental. "_Jacob Black?_"

No podía ver claramente quién o qué era lo que se acercaba, pero seguro que nos conocíamos.

Me hubiese gustado poder plantar cara, pero me desmayé y me caí medio muerto.

Aún noté cómo me cogían en brazos en mi forma animal, y algo suave pero frío, de tacto marmóreo y sedoso contra mi piel. Hubiese deseado poder abrir los ojos para ver qué o quién me había cogido en brazos, pero no podía.

Entonces noté cómo me dejaban en algo blando, hacía frío pero notaba el calor de fuego acariciándome a mí.

Entonces sentí un pinchazo que me escoció un momento y luego ya no sentí nada.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sin poder reaccionar, solo sé que cuando desperté tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y sentía como si me hubiesen apaleado.

Aún me costó un poco abrir los ojos en la confusión que tenía, entonces vi un lobo, era una hembra sentada en sus cuartos traseros y mirando fuera por un agujero en la pared.

Entonces miré a mi alrededor, me sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón de miles de kilómetros, pero estaba en una especie de cueva, convertido en lobo y en lo que parecía un colchón de la litera de arriba.

Poco a poco fue como si fuese despertando y comencé a ver en qué pensaba esa loba. Había un licántropo, uno moreno. Estaba herido y ella sufría, podía ver cómo le lamía las heridas como esperando así devolverle la vida, no podía verle la cara a ella. ¿Era una licántropo como yo o solo una loba común?

De pronto, sus orejas se movieron y giró la cabeza para mirarme.

"_No te muevas, aún no estás curado."_ Me advirtió suavemente.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ Le pregunté mentalmente.

Esa voz me sonaba, era como si la conociese y por eso me tranquilizaba.

"_No importa, tú solamente no te muevas, yo vigilo."_ Me dijo.

"_No me gusta confiar en las hembras para vigilar."_ Afirmé.

Entonces soltó un gruñido de aviso.

"_Túmbate y calla."_ Me dijo. _"Si no te volveré a sedar."_

Así que era una licántropo. No podía ser de otra manera, los lobos no sedaban a nadie, no tenían manos así que no podían hacerlo.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ Volví a preguntarle._ "¿Dónde está Isabella?"_

"_Tranquilo, está bien."_ Afirmó ella. _"Un poco débil pero bien. Cuando ella vuelva yo me iré."_

"_¿Por qué no está aquí?"_ Le pregunté.

"_Está curándose."_ Me dijo. "_Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme. Si la obligas a venir se va a enfadar mucho._"

"_Que venga."_ Dije yo. _"Que venga ya. Necesito verla."_

"_Niño cabezón..."_ Me dijo la loba levantándose y gruñéndome cara a cara. _"¡Eres un inconsciente!"_

La verdad es que la loba daba un poco de pena, parecía tener unas heridas feas en el ojo, como si se le hubiesen cicatrizado más rápido de lo normal pero no lo suficiente y aún estuviesen cerrándose. Tenía una que parecía estar ya medio cicatrizada justo a un lado de la cara, de arriba abajo y aún medio abierto.

"_Di todo lo que quieras, tía."_ Le dije yo sin achantarme por sus gruñidos a mi cara. _"Pero que venga, que me da igual si vuelve furiosa con tal de verla."_

La loba siguió gruñéndome en silencio, parecía dudar pero al final tiró un golpe al aire molesta y cedió.

"_Está bien, no te muevas, ahora enseguida la llamo._" Afirmó ella antes de correr a la puerta y salir fuera para aullar alto y claro.

Estuve allí esperando un poco, y a los tres segundos, apareció Isabella tapando su silueta en la luz que entraba desde fuera.

"_¡Isabella!"_ Pensé mientras soltaba un sonido de júbilo.

Fue curioso porque entonces me agarró por el pellejo del cuello como para castigarme y me pareció que estaba muy enfadada.

"Mira, porque te he tenido que colocar bien una vértebra que se te había movido, que si no te molía a capones por inconsciente y bobo y…" Comenzó amenazándome con darme un golpe en la cabeza y en su lugar dándome en el morro, lo que me dolió un poco. "¿A quién se le ocurre irse del colegio para venir a pelear aquí, eh subnormal?"

"_Estaba preocupado por ti."_ Afirmé._ "Y por lo que creo, me parece que hice bien en venir. Voy a ver si me destrans…"_

"Ni se te ocurra transformarte." Me dijo dándome otro golpe no muy fuerte en el morro que más que dolerme, me picó. "Tuve que curarte unas costillas y te habían desplazado un par de vértebras. Así que como te destransformes, se te van a desoldar y además yo pienso romperte otro par que por cierto, no pienso curarte."

"_¿Y por eso traes a una loba callejera?"_ Le pregunté.

"La loba, ya. No me cambies de tema." Me dijo. "¿Por qué has venido?"

"_Porque estaba preocupado por ti."_ Repetí molesto de que no me creyese. _"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?. ¿Por qué no quieres tomarme en serio?"_

Entonces la vi debatirse, me dio un golpe en el costado muy suave y se separó de mí.

"_Como no me contestes me veré obligado a cambiar de forma para que me entiendas mejor."_ Le dije.

"Me cuesta creerte porque somos de diferentes especies." Me dijo mirando a la entrada y con voz fría. "Me cuesta creerte porque no quiero creerte, porque sé qué pasa cuando un licántropo se preocupa por mi como tú lo haces, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar."

No, no era fría porque no sintiese nada, al revés, parecía que fuese porque quisiera ocultar algo, precisamente lo que sentía.

Con cuidado le puse la cabeza contra su pierna, abultaba más que su regazo, a decir verdad, le podía servir de almohada para dormir.

Entonces ella me la golpeó y después... como dudando al principio me acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

Pude ver su cara por el rabillo del ojo, parecía realmente apenada. Me dio pena verla así, se me partía el alma.

Entonces levanté la cara hasta ponerle mi hocico bajo su barbilla interrogándola.

"_¿Qué te hace tanto daño?"_ Le pregunté. _"¿Por qué sufres?"_

"Pues porque esto no puede ser, Jake." Me dijo. "No podría soportar que volviesen a quitarme a alguien tan querido para mí..."

"_¿Y eso?"_ Le pregunté.

De pronto me sentí como si desease matar, sí, matar a quien quiera que le hubiese hecho ese daño, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese hablar salvo por gruñir entre dientes sintiendo la rabia llenándome por dentro.

"No." Me dijo dándome un capón suave en el morro de nuevo. "Ni se te ocurra. No quiero que hagas nada de lo que estás pensando." Añadió dándome otro golpe hasta que desarrugué el morro.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Le pregunté. _"Yo quiero hacerle pagar a quien quiera que te hizo eso por el dolor que te ha hecho sentir."_

"No." Dijo volviendo a golpearme el morro como si fuese un vulgar perro. "Nada de venganzas por mí. Ya soy mayorcita para poder defenderme sola. ¿Me oyes? Te prohíbo que hagas nada contra nadie."

"_¿Les tienes miedo?"_ Le pregunté acariciándole en cuello con la nariz. _"Si quieres yo podría..."_

"Tú no puedes nada." Me dijo separándome el morro para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Me oyes? No quiero que vuelvas a hacer la locura de meterte en medio de ninguna de mis peleas. No quiero que busques a nadie, sería demasiado peligroso para ti."

"_Me ofendes."_ Le dije frotándome la cabeza contra su mano con la que me sujetaba para mirarme a los ojos. _"Un hombre debe ser capaz de proteger a..."_

"Sí a su mujer y te juro que te vuelvo a meter la bala de donde la saqué." Afirmó ella para callar y acariciarme la cabeza con suavidad. "Por favor, no me des más problemas de los que ya tengo..."

"_Pidiéndomelo así, cómo podría negarme."_ Le pregunté bromeando.

Entonces sentí un deseo irrefrenable y junto a la broma, le di un tremendo lametazo en la boca

"Hablo en serio." Afirmó ella entonces. "Deja de jugar."

Era gracioso, Bella había reaccionado de forma diferente. Bella me había insultado, me había intentado pegar... se había asustado. En cambio, Isabella era trigo de otro costal.

Ella no había reaccionado mal, me había apartado, sí, se había limpiado las babas, también; pero no había reaccionado ni insultándome ni intentando atacarme indignada. Era como si hubiese aceptado aquello, como si estuviese acostumbrada a aquello.

"_No jugaba."_ Afirmé. _"Yo te..."_

"No." Me dijo. "No quiero oírlo. Por favor." Me dijo casi rogando. "Por favor, no compliques más las cosas."

"_¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar mis sentimientos?"_ Le pregunté. _"¿Por qué ninguna mujer quiere aceptarlos?"_

La vi cerrar un segundo los ojos y apretar los labios y de pronto, me cogió suavemente por el cuello y me plantó un beso en un lado del morro.

Entonces al parar, los abrió y me miró fijamente.

"Es una historia muy larga, y todo se resume en que por muy imprentado que estés, por mucho que yo pueda quererte... lo nuestro nunca podría ser." Afirmó ella.

7


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: La verdad

**Capítulo 21: La verdad.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Por muy imprentado que estés, por mucho que yo pueda quererte... lo nuestro nunca podría ser." Sus palabras aún resonaban en mi mente aún después de una semana y tres días.

Por algún motivo, nadie había venido a buscarnos aún. Cuando le pregunté a ella, me había dicho que ya estaban enterados de nuestra posición y que sabían que ella no mantendría a salvo. Cuando pregunté por la escuela, me dijo que estaban a salvo ya que la mayoría habían venido persiguiéndola y que con los que quedaron, podían en la escuela sin problema.

Aún era pronto cuando desperté, de nuevo volvía a estar mirando al horizonte, y esta vez tenía algo de sangre por la comisura de los labios.

"¿Ya has despertado?" Me preguntó mirándome de reojo mientras me levantaba.

"_Me haces parecer un viejo dormilón."_ Afirmé bostezando. _"Pero claro, tú nunca duermes."_

"Considerate con suerte." Me dijo. "Tú puedes soñar, a mí hace muchos años que se me negó ese placer."

"_Ya, pero tú puedes moverte tanto como quieras mientras que yo tengo que estar siempre en nuestros dominios de la reserva."_ Le dije. _"Eso te deja mucho tiempo para ir de aquí para allí y soñar despierta."_

"Eso no es tan divertido." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

"_Bueno, míralo de esta manera."_ Añadí. _"Al menos tú tienes una eternidad por delante para poder aburrirte."_

De pronto se echó a reír suavemente. Eso me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Era curioso, pero esa chica no se parecía en nada a los Cullen. Además, aunque me hubiese dicho que lo nuestro nunca podría ser, yo aún quería intentarlo, era ella mi otra mitad, lo sabía, lo sentía... No iba a permitir que se escapase, no esta vez.

"Bueno..." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Listo para irnos de aquí?"

"_Pensé que no lo ibas a decir nunca."_ Afirmé.

"Y no lo haría." Me dijo. "Pensaba que aquí estábamos seguros, pero al parecer tu olor nos hace localizables. Así que... hay que moverse."

"_¿Adónde vamos a ir?"_ Le pregunté.

"A un sitio seguro." Afirmó ella cogiendo nuestras cosas y cargándoselas a la espalda. "O eso espero."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"_¿Falta mucho?"_ Me preguntó Jacob después de tropezar por quinta vez en casi diez kilómetros.

"No." Afirmé yo. "Ya tenemos que estar cerca."

"_¿Y a dónde carajos vamos?"_ Me preguntó como molesto cuando yo doblé otra rama hacia abajo para pasar.

"Bueno, bienvenido." Le dije a Jacob mientras ante nosotros se abría la casa de mi familia. "Vamos, aquí podremos estar bien."

"_Esto no me huele bien."_ Me dijo Jacob entrando con el rabo entre las patas.

"Necesita ventilarse, pero nada más." Afirmé dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

De pronto sentí algo más.

"Jacob, destransformate, corre." Le pedí.

"_¿Y eso?"_ Me preguntó. _"Pensaba que no podía."_

"Nos arriesgaremos, pero date prisa." Le apremié mientras sentía que se acercaban.

Creo que justo cuando llegaron, Jacob acabó de ponerse el pantalón y mi chaqueta por encima. Esperaba que eso tapase un poco el olor.

"¡Señorita!" Me dijo un hombre mayor con gafas y pelo negro sujeto en una coleta. "¡Señorita Isabella, que alegría volver a verla!"

"Yo también me alegro de estar aquí Pierre." Le dije mientras de pronto parecía reparar en Jacob sin perder su compostura.

"Oh, disculpe, no había reparado en que tuviésemos visita." Me dijo.

"Ah, este es Jacob." Le dije. "Es un compañero mío. Está herido, aunque ya le he curado un poco supongo que sería mejor que le viese un médico. ¿Está Pavel por aquí?"

"Me temo que Pavel ha sido… sustituido, mi señora." Me contestó. "Al igual que Annuska que sufrió una pequeña enfermedad."

"Vaya…" Murmuré. "Y el médico de ahora…"

"Es posible que le conozcáis, es el hijo de los Petrovva." Me dijo tras saludar a Jacob con respeto. "Su hermana y él han cubierto las vacantes hasta… bueno, hasta que se acaben sus vidas."

"Vaya, así que tengo familiares aquí." Afirmé.

"¿Familiares?" Me dijo Jake. "Pensaba que tú…"

"Los Petrovva y los Valerius han sido parientes desde Anna Petrovva, madre de la señora Victoria Valerius y abuela de la señorita Isabella." Le dijo el hombre. "Yo entré al servicio de los señores gracias a la recomendación de la señora Anna siendo aún un crío."

"Pierre, la historia es interesante, pero me temo que Jacob necesita descansar." Le dije cortándole antes de que comenzase con una de sus batallitas. "¿Podríamos mostrarle su habitación para que luego le eche un vistazo el chico Petrovva?"

"Desde luego, señorita." Me dijo. "Por aquí, caballero."

"Gracias, supongo." Dijo Jacob para mirarme a mí anhelante.

"Ahora voy." Le dije. "Primero me gustaría coger un poco de bebida."

"Podría subirles dos bolsas mientras su amigo deja sus cosas en la habitación." Afirmó el hombre.

"Eres un cielo." Afirmé medio sonriendo.

"Sabe que solo vivo para servir a los Valerius, señorita." Me contestó. "María. ¡María!"

"Ya va, ya va…" Dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina. "Espero que no vuelva a ser que has roto una llave, viejo pellejo."

"María sigue como siempre ¿no?" Le dije.

"Bastante más mayor, desde luego." Nos dijo el hombre. "María, la señorita ha vuelto. Preparad la habitación de invitados para su joven acompañante."

"Señorita, ya pensé que moriría sin volver a verla." Me dijo la señora.

"¿María, eres tú?" Le dije.

"Hace casi 94 años que no viene por aquí, señorita. La última vez que me vio apenas tenía tres años." Me dijo. "Aunque he oído que fue a visitar la casa de su bisabuela."

"Sí, bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en volver." Afirmé mientras Jacob me miraba lleno de preguntas que no se atrevía a preguntar por el mayordomo. "He tenido… problemas, fuera de aquí."

"La señorita debería cambiar de trabajo." Me dijo Pierre serio como siempre. "¿Qué diría la señora si supiese que su heredera se dedica a algo tan impropio como cazar a sus semejantes y chuchos pulgosos? Debería asentarse aquí, es su país, como una señorita."

"Viejo pellejo…" Le dijo Maria abriendo uno de los salones. "Señorita, por favor. Esperen aquí un poco mientras me ocupo de arreglar el cuarto de invitados…"

"María, sería de agradecer que le arreglases la de al lado de mi cuarto." Le dije. "Estoy segura que Jacob se sentirá más a gusto estando cerca de mí."

"Sería de agradecer, sí." Afirmó Jacob.

"Iré a telefonear a los jóvenes." Nos dijo Pierre. "Ivvan se los llevó al pueblo para hacer unos negocios."

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Salvo por el médico tampoco hay prisa."

"Desde luego." Afirmó. "Ahora mismo les traeré unas bebidas."

"Gracias." Les dije. "Ah, por cierto. Necesitaré también una botella de agua, si no es mucha molestia."

"¿La desea del tiempo o fría?" Me preguntó.

"Fría." Afirmé leyéndole la mente a Jacob.

"Enseguida les traigo las copas." Nos dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¡Se acabó!" Gritó alguien fuera.

La verdad es que llevábamos ya unos días peleando con fuerza, el resto de Cullen llegaron hace tan solo unas horas, más de un día.

"Bueno, pues parece que esto se ha acabado." Afirmó Carlisle tras curar una pata rota de uno de los licántropos.

"¿Tan pronto?" Dijo Emmeret trayendo a otro. "Que pronto."

"Sea lo que sea esto va a traer problemas." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Si los Vulturis se pusieron así cuando lo de Bella dudo que ahora se vayan a quedar de brazos cruzados." Afirmó Jasper.

"¿Carlisle?" Le preguntó el vampiro de traje.

"Sí. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?" Le dijo Carlisle levantándose para ponerse cara a cara con el hombre.

"Giorgio, soy el sub-director de este sitio." Afirmó. "Debemos… agradecer la ayuda que tu familia nos ha brindado."

"Ah, bueno. Los amigos de la familia son nuestros amigos." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Aunque no hayan dado ayuda anteriormente." Murmuró Emmeret.

"Sentimos lo de la guerra." Dijo él. "Pero… este sitio se ha mantenido en secreto y debería seguir como tal."

"Los Vulturis vendrán aquí." Afirmó Edward. "Deberíais estar preparados para ello."

"Los Vulturis no vendrán." Afirmó un emo, el mayor de todos. "No saben lo que hay aquí."

"¿Una concentración tan grande de vampiros y humanos peleando contra vosotros?" Dijo Rosalie. "Perdonad pero esto no pasaría inadvertido para nadie, menos para ellos."

"Isabella se ha encargado de ello." Afirmó el tal Giorgio. "No vendrán."

"No deberíais confiar tanto en alguien así." Afirmó Edward. "Que está siempre yendo y viniendo. Por cierto ¿dónde esta ahora?"

"Se fue a ocuparse de la mayoría más peligrosa." Afirmó el emo. "Así que seguro que está en algún sitio lejos de aquí pero lo suficientemente perdido para no llamar la atención."

"¿Alice?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Está con un licántropo, no puedo verla." Afirmó. "Podemos suponer con qué licántropo está."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Su sangre." Nos dijo el mayordomo trayéndonos un par de bolsas de mi reserva personal. "Y su agua."

"Gracias, deja aquí la botella." Le pedí sacando la pastilla.

"Como quiera." Afirmó. "Por cierto, en cuanto regresen los jóvenes podríamos conseguir tener algo de cena para los dos."

"Gracias." Dijimos a la vez.

"Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme." Nos dijo antes de desaparecer.

Aún guardamos silencio un segundo más por si acaso.

"No puedo creerme que vivas aquí." Me dijo Jacob. "Con humanos y vampiros."

"Viví; como ya me recordó María, hace como 94 años que no venía." Afirmé pasándole la botella de agua mientras yo ponía la pajita en la botella de sangre y me disponía a beber y regenerarme un poco más.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó.

"Porque después de lo que le pasó a Carrick me centré aún más en mi trabajo." Afirmé. "El último siglo no ha sido fácil. Mucho trabajo, la escuela, lo de Carrick…"

"¿Tanto significó para ti?" Me preguntó.

"Se improntó de mí." Afirmé. "Y yo estaba enamorada de él… Me rompió el corazón cuando lo mataron…" Acabé reconociendo. "Fue algo mucho peor que lo que vi que tú sentiste cuando Bella se casó con mi 'primo' Edward."

De pronto, hablar de Carrick volvió a hacer que se me removiese algo dentro y me doliese el pecho en el corazón por lo que me lo sujeté. Al principio pasó desapercibido a Jacob que se limitó a mirarme mientras daba sorbos a su agua.

"No te enfades con tus amigos, a veces soy un poco persistente por lo que acabé por hacerles que confesasen..." Me dijo.

Yo en cambio negué con la cabeza.

"Mejor así, yo no podría contarlo." Afirmé. "Hace mucho tiempo y aún me sigue doliendo."

"Le... le querías mucho..." Me dijo como triste.

"Demasiado, eso le mató." Afirmé. "No puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar."

"¿Y qué puedes hacer para evitarlo?" Me dijo. "Esto está prohibido."

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Las cartas sobre la mesa." Acabé suspirando. "Para mí sería mucho más fácil si no estuvieses improntado de mí, pero da la casualidad que eso no se puede controlar como podría hacer con mis sentimientos. Así que sé que la solución que tomarían los Vulturis sería eliminar el menor de los problemas como ya han hecho antes."

"A mí." Dijo Jacob.

"Sí."

"Pse, no podrán." Afirmó.

"Jacob, tú no eres ni la mitad de fuerte que era Carrick." Le dije. "No irían solos, ya lo he vivido antes. Saben que en tu manada hay bastantes miembros, ellos también los tienen. Solo en la familia ya somos uno para cada uno de vosotros, eso sin contarme a mí. Y desde luego, tienen bastantes cazadores, bastantes perros de caza. No dudarían en usarlo contra ti, contra ti y contra todo el que osase interponerse en su camino."

"Perfecto, que vengan." Me dijo. "Podremos con ellos."

"No Jacob." Le dije dándole una colleja. "Tú no vas a hacer nada. Sam no aprueba que estés improntado de mí, y como él bastantes miembros de tu manada."

"Quil y Embry..." Me dijo.

"Quil y Embry son tus amigos; Quil sabe lo peligroso que esto es, pero como eres su amigo no dirá nada, y creo que Embry se divierte con todo esto, para él debe ser divertido ver el fenómeno de feria que hacemos. El lobo y la vampiro."

Eso le hizo callar. Creo que por primera vez veía el problema como era. Esto estaba mal, estaba prohibido, iba contra todo.

"Temes que me hagan daño." Afirmó Jacob.

No, creo que volvía a confundirse. Estaba claro que el chico quería seguir haciéndose el duro, el héroe, el inmortal. Pues no lo era.

"Jacob, siento decírtelo pero no eres inmortal." Le dije. "A mí no se me mata fácilmente, a ti... No estoy diciendo que seas un enclenque, solo que tú eres mortal."

Me dolía tener que decírselo tan fríamente pero igual así conseguía que lo entendiese de una vez.

(Voz de Jacob)

Ahora entendía un poco lo que Isabella pensaba.

"Temes que me hagan daño." Afirmé.

"Jacob, siento decírtelo pero no eres inmortal." Me dijo. "A mí no se me mata fácilmente, a ti... No estoy diciendo que seas un enclenque, solo que tú eres mortal."

Eso era cierto, por primera vez me daba cuenta de que lo era.

¡Me quería!. ¡De verdad me quería!

Si estaba tan preocupada y seria era porque me quería y no quería que me hiciesen daño. Yo era aún mortal mientras ella era inmortal, aunque también podía morir, pero matar a un vampiro era desde luego muchísimo más difícil que matar a un licántropo.

La miré para intentar decirle algo, pero cuando ya iba a abrir la boca me fijé un poco en su cara, parecía un poco abatida; no, parecía un poco triste, seria... cansada.

Igual ella pensaba que tenía una piedra en el corazón como el resto de vampiros, pero al menos yo tenía un corazón humano, y mi corazón humano se encogió un poco por el dolor de la pena al verla así, tan mortal.

Con cuidado levanté una mano y la puse en su mejilla.

"Dime que no me quieres y te juro que te dejaré en paz." Le dije. "Me duele verte así, si el estar contigo solo va a servir para hacerte infeliz, para hacerte daño... entonces prefiero hacérmelo yo y alejarme."

En mi interior recé para que no lo dijese.

"No... no te..." Comenzó a decir un poco débilmente.

Bien, no podía decirlo. Y de pronto, suspiró y levantó la cara para mirarme.

"No te quiero." Dijo mirando al frente seria y dejándome atónito.

"Mientes." Afirmé deseando que fuese así.

"No, míralo, no me tiembla la voz." Afirmó ella. "No-te-quiero."

"Mientes, es cierto que no te tiembla la voz, pero tus ojos me dicen lo contrario." Afirmé.

Era cierto, sus ojos brillaban de un modo inusual.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y tras su "adelante", entró un chico joven. No debía tener más de los 22, o eso parecía.

"¿Sí?" Dijo Isabella entonces.

"Con permiso, soy Sergei, soy el nuevo médico." Le dijo el chico. "Me dijeron que me había llamado."

"Sergei, vaya... ¿eres un Petrovva?" Le dijo ella.

"Sí, así es." Afirmó él medio sonriendo mientras ella se le acercaba y le rozaba la mejilla con el pulgar mirándole.

"Te pareces a tu antepasado, el hermano de la abuela Anna." Afirmó ella separando la mano.

"Gracias." Le dijo el chico. "Dicen que mi hermana se parece a ella. ¿Necesitaba algo?"

"Ah, sí." Le dijo ella. "¿Te importaría echarle un ojo a mi amigo Jacob, por favor? Estuvimos luchando y creo que tuvo varias fracturas, hice yo lo que pude, pero por si acaso..."

"Desde luego ¿vamos al cuarto de invitados?" Me dijo mirándome a mí.

"Ah, sí, vale." Dije. "Isabella..."

"Yo iré al comedor a esperar." Afirmó ella. "Debo hacer unas cosas antes de cenar..."

"Está bien." Le dijo el hombre. "Por cierto, es un placer tenerla de vuelta."

"Gracias." Dijo ella sonriendo suavemente.

Tan pronto como salimos y estuve seguro que ella no nos oía comencé a hablar con él. No me gustaba nada cómo le había sonreído todo el rato.

"¿Conocías a su abuela?" Le pregunté.

"¡No!" Dijo riéndose. "Su abuela Anna vivió hace como 4 siglos, como mínimo. Según Pierre dice que él era un crío, aunque la verdad es que para ser un crío creemos que estaba enamorado de la señora. Anna Petrovva era la hermana de uno de mis antepasados. Aunque yo soy solo un humilde servidor de la señorita Isabella."

"Pues parece que te lleves muy bien con ella." Afirmé un poco celoso.

"Es la primera vez que la veo en persona." Afirmó el chico sonriendo. "Decían que hacía unos 94 años que no venía por aquí, yo solo hace 18 que sirvo en esta casa, desde que tenía 6 y me encargaba de traer los encargos del pueblo hasta aquí porque nadie más se atrevía a traerlos. Además, desde los 5 he vivido aquí con mi hermana que tiene 2 años menos."

"¿Os raptaron?" Le pregunté recordando que allí todos eran vampiros por lo que había visto.

"¡¿Raptarnos?!" Me dijo divertido. "¡No!" Afirmó riéndose. "Raptarnos dice... que divertido... No, en esta casa nos adoptaron y maría se encargó de criarnos, cuanto cumplí los 7, Pierre y Pavel se encargaron de enseñarme a pelear por si acaso necesitásemos mi ayuda para defender la paz de la casa. Vaya... esto tiene buena pinta." Afirmó tras mirarme las heridas. "Parece que ya hayan sanado las heridas, y esta costilla está casi soldada. ¿Hace cuanto que te hiciste esto?"

"Hace una semana y pico." Afirmé dándome cuenta tarde que cantaba un poco ese dato.

"Vaya... entonces supongo que tendrás problemas con Pierre... no soporta a los de tu especie."

"¿Qué especie?" Le pregunté intentando hacer como que no sabía nada.

"No lo sé, pero no eres ni humano ni vampiro, eso seguro." Afirmó el chico. "Es lo único que tolera Pierre. Por eso no solemos tener muchos problemas por aquí, Pierre es un hombre muy temido por los contornos..."

"¿En serio?" Le dije con ironía.

"Sí, se rumorea que su familia eran cazadores de vampiros y licántropos antes de morir." Afirmó curándome. "Así que el buen hombre domina las técnicas a la perfección. Se murmura incluso que fue él quien enseñó un poco a la señorita."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté interesado.

"Oh, sí." Afirmó él para mirar a todos sitios antes de acercárseme a la oreja. "¿Has visto el tapiz familiar?" Me susurró.

No, no había visto nada aún.

"Está en la sala de la familia, en la casa principal." Me dijo. "Si puedes pídele a la señorita que te lleve, es... enorme, y preciosa. Aunque... bueno, allí los sirvientes son solo vampiros, y son tan viejos que te pillarán al momento."

"Creo que será mejor no ir entonces." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

Era ya tarde, Bella se había ido a cenar con un grupo de los que aún comían, o sea licántropos, y unos alumnos que decían que estaban en entrenamiento para poder comer comida normal, y el resto descansaban o estábamos ayudando a reparar algunas grietas y cosas rotas antes de que pudiese volver nadie y aprovecharse de ello.

En mi grupo concretamente estábamos Carlisle, Emmeret y yo con un montón de estudiantes y un par de tipos, entre ellos el sub-director que era con el que estaba yo ahora.

"¿Cómo es posible que os fiéis tanto de que Isabella pueda convencer a nadie de que no vengan aquí?" Le dije.

"Sencillo, ella es la directora." Afirmó el hombre. "Además, se lleva bien con los Vulturis, trabaja para ellos a veces, así que..."

"Ya, pero no van a dejar de venir porque ella les diga lo contrario." Afirmé.

"Es posible, pero saben que ella es una buena guerrera, se cargará a los rebeldes que surjan, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así."

"Pfff... la he visto actuar." Afirmé. "No es nada del otro mundo, no entiendo por qué todos seguí confiando tanto en ella."

"Supongo que sabrás por qué los Vulturis buscan a unos para sus filas y no a otros." Me dijo.

"Quieren coleccionar gente con talentos especiales." Afirmé. "Nos ofrecieron la oportunidad."

"¿Y qué hicisteis?" Me preguntó.

"La rechazamos muy amablemente." Afirmé sonriendo irónicamente.

"Bueno, pues ella no." Afirmó él. "Porque tenía unas idea sobre las posibilidades que le daba y todo eso. Estuvo un montón de años haciendo un trabajo impecable, y de pronto, un día hace unas cinco décadas o así... paff, acabó distanciándose bastante de ellos, vino a la escuela y se refugió en un cuarto un tiempo. No salía, no comía... solo repetía un nombre: Carrick, que por cierto no sé quién puede ser. Creo que se pasó un año entero allí dentro antes de irse, luego se pasó como una década con este año aquí que nadie supo de ella, hasta que un día volvió a aparecer. Trajo a unos cuantos licántropos con unas pintas un poco... bueno, no muy buenas. Los puso de profesores para un curso especial, para concienciar a los jóvenes vampiros de la igualdad entre vampiros y licántropos. Movió unas cuantas reglas de aquí para ello. Incluso prohibió llamarles cosas como chuchos y esas cosas."

"La buena de la prima Isabella, la defensora de los animales." Afirmó Emmeret adelantándoseme.

"No deberíais reíros así de ella." Les dijo Carlisle. "Me parece increíble lo que está haciendo."

"Más aún si consideramos su familia." Afirmó el loco rubio.

"¿Familia?" Preguntamos en general.

"Genial Demetrius." Le dijo el sub-director. "Eres un bocazas."

"¿Qué familia?" Pregunté yo.

"Pensaba que no tenía familia." Afirmó Carlisle.

"No tiene familia viva." Afirmó él. "Al menos no que se sepa."

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Emmeret.

"Su familia eran vampiros." Afirmé yo sacándolo de la mente de esa gente. "Desde la Condesa Arianna hasta ella misma."

"Pero cuando la encontré la habían mordido." Afirmó Carlisle.

"¿Tenía heridas?" Le preguntó el sub-director.

"No, solo tenía el mordisco." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Eso nos confirma las sospechas..." Suspiró el hombre. "Su madre era humana, murió a los 45 años de una enfermedad, pero ella era portadora." Afirmó el sub-director con voz sobria. "Entonces lo que nos indica es que su padre es un vampiro, y a juzgar por cómo ha salido la chica... juraría que uno fuerte y antiguo."

"Eso no lo entiende nadie." Afirmó Emmeret.

"Verás Emmeret." Le dijo Carlisle. "Se rumorea que hay vampiros convertidos y luego vampiros ancestrales y vampiros antiguos. Los Vulturis son ancestrales, y los antiguos son auténticas familias de vampiros que han sido vampiros por nacimiento o mordidos después de una cierta edad. Se pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo que se había eliminado eso."

"Y así es." Afirmó el sub-director. "Desde la edad de caza de vampiros las pocas familias que han quedado se escondieron. Ahora se las cree extintas debido a que hemos perdido la capacidad de reproducción, sin embargo..."

"¿Sin embargo?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Creemos que hay aún algún vampiro capaz de concebir." Afirmó el hombre. "Antiguos vampiros a los que hemos seguido la pista en líneas genealógicas durante años, más de un siglo."

"Entonces... si hay una hembra que pueda concebir..." Dije yo.

"No tan deprisa." Me dijo el hombre. "Que haya al menos una hembra capaz de concebir un hijo no quiere decir que se pueda. Para eso hace falta también un hombre, y de eso no estamos tan seguros."

"Aunque hubiese una hembra 'alfa' necesitaríamos un vampiro macho 'alfa' también, y eso ya es algo un poco más difícil de encontrar." Afirmó el emo. "En todo caso lo más probable es que acabase siendo un hombre mortal."

"Adiós especie." Dijo Emmeret.

8


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 22: La familia.**

"Buenos días." Me dijo Jacob entrando al comedor por la mañana. "Ter… no, cuarto. Cuatro día aquí."

"Sí." Le dije. "Cuarto día aquí. Pierre no estará hoy aquí, pero el resto sí. ¿Deseas algo para desayunar?"

"Cualquier cosa estará bien." Afirmó.

"Está bien, Nadja estaba preparando ya algo de comer. Es posible que María le informe de que te has levantado ya." Le conté. "Por cierto, Ivvana, la chica rubia, me ha contado que tienes una cara encantadora cuando duermes, y desde luego, sabe que no eres de los nuestros."

"Mierda… el médico y ahora esa." Murmuró Jacob. "Bella, yo lo sien…"

"Ahórratelo." Le dije medio sonriendo. "Dijo que no se acercará a menos de cinco metros de ti para que no le muerdas ni le pases pulgas."

No podía estar más contenta de esas palabras saliendo de la boca de una mujer que aunque conservase un poco el cuerpo aniñado de su adolescencia ya que para los 18 años de apariencia, tenía pocas formas de mujer y el pecho pequeño aunque era más el tipo de mujeres que solían gustar: pequeña, delicada… rubia. Ivvana era exactamente mi opuesto, y por ello, el primer impulso de los varones era el de protegerla, aunque su condición vampírica hiciese eso innecesario.

De cualquier modo, me alegraba que esa muñequita que aún era y sería por los siglos de los siglos no quisiese acercarse a mi lobo.

"Aún me resulta raro estar aquí." Me dijo Jacob mirando las paredes como buscando algo. "En la casa de tu familia, rodeado de los tuyos. Me ponen malo con la peste que despiden."

"Sí, también ellos se han quejado de tu peste." Afirmé cerrando mi libro. "Aunque he podido explicarlo por el camino de que eres un poco guarro y cuando te lavas enseguida te vuelve el tufo."

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo serio.

"Hijo, mejor que piensen eso que no que eres un licántropo." Afirmé levantándome. "Te matarían por ser lo que eres."

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijo.

"A la cocina, a pedirle a Nadja algo de desayuno para ti." Afirmé. "Luego igual muevo ficha y me dejo caer por la casa familiar y a la tarde podríamos regresar al colegio si te encuentras mejor."

"Me gustaría ir." Afirmó él.

"Imposible, te identificarían enseguida como persona-non-grata." Le dije. "Yo… tengo mis obligaciones con esa casa…"

"¿Y son…?" Me dijo.

"Eres un niño curioso." Afirmé divertida. "La curiosidad mató al lobo…"

"Como sigas por ese camino…" Oí que me decía antes de murmurar para si mismo. "Me pregunto si será uno de esos refranes que tienen aquí…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

Bella aún dormía cuando oímos ruidos fuera. En realidad, creo que el primero en oírlos fue Jasper, y yo le vi nervioso cuando me avisó mentalmente y me puse en alerta por lo que los oí también.

Había alguien fuera, en el pasillo, se movían en silencio hasta que oímos un golpe silenciado.

"Ay, oye, no era mi culpa si eso estaba ahí mal puesto…" Murmuró alguien.

"Oh, claro. El torpe del chucho… verás cuando se entere ella que le has roto su juguetito." Le susurró otra persona.

"Eh, no te metas con mi hermano." Dijo otra persona.

"¿Queréis cerrar todos la boca?" Dijo el sub-director. "Aquí dentro hay gente durmiendo…"

Estoy seguro que se refería a nosotros, por Bella más que nada.

Sin embargo, me levanté, tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran los que estaban fuera.

"¡Giorgio!" Gritó una niña pequeña.

"¡Shhhh!" Le contestaron fuera.

Ahora sí que sí, ya no había motivos para fingir que no había oído nada. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí justo después del resto de mi familia que estaban en cuartos anexos.

"Perdón." Les dijo el sub-director del sitio. "¿Hemos despertado a la chica?"

"La chica sigue durmiendo porque estaba cansada." Le dije yo. "Pero como sigáis haciendo ruido se despertará."

De pronto reparé en que allí había una marabunta de gente, había un peliblanco con gafas de sol y bastante en forma que estaba serio como el sub-director, también había un tipo moreno con pinta de modelo y que hizo que Alice pusiese ojitos al verle. Luego había un adolescente con aires un poco emo y dos chicos que se daban un aire, sin embargo uno de los dos apestaba a licántropo que tiraba para atrás.

"¿Quiénes son estos?" Preguntó el que era parecido al apestoso.

"Déjame adivinar, santa Isa ha adoptado a nuevos alumnos." Dijo el modelo.

"Chad, cierra tu bocaza." Le dijo el peliblanco.

"Lo decía en broma, los dos adultos no tienen pinta de estudiantes." Dijo él entonces.

"Estos son los 'hijos' de los Cullen." Les dijo el sub-director. "Ahora por favor, vamos a otro sitio. Aquí hay gente durmiendo y descansando, no deseamos molestar."

"Giorgio, si ellos saben quienes somos lo justo y más educado sería que nos los presentasen también." Le dijo Jasper.

"Ivvan Crawlen." Les dijo el chico. "Y esa es mi 'hija' Lily. Lily, no." Le dijo a un punto tras nosotros.

Nos giramos a tiempo de ver a una niña que no debía tener más de 6 o 7 años, de pelo rojo sangre y que hizo que Alice se entusiasmase con la pequeña que pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa.

"Yo soy Chad Crowlen, 'cuñado' de aquí el amigo Ivvan." Dijo el modelo. "Y este chico de aquí es mi 'hermano' Bobby, pero no habla mucho, sobre todo con desconocidos."

"Nosotros somos los hermanos." Nos dijo el chico de pelo largo refiriéndose a él y el apestoso. "Yo me llamo Carlo."

"Y yo soy su maravilloso hermano, Lucifer." Nos dijo el apestoso.

"Eso no es posible." Dijimos varios.

"Es imposible que un licántropo y un vampiro sean hermanos." Afirmó Jasper.

"Ya, eso pensábamos todos hasta verles a ellos." Nos dijo Ivvan. "Pero os aseguro que son hermanos de sangre."

"Somos únicos." Afirmó el licántropo.

"Y Luci es un chulo." Afirmó Chad bromeando.

"Como Chad." Se defendió él.

"Los hay que tenemos suerte y trabajamos con nuestro cuerpo." Se defendió el modelo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Entonces… sois todos amigos." Les dije yo.

"Bueno… somos más como varias familias que forman una gran familia." Afirmó Ivvan.

"Aunque falta tío Aquerón." Dijo la pequeña Lillian.

"¿Aquerón?" Preguntó Jasper. "¿Aquerón Sniper?"

"El mismo." Dijeron.

"Aunque es mejor que no haya venido…" Dijo Lucifer, el licántropo, con aire aburrido. "Así me ahorro que me gruñan."

"¿Le conoces, Jasper?" Le preguntó Edward.

"Un poco." Afirmó este. "Es un mercenario, realmente bueno matando gente. Hace tiempo se murmura que le contrataron en una de las peleas en Centroamérica y que causó él solo una masacre en un pueblo."

"Ah, sí." Dijo Chad. "Cuando se fue él solito a pactar con Marianne y sus chicas… las muy vagas… Porque Isa dice que son amigas, que si no…"

"Entonces conocéis a la familia de Marianne." Les dije.

"Para nada." Dijeron todos los jóvenes mientras Ivvan contestaba diferente. "Un poco. La verdad es que no aceptan hombres en su comuna, pero ellas me acogieron cuando… bueno cuando me convertí y desperté bañado en un charco de sangre de unos… enemigos míos en la bahía de Boston. Allí fue donde conocí a Isabella, en la comuna de Marianne."

"Vaya, que interesante." Dijo Edward. "¿Y qué eras allí, pescador?"

"No, mafioso." Nos dijo. "Una gente intentó matarme echándome al agua con unos zapatos de hormigón, pensé que moriría y cuando me dormí ahogándome luego desperté entre sangre."

"Igual no debería preguntar, pero ¿por casualidad no tendréis algún don?" Les dijo Alice.

"Chad, deja de hacer el idiota." Le dijo Ivvan. "Perdona."

"Entonces él tiene." Dijo Edward.

"Toda la familia salvo Aquerón. Y Lucifer, evidentemente." Dijo Ivvan. "Aunque solemos ocultarlo muy bien."

"Yo por ejemplo soy capaz de calmar a la gente." Afirmó Carlo. "Es genial cuando estoy con mi hermano en sitios poblados."

"Eh, que yo tengo que cuidarte cuando te hacen daño para que no saltes al cuello de nadie." Le dijo su hermano. "¿O tengo que recordarte quién es el que te cede sangre para que te controles hasta que te cace algo?"

"¿Y el resto?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Lo mío es un secreto." Afirmó Ivvan. "Y Lily…"

"¡Ay!" Dijo Alice de pronto mientras la niña en cuestión saltaba de su regazo y se estiraba del pelo para deshacerse lo que le habían estado haciendo.

"Lily causa daño al que la toca si se siente amenazada." Dijo Chad cogiéndola y poniéndosela en el regazo. "Ven bonita… eh, choca esos cinco bonita."

Era curioso ver a esos tipos y la niña. Parecían una familia un tanto rara, pero era evidente que eran familia aunque fuese una familia como nosotros. Incluso mayor, eran 5 vampiros adultos, Isabella, la vampiro pequeña y un licántropo, ocho miembros, como nosotros, solo que ellos de 8, 7 eran especiales mientras nosotros solo eran tres: Edward, Jasper y Alice.

"¿Y vosotros dos?" Preguntó Edward mirando a Chad y Bobby que estaban juntos mientras este último tenía los oídos tapados con unos cascos.

"Eso. ¿Qué habilidades tiene el modelo?" Preguntó Emmeret sonriendo. "¿Atraer a las masas con su cara bonita?"

"Emmeret ¿no?" Le dijo él sonriendo. "Emmeret, me gustaría que te levantases y… ¡Ay!" Se quejó al llevarse un golpe de Ivvan mientras Emmeret se levantaba de su asiento.

"Chad, no lo uses contra ellos." Le advirtió entonces.

"Emmeret, qué haces." Le preguntó Rosalie.

"No sé, de pronto me ha apetecido levantarme." Dijo él.

"Chad puede controlar la voluntad de las personas hablándoles." Afirmó Ivvan.

"¡Y siempre me consigue sangre sabrosa del banco!" Dijo Lily feliz en sus rodillas.

"Es peligroso." Afirmó Edward mirándole. "Si puedes hacer que la gente haga lo que tú quieres es…"

"Por eso procuramos que no cante mucho ¿verdad, Chad?" Le dijo Ivvan.

"Esto… el chico ese…" Dijo Esme señalando a Bobby, el pequeño emo.

"Ah, Bobby." Dijo Chad.

"¿Es autista?" Saltó Emmeret.

"Un poco." Afirmó Chad. "Se pone los cascos y se mete en su mundo. Si quieres sacarlo tienes que hablar por signos, aunque cuando se los quita tampoco es que hable mucho."

"Chad, no seas maleducado." Le dijo Ivvan. "Bobby es el más joven de los nuestros, está a punto de acabar su primer año y no tiene especial interés por la sangre humana. Aunque si hay sangre fresca a veces tiene algún pequeño problemilla de control."

"¿Es esa su habilidad?" Preguntó Rosalie. "¿Resistirse al olor de la sangre interna de la gente?"

"No, Bobby oye los pensamientos y los corazones de la gente." Afirmó Carlo mientras su hermano y la niña se ponían a jugar a pelearse en una esquina.

"Y el muy creído lleva los cascos puestos la mayoría del tiempo porque dice que se aburre oyéndolos." Afirmó Chad quitándole un casco de las orejas. "¿Verdad, 'hermanito'?"

Entonces esos dos se pusieron también a pelear porque le había quitado el casco.

"Locos, estos están locos." Afirmó Rosalie cuando Ivvan y Carlo se giraron a decirles al resto que pararan.

"Estoy comenzando a creerlo también yo." Afirmó Edward. "Salvo por el de pelo blanco y el gemelo bueno."

"Eh, por favor, no insultéis a esta gente." Les dije yo.

La verdad es que yo mismo estaba comenzando a creérmelo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunté a Jacob mientras le sentía agarrarme como si quisiera ahogarme mientras el caballo movía sus cuartos traseros donde él iba sentado arriba y abajo.

"Odio esto." Me dijo.

"Lastima, tus antepasados los adoraban." Afirmé divertida. "Ah…" Suspiré divertida. "Los jóvenes de hoy en día, no sabéis lo que son los placeres de la vida."

"Placer es montar en una Chopper exclusiva, placer es un Lexus o un Chevrolet de colección…" Me dijo. "Ir montado sobre un animal que sirve para comer no es un placer."

"¡Pero bueno!" Le dije aparentando indignación. "¿Y qué me dices de montar a caballo cuando el sol está poniéndose?"

"Pffff, sobre valorado." Afirmó.

"No dirías lo mismo si lo hubieses probado." Le dije.

Pasamos como un cuarto de hora más si decir nada, casi estaba anocheciendo cuando volvimos a romper el silencio.

"¿Falta mucho de esta tortura?" Me preguntó.

"No, pero si quieres duérmete." Le dije. "Espero que llegaremos antes de medianoche."

Sin embargo, me confundí.

De pronto, una sola figura nos cortó el paso y me vi forzada a hacer parar al caballo justo frente a la figura con un pelo rubio tan claro que parecía gris.

"¿Vladimir?" Dijo Jacob.

"Salgo a cazar y mira a quiénes me encuentro." Dijo él. "A mi querida 'primita' con una mascota perdida."

"Primo Vlad, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos." Afirmé.

"Va a hacer un siglo." Afirmó. "Supongo que no tendrás nada que comer."

"Tengo un poco de reservas para por si me hieren, pero claro, a ti nunca te ha interesado esa comida." Afirmé.

"Estoy tan hambriento que me da igual." Me dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí demandante.

Con cuidado me rebusqué en las ropas hasta encontrar un par de bolsas que le tendí.

"AB, espero que te gusten." Le dije.

"Esto nunca sabe a gran cosa." Afirmó.

"Cuidado con lo que vas diciendo por ahí, primo." Le dije sonriendo. "En este siglo he mejorado un poco la receta."

"Mmmm, buena, pero no tanto como la verdadera." Me dijo. "Gracias por el trago."

"¿Qué tal la familia?" Le pregunté.

"Ah, bien." Afirmó. "Bien, bien… estamos en ruta. Ya sabes… a veces hay problemas y Stefan y yo somos los que nos tenemos que encargar."

"Ya, lo recuerdo." Afirmé. "Pero habréis reconstruido vuestros castillos ¿no?"

"Por ahora vivimos en la casa de la condesa, por cierto, a ver cuando te pasas que ya te cuesta." Me riñó.

"A decir verdad me he pasado hace unos días, mientras mi amigo dormía." Afirmé. "Ya sabes que allí son un poco… carcas con lo de las normas de permitir extraños entrar…"

"Di más bien a las mascotas." Afirmó Vladimir mirando a Jacob. "¿Ibas a algún lado?"

"Nah… solo paseábamos, tengo que llegar pronto a la ciudad para ocuparme de unos asuntos."Afirmé.

"Tú y tus asuntos." Me dijo. "En fin, no te entretengo más. A caballo te costará un poco."

"Podremos sobrevivir." Dijo Jacob detrás de mí.

"Desde luego." Dijo Vladimir. "Le daré recuerdos al resto."

"Gracias." Le dije yo sonriendo antes de picar al caballo para que volviese a correr, sin embargo, se encabrió antes de salir corriendo tras tirar a Jacob y hacer que 'primo' Vladimir se riese a carcajadas.

"Lo siento." Le dije. "A veces le da por salir así…"

"Maldito bicho cuadrúpedo…" Vino ladrando entre dientes. "Tienes suerte de tener ese dueño, estoy seguro que serias un buen aperitivo…"

"Como sigas amenazándole te sacudirá una coz." Le dije ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a subir. "Igual es un animal, pero es muy listo."

"Me da igual." Afirmó cogiéndose a mi mano para subir y volver a sentarse como pudo tras de mí.

En efecto, tal y como le dije, llegamos a la verja de la escuela a eso de medianoche, y cuando lo hicimos, paré para permitirle bajar y yo despedí al caballo susurrándole que volviese y tuviese cuidado. No es que pensase que iba a tener problemas, sin duda mataría a cualquier lobo que intentase atacarle, allí cazaban en manada, pero no solían atacar a caballos, al menos no desde que los licántropos andaban por allí. Los que si nos encontraron fueron los licántropos de la escuela. Tras andar unos veinte metros vimos unos ojos.

"Isabella…" Me dijo Jacob cogiéndome por la cintura con un ademán protector.

"Tranquilo, no nos atacarán." Afirmé. "Recelan por ti."

De pronto, el par de ojos se habían reproducido y habían aparecido otro par de pares. Al cabo de otros cien metros la manada era ya de nueve, con solo cinco licántropos.

"Tienen curiosidad por ti." Afirmé.

"Pues ya son siete." Me dijo cuando dos más aparecieron.

De pronto, me giré justo a tiempo de parar a dos que me habían saltado encima para derribarme y chupetearme la cara mientras otro mantenía a Jacob contra el suelo.

"¡Jacob, no!" Le ordené mientras le veía que iba a convertirse. "¡Dios, tíos!. ¡Parad de una vez de darme besos, me estáis poniendo perdida de babas!"

"¡Diles que dejen de morderme!" Me dijo Jacob peleando con un lobo y siendo abordado por dos más que le hicieron rodar.

"Va, dejarle en paz." Afirmé jugando con los que me habían tirado para levantarme. "Jacob no entiende vuestros juegos."

"¡Claro que lo entiendo!" Afirmó él. "En la reserva jugamos así también, a veces."

"Te encantarán." Afirmé. "Jackson, Aidan… ¿Faan?" Murmuré ante el lobo con panza negro. "Chyton y por su puesto, Kostos." Añadí cuando un lobo con collar de perro me fue a caer encima y lo paré poniendo un brazo entre sus mandíbulas con una sonrisa irónica.

"¿Y el marrón rojizo?" Me preguntó él.

"¿Cuál?" Le pregunté.

Justo entonces, me calló encima uno frontalmente que me hizo tambalear de nuevo.

"¡Samuel!" Le dije. "¡Por poco me matas, maldito bestia!"

"Genial, otro más para la colección." Me dijo Jacob.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Es que aquí no se puede descansar?" Preguntó Rosalie saliendo tras Emmeret y molesta.

"Acaba de regresar la dama de los perros." Le dijo Emmeret.

"Quietos chicos." Les dije cuando percibí que se molestaban. "Todos a descansar, venga. Me quedo al cargo."

"_No trasnoches mucho." _Me dijo Chyton._ "Vamos Faan."_

"_Jo… no quería dejar a la dama con estos bestias…" _Le dijo él.

"_Eh ¿a quién llamas bestias?" _Afirmó Jackson provocando que se peleasen.

"_Chicos… chicos… ¡chicos!" _Acabé gritándoles._ "Nada de peleas dentro. Cada uno a su cama, venga."_

"_Dictadora…"_ Me dijeron en general moviéndose.

"Señoritas… un poquito de intimidad." Les dije mirando a Alice y Rosalie que estaban en las puertas de sus cuartos.

"¿Cómo?" Me dijeron.

"Los caballeros se van a destransformar, necesitan unos segundos para poder vestirse…" Les dije sacando unos shorts de lavandería y tirándoselos a los licántropos.

"Podrían irse a sus cuartos." Afirmó Edward.

"_Queremos comentar algo." _Afirmó Aidan.

"_Y una mierda." _Afirmó Samuel._ "Yo quiero darle un abrazo del oso."_

"Primero quieren…" Comencé yo.

"Ya, quieren hablar con alguien." Dijo Edward. "Salvo ese tío de ahí." Afirmó señalando a Samuel que se había acercado con Jackson para frotarme sus cabezas por los costados.

"Está bien, un minuto." Afirmó Rosalie volviéndose para darles la espaldas junto a Alice.

"De sobra." Afirmó Kostos recogiendo los shorts que le correspondían. "Controlamos esto muy bien."

"Vaya, cinco segundos." Dije sonriendo. "Muy buenos. ¿Habéis mejorado a la mitad?"

"Somos geniales." Afirmó Faan dándome un beso en la cara. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Me dijo Chyton haciendo lo mismo.

"Noches." Les dije. "Descansad…"

"Yo… también me voy a la cama." Me dijeron otros haciendo lo mismo. "Mañana nos vemos."

"Hasta mañana." Les dije mientras sentía que Jacob se ponía un poco celoso por lo que le dediqué una mirada tranquilizadora.

"Vaya, creo que nuestro amigo americano tiene motivos para ponerse celoso." Dijo Emmeret.

"Dios… hasta yo estoy celosa…" Murmuró Alice mientras me veían ser levantada del suelo en un abrazo de Samuel que solo llevaba unos shorts elásticos. "Que cuerpazos…"

"Y eso que solo son animales…" Murmuró Rosalie. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijeron ambas cuando vieron las caras de los tres hombres de su familia.

"Va, chicos, soltarme ya." Les dije palmeándoles en las anchas espaldas de Kostos que me había cogido mientras los dos hermanos se peleaban con Samuel por el abrazo, Kostos se aprovechó de la oportunidad y me cargó en brazos. "Venga… que no estamos aquí para hacer el idiota…"

"Y como te dejase en medio acababas en el suelo, princesa." Me dijo Kostos dejándome en el suelo.

"¿Princesa esta?" Preguntó Edward mientras yo contaba lobos para descubrir que solo quedaban Aidan, Jackson, Samuel y Kostos, aparte de Jacob. "En todo caso asesina."

"Es lo más bonito que me has dicho hasta ahora, Edward." Le dije bromeando. "Eh, niños grandes y gordos, dejar de pelear ahora mismo. Estáis dando un espectáculo horrible a nuestros invitados."

Fue solo cuestión de técnica, en cuanto Aidan les dio un rugido se pararon y se disculparon.

"A ver qué queríais decirme." Les dije.

"Que hemos oído rumores." Me dijo Aidan. "Sobre esto, sobre ti…"

"¿Aún sigues queriendo que lo hablemos aquí?" Me preguntó Samuel serio.

Miré a mi alrededor.

"No, desde luego este no es lugar." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "Será mejor ir a una sala."

"Mejor dejar esto en familia." Afirmó Kostos.

"Cierto, por eso vienen también los Cullen y Jacob si quieren." Afirmé. "Ahora esto nos atañe a todos."


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Noticias. Explicaciones.**

"En resumen." Acabó diciéndome Lucifer. "Nos hemos enterado que te van a perseguir la comuna de renegados entre los míos."

"Y sabes que aunque sea por diferente frente, los de nuestro género no se van a quedar callados tampoco." Afirmó Carlo. "Te odian por otros motivos, en el momento que se enteren de esto vendrán también a por ti. No sé como pero se han enterado de la existencia de este lugar."

"Aunque lo cuenten no les van a creer." Afirmé. "Sin embargo, esto son problemas también."

"Supongo que los Vulturis no saben nada al respecto." Dijo Edward. "No creo que les haga mucha gracia cuando se enteren."

"Vendrán y saquearán esto." Afirmó Carlisle. "Acabarán con los licántropos primero."

"¡¿Y por qué con nosotros antes?!" Dijo Lucifer. "¡No tienen autoridad sobre nosotros, son vampiros!"

Entonces di un golpe a la mesa furiosa e hice callar a todos.

"No pienso dejar que hagan nada contra este sitio." Dije mirándole con los ojos oscuro como carbón. "Al que se le ocurra hacer nada contra esta escuela se las verá conmigo."

"Y conmigo." Afirmó Samuel. "Este es mi hogar."

"Y con nosotros." Afirmó Aidan por su hermano y él.

"A mi tampoco me dejéis atrás." Afirmó Lucifer.

"Ni a mí." Afirmó Carlo. "Necesitaréis ayuda con mi mascota favorita."

"Nosotros somos profesores aquí." Añadió Edmound. "Si alguien osa intentar destruirnos todos los profesores tomaremos parte para la defensa."

"Sois un puñado de gente." Afirmó Jasper. "¿Qué podéis hacer?"

"Seremos un puñado de gente." Afirmó Giorgio. "Pero esto, es nuestro hogar. Enseñamos a jóvenes vampiros y licántropos a controlarse, convivir y procuramos formar una nueva generación que, si no serán capaces de convivir pacíficamente y ayudarse mutuamente, al menos serán capaces de cohabitar con humanos pasando desapercibidos."

"Nosotros creemos en nuestra labor." Afirmó Alaine, otro profesor de pelo blanco. "Si no podemos luchar por lo que creemos, será como si no creyésemos en ello."

"Todos vamos a luchar." Dijo el emo. "Y sé que los estudiantes no se quedarán atrás."

"Sería peligroso." Afirmé yo.

"No puedes negarles eso." Me dijo el emo. "Sabes que no va a servir de nada prohibírselo, pelearán también."

Entonces suspiré.

"Ivenne, esta reunión es privada." Dije mirando a la puerta de reojo. "Hacer el favor de largaros, tú y las otras."

Al momento, Giorgio se levantó y salió para oír todos los sonidos de la bronca que les estaba cayendo a las alumnas más aventajadas.

"Ivenne es parte de un grupo de alumnos aventajados." Afirmé para los Cullen. "Haruhi, la telequinética; Ivenne, la controladora de mentes; e Iverie y Shinkoo las telépatas. Las cuatro son las mentalistas más prometedoras que tenemos en la escuela, aparte de Chad y de mí."

"Los hermanos Gakusen son también peligrosos." Afirmó el emo. "Y Edmound ha vuelto a tener detenciones por causar problemas a sus compañeros."

"¿Qué hay de los elementales?" Les pregunté.

"Como siempre. Jason ha mejorado aún más su control sobre el hielo; Orión se está volviendo un gran asesino de cuchilla; y Ryu… Ryu sigue siendo él."

"Y hemos añadido a Floro en el grupo de peligrosos." Me dijo Alaine. "Resulta que llevabas razón, es una gran premonitora cuando quiere. Últimamente ha afinado bastante más."

"Todos estos son los alumnos alfa." Les dije a los Cullen y a Jacob.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Hacía horas que estábamos en aquella sala, era algo tan aburrido oírles hablar de esto y aquello que al final acabé por dormirme.

Me despertaron con unos codazos.

"Eh, te has quedado dormido." Me dijo Edward.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" Pregunté.

"Sí, nuestra prima está loca." Afirmó. "No hay manera de convencerla de que no haga ninguna tontería."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunté.

"Sigue empeñada en luchar por esto." Afirmó Jasper. "Le cueste lo que le cueste."

Aquello no sonaba para nada bien. Sonaba… sonaba como a muerte.

"¿Dónde esta ahora?" Pregunté asustado.

"Ha salido." Afirmó Edward tranquilo. "Creo que dijo algo de jugar al escondite con…"

"¡Maldita sea, no está aquí!" Oímos gritar a Rosalie. "¡Chuchos pulgosos y maleducados!"

"Me voy antes de que a Rosalie se le ocurra matarlo." Afirmó Emmeret. "Sería divertido pero…"

"Con los lobos." Afirmó Edward. "Juega al escondite con los licántropos, como si no pudiesen olerla."

"Es evidente que no pueden." Afirmó Jasper cuando entró uno. "No está aquí."

"Pensaba que este edificio estaba fuera de los límites." Afirmó Edward.

"Me voy a buscarla." Dije.

De pronto, oímos unos aullidos que indicaban que la habían encontrado.

"Ahí la tienes." Afirmó Edward. "Aunque el que entró aquí pensó que estaría escondida con algún vampiro para cubrir su falta de olor."

"Sí que tiene olor." Afirmé haciendo que levantasen una ceja. "En serio, tiene olor. Podría olerlo entre un millón más."

"No huele a nada." Afirmó Jasper.

"Él tiene razón." Afirmó Carlo (¿o se llamaba Lucifer?), el hermano vampiro. "Mi hermano suele decir que ella tiene un olor peculiar, pero yo no puedo captarlo."

Increíble, así que todos podían olerla.

"Pero es curioso." Afirmó él. "Al parecer, solo vosotros podéis olerla." Afirmó el vampiro Carlo. "Cualquier licántropo ajeno a la familia parece no poder olerla, como nosotros los de su clase."

"Voy a salir un momento." Afirmé.

"Ten cuidado, no todos aquí son partidarios de los licántropos." Afirmó el chico. "Mantente en el… exterior."

Ya era tarde, me acababa de ir por la puerta convertido en lobo, mi olfato desarrollado al máximo.

"Estos licántropos…" Dijo Emmeret.

"Nah, mi hermano es igual de impulsivo." Afirmó Carlo.

Yo corrí fuera y me puse a buscarla, cuando la olí percibí que estaba quieta, aparentemente contando en alto.

"Qué se supone que estás haciendo." Le pregunté.

"Contando." Afirmó entre la cuenta. "¡Cien!. ¡Listos o no allá voy!" Afirmó girándose y oliendo el aire. "Jugamos al escondite, aunque a ellos les pillo fácilmente. Huelen."

"Entonces no sé cómo te pueden pillar a ti." Le dije. "Tú no hueles, y eres muy silenciosa, te mueves sin hacer ruido."

"Les dejo pillarme." Afirmó mirando a una dirección para comenzar a andar hacia allí. "Sería muy aburrido si no ¿no crees?" Afirmó sonriéndome.

Era curioso, parecía estar divirtiéndose de verdad con aquellos tipos. Incluso les daba algo de ventaja y les dejaba ganar a veces para hacerlo más divertido para todos.

La seguí mientras caminaba en busca del resto, y la vi correr entre montones de nieve cazando a varios de ellos mientras rodaban por la nieve hasta que ella les inmovilizaba contra el suelo.

"Pillado." Les decía sonriendo antes de levantarse e ir a por otro.

Era increíble, porque al final pilló a todos y cuando calló el último acabó en la nieve riéndose feliz.

"Qué, chico." Me dijo Aidan. "¿Te a puntas a la penúltima partida?"

"¿De los nuestros o de los suyos?" Preguntó el que creo que se llamaba Samuel.

"Mascota, como vosotros." Les contestó Isa bromeando. "En eso estaréis empatados."

"Bueno, qué. ¿Te apuntas o no?"

"Me apunto." Afirmé.

"Perfecto, otro lobo más que rastrear." Se quejó Isa en broma.

"No dirás lo mismo cuando te haya encontrado." Afirmé antes de convertirme en lobo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Un lobo… dos… tres… cinco… siete… siete lobos ¿Quién falta?" Pregunté.

"Aidan e Isa." Me dijo Jackson, el pelirrojo sentándose en calzoncillos en la nieve.

"Te va a costar encontrarles." Afirmó otro.

"Si no has encontrado a la dama aún seguro que se queda la última." Afirmó Kostos. "Y Aidan es un macho alfa."

"Ya lo veremos." Afirmé antes de volver a convertirme en lobo y correr a buscarles.

La verdad es que costaba encontrarles. Isabella de pronto no olía a nada, no había dejado un rastro; y el otro licántropo, Aidan, parecía habérselo tomado en serio porque su rastro era bastante confuso.

Sin embargo, acabé encontrándole y le pillé.

"_Ahora solo falta Bella."_ Murmuré yo.

"_Cuando la encuentres dile que nos hemos ido a dormir."_ Dijo alguien de los otros mentalmente.

"_De acuerdo."_ Afirmé.

Pude sentir cómo ellos se iban al castillo y allí se destransformaban cada uno en su cuarto. Ahora estaba solo con Isabella que seguía escondida.

Seguí buscándola por todos los terrenos, pero parecía haber desaparecido de verdad. Eso me preocupó un poco.

"_¿Puede oírme alguien?"_ Pregunté mentalmente. _"Por favor, no puedo encontrar a Isabella… Me preocupa que le haya pasado algo…"_

"_¿Has probado en el establo?" _Me dijo una voz que creo que era la de uno de los locales. _"A veces le gusta esconderse allí, los caballos ocultan su olor."_

Los establos estaban cerca, así que corrí y entré. Como era de esperar, los animales se pusieron nerviosos con mi presencia. Animales, allí no había rastro de nadie más.

"_Creo que se ha ido."_ Afirmé nervioso tras comprobar que tampoco estaba en los establos.

"_Claro que no me he ido."_ Afirmó ella con la misma voz mental. _"Solo que tú eres un poco malo rastreando gente. ¿No decías que me encontrarías fácilmente?"_

"_¿Dónde estás?" _Le pregunté.

"_En los terrenos del colegio, ni fuera de estos ni dentro del colegio."_ Afirmó con un tono de que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto. _"¿Ya has pillado al resto?"_

"_Sí, están todos durmiendo ya."_ Afirmé.

"_Entonces será mejor que salga ya."_ Afirmó._ "Para que puedas ir a dormir."_

"_Para que huyas de nosotros." _Le dije yo.

"_No seas tonto."_ Me dijo divertida. _"No pienso huir. ¿Y si te peleas con la persona equivocada?"_

"_Muy graciosa." _Me quejé captando que iba en broma. _"Voy a buscarte."_

"_No será necesario, estoy en el camino a la entrada al colegio."_ Afirmó. _"Ven, te mostraré un cuarto para que descanses allí."_

"_Me duele que no confíes en mí." _Afirmé antes de salir corriendo a reunirme con ella.

"Claro que confío en ti." Afirmó apareciendo tras de mi. "Pero a veces creo que tengo que hacerte de madre. Necesitas dormir."

"_No lo necesito."_ Afirmé. _"No quiero dormir."_

"Vamos, aún estas un poco en baja forma. Claro que necesitas dormir." Afirmó. "Ah, y pronto volveremos a América. Tú irás a tu casa y yo con los Cullen para cubrir apariencias, me pasaré a menudo por La Push."

No me gustaba ni un pelo lo que me decía, no quería volver a casa sin ella; pero al menos había dicho que se pasaría a verme a menudo.

"_¿Lo prometes?"_ Le dije.

"Desde luego." Afirmó ella. "Te doy mi palabra. Cuando vuelva me pasaré a verte a menudo."

Eso debería haberme calmado, pero por algún motivo, no podía sentirme bien.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

Era casi el amanecer cuando vi a alguien fuera del colegio. En teoría nos habían dicho que había normas bastante claras para los alumnos nocturnos de no salir por el día ya que alguna vez había pasado algún jinete cerca y no querían que les viesen llamando la atención; por eso me llamó la atención que hubiese alguien allí fuera.

"Voy a ir fuera." Le dije a Jasper mientras él jugaba a cartas con Emmeret y Rosalie se entretenía por el colegio con unas chicas de allí.

"Ten cuidado." Me dijo. "No podemos salir de día si hace sol."

"Tranquilo, aún es pronto para que salga el sol." Le dije despidiéndome con un beso.

Corriendo deprisa desde la puerta, me costó menos de dos segundos ponerme a la altura de la figura.

"No, no…" Decía Isa. "Por supuesto que nos da igual… Oiga, solo queremos ir a la provincia de Washington…. Sí, claro; espero… Sí, Seattle estará bien también, supongo."

Parecía un poco cansada, y hablaba por el móvil como si fuese alguien importante.

"Sí, claro. Turista estará bien." Afirmó. "Diez billetes. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmeret, Alice, Edward, Bella Cullen… No Cullen, C-U-L-L-E-N, Cullen… Sí. También Jacob Black…. Sí, e Isabella Alexandrine V. Cullen… No, es V-punto… Es lo que pone en mi pasaporte… FBI. inmunidad diplomática, sí… Dios, ya estaba tardando… Perfecto, pasado mañana a las diez de la mañana estará bien, sí… Gracias."

Así que planeaba ya nuestra salida. Bueno, al menos ella vendría también, eso significaba que no iba a hacer ninguna tontería con los Vulturis. No es que nos importase, pero la verdad esa mujer parecía una tía legal, un poco rara pero buena gente.

La vi colgar el móvil sin moverse mientras suspiraba. Un parpadeo y ya no estaba allí, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.

"Alice, a nadie le gusta que le vigilen." Afirmó ella apareciendo tras de mi. "¿Qué haces aquí espiándome?"

"¿Por qué has pedido esos billetes?" Le pregunté.

"Supongo que desearéis volver." Me dijo. "Yo ya he acabado aquí, por ahora volveré a Forks de nuevo para seguir con mi trabajo allí. Supuse que vosotros querríais volver también."

"Y queremos volver, pero ¿seguro que no vas a volver por otro motivo?" Le dije.

Había intentado ver algo de su futuro, pero no me era posible, a veces veía una cosa, al momento siguiente veía otra…

"No." Afirmó. "Aún tengo trabajo que hacer allí. Tengo que encargarme de los asuntos territoriales antes de volver a Europa."

Aquello no me sonaba del todo normal; había algo que no me cuadraba.

"¿Qué hay del asunto de Jacob?" Le pregunté.

"Ah, nada. Conseguí burlar a los Vulturis." Me aseguró. "Siguen sin saber nada."

"Me cuesta creerlo." Afirmé.

"He conseguido perfeccionar mi mente gracias a ciertas ayudas y tiempo." Me aseguró tranquila. "Dudo que nadie pueda leerme la mente si yo no quiero."

"Aro…" Le dije.

"Aro no puede ver algo que yo no deseo que vea." Afirmó. "Y no deseo que vea que alguien importante para mi es un licántropo y está imprentado de mí."

"Isabella Alexandrine." Dije intentando ponerme seria con ella como haría una madre.

"Eh, te recuerdo que yo sigo siendo algún siglo mayor que tú." Me dijo. "Déjate de tonos para echar la bronca."

"Isabella Alexandrine." Repetí. "¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por Jacob?"

Sabía que era algo semejante a amor, aunque quería oírlo de su boca. Si no quería reconocerlo se lo acabaría sacando.

De pronto ella se echó a reír, se rió y se rió hasta que pareció quedarse sin aliento o fuerzas y simplemente sonrió.

"¿En serio eso importa?" Me dijo. "A todo el mundo le da asco lo que tú estás pensando, y yo no entiendo bien por qué. Todos somos monstruos, ellos descienden del lobo y nosotros de algo que se alimenta de sangre. Todos matamos para sobrevivir…"

"Somos especies destinadas a matarnos." Afirmé. "Es…"

"Yo, nosotros, mis amigos y yo, creemos que en nuestro caso, estas oposiciones en cuanto a naturaleza y habilidades son para complementarnos, no para enemistarnos." Me dijo. "Si lo pensaseis bien, os daríais cuenta que hasta cierto punto nuestra forma de verlo es también correcta." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?" Le pregunté de nuevo.

"No lo sé." Afirmó. "Le quiero, pero también quiero a los otros licántropos de aquí, y a los vampiros, a la mayoría… incluso a vosotros."

"¿A los Vulturis?" Me arriesgué a preguntarle.

"Los Vulturis." Me dijo como con ironía. "Esa gente dejó de tener mi cariño el día que decidieron arrebatarme mi tesoro más preciado. Ahora simplemente somos familia, no cuentan con mi cariño."

"¿Qué pudieron quitarte que fuese tan importante como para eso?" Le dije, ahora ya intrigada.

Ella tan solo sonrió divertida pero no me dio una respuesta directa.

"Hay algo que nunca debes quitarle a nadie." Afirmó. "Y eso es su tesoro más preciado."

"¿Qué tesoro?" Le pregunté.

"Eso tendrás que adivinarlo tú." Me dijo. "Cada persona tiene su propio tesoro más preciado. Desde una posesión hasta una persona."


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.-. De vuelta a casa.**

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts in preparation for the landing." El piloto del avión dijo por los altavoces. "After we land, please don't forget to remove your belongings from the compartments over your heads. The plane pilot and staff thank you for trusting…**"**

"Señores pasajeros por favor ajústense los cinturones de seguridad como preparación para el aterrizaje." Repitió la azafata en otros idiomas. "Cuando aterricemos, no olviden recoger sus pertenencias de los compartimientos sobre sus cabezas. El piloto y las azafatas del avión les dan las gracias por confiar…"

"Por fin en casa." Dijo Jasper. "Odio este cacharro."

"Vamos cariño." Le dijo Alice. "Era necesario para ir a Europa…"

Era gracioso, pero al parecer solo Edward, Bella, Alice y los dos padres parecían normales en un avión. Emmeret se portaba como un niño pequeño moviéndose de aquí para allí cuando no dormía, Rosalie intentaba parecer normal, pero acabó pareciendo narcoléptica fingiendo dormirse al los diez minutos de salir el avión y hasta que fingieron despertarla cuando aterrizamos.

El resto aparentaron dormir a ratos, y yo estuve con los ojos cerrados un rato y el resto estuve leyendo y haciendo mis planes mientras Jacob dormía.

Prefería que él, entre todos los que íbamos allí, no se enterase de nada; por su seguridad, claro.

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó mientras pensaba en cómo arreglármelas si las cosas en Europa se ponían peor mientras aparentaba leer una revista.

"Leo, sabes que tengo insomnio como parte del jet-lag." Afirmé pasando página.

Pude percibir cómo Edward me miraba de reojo como queriéndome mostrarme que sabía que mentía aunque estaba manteniendo mi mente cerrada por si acaso. Me daba igual, estaba segura que no había visto nada, o como mucho habría visto segundos de mi pensamiento.

"Ah, claro." Me dijo frotándose los ojos y bostezando. "¿Ya llegamos?"

"Vamos a hacer escala en NY, pero pararemos solo diez minutos para coger y dejar a gente y repostar." Afirmé. "Lo han dicho mientras dormías."

"Se me hace raro estar durmiendo con este sol." Afirmó levantando la persiana de su ventanilla.

"Es lo que tiene viajar a favor del sol." Afirmé. "¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Te he visto revolverte en sueños."

"Ah, ya." Me dijo. "Sí, he tenido un mal sueño… ¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

"Ya no lo recuerdo." Afirmé apartándole un mechón de la cara y poniéndoselo tras la oreja. "Pero recuerdo cómo me sentía porque puedo sentir algo parecido viendo ciertas cosas."

"Serías la primera de nuestra 'clase social' en tener malos sueños." Afirmó Emmeret tras nosotros con los ojos cerrados aparentando dormir.

"¿No me digas?" Le dije divertida. "Te recuerdo que si duermes no hablas."

"Soy sonámbulo y hablo en sueños." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación." Afirmó Alice junto a él.

Tras nosotros estaban Rosalie, Emmeret, Jasper y Alice mientras los dos mayores con Bella y Edward estaban delante de nosotros.

Nosotros íbamos solos con un anciano que no paraba de ir al baño cada dos por tres. Hasta cierto punto entretenido porque era gracioso.

"¿Puedo bajar?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Yo me apunto." Afirmó Emmeret.

"De eso nada." Dijo Carlisle. "Quedaros aquí, tardaremos poco y no os va a dar tiempo a hacer nada si salís. Perderéis el avión."

"Lo que sí podéis hacer es encender el móvil, pararán los motores para repostar." Afirmé sacando el mío mientras paraban los motores.

Al encenderlo tuve problemas, y esos eran llamadas perdidas, un montón. Como no me daba tiempo de llamar a nadie, mandé un único mensaje a todos: "Stams n NY. Llamaré + trd. Bss Isa."

Esperaba que con eso sobrase mientras marcaba para llamar a Tyee.

"¿Dónde estás?" Me preguntó. "Tu mensaje es una caca, no se entiende nada."

"Estamos en Nueva York, el avión hacía escala aquí para repostar y dejar y recoger a pasajeros. Decía que llamaría cuando llegásemos a Forks. De todas formas… he visto tu llamada entre todas las otras. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Nada, era para ver qué tal el viaje." Me dijo. "Pero si aún no habéis llegado… ¿Qué tal todo por ahora?"

"Bien, bueno, la familia ha ido tranquila. Los padres y los dos hijos menores han ido tranquilitos, luego la dama creo que llama un poco la atención porque va todo el rato aparentando que está dormida, el cachas está como loco y los otros… bueno, pues van bien, aparentando ser humanos y todo eso."

"¿Y tu mascota?" Me preguntó.

"Jacob está bien." Afirmé mirándole. "Ha ido durmiendo un rato. Se quedó como cuando sobrevolábamos Roma y hasta hace un ratito."

"Buen perro." Me dijo bromeando.

"¿Con quién hablas?" Me preguntó Jacob interesado.

"Tyee." Les dije puesto que parecían tener todos puesta la antena. "Querían saber si habíamos llegado y en qué condiciones."

"Quería saber si alguno se había comido a una azafata." Me dijo Tyee haciéndome sonreír. "Bueno, pues cuando llegues llámanos, estaremos esperando la llamada."

"Hecho." Le dije. "Ah, y dile a Giorgio que gracias por sus pastillitas milagrosas. Son geniales para llevarlas y muy discretas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Ya estoy en casa." Dije en voz alta para que Billie se enterase.

Era increíble, solo hacía una hora que me había separado de Isabella cuando se fue con los Cullen para, según ella, atender unos asuntos importantes y ya la estaba echando de menos.

"¡Por amor de dios, Jacob!" Dijo Emily apareciendo allí. "¡No deberías darles esos sustos a todo el mundo que se preocupa por ti!"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"¡Hace un mes que desapareciste sin más!" Me dijo. "¡Sam estaba que rabiaba porque no dijiste nada más que ya volverías!" Continuó. "¡Tu padre ha intentado localizarte y tú sin aparecer!"

"¿Dónde están ahora?" Le pregunté.

"¡Dios, por fin!" Gritaron a mi espalda para derribarme entre Embry y Quil.

"Oye, que no soy un fantasma." Les dije. "Por amor de dios, quitaros de encima."

"¡Te fuiste sin decir nada!" Me dijo Embry bloqueándome las piernas. "¡Sam ha dicho que te atará a una caseta y…!"

"Vaya, menuda forma de recibir a vuestro querido amigo del alma." Dijo una voz tras nosotros.

"¿Ya has acabado?" Le pregunté a Isabella mientras esta estaba de pie en la puerta mirándonos de ellos a mí y de nuevo a ellos. "Pensaba que…"

"Claro que no he acabado." Afirmó. "He venido porque presentí peligro. Pensaba que era peligro de verdad, no… no tus amigos intentando hacer algún tipo raro de placaje a… tus piernas y tu espalda."

"¿Sabías que se fue sin decir nada?" Me dijo Emily.

"¿Como yo?" Le dijo Isa. "Solo que yo lo hice por seguridad de ciertos cabeza-locas y no por una chiquillada como otros." Afirmó mirándome a mí.

"Yo solo te seguí." Afirmé librándome de Embry y Quil tras forcejear un poco. "A tus amigos que te fueron a buscar."

"¿Y tú?" Le preguntó Quil.

"Yo fui a hacer una visita familiar." Afirmó ella. "Para evitar una visita suya aquí para… eliminar a mi mascota favorita antes de que me encariñase más de él o él de mí." Añadió mirándose las uñas como limpiándoselas. "Y ahora si me disculpáis… he dejado una llamada importante a medias y aún tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos más en la casa de los Cullen."

"Pero luego vienes ¿no?" Le dije.

"No me hagas romper la promesa porque te pones canso y me enfado…" Me dijo con ironía antes de volver a evaporarse.

Cosas de la velocidad superior a cualquier coche o criatura que pudiésemos conocer; pero aún así, aunque lo sabía… seguía pillándome por sorpresa que apareciese de la nada sabiendo que estaba lejos o que estuviese aquí y al segundo siguiente hubiese desaparecido. Me pregunto si algún día lo entenderé.

¡Plafff!

De pronto tenía a tres lobos enormes encima de mi pecho tras derribarme de nuevo mientras el más grande, Sam, me mordía la garganta con firmeza pero sin matarme.

"_¡Eh, soltarme ya!"_ Me quejé mentalmente ya que no podía soltar ningún sonido por la garganta.

"_¡Ni de coña!"_ Me dijo Paul. _"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así?!"_

"_¡Isa!"_ La llamé. _"¡Por favor!"_

Sabía que, de alguna manera, ella me oiría. Tan solo hacía unos segundos que había estado allí.

"Jo, no hago más que alejarme unos kilómetros y vuelves a hacerme volver." Me dijo desde la puerta "Tienes que aprender a cuidarte solito."

"_¡Tú lárgate!"_ Le dijo Sam.

"Eh, a mí no me metáis en peleas familiares." Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio levantando las manos. "Y tú Jacob, a ver si aprendes a afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos…"

"¡¡Que te vayas de una vez!!" Le dijo Sam.

"Tampoco es para echarla así…" Le dijo Embry.

"Tranquilos, yo ya me voy." Les dijo ella. "Ya volveré en otro momento, otro día que no estéis tan ocupados en romperle las piernas a Jacob."

"No puedes ir en serio…" Le dije. "¿Vas a dejar que me rompan las piernas?"

"Está bien…" Dijo ella. "No le rompáis un hueso, que luego me toca a mí hacerle de médico."

"_Espera, que ahora una chupasangres viene a darnos órdenes a nosotros."_ Murmuró Jared con su mente.

"Venga… no os paséis mucho." Les dijo ella. "Los huesos cuesta curarlos."

"¿Qué le harías tú a uno de los tuyos si hiciesen esto?" Le preguntó Sam.

"A uno de vuestro género… probablemente meterle una bala de plata sólida en las piernas." Dijo ella entonces.

"¡Pero qué bestia, asesina!" Le dijeron en general.

"Nah, no lo mata." Dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás y girando la cara para mirarnos. "Eso sí, le impide convertirse en lobo y lo deja incapaz de escaparse." Afirmó mirándonos por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa irónica. "Para que no se volviese a escapar tan a la ligera; les impide caminar rápido durante unos días, si les piíllas un nervio igual se alarga hasta el mes o así. Y ahora… si me disculpáis me requieren en otro lado. Procurar no dejarlo para el arrastre, por favor." Afirmó incorporándose. "Y Jacob, no me llames por tonterías, por favor…"

De nuevo desapareció.

"Uhhhh… que chica tan dura…" Me dijo Quil.

"A lo que estábamos." Dijo Sam. "Tienes que darnos un montón de explicaciones."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Bueno, y ahora qué." Me dijo Edward mientras estábamos sentados en su salón con el resto de su familia. "¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Creo que volveré." Afirmé. "Cuando deje unos asuntos atados aquí. Aún tengo que hacer un montón de cosas aquí."

"¿Trabajo o ocio?" Me preguntó Jasper.

"Ambos." Dije rápido.

"¿Por qué sigues empeñada en esto?" Me dijo Rosalie. "Es algo contranatural, asqueroso y da nauseas."

"Tenemos un concepto diferente sobre eso." Afirmé. "No espero que lo entendáis."

"Yo puedo entenderlo." Me dijo Bella para que le mirasen todos.

"Gracias Bella." Afirmé yo. "Aparte de ti."

"Si olvidamos lo de la especie y que somos enemigos creados para destruirnos mutuamente…" Dijo Alice. "Dejando de lado lo de las especies totalmente, yo creo que hasta podría entenderlo. Pero sois de diferente especie."

"Esto no hace daño a nadie." Afirmé. "Además, no pienso intentar convencer a nadie."

"Es cierto." Dijo Esme. "El amor es el amor, además, los vampiros hemos perdido la función procreadora. Es imposible que nazca…"

"Los puros pueden procrear." Afirmé yo. "No quedan puros en América, a decir verdad, los últimos puros conocidos murieron hace algún tiempo. Lo más próximo que queda son los Vulturis."

"No pueden procrear ni aunque lo intentasen." Afirmó Edward. "Si no le dieseis mucho bombo y platillo igual hasta os dejaban tener alguna otra relación… loca."

"¿Qué piensas hacer para seguir con esta locura?" Me dijo Carlisle cortando el debate que se habría generado. "Aunque todos pensasen como nosotros no creo que lo tuvieses fácil tampoco."

"Ya…" Dije. "Aún no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero estoy segura que tiene que haber algo, algún plan que pudiésemos hacer… debe haber una manera."

"No, moriréis antes de que pase nada." Afirmó Jasper. "Si no os matan los Vulturis otros lo harán."

"Vosotros no." Afirmé.

"No, esta familia no." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Con eso me sobra." Afirmé yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era bastante de noche cuando llegué a La Push tras acabar una más de las largas reuniones en la casa de los Cullen, en las cuales, normalmente yo era la que tenía que dar explicaciones, la acusada por la Inquisición… la mala.

Supuse que en La Push no me esperaba nada mejor, me confundí, un poco. Tan pronto llegué a la puerta que quería me encontré con dos lobos sobre mí.

"Vale, vale…" Dije. "¿A qué viene esto?"

"_¿Te hemos echado de menos?"_ Me dijo Embry. _"Aunque seas un vampiro."_

Eso me hizo sonreír con ironía, divertida.

"Seth y Embry." Afirmé fijándome que el otro parecía un poco más pequeño que el que supuse era Embry. "Vaya Seth, has crecido."

"_Hace un mes y medio que os fuisteis."_ Afirmó él dándome un último lametón en la cara. _"¿Qué habéis estado haciendo fuera?"_

"Esto… sería más fácil si estuvieseis como personas en vez de cómo lobos." Les dije. "Es más fácil entender el lenguaje hablado que el mental. Me lo estáis mezclando todo."

Fue gracioso, pero cuando me giré les costó muy poco volver a hablarme mientras se abrochaban los pantalones.

"¿Dónde habéis estado?" Me dijo Embry. "¿Qué habéis hecho? Jacob no nos ha contado gran cosa."

"Hemos estado en Europa." Afirmé. "Como yo salí antes estuve en más partes de Europa que Jacob. Jacob solo estuvo en Rumania y alrededores. ¿Qué os ha contado él?"

"Que estuvo en un sitio con aún un poco de nieve y que se lo pasó bien." Afirmó Seth.

"También dijo que le habías curado y que no acababa de entender muy bien a los de tu especie." Afirmó Embry para sonreír. "Que la mayoría estáis locos."

"Supongo que para vosotros, nosotros estamos locos." Contesté. "Por cierto ¿dónde está ahora Jacob?"

"En su cuarto, cuando llegó Billie le castigó un par de días a pan y agua en su cuarto para que no volviese a irse sin decir nada." Afirmó Embry. "¿Quieres que te abramos la puerta para que le veas?" Añadió como riéndose.

"No es necesario." Afirmé mirando a la ventana en cuestión. "Una ventana cerrada no es barrera para mí. Pero creo que voy a respetar el castigo de Billie, ya volveré cuando le levante el castigo. O no, mejor me paso mañana y hablo con Billie, para explicarle un poco lo que hemos hecho y que se quede más tranquilo."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer hasta entonces?" Me dijeron.

Entonces me encogí de hombros. "Seguro que algo se me ocurre."

"Nosotros íbamos a estirar un poco las piernas." Afirmó él. "Si te apetece correr un poco…"

"Os dejaría atrás si corro para relajarme." Afirmé.

"Podemos jugar a pillarte." Afirmó Seth.

"Me gusta el juego, pero supongo que vosotros tendréis que descansar también." Afirmé.

"Antes del amanecer tenemos que estar en nuestras camas." Afirmó Embry.

"O sea, que no saben que estáis fuera." Afirmé.

"Algo así." Me dijeron.

"Bueno, entonces… supongo que bien." Afirmé.

"O también podríamos…" Dijo Embry.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Voy!" Grité saltando en bomba al agua desde el embarcadero para salir riéndome.

"¡No es justo!" Me dijo Seth. "¡Tú puedes no respirar sin ahogarte!"

"Prefiero respirar." Afirmé sonriendo. "Nosotros somos como los tiburones."

"¿Oléis la sangre y atacáis?" Me dijo Embry divertido.

"No, si no nos movemos en el agua nos hundimos." Afirmé. "Al menos yo, y otros muchos de mi especie."

"O sea, que para hundirte solo hay que pararte los pies y los brazos…" Murmuró Embry.

"Ni se te ocurra o te agarraré tan fuerte que no solo te saldrán moratones sino que además te quedarás sin aliento." Afirmé señalándole con el dedo en broma y haciéndole reír mientras yo casi me reía también.

Estar con aquellos chicos, en general y con Jacob, Quil, Embry y Seth sobre todo, me hacía recordar los buenos tiempos. Era curioso, pero aquello solo me pasaba con ciertos licántropos; como si los licántropos estuviesen más llenos de vida y felicidad que el resto de seres. Gracias a Carrick y sus hermanos, a los licántropos solitarios que ahora eran mis amigos, a la manada de La Push… gracias a todos ellos había olvidado la batalla que tuvieron hace siglos contra el clan licántropo de Luca en Europa, todo el daño que nos habían causado los licántropos a nuestra especie cuando aún me consideraba parte de la comunidad en vez de un individuo aislado que me consideraba ahora.

Claro que, supuse que ahora ya nadie salvo los más ancianos recordarían lo de Luca y el terror que causaron aquellas batallas que se prolongaron durante siglos. Ahora hacía casi unos cuatro o cinco siglos que todo había quedado enterrado en el olvido; si yo recordaba algo era porque tomé parte casi al final, en parte también porque quien me convirtió usó una técnica prohibida y me pasó la inmensa mayoría de sus recuerdos, o eso creo ya que son recuerdos que yo no recuerdo haber vivido.

"¿Hace saltar otra vez?" Preguntó Embry.

"Embry, me encantaría, pero será mejor que vayáis a descansar." Afirmé. "Pronto amanecerá y deberíais estar ya en casa, acostados y durmiendo hace horas."

"Jo, no te pongas ahora en plan madre." Me pidió Seth. "Una última zambullida."

"La última." Les dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era pronto por la mañana, podría haber entrado en la casa de los Black pero preferí hacer las cosas bien y sentarme en el porche a esperar percibir movimiento dentro para llamar como cualquier persona normal. Y eso sucedió a eso de las siete y media de la mañana, un poco después de que hubiese amanecido hacía casi una hora.

Oí a Billie tarareando algo dentro de la casa y entonces me levanté del porche y toqué a la puerta suavemente.

"Voy." Dijo Billie al otro lado. "Vaya, que pronto… ¿quién será a estas horas?"

"Tranquilo Billie, espero. Soy Isabella." Dije tranquilamente.

"Contigo quería yo hablar, pasa, pasa." Me dijo abriendo la puerta.

"Antes de que me digas nada te aviso que vengo a hablar de lo que ha hecho tu hijo." Le dije.

"Perfecto, también yo quería hablar de eso." Afirmó. "Pero siéntate, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?"

"Agua estará bien, gracias." Afirmé. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, gracias." Me dijo. "Siento que Jacob fuese un estorbo, ya me ha contado que se escapó para estar contigo porque te fuiste con demasiadas prisas y tuvo miedo."

"Ah, sí." Afirmé. "Tuve que salir del país con prisas; surgieron problemas serios en otro sitio y antes me pasé por la casa de mi 'familia' a presentar un informe para evitar que se plantasen ellos aquí y la liasen."

"Pensaba que no tenías familia." Me dijo.

"Bueno… tengo una familia adoptiva." Afirmé. "Mi familia real estaría ya muerta salvo por una especie de primo lejano o algo así. Así que digamos que lo de familia se refiere a la adoptiva."

"¿Cómo tú?" Me dijo.

"Sí, concretamente nuestra realeza." Afirmé. "Para los que trabajo, vamos."

"¿Por qué temes tanto que vengan aquí?" Me dijo. "¿Qué temores tan peligrosos te provocan?"

"Poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, Bella aún es humana y como sabe lo de los Cullen está en el punto de mira, me mandaron comprobar si seguía siendo humana e informarles; desde luego les he dicho que no la he visto aún, que es posible que estén de viaje constantemente y como aquí tengo trabajo no he podido ponerme a seguirles el rastro."

"Hum… eso es un problema, desde luego." Me dijo. "Pero Bella no es familia tuya, no creo que sea ese tu mayor miedo."

"No, es cierto." Afirmé. "Mi mayor miedo sois vosotros." Afirmé suspirando.

"¿Nosotros?" Me dijo.

"Para serte sincera, no es la primera vez que un licántropo se impronta de mí. La vez anterior lo fueron a buscar y provocaron una pelea de al menos diez contra él. Lo asesinaron y así borraron el menor problema ya que no desean perder un soldado tan valioso como yo." Afirmé poniéndome seria y medio susurrando. "Desde luego nadie más que mis amigos licántropos y la familia sabe esto; bueno, ahora lo sabe también Edward porque le leyó la mente al hermano del asesinado."

"No puedo entenderlo." Me dijo. "¿Cómo que eliminaron el menor de los problemas?"

"Si hubiesen querido matarme a mí entonces hubiesen tenido que enviar al menos a veinte unidades contra mí que me atacasen a la vez, ni tenían tantas ni tan coordinadas como para eso ni tiempo suficiente para acosarme, cansarme y luego atacarme para matarme poco a poco; además, no deseaban prescindir de alguien tan importante y valioso para ellos como yo, así que mataron al licántropo. Supongo que no contaban con que yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Maté a todos los vampiros del perímetro, aniquilé al enemigo con bastante facilidad y absorbí sus habilidades especiales. Enloquecí de furia, y un vampiro así es algo peligroso; no se salvó nadie, y yo quedé malherida. Incluso llegué a pensar en cometer una herejía aún mayor a amar a un licántropo."

"¿Qué herejía es mayor que eso?" Me preguntó.

"Llegué a ofrecerle mi sangre, le pedí que bebiera para poder convertirlo por intercambio de sangre y evitar su muerte…" Afirmé mirándole por encima de los ojos ya que mi cara estaba enfocada a mis manos.

Observé su reacción, estaba blanco como la leche, parecía aterrorizado y demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

Era lógico, yo me pasé años así al darme cuenta de lo que pretendía haber hecho.

"Yo le quería, hasta la locura." Afirmé. "Es posible que sea culpable de haber intentado una herejía imperdonable, pero no me arrepiento, ya no."


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 25: Sentimientos de un padre.**

"Yo le quería, hasta la locura." Afirmé. "Es posible que sea culpable de haber intentado una herejía imperdonable, pero no me arrepiento, ya no."

Había ido allí a calmar a aquel hombre, a contarle que su hijo había estado conmigo todo ese tiempo y a disculparme por no haber caído en que igual ellos no sabían dónde estaban y haberle obligado a dar muestras de vida; pero en lugar de eso, había acabado por hablar de algo de mi pasado que me había marcado y me había llevado al punto moral que ahora estaba.

Observé en silencio a Billie, seguía pálido como la leche, mudo y mostrando una sorpresa enorme.

Ahora me estaba comenzando a odiar y dar asco yo misma. Podía sentir cómo él tenía una sensación rara encima e intenté cerrar ese sentido para evitar sentirme peor aún.

Hubiese esperado que él me dijese que le daba asco, que me fuese, que llamase a los otros miembros de la manada para que me cazasen hasta sacarme fuera de los territorios, que me prohibiese acercarme a su hijo… que reaccionase con el odio que yo y mis acciones pasadas merecían, pero en lugar de eso al salir de su asombro empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la cocina.

Tan pronto como él salió del pequeño salón yo me derrumbé y me apoyé en mis brazos.

"_¿Qué he hecho?"_ Murmuré para mí en mi idioma.

Posiblemente Billie hubiese ido a coger un cuchillo carnicero, haría bien matándome y yo lo tendría merecido.

Un vampiro, nunca, jamás en la vida debería enamorarse de un licántropo y viceversa. Aunque yo ya no fuese del colectivo vampírico, no podía negar mi naturaleza. Era un vampiro me gustase o no. Era un vampiro un tanto especial, de acuerdo, pero vampiro al fin y al cabo.

"Ten, tómate esto." Me dijo Billie de pronto sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. "Te hará bien."

Levanté la cabeza y vi que estaba allí, delante de mí empujándome una taza con algo dentro tapado con un plato de café. No me había dado cuenta de que había llegado allí, no le había oído llegar ni lo había presentido. Había dejado mis sentidos con la guardia bajada por un momento mientras me auto-compadecía.

"Vamos, quema un poco, pero seguro que después te sientes un poco mejor." Me insistió.

Con cuidado destapé la taza y me encontré con una infusión.

"Es tranquilizante." Me dijo. "Un viejo remedio de las mujeres Quileutes para los males que no son físicos sino que provienen de dentro."

Mis males no eran físicos, eran heridas que se habían hecho hacía mucho tiempo en mi corazón de piedra y hielo, viejas cicatrices de heridas que se habían cerrado demasiado dolorosamente, que yo me había forzado a cerrar deprisa para poder seguir con mi vida… Esas viejas cicatrices aún dolían si las tocaba, y acababa de abrirlas con Billie para que me entendiese.

"Supongo que a ti también te doy asco." Le dije.

"No sé." Afirmó. "La verdad es que no puedo entenderlo. No pareces un vampiro, tienes un corazón demasiado grande como para serlo; por mucho que lo escondas te preocupas y mucho por tus amigos, tienes amigos y de lo más variado… eres una asesina que hace un trabajo perfecto y sin dejar ni huella en falso, pero en cambio eres también capaz de sufrir. Nunca pensé que uno de los de tu clase pudiese sufrir."

"No sé si todos pueden." Le dije. "Supongo que no soy el ejemplo perfecto de mi raza."

"No." Me dijo. "Eres el perfecto ejemplo de tu especie, pero a la vez eres un caso excepcional que no se parece en casi nada a lo que debería ser un vampiro."

Eso se debía a las habilidades que había tomado de algunas víctimas; no, se debía al alma de Carrick que ahora fluía por mí.

El regalo que Carrick me dio fue su vida, me hizo más fuerte y a la vez más humana.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, solo Billie y yo hasta que llamaron a la puerta y le llevaron a Billie un paquete de correos.

"Será mejor que me vaya." Afirmé. "Supongo que estarás ocupado y yo solo estoy distrayéndote."

"Jacob dijo que habías prometido venir a verle cuando acabases tus asuntos con los Cullen." Me dijo. "Deberías esperarle."

"Le esperaré." Afirmé. "Pero le esperaré en un sitio donde no moleste. Estaré en el garaje. Creo que ya es hora que vuelva a lo de mi hobby."

"¿Tu hobby?" Me dijo.

"Tengo un precioso coche que estoy arreglando aquí cerca." Afirmé. "Tu hijo y sus amigos me echan una mano, la verdad, yo mucho, lo que se dice mucho, tampoco entiendo de mecánica."

"Vale, le diré eso cuando aparezca." Me dijo. "Después de que haya hecho un par de cosas en casa."

"Desde luego." Afirmé yo antes de irme por la puerta trasera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Estaba acabando de ponerle el dibujo de las llamas que planeaba hacerle a la carrocería en la parte frontal, sobre el negro metalizado y brillante que ya llevaba tiempo asentado en su segunda capa de pintura cuando oí pasos acercándose.

Ni siquiera me alarmé ya que sabía que por los pasos eran dos personas, y solo había un par que fuese así de ruidosos acercándose al garaje.

"Hola." Me dijo Quil. "Aquí llega la caballería."

"¿Has estado toda la noche aquí pintando?" Me preguntó Embry mientras acababa de cubrir la parte cercana que no quería pintar de otro color y los cristales con el techo.

"No, he estado mirando el amanecer en el porche frontal hasta que se ha levantado Billie y hemos desayunado, o medio desayunado en mi caso. Hemos estado hablando y cuando le han llamado para entregarle un paquete le he dicho que me salía aquí para evitar molestarle en su casa."

"Pero que chica tan obediente." Dijo Embry poniéndome su manaza en la cabeza y frotándomela para llevarse un manotazo mío.

"Aparta, que no me puedo entretener en hacer el tonto." Afirmé apuntándole con la pistola de pintura a presión.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?" Me preguntó Quil. "Jacob no tenía eso aquí."

"Lo he tomado prestado de un taller clandestino." Afirmé cargando la pintura amarilla metalizada en la cubeta de la pintura en la pistola. "Digamos que voy a hacer mi nuevo coche un poquito más… bonito."

"Ya veremos si queda algo del antiguo coche." Dijo Embry. "Le has cambiado todo, pieza a pieza."

"Soy bastante exigente con mis vehículos." Afirmé poniéndome una mascara de pintor que había encontrado por allí para apretar un segundo el gatillo y comprobar la presión y cantidad de pintura que salía. "Los necesito para trabajar y por ello necesito que reúnan unas condiciones." Afirmé. "Seguridad, velocidad, buen sistema de frenos y motor…" Dije contando cualidades de un vehículo que se ajustase a mis necesidades y ritmo de vida.

"Con todo eso no me extrañaría que fuese un supervehículo." Afirmó Embry. "El coche fantástico."

"Los míos no hablan." Afirmé.

"¿Ya sabe Jacob que estás tocando nuestro trabajo?" Me preguntó Quil sentándose en el banco de trabajo.

"Supongo." Afirmé. "Le dije a Billie que le esperaría aquí entreteniéndome en mi nuevo hobby."

Pintar un coche era algo más costoso de lo que pensaba, incluso para alguien con una velocidad de reacción y movimientos tan superior a lo humano como los Cullen o yo. Esto por ahora había que hacerlo despacio, a un ritmo humano, y luego tendría que secar solo antes de que pudiese darle una segunda capa.

"¿Qué se supone que es ese dibujo?" Me preguntó Quil.

"Sorpresa." Afirmé. "Calculo que en dos días podré tenerlo acabado." Añadí levantando un momento la pistola para contemplar el efecto y compararlo con mi imagen mental antes de darle un par de retoques más y seguir con los laterales.

En realidad el dibujo era en tres colores: amarillo, naranja y rojo, todos metalizados y brillantes. Y Embry había cogido los botes para mirarlos.

"Unos chorretones de sangre en un cuello bonito." Afirmó Embry bromeando.

"Vaya, me has pillado." Afirmé bromeando. "Pensaba pedirte que posases para hacerlo más real, pero creo que ahora que me has descubierto ya no tiene gracia."

Era increíble lo fácil que me resultaba hacer reír a esos chicos tan solo bromeando con ellos. Mientras acababa de pintar los laterales pude percibir que Jacob se acercaba, lento y como dudando un poco.

Para cuando llegó yo estaba acabando un poco los laterales y estaba concentrada en el trabajo.

"¿Por qué no has esperado?" Me dijo.

"Déjalo, no deja que nadie le ayude." Afirmó Quil. "Eso sí, creo que le gusta la charla mientras trabaja."

"Me ahorro poner la radio y escuchar esa cosa rara que aquí llamáis música." Afirmé.

"Claro, seguro que la señorita vampiro le gustan cosas como Marilin Manson." Afirmó Embry.

"Pse, no a todos los vampiros nos gusta la música gótica." Afirmé levantando la pistola para ver el efecto y dándole un par de disparos más para dejarlo a mi gusto y parar la pistola de la corriente. "Los hay que preferimos otra música."

"¿Por ejemplo?" Me preguntó Quil.

"Ritmos africanos, música céltica, pop… OH, y también algo de punk." Afirmé. "Me encantan los Pistol."

"Genial, ni hemos oído hablar de ellos." Afirmó Quil. "¿También te gusta Spears?"

"¿Britnie Spears?" Pregunté. "Alguna canción. ¿Y a vosotros?"

"¡¡Yuck!!" Dijeron los tres a la vez.

"Por favor, eso es para niñitas blancas que bailan en sus cuartos." Afirmó Embry.

"Perdón, olvidaba que los 'machotes indígenas' no perdéis el tiempo con eso." Afirmé con sorna. "Os lo pasáis peleándoos y arreglando coches con la esperanza de que alguna de esas 'niñitas blancas' acaben con vosotros en el asiento trasero."

"Dong." Dijo Quil mientras todos se reían. "Punto para la señorita."

"Bueno, pues le doy otra capa lenta y luego lo dejo secar un poco antes de dejarlo por hoy." Dije volviendo a ponerme la máscara y cogiendo de nuevo la pistola de pintura a presión. "Prefiero esperar a que se seque antes de darle la siguiente capa con el naranja."

"Podrías hacerlo esta noche." Afirmó Jacob. "Te echaría una mano."

"Los chicos a dormir, que vosotros necesitáis dormir y yo necesito un entretenimiento para las noches de insomnio permanente que tengo."

"Se me ocurren otras formas mejores de matar el rato." Afirmó Jacob mirándome.

Eso me dio que pensar y me miré de arriba abajo. Tarde reparé en que tenía una pinta rara, de una de esas chicas de las revistas que los adolescentes guardan debajo del colchón. No me había dado cuenta de que trabajando y jugando con las herramientas, no solo me había manchado un poco sino que me había hecho varios desgarrones, uno de ellos en el abdomen que dejaba entrever más de lo que debería.

"Muy gracioso, Jacob Black." Dije cogiendo unos clavos y poniéndomelos como si fuesen agujas que luego doblé para juntar ambos trozos de tela como si fuesen imperdibles.

"Venga, no te enfades." Me dijo cogiéndome por la cintura suavemente. "Era una broma."

"Jacob Black, aparta tus manos de mí si no quieres que te las arranque de cuajo." Le dije.

Eso le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

"Que por poco me haces disparar la pistola contra una zona que no es." Le dije en un tono un poco más suave. "No se te ocurra volver a cogerme así cuando esté trabajando, que luego hay que repetirlo porque sale mal."

"Ya pensaba que te habías enfadado de nuevo." Me dijo Quil.

"Ah, que os parece normal que sin más ni más me agarre como si fuese a saber qué de él ¿no?" Les dije disparando la pistola tras volver a ponerme la máscara. "Muy bonito, unos licántropos sobones y caraduras."

"Anda que… a las tías no hay quien os entienda." Afirmó Embry.

"Algún día aprenderás a entendernos." Afirmé ahora ya divertida. "Por cierto, ir pensando en algo para luego. Cuando acabe estoy libre de nuevo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Esta es." Afirmó Quil señalando una película en la cartelera del cine. "Miedo, terror… tripas."

"Lección número 73." Les dije. "Cuando vais con damas deberíais permitir que estas eligiesen."

"Vale, elige." Me dijo Quil.

"Pero no seas muy mala…" Me pidió Embry.

"Vale, la de aventuras suena bien." Afirmé. "¿Contentos?"

"¡Gracias!" Me dijeron.

Al final, después de limpiarme un poco la pintura que me había caído en puntos diminutos al pintar, habíamos decidido ir al cine para seguir practicando un poco sus modales. Por cierto, ya habían superado el nivel de comer con más o menos delicadeza, al menos hasta el punto de comer con la boca cerrada y no hablar con la boca cerrada… y comer más o menos una cantidad considerada normal cuando comiesen con una chica en una cita o algo así.

"Eh, permíteme." Me dijo Jacob cuando fui a pagar en la taquilla. "Norma nº 25: Un caballero siempre invita a su dama. Yo pago."

"Y las palomitas corren a mi cuenta." Afirmó Seth.

"La coca-cola de la mía." Afirmó Quil.

"Vaya, parece que algo ha entrado en estos cráneos de cemento armado." Afirmé bromeando y haciendo un gesto de 'adelante' con las manos.

Era gracioso, pero cumplieron sus palabras y Jacob me pagó mi entrada, Seth las palomitas y Quil el vaso de refresco.

Mientras nos repartíamos los asientos sonreí al verles pelearse porque todos querían sentarse junto a mí. El problema era que estábamos dos en una fila y tres en otra.

Al final yo dije que iba al baño y mientras les dejé que se repartiesen ellos los sitios, por lo que cuando regresé, me encontré con que me tocaba sentarme entre Jacob y Quil mientras Embry estaba al lado de Quil y Seth al de Jacob. Yo era el centro geométrico de todos.

Era curioso porque cuando empezó la película, resultó que tampoco era tan interesante y le pillé las intrigas desde el primer momento; así que me pasé toda la película pensando en mis cosas mientras observaba la pantalla, parando de vez en cuando a observar a los 4 chicos comer palomitas como si se muriesen de hambre y beber refresco sonoramente

"La boca cerrada…" Les reñía de vez en cuando. "Beber con suavidad… si no metéis mucho ruido…"

Era gracioso, porque pedían perdón pero al cabo de un rato parecían olvidarlo y volvían a hacerlo.

El que ya era otro caso era Jacob, que aprovechó la oscuridad para pasarme el brazo por encima con disimulo y sonreír cuando le miré con duda.

Sin embargo no lo retiró y ese descaro me hizo sonreír divertida.

Cuando me hizo acercarme más a él sonreí con ironía y acerqué mi boca a su oreja.

"No tientes tanto tu suerte." Le susurré.

"Quien no arriesga no gana." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Tú traspasa la línea de seguridad y no solo no ganarás sino que perderás algún miembro." Afirmé dándole una palmada en el pecho.

"No te arriesgarías en un sitio como este." Afirmó él divertido volviendo a rodearme. "Además, las parejas vienen aquí a esto. Es parte del entrenamiento ¿no?"

"Dudo que necesitéis esta ayuda." Afirmé soltándome. "Para esto os bastáis vosotros solitos."

"Eh, tortolitos." Nos riñeron los otros en broma. "Dejar eso para otro rato, queremos oír la peli."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

Ring ring… Ring ring…

"Ya va, ya va…" Murmuré moviéndome para coger el teléfono. "Al habla Billie Black."

"Buenas tardes Billie." Me dijo Charlie por teléfono. "¿Te pillo en mal momento?"

"No Charlie, estaba solo." Afirmé. "Estaba viendo la tele."

"¿Aún no ha aparecido Jacob?" Me preguntó.

Jacob, claro, se me había olvidado comentarle que ya había regresado. Estaría preocupado ya que era mi amigo desde hacía años.

"Ah, sí." Afirmé. "Llegó hace un par de días. Resulta que el muy desconsiderado se fue a hacer una ruta en moto y se le olvidó mencionarlo. Luego se quedó sin gasolina y tuvo un accidente, ha estado de periplo todo este tiempo y el muy idiota se le olvidó llamar para contármelo."

"Espera un momento…" Me dijo. "¿Me estás diciendo que se escapó de casa para ir a pasear en moto y se perdió?"

"Algo así." Afirmé. "Ya sabes, los jóvenes necesitan aventuras. Ya le he dicho que la próxima vez no se vaya sin decirme a dónde ni por cuanto."

"Supongo que le habrás puesto un castigo de los que hacen época." Me dijo.

"Arresto domiciliario." Afirmé. "Solo le he dejado salir hoy porque iban a darle unas clases de urbanidad con otros chicos de la reserva."

"¿Clases de qué?" Me dijo.

"Al parecer algunos chicos se quejaban de que no podían ligar, así que una dama se ha ofrecido para enseñarles unos cuantos trucos como comer con propiedad y ciertas… bueno, ciertas maneras."

"Son adolescentes." Me dijo Charlie divertido. "Me gustaría ver cómo lo hacen."

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato más, sobre nuestros hijos, sobre otras cosas… Cuando colgué me di cuenta de algo, le había dejado ir no por las clases sino porque sabía que iba a estar bien cuidado. La duda era… ¿bien cuidado por sus amigos o por la dama vampiresa?

Estaba comenzando a dudar si no estaba comenzando a ver a la dama, de una raza peligrosa para nosotros, como a una más.

Ella era un vampiro mientras que Jacob y los otros chicos eran licántropos, eso sería un problema, si ellos se transformaban cerca de ella posiblemente la atacasen, o viceversa; si a ella le entraba sed estando cerca de ellos…

No, ella tenía control, sí. Ella no iba a tener sed, tenía bolsas de sangre siempre encima, al menos eso me habían dicho el resto, si tenía sed se tomaría una; y además, si alguno de los chicos amenazaba con transformarse seguramente ella podría calmarlos con tocarles, ya le había visto hacerlo antes.

Era raro, por un lado me sentía intranquilo sabiendo qué era cada uno y cómo ambas especies eran enemigos por naturaleza; pero por otro lado, me sentía tranquilo sabiendo que ella era una persona realmente sabia, como Carlisle solo que en femenino…

"Billie ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Sue Clearwater. "Estás muy callado."

"Bah, preocupaciones de padre." Afirmé. "Me preocupo demasiado por mi hijo."

"Es parte de ser padres." Me dijo ella dejándome una tarta en la cocina para volver a sentarse conmigo. "Si a mí me pagasen por cada vez que me preocupo por mi Leah y mi Seth…"

"Tienes razón." Afirmé.

"Por cierto, Leah dijo algo de que la chica nueva se iba a llevar a Seth con otros chicos a la ciudad." Me dijo.

"Ah, sí." Afirmé. "Están en un programa de aprendizaje de buenos modales para poder ligar."

"Estos chicos…" Dijo ella. "¿Acaso estás preocupado aún por la huída de Jacob o es más bien por las lecciones?"

"Un poco ambos." Afirmé.

"¡No te preocupes!" Me dijo. "Están con esa chica. No la conozco mucho, pero parece una buena chica. Cuidará de ellos…"

"Sí." Asentí. "Tienes razón."

Ahora ella estaba con ellos, nunca había dado muestras de odiar nuestra especie, mi hijo la adoraba hasta límites insospechados, era amiga de los otros chicos… Sí, no tenía nada que temer, ella se encargaría de cuidarles mientras estuviesen con ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Wala!" Dijo Seth. "¡Que peli más buena!"

"Jo, anda que no ha molado ni nada cuando el tío descubre esa pista que había bajo la cama y…"

"¿Y que se veía desde que entraron al cuarto?" Pregunté. "Un poco cantoso que enfocasen allí todo el rato mientras enfocaban al protagonista."

"Espera, que la chica es ahora Sherlock Holmes." Dijo Embry.

"Solo soy observadora, nada más." Afirmé. "¿Tengo que recordarte cuál es mi trabajo?"

"Vale." Me dijeron.

"Bueno, pues ahora… ¿Quién sabe después de ir al cine en una cita qué hay que hacer?" Les pregunté.

"Irnos a un sitio más tranquilo." Afirmó Embry divertido. "Donde no nos molesten."

"Animal." Le murmuré yo.

"Creo que primero habría que preguntarle a la dama si necesita comer algo." Dijo Quil.

"Venga ya." Dijo Jacob. "Ya nos hemos atiborrado de palomitas. ¿Cómo va a tener más hambre?"

"No es que tenga hambre o no." Dije yo. "Es por educación. Quil se lleva otro punto. Aunque antes de pasar a lo del hambre… ¿no pensáis que lo más lógico sería algo que ya hemos hecho un poco?"

"Caminar." Afirmó Embry.

"¿Hablar sobre la película?" Me dijo Jacob quitándose la chaqueta y echándomela por encima. "Es agradable mantener una conversación de vez en cuando." Afirmó citando mis palabras.

"Bien citado." Afirmé. "Pero la próxima vez intenta decir algo de tu cosecha."

"Cine, charla sobre la película, preguntar si tiene hambre… llevarla a cenar, supongo." Dijo Quil. "¿Y luego?"

"Luego… a veces un paseo tranquilo suele ir bien." Afirmé.

"Un paseo a la luz de la luna…" Dijo Embry. "Y nosotros vomitando."

Vale, tuve que aguantarme la risa ante su franqueza, todos nosotros; pero entonces Seth y Jacob hablaron.

"¿Y si te gusta la chica por qué ibas a vomitar?" Preguntó Seth.

"Eso." Le apoyó Jacob. "Es una excusa perfecta para poder acercarte a ella con la excusa de que no se pierda."

"Veo que sois bastante… humanos." Afirmé. "No, no. No hay nada malo en ello. Me dais envidia."

"¿Y eso?" Me preguntó Quil.

"Aún a riesgo de hablar más de la cuenta y sonar como un hombre…" Dije. "Los de mi especie no tenemos… urgencias de ese tipo. Impulsos de regirnos por las hormonas. A decir verdad dudo incluso que tengamos de eso."

"¿Y no tenéis…?" Me preguntó Seth.

"No." Afirmé.

"¿Pero nada de nada?" Me preguntó Embry. "Ni cuando un tío…"

"No, lo siento." Afirmé. "Nada de nada. No hay esas urgencias. La… bueno, la atracción física es evidente que existe de algún modo, pero el resto es más… animal. Demasiado peligroso para cualquier mortal, un error de cálculos y control y podríamos matar al otro."

"O sea, que de sexo nada." Me dijo Embry. "Jacob … lo siento, tío."

"¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me importe morir en sus brazos?" Le dijo él bromeando.

"Además ¿quién os ha dicho que no tengamos?" Le pregunté yo inclinando levemente la cabezas.

"¿Eh?" Dijeron. "Pero si acabas de decir que…" Me dijo Quil.

"Que no tenemos esas necesidades. Y que es algo más bien de instinto animal por lo que es peligroso con un humano." Afirmé. "No que no podamos."

"Entonces…" Me dijo Quil.

"No me tentéis…" Les dije con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Pero sí o no." Preguntó Seth.

"Conozco a algunos machos de vampiro con fuerza suficiente como para aguantar lo suficiente." Afirmé. "Pocos, pero los hay."

"Mira que bien." Me dijo Embry. "Aquí tienes a unos cuantos machos de licántropo bastante más fuertes que cualquier vampiro."

Yo tan solo solté una medio risa mientras Jacob le lanzaba un gruñido gutural de algo entre aviso y amenaza.

"¿Seguro que sois fuertes?" Les pregunté.

Cuando les vi asintiendo simplemente cogí una barra de acero, con dos dedos y la doblé hasta hacer una forma de una rosa suavemente antes de partirla en dos para sacar dos rosas idénticas. Entonces sonreí más ampliamente y cogí una que puse en mi mano y la oculté en ella para abrirla y mostrarles un montón de polvo metálico.

"¿Podéis imaginaros lo que podría hacer esto en los huesos de una persona normal?" Les pregunté divertida. "Y eso que no he hecho apenas fuerza."

"Vale, vamos a dejarlo." Afirmó Quil. "Era solo una broma."

"Supongo que en tres casos iba en broma, uno de ellos en semi-broma." Afirmé para luego mirar a Jacob. "Lo de ese tipo de relaciones con cualquier otro que no sea uno de esos machos vampiros lo llevo a rajatabla. Prefiero no tentar mi auto-control demasiado. Odiaría tener que decepcionar a ninguno de vuestros padres y madre."


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 26: Confesiones y dolor.**

"Eh, ya era hora de que llegases. Tienes un paquete en el salón." Me dijo Rosalie. "¿Te crees que somos tus criados o qué? No pienso recoger más paquetes tuyos si no estás aquí."

"Gracias, Rosalie." Afirmé. "Lo siento pero no esperaba paquetes, de otro modo me hubiese esperado aquí a recibirlo."

"Me da igual." Afirmó antes de irse. "Me han fastidiado mi tranquilidad."

"Ah ¿pero nosotros tenemos de eso?" Le pregunté medio bromeando cuando desapareció.

Entonces me giré y fui al salón. Era cierto que allí había un paquete, no esperaba que nadie me mandase nada pero allí estaba. Lo primero que hice fue mirar quién lo mandaba. Volterra, Italia.

"Vaya por dios…" Murmuré mientras lo desprecintaba.

Dentro había varias cosas, para empezar un nuevo móvil. Siempre lo hacían cuando me cambiaban la misión, una línea directa con ellos. Cogí el móvil y me lo guardé en un bolsillo diferente al actual, solo para diferenciarlos cuando sonasen.

El segundo objeto era algo mejor, un par de pistolas automáticas preciosas y nuevas; última generación y con una caja de balas en varios cargadores. Esa gente nunca había sabido muy bien cómo usaba yo aquello, pero sabían que si no me lo mandaban ellos lo compraría yo. Comprobé las balas, plata; o sea, que otra vez me tocaba cazar licántropos. Hice un chasquido con la lengua mientras las ponía en sus fundas y las apartaba.

"¿Quién te manda armas?" Me preguntó una voz tras de mí.

"Adivina." Afirmé sin girarme. "Pensaba que estabais cazando, Emmeret."

"Acabamos de llegar." Afirmó Carlisle. "¿Te han dado un nuevo trabajo?"

"Supongo, pero no se detalles." Afirmé cargando balas en los cargadores y dejándolos junto a las armas. "Lo único que puedo deducir es que se trata de licántropos. Balas de plata." Afirmé mostrándole una mientras dejaba un cargador y cogía otro nuevo para rellenarlo.

"¿Y no te han dicho nada más?" Me preguntó Jasper.

"No." Afirmé. "Normalmente me mandan un móvil, me llaman un día y me cuentan los detalles. Aparte de que a veces me mandan también armas nuevas, como es el caso." Añadí poniéndole el seguro a una y pasándosela por el aire.

La cogió con elegancia.

"Bonita." Me dijo mientras yo seguía rellenando cargadores. "Ligera, fácil de manejar… y cargada."

"Nunca sabes cuando la vas a necesitar." Afirmé mientras me la devolvía de la misma forma y la cogía sin separar mi vista del cargador que estaba rellenando con una bala en la mano. "Bah, otra bala defectuosa…"

"¿Me la das?" Me dijo Emmeret.

"Toda tuya." Afirmé pasándosela. "Te advierto que no sirve para dispararla, aunque podría hacer un bonito colgante."

"Igual si la tiro a mano…" Me dijo.

"No acertarías." Le dijimos su hermano y yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Se me hizo un poco raro, juraría que hasta que me dormí Isabella estaba por allí.

Ahora ni podía olerla ni parecía estar en ningún sitio a la vista.

Le había preguntado a Billie y a otros, pero nadie la había visto irse, porque era evidente que, después de revisar toda la reserva, allí no estaba ella. Así que volví a casa un poco confuso.

"Jacob, hijo. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y dejas de moverte de un lado a otro?" Me dijo Billie mientras veía algo en la tele.

"No puedo." Afirmé. "Se me hace raro, tendría que haber llegado ya."

"¿Esperabas visita?" Me preguntó. "¿Embry y Quil? Porque si eso igual podrías pasarte por sus casas o llamarles."

"No, no." Dije calmándome un poco. "Es... Isabella, dijo que se pasaría por aquí de nuevo."

"Vaya por dios..." Dijo Billie bajando el volumen de la tele. "¿Quieres hablar de algo?"

"No, gracias." Afirmé. "Supongo que no es nada."

"Si tanto interés tienes... por ahí tienes el número de teléfono de la Bella del jefe Swan. Como ahora son familia supongo que podrás hablar con la otra Bella a través de ella."

"Genial." Dije yo. "Por cierto, qué Bella es cual. Porque yo las llamo Bella e Isabella."

"Bueno pues llamas a Bella y que te pase con su prima Isabella." Me dijo.

"Igual está fuera con su marido, como siempre." Le dije.

"Ya, pues bueno, haz lo que quieras." Me dijo. "Pero haz lo que sea pero haz el favor de parar quieto un rato. Me estás poniendo nervioso."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isabella)

"Oye, creo que te queda algo." Me dijo Jasper. "En la caja."

Por fin había acabado de cargar los cargadores extra y los había colocado en su sitio.

"Ah, ahora va." Dije yo. "Vamos a ver... qué tenemos..."

Con cuidado metí la mano y toqué una bolsa de plástico. Agarré como pude y entonces tiré y la saqué entre todos los papeles que había rellenando la caja y haciendo de amortiguación entre los contenidos.

"Bueno..." Murmuré viendo el contenido y sacándolo. "La que se ha liado..."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntaron.

"Ocurre esto." Afirmé mostrándoles una cabeza. "¿Os suena de algo esta cara?"

"No." Me dijeron uno a uno los jóvenes.

"¿Ese no es...?" Me dijo Carlisle. "Me suena la cara."

"Titus." Les dije. "Cabeza de un trío que como nosotros no atacan porque sí, se alimentan de sangre muerta como yo. Como también se alimentan a veces de sangre humana de vagabundos y suicidas en Volterra les tienen cierto aprecio."

"O sea, que te toca volver a moverte." Me dijo Jasper. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Esto no es más que un pequeño contratiempo." Afirmé. "Solo acelera un poco las cosas. Si me disculpáis..."

Con cuidado salí de allí mientras sacaba mi móvil del bolsillo. Mis planes ahora eran un poco más peligrosos. Debía acelerar todo. Debía asegurarme que en mi patria, en el colegio sabían todo. Tenía que asegurarme de conseguir tiempo suficiente hasta que tramase un plan, y esta persecución era el mejor modo de que los Vulturis apartasen la mirada de la manada antes de que se diesen cuenta de nada.

Yo tenía capacidad para ocultar mis pensamientos, para cerrar la mente y que no pudieran leerla y en cambio llenarla con mentiras que sirviesen para cubrir las lagunas que dejaba ocultando pensamientos, pero sinceramente, dudo que la manada fuese capaz de aquello; no, para eso hacía falta mucho auto-control y disciplinar la mente, los licántropos eran famosos precisamente por todo lo contrario.

Tras hablar largo y tendido con la escuela con mi número privado me encargué de tomar otras medidas.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Me preguntó Carlisle cuando me encontró en la cocina con la cara en la mano y las rodillas contra el pecho y la otra estirada en el suelo donde estaba sentada tras hacer una última llamada. "Pareces agobiada."

"Cierra la puerta, por favor." Le pedí sin abrir los ojos.

Oí cómo iba a cerrarla y cómo con un clic se cerraba la puerta de la cocina. En tanto yo había sacado un juguetito retocado para las mentalistas de la escuela. Lo había cogido prestado cuando estuvimos en el colegio, su propósito era que creaba unos sonidos que impedían a los vampiros que tenían poderes relacionados con la mente usarlos. El problema era que si los intentaban usar tendrían un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que sería como una tortura y se pondrían a vomitar bilis, o algo parecido a eso ya que no éramos como los humanos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Me preguntó Carlisle tras mirar un segundo el juguete que había dejado en la mesa.

"Primero prométeme que no vas a dejar que Edward vea nada de lo que te voy a contar." Afirmé. "Y que no vas a decir nada a nadie."

"Está bien." Acabó por decir tras unos segundos de silencio. "Aunque no puedo jurarte que Edward no sea capaz de verlo. No soy tan bueno cerrando mi mente."

"Bastará con que no lo pienses después de que hablemos." Afirmé.

"Lo intentaré." Me dijo. "Pareces agobiada."

Estaba un poco dudosa aún, pero al final suspiré.

"Sinceramente... todo esto me supera." Afirmé. "Trabajo para una causa, trabajo para los Vulturis... y encima ahora me estoy saltando dos de mis principios. Creo que estoy enloqueciendo..."

"Es cierto que trabajas demasiado, te pasas la vida de un lado para otro y no haces más que preocuparte por todo. Edward me ha dicho que pareces tener la mente dividida en cinco partes. Cinco pensamientos a la vez cuando no te das cuenta de que está mirándote la mente. Una pared de hormigón armado cuando te das cuenta."

"Tengo mucho tiempo de entrenamiento para resistirme a Aro. Edward solo ha visto lo básico, aún podría hacerlo mucho mejor." Afirmé superando la sorpresa de que Edward hubiese visto tanto de mi mente. "Aunque es obvio que no es infalible ya que Edward ha podido ver lo que pienso."

"Clasificó tu mente como un torrente de ideas claras pero muy rápido como para concentrarse en un canal en concreto. Mucho peor que la de un licántropo."

"Tengo demasiadas preocupaciones." Afirmé. "Y cada día parecen... reproducirse."

"Conmigo puedes desahogarte." Afirmó Carlisle acercándoseme y cogiéndome la mano con suavidad. "Nos conocemos hace siglos, y no metafóricamente hablando. Sabes que digas lo que digas no te voy a juzgar."

"¿Y qué me dices del escándalo que se formó cuando Edward le leyó la mente a mi amigo Aidan?" Le dije con un tono de cansancio y derrota.

"Bueno." Dijo como pensando la respuesta. "La verdad es que me chocó. No tienes esa fama entre los de nuestra especie. Todo el mundo pensaba que si había alguien que no sentía ningún aprecio por los licántropos esa eras tú. Tu trabajo es matar desertores y licántropos, y por lo que he oído eres una experta. Eficaz y perfecta en metodología, nunca dejas rastro, siempre dejas una coartada perfecta..."

"Corta el royo." Dije. "Ya sé que hago mi trabajo bien."

"Entonces qué te preocupa." Me dijo.

"Carlisle, no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero..." Comencé.

No, no podía decírselo, esto no era asunto suyo. Esta guerra era contra mí, contra mí y contra todo el mundo de la escuela. Nadie sabía exactamente cuántos éramos, solo yo, y Giorgio.

"¿Pero?" Me preguntó.

"En Europa, ya oíste que el colegio no está pasando por el mejor momento." Le dije. "Debo, debemos, ahora ya los sabéis vosotros también." Le dije. "Debemos mantenerlo en secreto. Y para ellos no es tan difícil, la mayoría no hay registro de que existan, no les buscarán y si les encuentran tampoco van a preguntarles por el sitio. Para mí es más complicado, porque los Vulturis preguntan por todo lo que les descoloca un milímetro sus planes y expectativas. Me cuesta cada vez más ocultárselo porque la escuela tiene problemas y cada vez me cuesta más olvidarme de ello."

Carlisle me miraba en silencio, como si no se perdiese ni una palabra de lo que yo decía, en cambio no decía nada.

"Es muy duro preocuparme por algo y no poder contárselo a nadie..." Afirmé. "Y encima, aparte de eso está el problema de Jacob."

"¿Qué le pasa?" Me preguntó saliendo de su silencio por primera vez. "¿Le ha pasado algo?"

"Se ha improntado de mí." Afirmé tras mirar alrededor para comprobar que seguía sin haber nadie. "Me preocupa mucho que se pueda enterar nadie."

"Supongo que para ti debe ser un incordio que eso pase." Me dijo. "Jacob es un amigo pero puede ser un problema. Puede ser un poco pesado tener un licántropo improntado de..."

"No es eso." Le dije. "Nunca me ha supuesto un coñazo."

"Isabella." Me dijo Carlisle. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Me preguntó cogiéndome las manos y frotándome las manos para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Es el problema que está improntado de ti o es otra cosa?"

"Carlisle... estoy perdida..." Murmuré.

Carlisle era muy listo, era imposible que le pudiese engañar, no estando como estaba yo en ese momento, que hasta había tenido que recurrir a un juguete para evitar que nos escuchasen sin que me enterase...

"Es normal." Me dijo dejándome que me apoyase la frente contra su pecho. "Igual tú tienes más edad que yo, pero cuando te mordieron eras más joven. Por mucho entrenamiento que pases, por mucho tiempo que pase, tú estás anclada en una edad. Eres mucho más madura de lo que cabía esperar por tu edad aparente, pero sigues siendo una adolescente."

"Tengo 20." Afirmé.

"No importa." Me dijo. "Con 20 sigues siendo una adolescente. Alguien que no debería cargar con todos esos problemas como si fuese una adulta hecha y derecha."

"¿Y con quién los comparto?" Le dije. "Son todos temas tabú, pero si no puedo hacer más. Tengo ya a mi familia ocupándonos de todo en Europa, a mis amigos trabajando allí... y encima ni ellos entienden lo de Jacob y yo."

"¿Lo de Jacob y tú?" Me dijo.

"Le quiero ¿vale?" Acabé reconociendo.

"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

"No, pero nunca lo he estado." Afirmé. "Solo sé que no puedo soportar la idea de que le vuelvan a matar como hicieron con Carrick. No puedo olvidarlo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no con Jacob. Jacob es solo un crío, no sé si tiene siquiera la mayoría de edad. ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que haga frente?. ¿Cómo puedo contarle lo que pasa, que le van a venir a cazar?"

Estaba a punto de llorar, lo presentía. Necesitaba irme, necesitaba hacer algo...

Entonces Carlisle me rodeó con sus brazos y me hizo enterrar la cara en su camisa como si fuese su hija también.

"Tranquila... todo se solucionará..." Me dijo. "Eres muy valiente, muy valiente..."

Aquello no me ayudó, me dolía algo dentro de mí.

"Carlisle... necesito... necesito salir..." Le dije separándome y comiéndome las ganas de llorar.

"Lo entiendo." Me dijo. "¿Quieres... te mando...?"

"No, necesito estar sola." Afirmé haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Voy a recoger esto..."

"No, deja." Me dijo. "Lo mejor es que salgas, yo recogeré esto y te lo meto en tu bolsa."

"Gracias." Conseguí murmurar antes de salir como una exhalación por la puerta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Carlisle." Me dijo Eme. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Sí, hemos oído un portazo." Me dijo Alice.

"Nada, tranquilas." Les dije. "No ha sido nada."

"¿Y dónde está Isabella?" Me preguntó Emmeret. "¿No estaba aquí contigo?"

"¡Carlisle!" Me llamó Bella asustada. "¡Por favor, ven!"

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" Le pregunté. "¿Te ha pasado algo?"

"¡Es Edward!" Me dijo asustada. "¡Está vomitando!"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dije.

Aquello era nuevo, nosotros no nos poníamos enfermos nunca aquello era completamente nuevo.

Cuando llegué le vi vomitando, era algo raro, como cuando algún paciente vomitaba bilis pero también algo de sangre.

"Edward, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí." Le dije.

"Me encuentro… mal." Me dijo.

"Venga ya." Le dijo Alice. "Nosotros nunca nos ponemos enfermos."

"Ha sido solo un rato." Afirmó Edward mientras yo le hacía un reconocimiento.

"¿Y qué estabas haciendo cuando te ha pasado?" Le pregunté.

"Estaba…" Comenzó. "Estaba espiando a la prima." Reconoció. "Me pareció un poco raro cuando me han dicho que sacó la cabeza de un vampiro de la caja que le habían enviado."

"¿Intentabas leerle la mente?" Le pregunté.

"Un poco." Me confesó.

"Sería preferible que dejases de espiarle a ella la mente." Le dije entonces. "Es evidente que se toma bastante en serio lo de protegerla… al parecer con medios no muy agradables."

"¿Cómo ha podido conseguir eso?" Preguntó Emmeret.

"No lo sé." Dije yo. "Esa mujer es una caja de habilidades. Podría haber combinado las técnicas de Jane de los Vulturis con alguna otra."

"¿Es eso posible?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"A decir verdad estoy comenzando a plantearme qué clase de criatura es nuestra amiga." Afirmé. "Y como es posible que los Vulturis no hayan ejercido más presión para retenerla a su lado."

"Creo que habrá algún motivo." Afirmó Edward.

"Desde luego, y seguro que comienza por lo que tú viste en la mente de aquel licántropo." Afirmó Jasper. "A juzgar por cómo actúan todos ante ese tema apuesto a que fue algo duro y hay más cosas de las que cuentan."

"No hablan de ello." Afirmó Edward. "Lo vi en un segundo de debilidad del chico aquel, y porque luego comenzó a vomitar pensamientos porque le hurgué un poco en la mente. Y aún así, no tengo muy claro qué pasó o por qué, solo la vi tumbada junto a un licántropo en su forma humana como si ella estuviese llorando desgarrada pero sin lágrimas. Él moría y ella parecía bastante herida."

"¿Y qué pasó para todo eso?" Preguntó Emmeret. "¿Era su alimento y le dolía perderle?"

"Emmeret, por favor." Le riñó Esme. "Aunque no nos guste no te rías de eso."

"No podéis estar en serio." Nos dijo Rosalie. "Es imposible."

"Rosalie, ella no habla de Carrick porque le duele." Afirmé. "Creo que el tal Carrick además de licántropo era alguien muy importante para ella. Le quería, le quería mucho."

"Hasta la locura." Afirmó ella apareciendo tras nosotros. "Y por cierto, no tengo miedo a reconocerlo ante la gente correcta. ¿Ocurre algo?" Añadió fijándose en que estábamos allí todos.

"Edward se encontraba mal." Afirmé. "Se puso a vomitar lo que pudo."

"Acción, reacción." Afirmó con una mano y juntándolas. "Eso te pasa por intentar mirar en las mentes que no quieren ser leídas."

"¿Sabías que pasaría eso?" Le preguntó Jasper.

Entonces ella se sacó el juguete que había recogido de la mesa y nos lo mostró.

"Artilugio de castigo para las mentalistas del colegio." Afirmó mostrándonoslo. "Produce unos sonidos que, no solo evitan que se usen los poderes mentales en una sala sino que además, provoca estos efectos en el que los usa. Dependiendo el poder usado y el tiempo, los efectos son más graves o más duros." Afirmó guardándoselo.

"Eres una animal." Me dijo Edward.

"Como comprenderás no pienso arriesgarme a que me sigas leyendo la mente y te enteres de ciertas cosas." Afirmé. "Además, no te quejes tanto, se ideó como castigo de unas estudiantes, no te matará y apuesto a que ya ni notas los efectos."

"No me hace gracia sentirme así." Me dijo. "Has asustado a todos."

"Lo siento, aunque a ti… te jorobas, te lo tienes merecido por cotilla." Afirmé yo. "Carlisle… tengo solo dos días más."

"¿Tan pronto?" Le pregunté suponiendo que era lo que le quedaba para tener que irse de allí para ocuparse de aquel caso.

"Sí." Afirmó ella. "Suficiente para ocuparme de todo aquí."

"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó.

"Eso creo." Afirmó ella.

Parecía segura, pero por otro lado, algo en sus gestos físicos involuntarios me indicaban que no lo estaba tanto.

"Si necesitas hablar de algo…" Me ofrecí.

"Puedes hablarlo conmigo." Se ofreció rápidamente Alice.

"Gracias." Dijo Isa. "Voy a ocuparme de coger los billetes de avión. Voy… voy a salir al porche."

Sabía que estaba intentando mostrarse dura como siempre, pero por la charla de la cocina, juraría que ella también era hasta cierto punto humana y ahora mismo se sentía agobiada y hasta cierto punto insegura.

Algo no iba como debería con ella, pero se negaba a compartir su carga con nadie.

"Será mejor que vaya a ver." Afirmó Bella.

"Espera." Le dijo Alice. "Déjala que antes beba un poco de sangre, tenía los ojos un poco… oscuros."

"¿No eran verdes?" Preguntó Emmeret.

"Lleva lentillas." Afirmé. "Tiene los ojos color bronce dorado, pero con las lentillas se le quedan de un verde hechizante, con unas vetas doradas si no tiene sed y oscuros si tiene sed. Ahora los tenía un poquito oscurecidos."

"Bajaré a llevarle uno de sus brics." Se ofreció Emmeret. "Con un poco de suerte igual me invita a una ronda."

"No hará falta." Afirmó Alice. "Va a salir a cazar cerca."

(Voz de Isa)

En efecto, planeaba ir a cazar a las montañas cercanas pero fuera de los límites del tratado, a algún lado donde no molestase pero que pudiese estar tranquila; como siempre.

Cuando llegué a un sitio donde no había rastro de humanos ni vampiros ni licántropos, paré. Llevaba corriendo un buen rato al tope del límite de mi velocidad, estaba un poco cansada, lo cual era consecuencia del regalo de Carrick que sí, tenía muchas cosas buenas pero también tenía malas como el cansancio y mi fragilidad emocional para sentir las emociones humanas con menos fuerza que un licántropo pero más que un vampiro, casi como un humano medio.

Sabía que necesitaba sangre, sangre fresca, por eso tenía que cazar algo. Respiré hondo y poco a poco me deje convertir en una máquina de cazar casi perfecta de sentidos muy agudos e instintos cazadores.

Me disponía a hacer la cosa más difícil que había hecho varias veces en mi vida, separarme de los que quería, solo que esta vez parecía dolerme un poco más.

Debía pensar un plan antes de irme, para en el avión pensar en los detalles y cuando aterrizase tener ya un plan bastante perfilado; pero no podía, ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era descansar mi mente, dejarla libre y cazar, algo que era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Primero cazaría, saciaría mis necesidades de sangre y luego ya me dedicaría a pensar de nuevo intentando mantener mi mente fría.

Sí, buen plan. Buen plan…


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 27: Una despedida sin adiós.**

(Voz de Jacob)

Era temprano y aún no había salido el sol cuando regresé a casa tras una patrulla con Quil y Embry, ellos habían ido a su casa directamente así que nos separamos hace un minuto escaso, yo por mi parte planeaba ir a casa, destransformarme en la puerta trasera para no llamar la atención por si acaso alguien estaba ya despierto, entrar y comer algo antes de tumbarme en mi cama y dormir un poco. Sin embargo los planes cambiaron cuando al llegar al camino entre mi taller y la casa oí ruidos en él.

Era raro porque allí solo podíamos entrar Billie y yo, y lo más probable era que él no entrase porque no podía llevar la silla de ruedas hasta allí.

Entonces me di cuenta de quién más podría haber entrado allí si Quil y Embry tampoco podían ser porque acababa de dejarlos hacía nada yéndose a sus casas.

Me convertí de nuevo en mi mismo y me puse unos pantalones y una camiseta en casa antes de ir casi volando hasta la puerta del garaje donde salía un poco de música entre hevy metal y céltica o una mezcla de ambos.

Tomé aire antes de abrir la puerta ligeramente por si acaso me había confundido con mis suposiciones y entonces la vi de nuevo, allí, con la mascarilla de pintar cubriéndole la cara de la nariz a la barbilla y armada con una pistola de pintura a presión que siseaba al escupir pintura. Cuando se giró un poco comprobé que se había puesto la ropa que le dejé un día y que por si acaso había dejado allí; el peto vaquero y una camiseta que una vez fue mía cuando abultaba un comino y que a ella le quedaba aún un poco ancha en algunos puntos por lo que se la solía anudar debajo del pecho a un lado. Como siempre estaba genial, aunque me sorprendió verla con dos coletas altas en vez de la coleta en medio de la nuca que solía ponerse.

Tampoco pareció darse cuenta de mi llegada hasta que no le saludé.

"Hola." Me contestó. "Una noche movida, supongo."

"De patrulla." Afirmé. "Corriendo de aquí para allí, viendo pasar animales… Nada del otro mundo. ¿Y tú?"

"Cazando." Afirmó ella. "No me encontraba muy bien así que cogí un poco de sangre de animal."

"¿No te encontrabas bien?" Le pregunté un poco sorprendido. "Pensaba que los de tu especie siempre os encontrabais bien."

"Que seamos casi inmortales no quiere decir que no podamos encontrarnos mal en algún momento. No podemos enfermar, pero sí podemos sentir dolores."

"¿Qué dolores tenías?" Le pregunté.

"Jake ¿te parece que esto está demasiado cargado?" Me preguntó.

"No, bueno, igual un poco mal delimitado." Afirmé. "¡Oye, no me cambies de tema!"

"No era nada serio, nada que un poco de sangre no pudiese curar." Afirmó haciendo unas ráfagas más separada de la carrocería.

"Si no era nada por qué fuiste a cazar." Le pregunté apoyándome donde pude que no fuese el coche.

"La mayoría de nuestros problemas de salud se arreglan dándote un hartón de sangre. Además, lo que necesitaba era salir." Me confesó tan tranquilamente como si estuviésemos hablando de la nueva película en cartelera. "A veces se necesita salir y correr al límite de tu capacidad, saltar… respirar aire fresco y estar a solas."

¿Por qué iba un vampiro y más aún, una mujer, estar a solas? Vale que supongo que se había pasado la mitad de su vida sola, pero ahora tenía muchos amigos, me tenía a mí. Solo necesitaba una llamada y sabía que yo estaría allí donde ella quisiese para estar con ella, sabía que me moría de ganas por estar con ella.

Aunque pensándolo fríamente… a veces también yo necesitaba estar a solas, correr al límite de mi capacidad, hasta estar reventado y entonces tumbarme y llorar, pero ella no podía llorar.

"A ver, a ver…" Dijo ella parando la pistola y retirándose la máscara al cuello mientras miraba lo que acababa de pintar. "Creo que esta mano ya está. Ahora solo faltan un par de detalles y lo habremos acabado."

"¿No sigues?" Le pregunté.

"Hay que dejar que se seque la pintura." Me aseguró. "Así que ahora voy a dejarlo un poco y ya seguiré otro rato. ¿Tú no deberías ir a dormir?"

"Me quedaré contigo un rato." Afirmé.

Supuse que me diría que no, que me fuese a dormir, que tenía que descansar; así que me preparé para rebatírselo e intentar salirme con la mía. Sin embargo me sorprendió porque sonrió y me miró con los ojos sonrientes también.

"Está bien, avisa antes a tu padre y piensa a dónde quieres ir." Me dijo. "Me apetece pasar el día entero contigo."

"¿Hoy no me mandas a dormir?" Le pregunté un poco confuso sin bajar la guardia.

"Hoy no me apetece separarme de ti." Me confesó.

Había algo raro en su expresión, como si a la vez que sonriese pasase algo más que ella ocultase; no sé, igual era el brillo en sus ojos pero había algo que no me cuadraba.

"Vuelvo en un momento." Afirmé para salir corriendo a avisar a Billie.

Lo de Billie fue muy sencillo.

"Billie, voy a estar fuera todo el día." Le dije mientras cogía el calzado y me aseaba un poco.

"Eh, jovencito, espera un momento." Me dijo. "¿Adónde vas y con quién?"

"Me voy con Isabella, a dónde es lo que no sé." Afirmé feliz. "Pero creo que yo elijo."

"No quiero que hagáis tonterías por ahí ¿me oyes?" Me dijo.

"No te preocupes Billie." Le dijo ella supongo que desde la puerta o entrando por ella. "Sabes que yo no hago tonterías."

Les oí cuchichear un poco y eso me hizo darme más prisa, cuando llegué abajo Billie estaba asintiendo serio y ambos me miraron.

"¿Listo?" Me preguntó Isabella.

"Desde luego." Afirmé. "Igual podríamos ir por la tarde al cine."

"Ya veremos." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Eh, cuidaros." Nos dijo Billie.

"Yo cuidaré de ella." Afirmé a la que ella decía lo mismo de mí.

Cuando salimos, me encontré con que no se había traído coche.

"¿Usamos mi coche?" Le pregunté recordando que prefería motar en moto sola.

"Demasiado lento." Me dijo. "Supongo que por una vez tu moto estaría bien."

"¿Quieres…. Quieres montar conmigo en moto?" Le dije dudando de haberla entendido bien.

"Sí, aunque si prefieres el coche estará también bien." Me dijo añadiendo rápidamente la coletilla.

"Moto." Afirmé sonriendo.

Por fin parecía que la suerte me sonreía. Era como un sueño.

No, el sueño vino después, cuando circulamos por la carretera deprisa con ella montada tras de mí sujeta a mi cintura suavemente. De pronto la dura pantera parecía más bien un tierno corderito y yo sonreí dentro de mi casco.

Ese iba a ser un recuerdo inolvidable.

(Voz de Isa)

Recuerdos, quería crear un montón de buenos recuerdos que me diesen fuerza para hacer lo que iba a hacer en el futuro próximo.

Me sentía fatal por tener que irme, y había decidido no decirle nada a Jacob aunque sí se lo había dicho a Billie.

"Jacob me ha dicho que vais a pasar el día fuera, aunque no sabe a dónde." Me había dicho. "¿A qué se debe eso ahora?"

"Tengo que irme de viaje y no sé cuanto tiempo estaré fuera." Le había acabado confesando. "No te preocupes, te lo traeré a la noche. Yo me encargo de la comida y la cena."

"Te veo un poco rara." Me había dicho. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Estoy pensando en hacer algo para acabar con todo esto." Había afirmado yo. "Estoy harta de todo este circo… Quiero tener mi propia vida… Tengo demasiada carga que no puedo compartir con nadie encima, siento que me voy a ahogar…"

Sé que había sido un poco chocante para aquel hombre, lo era para mí el reconocerlo ante él. Igual era por la edad que había confiado en Carlisle y en Billie para hablar.

"¿Cuándo?" Me había acabado preguntando.

"Mañana, al alba debo estar en el aeropuerto para coger un avión." Había confesado.

"¿Y qué pasa con Jacob?" Me había preguntado.

"No debe enterarse de nada, de que me he ido, de que planeado algo... No debe enterarse de nada. Es muy peligroso." Había afirmado. "Sé que Jacob me seguiría, eso le pondría en demasiado peligro; no quiero ponerle en peligro."

"Lo entiendo…" Me había susurrado Billie mirándome. "Eres una buena chica."

"Ya hemos llegado." Me dijo Jacob parando la moto. "Bienvenida a Klahanie."

Miré alrededor, me sonaba aquel sitio, pero no sabía de qué.

"Aquí cerca está el pico donde te llevé una vez ¿te acuerdas?" Me dijo. "Es un poco… rústico, pero al menos es tranquilo, como dijiste que estabas un poco…"

"Es perfecto." Dije sonriendo.

Era curioso cómo aquel chico se preocupaba por mí. Me daba seguridad, y al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir como si lo que fuese a hacer me doliese aún más.

No, por un día debía dejar todo eso a un lado. Por un día lo que quería era descansar, crear buenos recuerdos que me ayudasen a seguir adelante y me diesen fuerza en los momentos de debilidad.

Por un día decidí dejar de lado todo y ser simplemente Isabella y él Jacob; ni vampiros ni licántropos, simplemente nosotros. Por un día me olvidaría qué éramos ni que existían otras razas.

No, yo quería disfrutar a tope del último día con Jacob, no sabía cuándo regresaría, no sabía cuándo volvería a ver su cara sonriéndome de aquella forma en que solo lo hacía para mí.

Era increíble, había caído mucho más que con Carrick, solo que esta vez ya sabía qué hacer.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Jacob mientras nos sentábamos en un tocón a descansar en medio del monte. "Estás demasiado callada."

"Estoy bien, solo pensaba." Afirmé sonriendo como pude.

No me había dado ni cuenta que habíamos andado tanto, debíamos llevar un rato ya y yo no me había dado ni cuenta.

"_Basta de pensar."_ Me dije a mí misma mentalmente. _"Estas con Jacob, deja de pensar y disfruta, mañana ya no podrás."_

Sonreí divertida al encontrarme riñéndome a mí misma y me acerqué a Jacob hasta quedarme a unos milímetros de él.

"¿Te gusta las vistas?" Me preguntó.

"Mucho." Afirmé. "Me gusta compartirlas contigo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Un parking?" Me preguntó Isa cuando por la tarde la llevé al cine al aire libre que había cerca de Forks.

"Es un cine al aire libre." Le dije aparcando la moto. "¿Has estado alguna vez en uno?"

"No." Afirmé. "En Europa no tenemos de esto. Además, pensaba que para venir a estos sitios había que venir en coche."

"Bueno… aquí es tan viejo que se puede estar en las gradas para gente a pie." Le dije. "Yo invito."

Era gracioso, así que sonrió divertida cuando me vio pagando la entrada y un paquete de palomitas.

Entonces la llevé de la mano hasta las gradas y nos sentamos en lo más alejado. Supongo que con su vista eso no sería un problema para ella; y al parecer a ella no le importó.

Ahora estábamos solos, y aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una cita; entonces supongo que no le importaría que me comportase como tal.

Cuando la película empezó solo había unos cinco coches con parejitas dentro y nosotros en las gradas.

"Supongo que esto nos da derecho a ponernos cómodos." Le dije estirándome en el asiento y poniendo un brazo en el suyo detrás de su cuello. Vale, era una excusa patética para poner el brazo allí, pero no pareció importarle, de hecho, cuando lo bajé a sus hombros y pensé que me reñiría me sorprendió cuando tras un segundo como de duda se inclinó hacia mí sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me sorprendió y a la vez me dio un subidón de emoción y alegría.

Por fin parecía permitirme ciertas licencias.

La vi coger una palomita y morderla.

Vale, era cierto que no comía mucho, de cualquier forma, parecía un poco preocupada.

Cuando le quité la segunda palomita y me la comí me miró y sonreí cogiendo otra y ofreciéndosela en silencio.

La miré y la vi mirar la palomita un segundo antes de abrir la boca como con timidez y dejar que se la metiese y apartase los dedos antes de cerrar la boca y masticar.

"¿Otra?" Le dije.

"No soy una niña pequeña." Afirmó como negándose. "Aunque no ha estado mal." Afirmó cogiendo ella otra y ofreciéndomela.

Yo fui menos cuidadoso. Cerré la boca con sus dedos aún dentro y le quité la palomita sin morderle pero sí chupándole los dedos con que la sujetaba, con cuidado y mucha suavidad.

Entonces ella levantó una ceja para hacer un gesto de confusión y duda y yo le contesté sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros lo que la hizo sonreírme de nuevo.

Me gustaba su sonrisa. Por un segundo pensé que si tenía su sonrisa el resto ya sobraba.

Me encantaba su sonrisa, era como ser adicto a ella. Un momento, era adicto a ella, a toda ella.

Solo había dejado de ir dos días y me habían parecido siglos.

"Jacob… me estás aprentando…" Me susurró para hablar en el cine.

"Lo siento." Dije dándome cuenta que le había sujetado con fuerza y si no hubiese sido vampiro le hubiese roto algún hueso.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Me preguntó mirándome un segundo.

"No, no. Tranquila." Afirmé. "Todo va bien."

"¿En serio me echas tanto de menos?" Me preguntó tras un segundo.

Se me había olvidado que por algún motivo, parecía leerme la mente con facilidad.

"Un poco." Afirmé mintiendo un poco. "Se nota tu falta en la reserva."

Debería haberle dicho algo más, pero cuando me había decidido a hablar me metió unas palomitas en la boca y no pude.

"No digas nada." Me pidió. "Ahora viene lo mejor de la película."

No me dejó decirle nada, parecía como si cada vez que fuese a decirle algo ella lo intuyese y hacía algo para evitarlo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Buenas noches." Dije cuando llegamos al garaje de los Black de nuevo. "Ahora... respeta tu palabra y venga, a casa, a dormir."

"Antes de irme hay algo que me gustaría decirte." Me dijo.

Otra vez... llevaba toda la tarde intentando evitar que me dijese aquello. Tapándole la boca, llenándole la boca de palomitas, cambiando de tema...

"Jake, por favor." Le dije. "No puedes decírmelo... Por favor... ahora no."

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?" Me dijo cogiéndome una mano para hacerme mirarle.

"Jake, ahora no, por favor." Le pedí.

"¿Por qué no?" Me preguntó.

Porque no quería irme y dejarle solo atrás, porque si me lo decía me iba a costar horrores irme... Prefería irme sin saberlo, para poder tener un motivo para volver, para enterarme de qué era lo que quería decirme, para saber si había estado esperándome... para no dejarme morir...

"No es el mejor momento." Le dije. "¿No ves que no hay luna llena?"

"No sabía que eras tan romántica." Me dijo con ironía bromeando.

No, no lo era.

"Ya ves." Le dije. "Habrá que esperar a que sea luna llena."

"Luna llena es en cuatro días." Afirmó. "¿Entonces podré hablar contigo?"

"Sí, con la luna llena." Afirmé.

No había dicho que en cuatro días, solo con luna llena. Eso podría ser en cuatro días o en cuatro meses.

"Venga Jake, ve a dormir." Le dije sonriendo.

"Antes tengo que cenar." Le dije. "¿Quieres entrar?"

"Vale, hablaré con tu padre también." Afirmé. "Prometí traerte al anochecer y mira a qué hora hemos venido."

"Yo le había dicho que estaría fuera todo el día." Me dijo mientras entrábamos en su casa.

"Jacob ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?" Le riñó Billie.

"Mi culpa." Afirmé. "Debería haberle hecho venir antes."

"Ah, hola Bella." Me dijo. "¿Qué tal el día?"

"Bien, hemos estado en un bosque haciendo senderismo y hemos estado en un cine de coches."

"En el cine al aire libre que hay en el pueblo de al lado." Afirmó Jacob abriendo el frigorífico y sacando un 'cubo'de pollo frito. "Su primera vez."

"Jacob..." Le dijo su padre mirándole con cara rara.

"En un sitio así." Le dije yo. "Mi primer cine al aire libre."

"No." Dijo Jacob. "¿Queréis?" Añadió ofreciéndonos el cubo.

"Ya he cenado." Le dijo su padre.

"Yo no ceno ¿recuerdas?" Le dije. "Venga, cumple tu parte del trato."

"Vale, pues buenas noches." Nos dijo.

"Eh, no quiero ver huesos por el cuarto." Le dijo su padre.

"Vale..." Dijo. "Los echaré en el cubo y los bajo por la mañana."

"La caverna del lobo." Le dije yo a su padre.

"¿Decías algo?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Buenas noches." Le dije sonriendo. "Y creo que sería preferible que dejases los huesos en la basura de la cocina, así te evitas que tu cuarto parezca la cueva del lobo."

"Que graciosa... Buenas noches." Me contestó sonriéndome también antes de irse.

"Me tienes que decir cómo haces para que te obedezca." Me dijo su padre serio pero con un tono de diversión en la voz.

"Es algo complicado." Afirmé. "Supongo que sabes cómo funciona la impronta ¿no?"

"Así que es oficial." Me dijo. "Jacob está improntado de ti."

"Eso creo." Afirmé comprobando que Jacob estaba en su mundo como para oírnos. "Y lo peor es que el sentimiento es mutuo."

"Los de tu especie no tenéis eso." Afirmó él.

"No, pero sabemos reconocer a nuestra pareja." Afirmé. "Jacob podría ser la mía."

"¿Entonces por qué te vas?" Me preguntó. "Quédate, si te vas harás sufrir a Jacob."

"Si me quedo los míos me buscarán. Descubrirán que estoy con Jacob y pasará como con Carrick."

"Y si te vas se va a morir de pena." Afirmó Billie. "¿Has pensado en ello?"

"No va a morirse de verdad." Afirmé yo. "No soportaría que tuviese el mismo final que Carrick, no quiero mezclarlo en mi mundo."

"Y prefieres romperle el corazón." Me dijo. "Hoy le das esperanzas y mañana desaparecerás de su vida. ¿Es eso justo?"

"No, no lo es." Afirmé. "No es justo nada de esto. Pero por una vez vais a tener que confiar en mí, tengo un plan, pronto lo tendré completo. Voy a necesitar que confiéis en mí como nunca antes habéis confiado."

"Por favor, haz todo lo que puedas por volver." Me dijo.

"Volveré." Afirmé. "De un modo u otro volveré en algún momento, y espero que cuando lo haga... sea libre."

Entonces pasó algo increíble, algo que no me había pasado nunca antes. Billie me cogió una mano entre las suyas y las frotó.

"Tranquila." Me dijo. "Si me dices que volverás entonces te creo. Solo espero que todo te salga bien, como planeas."

No debería haber dejado que siguiese así, pero por un día me había permitido sentirme débil. Le dejé cogerme la mano como si fuese una de los suyos, me dejé mimar un rato como había dejado a Jacob que hiciese durante todo el día.

Estuve así hasta que se me hizo la hora de partir.

"¿No vas a despedirte de él?" Me preguntó.

"Es mejor así." Afirmé. "Si me despido me seguirá, y eso es peligroso."

"En cuanto descubra que te has ido volverá a escaparse." Me dijo.

"Será tarde. Además, nadie sabe a dónde voy a ir." Afirmé. "Ni los Cullen, ni vosotros... nadie."

"Jacob revolverá cielo y tierra." Me dijo.

"Solo quiero que hagas algo por mi." Afirmé. "Yo no voy a estar aquí para encargarme de un asunto, pero... necesito que cuidéis de Jacob."

"Desde luego, soy su padre." Me dijo como ofendido.

"No te ofendas." Le dije suavemente. "Sé que como padre le vas a cuidar. Me refiero a que cuando yo no esté lo más posible es que reaccione mal. Va a necesitar ayuda, pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada para apoyarle..."

"Descuida, nosotros nos encargamos." Afirmó.

"Ah, también supongo que podría mandar a alguien para echar un ojo al panorama por si acaso se les ocurre a alguien de mi 'familia' pasarse por aquí." Le dije. "Se identificará a ti."

"No deberías preocuparte tanto por nosotros." Me dijo. "Tú te vas a jugar el cuello, deberías preocuparte por ti misma más. Nadie nos va venir a atacar a nuestras tierras."

Me hizo un poco feliz que confiasen tanto en ellos mismos, pero de todas formas yo iba a mandar a alguno de los licántropos para ayudarles en el caso de que pasase algo más.

Mientras corría por los bosques cargada de mis cosas fui recordando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Era curioso, pero esos recuerdos serían mi única fuente de consuelo, la fuente de mi fuerza a la que recurriría en los siguientes años para afrontar todo.

En los siguientes años, mi vida volvió a ser como fue en un principio, antes de Jacob y de Carrick; mucha guerra, muerte, sangre... destrucción y oscuridad. La única fuente de algo de luminosidad fueron mis amigos, y después, solo el recuerdo de lo que había dejado atrás, en Washington, en Foros y La Push...

El recuerdo de Jacob y de toda aquella gente me hacía fuerte.


	28. Prólogo

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Prologo de Jacob: Alexandra Valerius.**

"_Jacob…"_ Me llamó una voz mental. _"Vamos, regresa de una vez."_

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestar. Estaba tumbado en lo alto de una peña, mirando al infinito e intentando no pensar en nada.

"_Jacob… intenta ser racional."_ Me dijo Leah. _"Ella no va a volver, esta chica te quiere, te quiere de verdad y no se va a escapar cada vez que las cosas vayan mal."_

"_Tú no la conoces." _Afirmé por fin hablando. _"Bella, mi Bella, me quiere también, estoy seguro; y cuando pueda volverá a buscarme."_

"_Jacob, ella no te quiere." _Afirmó ella. _"Mira chico, me duele decírtelo pero si te quisiese no se hubiese ido sin decir nada. Si te quisiese se hubiese quedado y se hubiese enfrentado a las conse…"_

No oí nada más, me había levantado y me disponía a alejarme, perdí comunicación con la manada.

De esto hace ya casi un mes, en esta semana he estado viviendo solo, como un lobo, en las montañas al sur de Canadá. Sé que aquí no vendrán a buscarme.

De día me dedico a pasear un poco en los bosques y dormir, pero por la noche suelo bajar a una población que hay al pie de las montañas. A veces encuentro periódicos y con eso puedo saber en qué día estoy.

Y de nuevo hoy anochece, sigo solo y sigo sin noticias de mi Bella… Sin embargo, hoy, mientras estoy en mi habitual ronda de rapiña por la población oigo una voz.

"¿Lo ves? Sabía que estaba aquí." Afirmó Edward.

"Cualquiera lo hubiese deducido por las huellas, lumbreras." Le contesta Embry.

Estoy tentado de huir, pero antes de que pueda Bella (Bella Swan) me ha rodeado el cuello con los brazos.

No huele a ella y eso me pone nervioso, huele como a una….

"_¡Vampiro!"_ Pienso.

"Tranquilízate." Me dice Edward. "No estamos aquí para eso."

"Oh, Jake, lo siento… lo siento tanto…" Me dice Bella.

Eso me hace sospechar. Hace más de un año que mi Bella se fue sin decir adiós, no creo que ahora precisamente fuese ella a sentirlo.

Con un movimiento brusco me separo, apesta demasiado a vampiro.

"Jake." Me dice Embry. "Haz el favor de tranquilizarte. A nadie nos ha gustado este cambio, pero…"

"_Dejarme en paz."_ Les digo.

Iba a haberme ido, pero de nuevo me retienen, esta vez Sam.

"No seas malcriado." Me dice. "Tienes que volver. 'Tu Bella' no va a regresar nunca."

"_Mentira."_ Afirmo intentando zafarme. _"Volverá, estoy seguro."_

Entonces es cuando me sueltan el jarro de agua fría.

"Isabella ha muerto." Me dice Edward.

"¡Edward!" Le riñen su mujer y Seth.

"Alguien tenía que decírselo." Afirma Edward. "Mejor que haya sido yo, así si quiere odiarme podrá hacerlo."

"_¡Mientes!"_ Le rujo._ "Va a volver, seguro que está haciendo algún trabajo y cuando acabe vuelve."_

"Enseñárselo." Les dice Edward a Embry y Seth. "Vamos, es la única forma."

"No." Dice Seth apretando algo contra su pecho. "Es algo muy duro; no, no y no."

"Seth, enséñaselo y acabemos con esto de una vez." Le dice Sam.

Con un movimiento rápido, se lo ha quitado Edward y sujeta un recorte de papel ante mis ojos.

"_**Misterioso asesinato de joven en Siracusa**__."_ Pone el cabezal. _"Sicilia ha sido testigo de uno de los más tremendos asesinatos perpetrados desde los años del fascismo…. La victima fue descuartizada en miles de pedazos que se han encontrado calcinados, aunque eso sí, se han encontrado cerca del lugar del crimen el bolso que permite identificar a la víctima como Isabella Valerius, mujer de 20 años de edad, nacionalidad Italiana que actualmente estaba en Sicilia en un viaje de negocios para..."_

No era posible… simplemente no podía ser ella.

"El asesinato tiene toda la pinta de ser real." Me dijo Edward. "Sabéis que una de las formas de matar a un vampiro es arrancándole trozos hasta que muere, supongo que lo de quemarlo fue, como dijo Jasper, para evitar su reconocimiento inmediato y asociarlo a los humanos."

Sí, en efecto, si seguía leyendo se podía ver.

"… la policía asocia este crimen a la mafia y está tras la pista de los asesinos…"

Aquello fue demasiado para mí. En un último arrebato conseguí soltarme y salí corriendo sintiendo cómo algo me pesaba en la pata.

Sé que me gritaron algo, pero simplemente no podía oír qué era.

Subí y subí hasta que paré al borde de un barranco al darme cuenta ya que iba cegado con las lágrimas.

Perfecto, solo quería morir. Sin embargo, antes de mover un músculo para poder tirarme ya tenía varios brazos sujetándome para que no saltara.

"No seas tonto." Me dijo Bella. "Si saltas no habrá vuelta atrás."

"_Dejarme, no tiene sentido que siga viviendo si no está ella…"_ Les dije.

"¡¿Y crees que a ella le haría gracia verte así?!" Me dijo ella.

"Seguro que le encantaría ver volar a los licántropos." Afirmó Leah. "Pero no a sus amigos."

¿Leah diciendo algo agradable sobre una hembra de vampiro?

Entonces Sam suspiró.

"Igual no debería decirlo, pero estoy seguro que ella en el fondo también te quería." Me dijo. "Se preocupaba por todos mucho, de ti del que más. Estoy seguro que esté donde esté, cielo o infierno, se pondrá muy triste y furiosa si te ve tirarte por un barranco."

"_¿Y qué sentido tiene que siga viviendo si no voy a volver a verla?"_ Le dije tras perder todas las fuerzas y caerme al suelo.

Nadie dijo nada más, tan solo estuvieron allí hasta que se cansaron.

"Vámonos." Les dijo Sam.

"¡Sam!" Le dijo Embry. "¡No puedes hablar en serio!"

"Claro que hablo en serio." Dijo él. "Dejarle en paz. Necesita estar solo un tiempo para olvidar. Dejar que se le cierren las heridas… Eso sí, Jacob, cuando estés mejor, vuelve a casa. Tu padre estará esperándote."

No dije nada, solo me quedé allí, quieto y llorando en silencio, no sé cuantas horas hasta que después de días, igual incluso semanas, me levanté y aullé a la luna. Me tiré horas y horas aullando hasta que me quedé afónico y sin fuerzas.

Estuve días y semanas sin comer hasta que me desmayé.

Pensaba que había muerto por fin, pero acabé por abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Estaba en mi cuarto, a oscuras mientras todo a mi alrededor estaba en silencio. Intenté levantarme y huir pero la ventana tenía una reja de algo que ni yo podía romper. De todas formas de repente no me apetecía nada.

Estuve así un buen tiempo, nada me apetecía; las visitas que recibía se llevaban de allí mi frialdad, no reaccionaba a nada y no me movía apenas.

Recuerdo que los únicos movimientos que hacía eran para ir al baño y poco más. Con el tiempo, comencé a moverme mecánicamente, comencé a llevar una rutina y ahí quedó la cosa.

Hoy en día hace ya casi siete u ocho meses de aquello. Reacciono un poco más, al menos ahora hablo un poco.

"Jake, no te lo vas a creer." Me dijo Embry por la mañana. "Tienes que venir a ver esto."

"No tengo ganas de salir." Le dije.

"Ya, pero es que tienes que verlo, en serio." Me dijo de nuevo. "Acaba de venir la nueva doctora de Forks, y en serio, tienes que verla."

"Me da igual, Embry." Le dije. "No estoy para chicas."

"Como quieras, pero se ha parado en frente de tu casa…" Me dijo.

Eso sí que fue lo que me hizo moverme, a parte de los tirones que me metieron entre Quil y Embry para sacarme de allí al porche donde ya estaba Billie parado en la silla de ruedas mientras veíamos cómo paraban el motor de un coche negro que parecía sacado de uno de mis sueños.

"¡Dios, es un sueño!" Dije mientras Embry saltaba hacia el coche y una mujer salía de él.

"¡¿Puedo hacerme una foto?!" Le dijo Embry como rogando. "¡¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?!"

"Claro." Le dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Pero no me lo rayéis ¿vale?"

"Si fuese mío me daría miedo sacarlo a la calle." Afirmó mi padre sonriendo mientras ella parecía concentrada en sacar algo de coche mientras se le veía el culo tapado con unos vaqueros cortados para hacerlos shorts con los bordes deshilachados mientras estaba agachada sobre su asiento maniobrando en los traseros.

"Ah, bueno. Aún no hay nadie que se haya atrevido a tocármelo." Afirmó tirando de un maletín hasta sacarlo y moviéndose el pelo que se le había caído a la cara con una sonrisa. "La dueña tiene muy malas pulgas. Me costó un montón de operaciones el reunir el dinero suficiente de las sobras del mes para comprarme este sueño de máquina."

De pronto me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijo y ella se había dado cuenta y me miraba.

"Ah, perdone." Le dijo Billie. "Este es mi hijo, Jacob."

"Vaya… por fin conozco al famoso Jacob Black." Dijo la mujer acercándose y dejando el maletín en el suelo para estrechar mi mano. "Encantada, me llamo Alex."

"La doctora Alex llegó hace apenas un mes." Me dijo mi padre. "Es aún muy joven, pero ya tiene una fama muy lograda en Europa, y aquí está consiguiendo fama con sus tratamientos y las operaciones."

"¿Es europea?" Le dije.

"Así es." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Has estado allí?"

"Una vez." Afirmé.

"Ah. ¿Viaje de negocios o de placer?" Me preguntó yendo de nuevo al coche para sacar algo más mientras todos los hombres allí peleaban por echar una mano y ella movía su mano en una clara negativa antes de maniobrar de nuevo en el asiento trasero desde el delantero.

"Negocios." Afirmé dudando un poco. "Creo."

"¿En qué parte?" Me preguntó tirando de una caja de cartón para sacarla y luego de otra que se le quedó encajada en el hueco entre los asientos y la vimos forcejear hasta sacarla también.

"No sé, creo que en los cárpatos." Le contesté. "Aunque no pude ver gran cosa."

"Rumanía entonces." Me dijo tirando de otra caja atascada en los asientos, esta vez ya le ayudé. "Es una lástima. Rumanía es preciosa cuando está nevada y cuando está florida. Deberías ir a Europa, tiene muchos países preciosos. Los mediterráneos suelen tener su encanto particular."

"Me alegra ver que habéis hecho tan buenas migas." Le dijo mi padre. "Pero supongo que la doctora no ha venido para hablar contigo Jacob."

"No, vine a traer esto, como prometí." Afirmó la doctora. "Y también a encargarme de la vacunación a los niños de la escuela. Siento haber tardado tanto, las vacunas tardaron en llegar." Afirmó mostrándonos una nevera.

"Ya es un poco tarde." Le dijo Sam. "Va a tener que hacerlo mañana."

"Lástima." Dijo la chica. "En fin, supongo que no importará si dejo estas cajas por aquí. Tan solo necesitan mantener el frío y estar en un lugar donde no puedan tocarlas los niños pequeños."

"Yo podría guardarlas." Se ofreció Billie. "Jacob nunca toca nada en la despensa ni el frigorífico últimamente."

"¡Hum!" Murmuró la chica mirándome. "Parece haber perdido bastante peso, sí."

"Es que primero se le fue la chica y luego descubrimos que estaba muerta y…" Le dijo Quil, entonces yo le di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza para que se callase, pero no lo suficiente para quitarle el sentido.

"¡Cierra esa bocaza!" Le dije.

"Bueno, ya que estoy aquí… supongo que podría echar un vistazo a su espalda señor Ateara." Dijo la chica. "Ah, y creo que me pasaré también a ver a la señora Clearwater para llevarle la medicina para el corazón, creo que estará a punto de acabársele. No queremos que le pase nada."

La verdad es que esa mujer parecía muy maja, demasiado dispuesta a ayudar y desde luego, no parecía saber nada sobre el secreto.

El que Quil le hubiese contado lo de Isabella no me había gustado, pero más que nada fue el dolor cuando lo dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues con esto ya está." Afirmó la doctora cuando fui llevando a mi padre al cuarto que le habían dejado para que atendiese a unas cuantas personas que, aprovechando que teníamos allí a un… una médico tan afamada en Forks por su eficacia, rapidez y sobre todo, calor con el que trataba a todos, habían ido a echarse un ojo a molestias y heridas. "Tienes que llevar el parche hasta que se te haga costra, eso sí." Añadió para la madre. "Por las noches que se lo quite y por la mañana póngaselo de nuevo, así la herida respirará y no se le infectará. En el caso de que se le pegase la gasa, tire pero con mucho cuidado, y la próxima cura que le haga póngale un poco de pomada de base acuosa por ejemplo… esta marca para que no se le pegue."

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo la madre antes de salir riñéndole a su hijo.

"Siguiente…" Llamó la doctora desde dentro.

Allí fuera solo quedábamos Billie y yo, y la verdad es que yo solo estaba allí para ayudar a mi padre.

"Bueno, nos toca." Me dijo mi padre empujando la silla hasta pasar la puerta-cortina. "Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes Billie." Le dijo ella. "¿Qué tal está mi paciente favorito?"

"Quita, quita…" Le dijo mi padre sonriendo. "Me haces parecer un chiquillo."

"Jo, ni que fuese un anciano." Le dijo ella. "¿Otra vez las molestias en la cadera?"

"Mis huesos ya no son lo que eran antes…" Dijo Billie mientras ella se acercaba para empujarle la silla hasta una mesa que habían cubierto con un trapo en un claro intento de hacerla camilla. "Deja, deja. Hoy puede hacerlo mi hijo. Jacob." Me llamó. "Ayúdame a tumbarme en la camilla, por favor."

Con cuidado le ayudé mientras la chica iba a su maletín y sacaba un bote como los de mostaza de las hamburgueserías pero más grande.

Le vi usarlo en la cadera de mi padre que se había bajado los pantalones y los calzoncillos un poco para descubrir su cadera.

Le vi cómo ella le echaba un líquido, que parecía estar frío a juzgar por el ruido que hizo mi padre al sentir el líquido en la cadera. No, líquido no, algo parecido a aceite. Entonces se puso a hacerle un masaje en la cadera con mucho cuidado.

"¿Qué tal va eso?" Le dijo ella a mi padre sonriendo después de un rato.

"Buff… genial." Le dijo mi padre feliz. "¡Ay!"

"Ya, tranquilo…" Le dijo ella. "Un minuto más y listo. Espero que después las molestias paren un poco más."

En efecto, le costó solo un minuto más separar las manos y dar por finalizado aquello.

"Bueno, pues esto ya está." Afirmó la chica sonriendo. "Ahora recojo mis cositas y me vuelvo a Forks, aún tengo que recoger el dinero para pagar el alquiler mañana o me echarán."

Eso me hizo mirarla. Siendo médico no debería estar pagando un piso, y así se lo dije.

"Ah, vaya." Afirmó. "Es que… la verdad es que al final mi sueldo no es tan bueno."

"La doctora además de ser una excelente profesional es… demasiado bondadosa." Afirmó mi padre. "Colabora con asociaciones benéficas."

"Eso y que a veces no cobro mis servicios a gente sin muchas posibilidades." Dijo ella recogiendo las cosas que había sacado de su maletín antes de cerrarlo con un clic metálico y volverse a nosotros. "Qué le vamos a hacer, no puedo cobrar un jarabe a alguien que no tiene casi ni para comer."

"¿Qué te debo?" Le dijo mi padre. "Vamos, no seas tímida y dime cuánto es."

"Nada." Afirmó ella. "Con un 'gracias' tengo más que suficiente. Total, lo único que he usado es aceite de hierbas y lo hago yo."

"Al menos admite la voluntad." Le dijo sentándose en la camilla y llevándose la mano al bolsillo para pagarle algo.

Sin embargo ella fue mucho más rápida y le sujetó la mano en el bolsillo para negarse.

"De verdad." Afirmó ella. "No quiero que me pague."

Entonces mi padre pareció pensar, y mientras salíamos fuera con ella, pareció decidir algo.

"Igual no es mucho, pero me gustaría compartir la cena contigo." Le dijo mi padre. "Tengo que hacerla, así que no me costará nada el hacerlo."

"No sé yo…" Dijo ella.

"Por el masaje de la última vez y la de ahora." Le dijo él.

"Vale, está bien." Dijo ella.

"Perfecto, prepararé mi plato estrella." Le dijo antes de irse. "Jacob, encárgate de enseñarle un poco el pueblo."

"Me encanta tu padre." Me dijo la médico sonriendo. "Y estoy deseando comer sus espaguetis."

"Esto…" Le dije.

"Tranquilo, no tienes por qué entretenerme." Me dijo ella. "Eso sí, me gustaría poder ir a la cala del tronco en la arena."

"Genial." Dije yo. "Está lejos. Si no te importa mañana seguro que Embry o Quil no tendrán inconveniente en llevarte."

"Ya, bueno…" Me dijo. "¿Te importa si vamos a dejar esto en mi coche?"

"Claro, vamos." Le dije.

Estuvimos andando en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que ella habló.

"Así que tu… novia, se fue." Me dijo.

"Algo así." Afirmé.

No era su asunto, así que prefería no decirle nada.

"Supongo que pensarás que no me importa pero… bueno, igual puedo ayudar." Afirmó suavemente. "Hablarlo ayuda, y yo soy buena escuchando."

"Ya, claro." Le dije. "Esto no hay nadie que lo arregle. Está muerta."

"¿Estás seguro?" Me dijo.

"La prensa lo decía." Afirmé mientras llegábamos al coche. "Me ha costado aceptarlo…"

"Creo que tu chica tendría razones para desaparecer así." Afirmó ella abriendo al puerta del coche y entrando. "Igual no te las dijo para protegerte."

"¿Y por qué dejó que la matasen?" Le pregunté furioso. "No es del tipo de mujeres que se deje matar así como así, es dura y…"

"Y cálmate o te tendré que pinchar un dardo tranquilizante." Me dijo de nuevo maniobrando en el asiento trasero. "No queremos accidentes."

¿Acaso sabía mi secreto? Era imposible, era nueva en la ciudad, además, no olía a nada raro; colonia cara pero no demasiado lujosa, champú frutal… olores humanos.

"¿Y según tú qué explicación habría a todo esto?" Le dije intrigado.

"La verdad es que hay muchas." Afirmó volviendo a su asiento y saliendo con una caja en la mano antes de cerrar la puerta con llave y apoyarse en el coche pero solo el trasero. "Seguro que se fue porque planeaba algo grande y pensó que diciéndotelo la pararías y además saberlo te pondría en peligro."

De pronto me quedé un poco confuso. ¿Y si fuese eso?. ¿Y si se hubiese ido sin decir nada para evitar que la siguiese porque iba a ser peligroso para mí?

"No, imposible." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarme la idea de la cabeza. "Ella sabía que yo soy fuerte, podríamos habernos enfrentado a todo juntos."

Entonces ella suspiró.

"Yo creo que no es que no confiase en ti, es… evidente que eres fuerte, más de lo normal." Me dijo. "De todas formas… Antes dijiste que te costó aceptar que ella murió. ¿Por qué?"

Ahora sí que tenía un problema, cómo podía explicarle que me costó pensar que Isabella, mi Bella, había muerto cuando era inmortal; por mucho que las pistas indicasen lo contrario.

"Es… era, era una chica excepcional." Le dije. "Era muy fuerte, valiente… no creo que se hubiese dejado matar así como así."

"Vaya pareces enamorado." Me dijo ella sonriendo soñadoramente y sentándose en el capó. "Que envidia… cuéntame más sobre ella."

Al principio me pareció raro, mis amigos no me habían querido escuchar nunca hablar de ella; mi padre decía que me ponía a veces un poco pesado hablando de ella como si fuese un ángel en vez de lo que era… Sin embargo, algo en esta doctora me hacía relajarme, confiar en ella.

"Era preciosa, la más bonita de todas las chicas que he visto nunca." Comencé yo. "Yo creo que fue amor a primera vista, no sé, cuando la vi por primera vez… sentí una punzada aquí. ¿Sabes lo que es contar las horas para poder verla? Yo contaba hasta los segundo, esperaba junto al teléfono a que me llamase porque no tenía el número de teléfono y rogaba para que llamase. Luego… ah, sí; fue increíble, hubo una temporada que no podía comer, ni dormir, solo pensar en ella, en si estaría bien."

Era raro, hasta ahora nadie me había escuchado, y de pronto, me sentí mejor mientras pasábamos un buen rato hablando. En realidad, solo hablaba yo, ella me escuchaba con una cara soñadora.

"Lo siento, debo parecerte idiota hablando así de una mujer…" Le dije. "Todos me dicen que cuando hablo de ella parezco tonto y me pongo muy pesado."

"No, me gusta oírte hablar de ella." Me dijo sonriendo de nuevo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, parecía brillar su piel con la luna. "Me da envidia ver que la querías tanto…"

"No creo que debas tener envidia." Le dije. "Tú pareces capaz de tener a todos los hombres que quieras."

Entonces me alarmé yo mismo de que aquella confesión hubiese salido de mi boca y me mordí los labios. Ella entonces sonrió.

Estaba preciosa cuando lo hacía de ese modo, me recordaba a mi Bella.

Era preciosa, pelo liso, largo y negro, pero solo hasta el pecho y media espalda, líso y sedoso, brillante; la piel era ligeramente bronceada pero a la vez pálida, parecía brillar con la luna. Tenía un tatuaje enorme y rojo en el brazo derecho y su brazos y piernas eran casi perfectas, largas y muy bien torneadas; un tatuaje le sobresalía un poco en el muslo izquierdo y parecía de fuego. Sus uñas eran largas y con una manicura perfecta, aunque la laca era azul haciendo juego con su camiseta y llevaba una pulsera ancha de cuero como la que llevan los hevies pero con una arandela de la que colgaba un adorno que parecía una especie de angel en plata, mientras en su cuello había un collar parecido al de un perro con otra arandela y una bola azul.

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunté. "¿No hay algún señor de…?"

"Señor de Valerius." Me dijo. "No, no lo hay." Afirmó. "Demasiado trabajo, demasiado riesgo… Aunque ha habido aspirantes. El último era un gran chico, más joven que yo pero realmente encantador, y guapo."

Así que sí tenía éxito con los hombres, lo sabía.

"Bueno, ¿y qué pasó con él?" Le pregunté.

Entonces volvió a apoyarse contra el capó con una sonrisa de picardía.

"Tuve que huir." Afirmó. "Algo salió mal, así que tomé una decisión muy dura y me alejé de él. No dije adiós, simplemente… huí. No podía despedirme, de haberlo hecho él me hubiese seguido y no quería ponerle a él también en peligro."  
Aquello me hizo abrir los ojos. Era como estar hablando con Isabella.

"Así que… después de intentar un plan, falló y tuve que tomar un plan B." Me confesó. "Fue duro, pero acabé por contar un contacto que estaba dispuesto a colaborar a cambio de una tapadera como yo. Ya se sabe, el diablo tiene amigos por todos lados." Dijo como con ironía. "Así que al final conseguí que me matasen, y por fin conseguí mi objetivo. Así que cubrí un poco las apariencias haciéndome una vida y vine aquí. Nueva York un mes, Boston otro… Los Ángeles, nueve meses. Y finalmente Forks."

Aquello era demasiado fuerte, era… ¡era como estar hablando con Bella, mi Bella!

La miré a los ojos. ¡Eran verdes con unas vetas de amarillo dorado!

De pronto, no sé por qué me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé con fuerza, olí su pelo, busqué el olor de su piel mientras la llamaba una y otra vez.

Entonces la sentí, sus manos me rodearon la cintura y posó la otra en la base de mi pelo para acariciarlo suavemente.

"Tranquilo… tranquilo… estoy aquí…" Me dijo mientras sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

"Pensé que estabas muerta…." Murmuré. "Los periódicos decían que eras tú…"

"Ese día murió Isabella y nació Alexandra." Me susurró. "Me costó mucho fingir mi muerte y adoptar una nueva identidad sin levantar sospechas… pero lo he conseguido. Ahora ya no hay problemas."

No podía soltarla, no quería soltarla. Tenía miedo de que al hacerlo, volviese a desaparecer, que todo fuese uno de los sueños en los que nos volvíamos a encontrar…

"¿Cómo… cómo hiciste para….?" Balbuceé.

"Salvattore Bonanno." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es hijo de un antiguo mafioso. Solo quería lo que yo, huir de la justicia para vivir una vida tranquila, así que cambié su ayuda con lo de mi muerte por una identidad. Ahora es Salva Jhonson, un pescador en la bahía de Hudson. El trato es que si algún día se mete en líos me encontrará a mí tras su pista."

Los detalles me daban igual, estaba pegado a ella y no podía ni quería separarme de ella. Sin embargo, ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo, así que acabó por separarme.

"Yo también quisiera seguir con esto, pero tu padre va a salir en un momento, y Embry parece atraído por el olor de la comida, estará aquí en un minuto."

"Me da igual." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me da igual que me encuentren, has vuelto…"

"Jacob, escucha lo que estás diciendo." Me dijo. "Te pillarían abrazado a Alexandra, la nueva médico de Forks. Te tomarán por loco por haberme olvidado en segundos."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio." Le dije alarmado de pronto. "No puedes querer alejarte de n…"

De pronto, me habia tapado la boca con un beso que me pillo por sorpresa.

"Yo ya he cumplido lo que prometí." Me susurró mientras oíamos cómo venía alguien. "Ya no van a perseguirme, tampoco a ti porque quien me mató fue un humano… el resto es ya cosa tuya…"

"¡Jacob!" Me dijo Embry. "Anda, pero si estas con la bellísima médico recién llegada a la ciudad."

"Lo siento señorita, nuestro Jacob debe estar aburriéndola mortalmente." Le dijo Quil.

"La verdad es que Jacob estaba contándome su historia." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Es una historia realmente interesante."

"¿Ha estado hablando contigo?" Le dijo Quil sorprendido.

"Oye, que no soy mudo." Me quejé.

"No, es que… Jacob ha pasado por una temporada muy mala y… bueno, pues lleva bastante tiempo cerrado en banda a hablar y…" Comenzó Embry. "¡¿Has hablado con ella y no con nosotros?!" Me dijo a mí indignado.

Entonces vi que ella sonreía divertida.

"Parece que al final ha vuelto nuestro Jacob." Me dijo Quil. "Me alegro de que hayas decidido hablar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alexandra-Bella)

"¡No es cierto!" Dije riéndome en la cena mientras Embry me contaba cómo hacía unos días, habían pillado a Jacob oliendo una chaqueta que dejé atrás y llorando al pensar que yo estaba muerta.

"¡Te lo juro!" Me dijo. "Lloraba como una magdalena el muy moñas."

Entonces Jacob, como era de esperar, inició una pelea verbal con él y Quil se puso en medio intentando calmar las cosas mientras yo me reía.

"Me alegro de que hayas conseguido que mi Jacob vuelva a ser el que era antes." Me dijo Billie.

"No creo que haya dejado de serlo nunca." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Mi pobre hijo… desde que una chica de la que estaba enamorado se fue no ha levantado cabeza." Me contó. "Pero tal y como imaginaba, conocerte le ha sentado bien."

"Ha estado hablando conmigo." Afirmé. "Creo que le ha venido bien."

"Pues hija, ya has ganado algo." Me dijo suspirando. "Con nosotros no quería hablar apenas…"

"Bueno, podría venir a hablar con él siempre que quiera." Afirmé. "O él podría venir a hablar conmigo."

"Creo que por fin ha llegado el final de la era Isabella." Me dijo sonriendo tras un momento de silencio. "Por cierto, si no tienes casa igual te interesaría un cuarto aquí. Como vivimos solo mi hijo y yo igual podrías…"

"No quisiera molestar." Afirmé intentando guardar las apariencias.

"No será molestia." Afirmó él. "Cualquiera que consiga que mi hijo vuelva a ser el que era bien merece un alquiler gratis; además, me vendrá bien tener un médico tan genial cerca, por si vuelve a darme un ataque de lumbago."

A todo esto, reparé en que la pelea había acabado y ahora los tres jóvenes me miraban interesados.

"Si no tienes un sitio mejor deberías aceptar." Me dijo Quil. "Jacob últimamente está en plan monje de clausura; así que no te pondrá un dedo encima."

Eso me hizo aguantar la risa mientras Jacob se quejaba de nuevo.

"Tienes que venir aquí." Me pidió Billie. "No sé qué ha pasado pero sé que has sido tú. Desde que has llegado mi hijo ha cambiado totalmente, ahora está mucho más bullicioso."

"Como estaría cualquiera en su caso, si se enterase de algo nuevo." Afirmé medio susurrando.

"¿Cómo dices?" Me dijo el hombre.

"Digo que estará bien hasta que me encuentre un sitio donde vivir." Le contesté.

"Bueno, pues bienvenida a la casa." Me dijo estrechándome la mano. "Y come más, que estás en los huesos."

"Gracias, pero me temo que estoy ya llena." Afirmé. "Será mejor que no salga lo de mi poco apetito de aquí. Eso sí, voy a tomarme mi zumito enriquecido que estoy muerta…" Murmuré sacando un cartón de sangre camuflado como zumo 'bloodysol' ((imitación de 'zumosol', el del primo de zumosol, jeje)) de tomate para hincarle la pajita y comenzar a beber.

"Sabía que eras tú, Isabella." Me dijo casi susurrando y dándome una palmadita en la espalda. "Otro nombre y un aspecto un poco diferente pero el mismo corazón enorme y ganas de pasar desapercibida. No te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto…"

Eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Ahora era cuando por fin tendría una familia. Una familia de verdad, con un padre, un amor, unos amigos…


End file.
